Uma segunda chance para um diamante despedaçado
by Crystal Tsukino
Summary: REVIEWS PLEASE !Ele deu sua vida pela pessoa amada,esteve preso na escuridão por anos e tem a chance de retornar e lutar pelo seu amor,mas as coisas mudaram, sua amada reencarnou em outro corpo,e agora?
1. Prólogo

Olá meus queridiooos leitorees \o/ Bem, primeiro devo dizer que Sailor Moon não pertence a mim e sim a Naoko Takeuchi mas o Príncipe Diamante,eu pago todos os direitos autorais possíveis para poder ficar com ele -

Espero que gostem da fic e que escrevam alguns reviews pra mim ,minha outra nem terminei pq tava um fracasso XDD, bem é isso ..agora..vamos a legenda

-Tudo o que estiver em _itálico_ e em aspas é um pensamento .

-Tudo o que estiver apenas em _itálico_ é uma memória.

-Tudo o que estiver em **negrito** é fala dos personagens

Bem ,agora vem o primeiro capítulo,espero que gostem da história e escrevam alguns reviews para mim Boa leitura!

Prólogo 

_E ele estava deitado nos braços dela ,sua camisa branca agora ficava vermelha com seu sangue, ele olhou para o rosto dela,aquela menina tão bela que ele sempre quis para ele,aquela garota dos cabelos dourados e olhos azuis da cor do oceano, ele percebeu que seus olhos estavam lacrimejando,que as primeiras lágrimas estavam a surgir._

Mas como seria possível,ela estaria chorando por ele? Ele que tanto mal causou ao mundo dela e as pessoas que ela ama. Como alguém seria capaz de ter tamanha compaixão?

_-**Está chorando ..por mim ?** – Ele aproximou a mão do rosto delicado dela e enxugou as lágrimas em seus olhos ._

A dor já o consumia,ele podia sentir que sua hora iria chegar,mas ele não estava triste por isso,pois ele ao menos poderia ver o rosto de sua amada pela ultima vez,mesmo que ela não retribuísse o seu amor.Nesse momento ele pôs toda sua confiança nela, já que ele mesmo não poderia consertar os próprios erros,ele de alguma forma sabia que aquela menina tão pura poderia salvar a Terra e o planeta dele,ele sabia que ela era capaz de trazer a luz de volta .Seu arrependimento era muito grande,mas o tempo era escasso, então ele apenas lhe fez um pedido.

_**-Você será a rainha do futuro...Sailor Moon,eu te encarrego de cuidar da minha família,a família Black Moon. Você promete ?-** Ele disse afastando a mão do rosto dela,sua mão já estava tremula,já perdendo suas forças_

_**-Uhum...** – Ela apenas fez um gesto,balançando a cabeça positivamente,contendo suas lágrimas._

_Seus últimos suspiros estavam se esgotando, mas ele ao menos teria um colo quentinho onde poderia morrer se sentindo acolhido pela primeira vez,então com seus últimos esforços ele conseguiu sorrir e dizer suas ultimas palavras :_

_**-Estou feliz... Sailor Moon,eu... amo você !**_

_E então ele finalmente fechou os olhos e descansou em paz...Pelo menos ele achou que seria assim..._

Um tempo depois ele abriu os olhos lentamente,estava tudo escuro ,e apenas ele estava lá.

_**-Que lugar é este?Estou no inferno?-** Olhou a própria volta,era apenas silencio._

_Nada nem ninguém,era apenas ele, mas de repente algumas imagens começaram a aparecer bem à sua frente,imagens de Sailor Moon,tudo o que aconteceu após a morte dele, ela sorrindo ,feliz..Isso até lhe trazia conforto mas no fundo algo em seu coração doía muito,pois ele a amava demais ,mas seu amor jamais foi correspondido._

_**-Você não sente raiva?** – Uma voz ecoou na escuridão._

Ele olhou ao redor,procurando de onde vinha essa voz,mas não viu ninguém,confuso ele tentou se levantar,mas mal conseguia,mesmo já estando morto,a dor da ferida doía como se ainda o estivesse matando.

_**-Raiva? Quem está aí? Que lugar é este?** – Ele procurava desnorteado,colocando a mão sobre o machucado ,procurando onde se apoiar._

_**-Está vendo?Você se foi... e ela já nem lembra mais que um dia você existiu. Ela se diverte, ela sorri o tempo todo e nunca para,em momento algum para pensar em você ou ao menos se lamentar por você ter dado a vida por ela...mas que crueldade... **– A voz ecoava mais alto ainda._

_Essas palavras entraram na mente de Diamante como se fossem farpas atravessando seu coração,sem perceber ele deixou uma lágrima cair.Então ele se rendeu a dor e ficou de joelhos no chão pensando nessas palavras._

**-Enquanto você está aqui ,preso nesse purgatório,sem saber se vai para o céu ou para o Inferno..ela está lá, viva e desempedida, vivendo com o homem que sempre amou,ela nunca teve um sentimento sequer por você ! **

Diamante ficou muito confuso,mas ele não podia se deixar levar pela raiva novamente,cometeu tantos erros em vida por causa de seu rancor,e exatamente por isso estava morto agora,mas seu amor por Sailor Moon era muito grande,ele sempre quis ela ao seu lado,seu sonho era que juntos,fossem os governantes de Tokyo de Cristal.

**-Não,eu não vou me deixar levar por suas palavras,não causarei mais mal ao mundo dela,se eu pudesse viveria na Terra ,reconstruiria todo meu passado...mas infelizmente não posso...-**Diamante lamentou-se consigo mesmo ,olhando para baixo.

A voz parou de ecoar,e o silencio foi o que permaneceu durante muitos e muitos anos, apenas ele e o nada,e nesse tempo aquela pessoa lhe mostrou todas as imagens da vida de Sailor Moon,por algum tempo ele conseguiu conter sua raiva por Endymion,mas a medida em que os anos se passaram essa raiva voltava a tomar conta dele,ver todas aquelas pessoas felizes na Terra,nem sabendo da existência dele ou pelo que ele estava passando. Ele pediu quase numa suplica para que as imagens parassem de aparecer para ele,e então ele ficou um bom tempo ali sozinho,mas tudo o que ele vira,tudo o que se passou,não saia da sua mente.

A raiva começou a aumentar a medida que o tempo passava e ele cumpria sua sentença,estava ficando totalmente amargurado,com raiva do mundo e de si mesmo por não ter sido diferente,por estar sozinho agora.

Dias,meses ,anos ... agora seu ódio começava a dominar seu corpo,e isso parecia lhe trazer poder,sua obsessão pelo amor de Serena parecia mais doentia ainda.

**-Eu quero... eu quero voltar !Quero realizar o sonho da família Black Moon em nome de todos os que morreram. Esmeralda,Rubens... Saphiro... **– Ele se remoia por dentro ,fechando as mãos com força,agora o rancor roubara sua alma.

**-Quer se vingar? Eu posso lhe trazer de volta...com uma condição...-** A voz ecoou em seu ouvido novamente ,mas dessa vez havia algo diferente,uma aura negra o envolvia.

**-Que condição?-** Ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas,a idéia de ser condicionado o contrariava,mas na situação em que se encontrava não poderia se negar.

**-Vai destruir Tokyo de Cristal e terá que me entregar o cristal de prata,é simples,mas o resto do mundo será seu,todo seu,e estará vivo para fazer o que quiser !**

Sem mais rodeios ,Diamante apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente ,concordando e se mantendo de pé ,seu machucado ainda lhe doía muito.

Um raio prateado lhe acertou repentinamente,a luz era tão forte que quase lhe cegava,cobriu o rosto com os braços fechando os olhos,nunca vira nada igual.

Foi abrindo os olhos vagarosamente,quando olhou ao seu redor,estava no centro de Tokyo no meio da multidão,ele olhou para as próprias mãos,tocou no próprio rosto e se viu admirado.

**-Estou vivo ...** – Sussurrou,parado no meio daquela multidão no centro de Tokyo,levando alguns esbarrões.

Ele está de volta,ele mal pode acreditar.Eis sua segunda chance de fazer diferente,e poder ir atrás de sua amada,e ele irá faze-lo com certeza!

Luluzita (a autora ):E então pessoal? O que acharam ein ein ein? \o/saltitante

Príncipe Diamante: Eu acho um absurdo ter me humilhado tanto só no prólogo?E quem é este ser da voz que ecoa?¬¬ bastante ofendido

Luluzita: Aaaaah didiii não se magoe! Você é o protagonista,não reclama,e eu não posso dizer quem é senaum acaba o mistério oras !mostro a língua

Príncipe Diamante: Humpf! cruza os braços e se vira de costas

Luluzita: Gente,reviews saum bem vindas! E aguardem pelo primeiro capítuloo -


	2. Capítulo 1

Olá pessoal

Olá pessoal !! Bem,aqui está vindo o primeiríssimo capítulo !! (Aquilo lá foi o prólogo XD)

Peço miiil perdões pela demora gente... x.x''' 1 ano ou mais devo ter demorado pra postar outro capítulo , mas tudo bem xD .

Vou colocar a legenda novamente ,como fiz no prólogo

Lembrando que reviews serão sempre bem vindas ! \o/

-Todas as frases que estiverem em _itálico_ e aspas são pensamentos.

-Todas aquelas frases que estiverem apenas em _itálico_ são memórias.

-Toda frase que estiver em negrito é uma fala ((Lembrando que se estiver em negrito e em itálico,como aconteceu no prólogo ,é porque é algo que aconteceu,que falou no passado )).

Gostaria também de aproveitar e agradecer à **Ana-Ookami-Chan** pela rewiew ! Fico feliz que mais alguém goste tanto do príncipe diamante ,e por isso agora estou postando o próximo capítulo ! D  
Obrigada por ler minha fic

Bem, agora o primeiríssimo capítulo !!

Capítulo 1 – O retorno

Ele olhou para as próprias mãos,parado no meio de toda aquela multidão e sussurrou admirado :

**-Estou vivo...**

Muitas pessoas passando,é manhã em Tokyo, ele olhou a volta dele e viu os Outdoors imensos nos prédios ,olhou mais ao norte, viu a Torre de Tokyo e a estação de trem mais a frente. Ele tentou sair da confusão levando vários esbarrões das pessoas pelo caminho,muitos ainda paravam para olhar o sangue na roupa de Diamante e se assustar,pois a ferida que matou Diamante havia sido curada,mas sua roupa ainda estava suja.

"_Terrestres idiotas,nem ao menos param para ajudar !"_ – Pensou bastante zangado se afastando da multidão que olhava para ele.

Ele andou bastante,procurando pela família Tsukino durante tempos e nada encontrava sobre,se sentou em um banco de uma praça suspirando.E então aquela voz surgiu novamente em seu ouvido.

-Escute príncipe,passaram-se muitos anos desde que você se foi...e então muitas coisas aconteceram!

**-O que quer dizer com isso??-** Ele se levantou nem um pouco contente,interrompendo.

-A Sailor Moon que você conheceu...já não está mais viva príncipe,passou muito tempo,ela formou uma família e se foi com a idade...

Quando ele ouviu essas palavras ,pôs as mãos no rosto indignado ,pois ele voltou por isso,era essa a razão dele ter aceitado voltar.

"_Não cheguei a tempo..."_

**-Você sabia que ela estava morta e não me disse nada!Fez de propósito não é??-** Ele se levantou do banco da praça novamente gritando para os céus fazendo com que as pessoas o olhassem.

**-Nem tudo está perdido príncipe, logo você verá... –**A voz foi sumindo lentamente .

Ele se levantou e saiu da praça,ficou andando durante um tempo e de repente parou em uma esquina,onde não havia ninguém ,apenas ele.Se encostou no muro de uma casa pensativo,olhando para a ladeira mais a frente, pensava em tantas coisas,se perguntava sobre a ultima coisa que aquela voz havia dito,mas logo algo cortou seus pensamentos:

**-Ai droga!!To atrasada de novo!! Já são 8 horas da manhã !!A professora de física vai me matar!! –** Uma voz bastante familiar para ele se aproximava de longe,os passos no chão que se aproximavam mais e mais podiam ser ouvidos cada vez mais de perto,ela pisava forte,estava correndo.

Ele se desencostou da parede procurando de onde vinha,então sentiu alguém se topar com ele e cair no chão,só deu tempo para ele ouvir barulho de coisas caídas,quando ele olhou de relance para ver quem era,ele pôde ver o rosto dela, aqueles olhos...só podia ser ela,azuis como o oceano,olhar puro e ingênuo. Mas ao olhar direito ele reparou que a menina tinha cabelos castanhos e ondulados,e não eram presos em odangos,apenas em marias-chiquinhas altas.

Deus ,como se parecia com ela ! Ele ficou paralisado vendo aquela colegial,não devia ter mais do que 14 ou 15 anos, a idade que a Sailor Moon dele tinha ,ele observou nas coisas dela, no caderno escolar dela havia escrito um nome, Crystal Tsukino era este nome.

**-Tsukino...** – Ele falou baixinho ao olhar para ela terminar de guardar tudo e se levantar as pressas.

A menina nem ao menos olhou direito para ele apenas se levantou,juntou as duas mãos se curvando varias vezes muito envergonhada se desculpando.

**-Desculpa moço!! Desculpa!!** –Após se desculpar tanto,ela voltou a correr e desceu ladeira abaixo,sem dar tempo dele dizer nada ,apenas ficar parado olhando ela ir embora.

Seus olhos brilhavam,era ela,de alguma forma era ela, em um novo corpo,uma outra reencarnação,agora ele podia entender o que a voz quis dizer,e até mesmo o sobrenome era igual,era linda... tão bobinha e inocente como sempre,tão pura...

**-Você a quer não é?-** A voz tornou a ecoar.

**-Sim ,muito !** – Lá estava ele perdido no amor novamente,pela princesa da Lua.

Então ele viu uma passagem se abrindo no muro onde ele estava encostado,parecia mais um buraco negro.

-Venha príncipe ,acho que está na hora de me conhecer,e conhecer seus novos e inúmeros poderes...entre na passagem e então irá conhecer seu novo lar...

Diamante sem perguntar muito apenas estendeu o braço vagarosamente encostando seu dedo indicador na passagem negra,vendo que este estava atravessando o portal ele foi entrando lentamente naquela dimensão sem deixar vestígios e a passagem foi sumindo lentamente,até ficar apenas o muro normal.

Está feito,ele está de volta por ela. Mas tantas coisas mudaram...como será a vida dela? Como será sua rotina? Quem serão seus amigos?

Próximo episódio : A rotina de Crystal Tsukino.

Notas da autora:

Luluzita: Aaaaaaaaaaah aí está o 1º ep!! \o/ empolgada

Príncipe Diamante: Que negócio é esse de você matar a Sailor Moon nessa maldita fanfic??òóameaçando enforcar luluzita

Luluzita:aaah para de ser ansioso,pois se eu falar eu conto o que vai acontecer na história e eu quero que as pessoas leiam !¬¬ pego uma água com açúcar e dou para Diamante beber me empolgo denovo bem pessoal !! Aguardem o segundo episodiooooooo \o/ os eps tão meio grandinhos neh ? o.o´´


	3. Capítulo 2

Bem gente,vamos ao 2º episódio hoje Espero que estejam gostando,se é que estão lendo XDDDD

Bem gente,vamos ao 2º episódio Espero que estejam gostando,se é que estão lendo XDDDD

Aí vai !!

Capítulo 2 – A rotina de Crystal Tsukino

E então ele entrou na passagem negra que estava naquele muro sem deixar vestígios.

**-Bem vindo ,príncipe... –** A voz estava a ecoar novamente,mas dessa vez Diamante podia perceber que era de perto,que não era apenas uma voz em seu ouvido mas tinha alguém ali.

**-Mostre seu rosto!**- Diamante disse impaciente olhando ao redor do lugar, o lugar era todo cristalizado,envolto por energias obscuras,cheio de cristais negros espelhados onde Diamante podia ver a si mesmo de vários ângulos.

De repente uma luz prateada,a mesma que ele viu quando voltou a vida,apareceu mais a frente piscando,então ele se aproximou e essa luz se expandiu pelo lugar,ele fechou os olhos novamente,pois o brilho lhe incomodava um pouco,quando ele abriu os olhos teve a visão da pessoa que o revivera.

Era uma mulher,sua pele tão pálida ,parecia até neve,cabelos negros e lisos quase chegando ao chão ,olhos prateados sem expressão,olhar vazio,vestia um longo vestido negro com detalhes prateados no colo,e ao olhar para a testa dela é que ele se assustou de verdade, a insígnia de sua família,a Lua negra ,lá estava a lua na testa dela.

**-Quem é você? –** Ele perguntou um pouco pasmo.

Ela olhou para frente apontando sua mão para a parede de cristal espelhado e ali apareceu um holograma, mostrando Crystal na escola,dormindo em sala de aula no meio de uma aula de física.

-Não quer saber como é a vida de sua amada antes de tudo?

Diamante virou-se e começou a olhar para o holograma,como se parecia com Sailor Moon a menina,era linda e tinha o mesmo jeito de ser,que rostinho inocente,como era linda. O olhar de Diamante,parecia hipnotizado,ele se aproximou do holograma sem dizer nada e ficou apenas observando soltando um leve sorriso.

Na sala de aula :

**-Cryyyyyyyyyyyyyystaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal !!** –Um berro estridente ecoou por toda a classe.

Crystal foi abrindo os olhos devagar e bocejando estendendo os braços,como se nada tivesse ouvido.

**-O quê ...** – Olhando para os lados ela pôde ver toda a turma olhando para seu rosto e rindo,quando ela olhou a sua frente,viu aquela imagem que lhe dava arrepios.

Uma professora bastante zangada olhando para o rosto dela com um apagador nas mãos,com aquele olhar maléfico que Crystal com certeza sabia o que significava...

**-DETENÇÃO!-** Os vidros da janela chegaram a balançar com o grito, Crystal levou um susto tão grande que sua cadeira caiu para trás e ela junto,apenas deixando suas pernas esticadas para cima a mostra.

**-Ai ai ai...-** A pobre se lamenta com os olhos girando.

Algum tempo depois ,está Crystal na sala de aula limpando o chão de castigo, enquanto a professora está sentada em uma cadeira apenas rindo de sua cara. A porta da sala se abre.E uma garota e um garoto entram na sala, a garota tem cabelos louros lisos e bem longos,muito bonita vestindo o uniforme de educação física,sorridente,o garoto tem cabelos negros que vem até os ombros,olhos azuis da cor do mar,com o rosto bastante semelhante ao de Darien,Diamante ao observar pelo holograma nesse momento fechou as mãos com força estremecendo um pouco .

"_Ele também renasceu !"_

**-Crystal sua atrapalhada !-** Disse a garota rindo e dando um pequeno cascudo em Crystal .

**-Para Marine-chan!!Isso dói!!-** Diz a pobre choramingando.

**-Mizuno-san !!Parabéns!!Suas notas nos simulados foram as melhores!!Eu sabia** **que conseguiria !-**Disse a professora com um sorriso de orelha a orelha para Marine.

**-Ah sensei eu só...-** Marine um pouco sem graça coça a cabeça olha para Crystal e mostra a língua.

Crystal fica bastante chateada e faz cara de emburrada.

"_Droga! A Marine sempre se dá bem,só eu que fico toda sexta feira limpando a sala de aula! Só eu tiro notas baixas! Só eu fico sem namorado enquanto ela anda com os garotos mais bonitos do colégio!"_

Crystal vê alguém estendendo a mão para ela,quando ela olha quem é,vê o garoto que estava com Marine sorrindo para ela,ele era bonitão ,isso deixou ela muito sem jeito.

**-Eu te ajudo a levantar...-**Quando ele começou a falar com aquela voz linda e grossa que ele tinha os olhinhos dela brilharam e ela pôde ver estrelas no céu mesmo estando de dia,ela ergueu a mão alcançando a dele.

**-...COELINHA!!-** Ele deu um sorriso maroto apertando as bochechas dela,cortando todo o clima.

**-Que é coelinha aqui??** –Ela berrou bastante ofendida dando um chute na canela do garoto.

**-Que coelhinha agressiva!-** O garoto riu colocando a mão na canela enquanto Crystal,com passos fortes,a cada passo um estrondo,se aproximava da porta.

**-Ai Damien ! Pega leve com a Crystal! Ela é só uma criança!** –Marine repreendeu o rapaz que não conseguia prender o riso.

"_Criança..."-_Crystal pensou um pouco magoada,e chateada com a situação,abrindo a porta da classe.

**-Tsukino-san!Eu acho que ainda não te liberei da detenção...-**A professora disse ao ver que Crystal iria sair da sala de aula.

**-Sensei!Deixe que eu cuido da Crystal ,temos que estudar para a prova de segunda-feira também,vou fazer o possível para ajudar a Crystal a melhorar suas notas!**- Marine sorriu para a professora ,convencendo –a de liberar Crystal.

Assim os 3 saíram da escola,Marine se despediu de Damien na esquina,Crystal se sentia uma vela no meio dos dois,apesar deles se tratarem apenas como amigos.

Durante anos Crystal e Marine moram juntas em um apartamento,e durante todo esse tempo Marine tem cuidado de Crystal como se fosse uma irmã mais nova,é incrível,apesar dela ter apenas 16 anos é uma garota super responsável,ela pega muito no pé de Crystal mas mesmo assim são muito amigas.

**-Marine-chan,muito bonito seu namorado !**-Disse Crystal sorrindo.

**-Namorado?Não me faça rir,somos apenas amigos,eu só pretendo arrumar um namorado quando terminar os estudos !**-Marine sorriu confiante esticando os braços.

**-Eu não entendo Marine-chan, os garotos sempre dão em cima de você,pedem para sair com você e você nunca aceita!-**Crystal cruza os braços intrigada e só sente um tapão em sua cabeça.

**-Aiaaaaiaaaah!!-**Ela cai para frente.

**-Você também deveria pensar mais nos estudos! Ta muito nova pra namorar!Você só tem 14 anos e é uma criança!-**Marine apontou o dedo para o nariz de Crystal,a repreendendo.

Assim foi até chegarem em casa,e Diamante observou o dia todo Crystal pelo holograma,ele pôde vê-la tentando estudar,fazendo bagunça na cozinha na hora do jantar,as discussões as diversões entre ela e Marine,Diamante riu e se divertiu com a rotina de Crystal,as trapalhadas da menina,tudo,tudo nela lhe lembrava Sailor Moon.

Agora a menina estava deitada na cama de olhos fechados,vestindo um pijama cor-de –rosa bem clarinho com desenhos de coelhinhos brancos,tem um corpo de menina ainda,não tem muitas curvas ou dotes acentuados,mas é tão delicada,Diamante podia ver a sua Sailor Moon dormindo naquela caminha com aquela expressão serena no rosto,ele tocou levemente o holograma,como se estivesse tocando o rosto dela,acariciando aquela pele cedosa,ele fechou os olhos,podia se imaginar sentado ao lado dela na cama , pôde imaginar aqueles lábios rosados e molhados ,como se chamassem os dele.Então se imaginou aproximando seu rosto do dela,sentindo a respiração quente que saía dos lábios dela.

**-Está bom por hoje,não acha príncipe?-** A mulher cortou-o ,apagando o holograma.

Diamante olhou seriamente para ela ,demonstrando um pouco de raiva por ela ter interrompido sua fantasia.

**-Você ainda não me disse seu nome...-**Olhando seriamente para ela,Diamante cruzou os braços.

-É verdade,me chamo Hematita,vim de Nemesis ,talvez nunca tenha ouvido falar de mim pois quando surgi já estava morto,mas pode me considerar sua fada madrinha.

Diamante levantou uma das sobrancelhas ,um pouco confuso,antes que ele dissesse algo,uma cortina púrpura começou a se abrir atrás de Hematita,por trás dessa cortina havia uma mesa de vidro ,e nessa mesa,três pedras preciosas:Uma safira,um rubi e uma esmeralda.Diamante se aproximou da mesa olhando para cada uma das pedras.

**-O que significa isso?**

**-Mais tarde saberá,o importante agora não é isso,você sabe que esta menina pode ser a reencarnação de Sailor Moon,sabe também que se isso for verdade,ela também deve ser uma Sailor,logo,as outras Sailor também devem ter reencarnado.**-Hematita disse se aproximando da mesa ,ao lado de Diamante.

**-Sim,e?**- Diamante falou em um tom impaciente,querendo chegar logo ao núcleo do assunto.

-Se ela é a reencarnação de Sailor Moon,isso significa que o cristal de prata está com ela,e você se lembra bem de nosso acordo não é príncipe?Acho que não estou pedindo muito...

**-Sim ,me lembro bem e farei a minha parte.-**Diamante consentiu.

-Muito bem,para sabermos se o cristal de prata está com ela,temos que fazer ela despertar.

- E como faremos isso?

**-Simples...-**Hematita olha para a mesa de vidro onde estão as três pedras.- **Contaremos com alguma ajuda...**

Próximo episódio: Novamente unidos.

**Notas da Autora:**

Luluzita:caramba...esse ficou grande oo''

Crystal:Finalmente apareci!!Finalmente apareciiiiii !!\o/

Luluzita:éeeeu séeeei ¬¬ gotão

Príncipe Diamante: Então...finalmente poderei conhece-la ...falando com aquela voz serena e linda,ajeitando o cabelo de forma galanteadora,com aquele olhar sedutor maravilhoso que só ele tem

Luluzita: NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAÃO !OO esconde Crystal dentro de uma máquina de lavar roupasVcs não podem se ver pessoalmente nesse episódio!!

Crystal:Bluurbt miuurbh luuurb!!tentando dizer "Me tira daqui!!" debaixo d'agua

Príncipe Diamante:pronto para abrir seu olho psíquico na testa e fritar luluzita

Luluzita: Bem gente, vou indo antes que eu vire churrasco e a fic não progrida çç

Hematita:não seria má idéia...


	4. Capítulo 3

Agora estamos chegando no 3º episódio onde as coisas finalmente irão esquentar

Agora estamos chegando no 3º episódio onde as coisas finalmente irão esquentar! Assim espero XDDDD bem,eu espero q estejam gostando pessoaaal /o/

**Capítulo 3 – Novamente Unidos**

A noite está calma,Crystal dorme como um bebê,um vento frio sopra em seu rosto e ela apenas vira de lado na cama.

Marine está na cozinha ainda lavando a louça do jantar.

"_Crystal,tão bobinha..."-_Ela pensa consigo mesma rindo baixinho,lembrando-se de todos os momentos juntas,das festinhas de natal,dos deveres de casa que fizeram juntas,até das brigas infantis.

Marine foi andando até o armário no corredor ,e abriu uma gaveta onde haviam dois broches em forma de coração,um era azul com um emblema de uma lua unida a um coração,e o outro era rosa claro com o mesmo emblema,mas este por dentro havia um cristal prateado.

Ela pegou o cor de rosa na mão.

"_Essa é a única lembrança que a Crystal tem dos pais desde que eles partiram para viagens pelo mundo,me pediram para entregar quando ela crescesse mais,acho que já está na hora..."_ – Ela olhou para o broche azul e sorriu.

"_E esse foi presente para mim.são tão bonitinhos..."_

Logo Marine foi se deitar também,amanhã seria um longo dia de faxina e de afazeres domésticos,ela deveria descansar.

No refúgio onde Diamante estava,Hematita fechou os olhos erguendo as duas mãos sobre a mesa de vidro onde estavam as 3 pedras .

**-Eu quero que observe com atenção príncipe..,**-Ela disse ,ficando envolta de uma energia negra ,pequenos feixes de uma luz prateada saiam de sua mão e passavam pelas 3 pedras.Diamante ficou calado observando o que ela iria fazer.

Uma luz muito forte tomou conta do lugar,parecia até uma explosão,muitos raios envolveram as pedras,uma energia forte pareceu empurrar Diamante para longe fazendo ele cair sentado para trás,ele ficou apenas sentado e olhando tudo,as pedras começaram a tomar forma de pessoas,dentro de bolhas flutuantes,uma azul,uma vermelha e outra verde,quando as bolhas sumiram e ele olhou bem para cada uma daquelas pessoas ele pôde ver algo que nem mesmo vendo com os próprios olhos ele pode acreditar.

**-Saphiro,Rubens,Esmeralda!!**-Ele gritou estarrecido ,se levantando,ao ver os três deitados no chão,vivos,apenas desacordados,ele se aproximou de seu irmão,sem reação,não sabia se deveria ficar feliz,ou assustado.

**-Como fez isso??**-Ele olhou para Hematita,esta apenas lhe deu as costas ,fechando os olhos.

**-Sou aquela que dá e tira vida,príncipe.Se os trouxe aqui eu tenho um objetivo,por isso se cumprir com seu trato terá sua família,sua amada e o planeta Terra para você,entretanto terá que me entregar o cristal de prata e destruir Tokyo de Cristal,mas você poderá construir seu próprio reino,sou sua fonte de poder,por isso,cumpra com o combinado,e terá tudo o que quer,tudo será seu** .- Depois de dizer tudo isso,ela começou a sumir lentamente.

**-Espere!!Onde vai??**-Ele foi atrás antes que ela sumisse por completo.

**-O que você precisava para começar o seu trabalho já tem,agora é só fazer a sua parte,estarei observando sempre!Aparecerei quando necessário.**-Assim ela se foi,Diamante ficou apenas parado,olhando pensativo,até que ouviu uma voz.

**-Irmão?-** Aquela voz era inconfundível para ele.

**-Saphiro!!**- Diamante disse sem saber como expressar a alegria que sentia ao ver seu irmão vivo.

Logo Esmeralda e Rubens foram abrindo os olhos também e olhando em torno do lugar.

**-Ah!Príncipe Diamante!!-**Esmeralda se levantou sem conter o sorriso de felicidade .

**-Príncipe! È uma honra vê-lo pessoalmente!!-** Disse Rubens,curvando-se.

**-Muito bem,reuni todos aqui porque temos uma missão a cumprir,esta noite os terrestres deverão nos dar as boas vindas ... **–Diamante disse,cruzando os braços e sorrindo de forma sádica.

**-TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM !!-**O despertador tocou.

Logo uma mão bateu nele com tanta força que apenas pode-se ouvir pequenos parafusos caindo no chão e logo o pequeno relógio se desfragmentou por completo caindo no chão.

**-É cedo...-**Crystal bocejava.

**-Crystaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal!-**Marine berrou puxando o lençol com tanta força que derrubou Crystal da cama .

**-AAAi Marine-chan!Isso é jeito de dar bom dia aos outros??**

-Baka !Já é o trigésimo despertador que você quebra este ano ! Acha que despertadores caem do céu??Levanta agora e vem me ajudar a por a mesa do café da manhã!!

**-Tá bom tá bom !!-**Crystal resmunga.

Marine colocava a toalha na mesa,Crystal pegava os pratos e as coisas meio desajeitada,ao terminar de pôr a mesa ,Crystal pegou o controle remoto da Televisão e a ligou.

**-Obaaa !Agora deve estar passando as aventuras da Sailor V! Minha mãe falava tanto dela quando eu era criança!Ebaa!Sailor V! Sailor V! Sailor V!** – pulando toda alegre com o controle na mão.

Marine suspira.

"_É mesmo uma criança..."_

Quando Crystal liga a TV ,dá um pulo,Marine nem presta muita atenção pois está colocando a comida na mesa.

-O que foi Crystal?

Crystal aumenta o volume da Televisão e mostra na TV cristais negros espalhados por toda a cidade,todas as plantas ou coisas vivas que estavam perto morreram e no céu objetos voadores negros flutuavam.

- Estamos aqui no centro de Tokyo,não temos explicações para os últimos acontecimentos nessa o isso pôde crescer aqui sem ninguém ter avistado? A polícia está cercando o local pois estes objetos parecidos com cristais parecem perigosos ,até agora todo animal que se aproximou morreu como se sua vida fosse sugada.No céu estes óvnis sobrevoam.A cidade está um caos!Seriam alienígenas? O que eles querem ? Mais notícias mais tarde...-disse a repórter na TV.

**-Meu Deus...-** Marine fica pasma deixando um talher cair no chão.

**-Marine!Eu tenho medo de Ets!!Não quero ser abduzida!!-**Crystal começa a chorar que nem um bebê e se agarra na perna da Marine.

**-Para com isso Crystal!!Você acha que eu também não tenho medo ??Me larga!!** –Marine pula em círculos chacoalhando a perna que nem louca e nada da Crystal soltar a perna dela.

E ali perto de um dos cristais negros,duas garotas vestidas de marinheiro se encontram.Uma delas tem cabelos prateados até os ombros lisos e um pouco volumosos de pontas esfiapadas,olhos prateados também com uma expressão séria ,aparenta ter seus 18 anos,magra e alta, a outra é apenas uma criança de 12 anos,pele um pouco morena,olhos castanhos e cabelos negros que com a luz do sol batendo fica com um brilho meio esverdeado.

**- Wind! O que significa isso??**- A mais novinha fala ,se escondendo atrás do próprio cajado de prata com um tipo de ampulheta no topo.

**-Sailor Chronus não seja medrosa, se a princesa não despertar logo...algo muito ruim pode acontecer..**-A outra fala ,num tom bem sério;

**-E você sabe onde ela está?**

**-Sim,vamos até ela agora mesmo !**

**CONTINUA ...**

**Autora : ** Bem gente... é isso aí , saído do forno o capítulo 3 , em breve (assim espero ) o 4 estará por aqui ! )


	5. capitulo 4

O céu ficava escuro e começava a relampejar , no esconderijo da família Black Moon , Príncipe Diamante estava acomodado em seu trono , degustando um bom vinho tinto em uma taça de cristal

**Capítulo 4 - ****O Prólogo de uma nova guerra.**

O céu ficava escuro e começava a relampejar , no esconderijo da família Black Moon , Príncipe Diamante estava acomodado em seu trono , degustando um bom vinho tinto em uma taça de cristal .

"_Será que estou fazendo o certo ?"_

Lembrava-se que uma vez a sua amada Sailor Moon lhe dissera que jamais teria seu amor , muito menos usando a força , e sua resposta simplesmente foi a mais frígida o possível . O príncipe inclinou o rosto para observar o teto escuro do local e sussurrou consigo mesmo algo que havia falado para sua amada , há muitos anos .

**- Então quer dizer que existe um amor falso e um amor verdadeiro ?**

**...O amor é só uma força !**

Lembrava-se como se fosse ontem , utilizou seus poderes tele cinéticos e abriu o olho dourado que possuía em sua testa fazendo com que ela caísse de joelhos ao tentar resistir à hipnose .Porém seus poderes não foram o suficiente para superar o amor de Serena por Darien , ao lembrar este fato , apertou o descanso de braço do trono feito de cristal negro , fazendo leves rachaduras neste .

" _Nada adiantou , ela sequer chegou a tocar seus lábios nos meus ... E apesar de ter chorado à minha morte , não demorou nada para esquece-la .Mas dessa vez será diferente , minha nova rainha Serena , dessa vez vai me amar! Tem que me amar !"_

**- Irmão ?**

Uma voz masculina , porém suave , cortou seus pensamentos . Sabia quem era , era Saphiro , no canto do salão , encostado em uma pilastra .  
Sorriu ao ter a visão de seu irmão ali de pé , era um alívio vê-lo vivo , próximo , aquela com certeza era sua maior alegria .

**- Sim , Saphiro ? Tem algo para me dizer ?**

**- Irmão ... Por que estamos fazendo isso ?Por que estamos atacando a Terra novamente ?**

Saphiro se aproximou em passos lentos , e ficou de pé ao lado do trono , fitando seu irmão mais velho com olhar de dúvida .

**- Muito em breve saberá , Saphiro .**

**- Mas irmão ... **

**- Não me questione , já disse que logo contarei o verdadeiro motivo .**

...

O céu estava totalmente nublado , as pessoas procuravam desesperadamente onde se esconder .Aqueles monumentos espalhados pela cidade aumentavam sua aura maligna , as árvores dos parques estavam sem folhas, como no outono , as flores murchas e a grande maioria sem pétala alguma.

**- Crystal , rápido !! **

**- Não sou tão rápida como você , Marine-chan !!**

As duas meninas corriam de mãos dadas , Marine puxava Crystal tentando faze-la correr o mais rápido o possível , porém a pobre Crystal sempre foi lerda demais .

Marine carregava uma mochila com seu celular e os dois broches . Uma luz azul ascendeu dentro da bolsa , sentiu-a vibrar e ouviu uma música familiar vindo dela .

**-Crystal , atenda !!**

Crystal abriu a mochila e puxou o celular , na tela deste estava a imagem de Damien e seu respectivo número embaixo .

**-Alô !! Aqui é a Crystal!**

**- Ah , oi coelhinha !!Onde vocês estão ??**

**- Coelhinha é a sua avó !! **

Ao ouvir a discussão , Marine percebeu que no outro lado da linha era Damien e sem pensar duas vezes arrancou o celular das mãos de Crystal .

**-Damien ! Estamos agora virando na esquina da rua 10 ... O que ?? Você quer que a gente vá para o Game Center ? Mas é seguro ?? **

**...Tá , estamos indo para aí !**

As duas correram até o local combinado , na porta Damien as esperava e logo que se encontraram , correram para o subsolo da lan house .Damien fechou as portas e acomodou as duas em um sofá no canto da sala .

**- Por enquanto estamos seguros !**

Sailor Wind , habilidosa e astuta , saltava de poste em poste , e todo pequeno cristal negro que avistava , destruía incessantemente . Sailor Chronus retirou a ampulheta do topo do báculo e se concentrou nela , uma luz roxa envolveu o objeto e nele ela pôde ver Crystal , Marine e Damien sentados no sofá , a espera de que as coisas melhorassem . Assim, ativou o comunicador que tinha em seu braço em forma de um relógio e contactou Wind :

**- Wind , já está indo até elas ??**

**- Sim Chronus , estou bem próxima !**

...

Diamante foi até a câmara onde se encontrava o holograma , para observar Crystal , a suposta reencarnação de sua amada Serena . Rangeu os dentes ao vê-la próxima a Damien em um sofá, quase sendo abraçada por este, que queria acalma-la .  
Saphiro permaneceu no salão principal , distante em seus pensamentos, filosofando sobre o que ocorria e questionando se seu irmão perdera a sanidade .Porém uma voz aguda seguida de uma gargalhada irritante cortou-lhe o pensamento .

**- Oh , como esta cidade primitiva fica bela com um toque especial do cristal negro ! Ha,há,há,há,há !!**

**- Esmeralda, acha mesmo que atacar Tókio é uma atitude correta ? **

**- Ora ! Meu príncipe Diamante sabe muito bem o que faz !!**

**- Discordo . **

**- Como assim discorda ?!**

Saphiro aproximou-se de uma parede negra e repousou sua mão nela , sentindo o quão gélida esta era.

**- No passado , as sailors mostraram-se nossas aliadas , e exterminaram o Grande Sábio , assim salvando o nosso planeta Nemesis ... Não acha que estamos sendo mal-agradecidos ?**

Esmeralda abriu o leque e virou o rosto, desdenhando das palavras de Saphiro .

**- Hunf! Não precisamos ter piedade delas ! Afinal , nosso príncipe Diamante morreu por culpa daquela maldita Sailor Moon . Por que eu deveria ser agradecida se elas não salvaram a minha vida ?Que este planeta morra junto com elas ! Ha ,ha ,ha ,ha ,ha ,ha !**

Saphiro suspirou , notando que suas palavras não fizeram a mínima diferença para Esmeralda , e então consigo mesmo pensou :

" _Acho que irei até a cidade sem que meu irmão saiba , para ver o que acontece e tentar compreender melhor o que estamos fazendo ..." _

Damien, Crystal e Marine ouviram um enorme estrondo vindo do andar de cima do Game Center , e então ficaram ainda mais próximos . Crystal sentia suas pernas estremecerem por vontade própria, e seu coração parecia querer pular pela sua garganta , enquanto isso Marine , apesar de sentir-se tão assustada quanto Crystal, mantinha a calma , para não desesperar sua irmã mais nova de consideração mais ainda . Damien levantou-se do sofá , preparando-se para protege-las , caso fosse necessário, lutar por elas . Eis que de repente , as portas do porão se abriram e só se pôde ver a silhueta de uma mulher magra e esbelta com roupas de marinheiro .

**- Quem é você ?!** O jovem Damien impôs sua voz , dando um passo à frente.

**- Sou a guardiã do vento gélido e cortante , Sailor Wind !** Falou a mulher com o seu tom baixo e rouco de voz, finalmente ficando com seus traços visíveis aos olhos dos três , e logo atrás dela , surgiu a pequena e jovem Sailor Chronus , mostrando um sorriso pequeno e tímido .

**-Viemos porque está na hora da princesa e suas guardiãs despertarem !**

**CONTINUA ...**

**

* * *

**

NOTAS DA AUTORA :

Oi gente, até que a fic ta fluindo né ? D Apesar de estar as moscas e ninguém me mandar reviews XDDD ahuiahiauhauihauihuia enfim ...

Espero que estejam gostando, se é que tem alguém lendo, mas mesmo assim ,quando eu tiver tempo continuarei a escrever /o/

Tem muitos personagens para aparecer ainda , e bem , muitos que eu mesma criei D

Ultimamente ando ocupada com a escola , com os cursos paralelos que faço , mas até que ando inspirada ...

**Leitores**: Perguntamos algo sobre sua vida pessoal por um acaso ? ¬¬''

**Autora**: Erh ... ta ,ta, vamos falar do que interessa , a fic ! D

Bem , no próximo episodio muitas coisas vão acontecer... sei que vocês devem estar ansiosos pelo encontro de Diamante com Crystal (cof cof ate parece, nem estão lendo XD) , mas eu lhes digo ... não está tão longe dele acontecer, quer dizer... eu acho XD

**Príncipe Diamante** : Acho bom não estar , não agüento mais ficar nesse lugar todo escuro , aliás, por que vocês sempre decidem escolher os lugares escuros para nós, os vilões ? Vai ver que é por isso que sou tão branquelo, até meu cabelo é praticamente branco ! Assim não está dando , quero que aumentem meu cachê JÁ ! u.ú ajeita o cabelo

**Autora** : Eu mereço ... bendita a hora que fui colocar você de galã da minha história ,antes tivesse colocado o Rubenildo ¬¬

**Rubens** : Rubenildo é a p! que te p!# !! o.ó

**Autora** : Pensando melhor ... acho que ta bom assim 00''' Bem gente ,até um próximo episódio, senão isso aqui acaba virando o programa do Ratinho !

Próximo episódio : -_Despertem ,guerreiros da cidade de cristal!_


	6. capitulo 5

_**...- Sou a guardiã do vento gélido e cortante , Sailor Wind !**__ Falou a mulher com o seu tom baixo e rouco de voz, finalmente ficando com seus traços visíveis aos olhos dos três , e logo atrás dela , surgiu a pequena e jovem Sailor Chronus , mostrando um sorriso pequeno e tímido ._

_**-Viemos porque está na hora da princesa e suas guardiãs despertarem !**_

...

**Capítulo 5 - Despertem , guerreiros da cidade de Cristal ! **

A jovem alta e esbelta de cabelos prateados andou lentamente até os três e novamente dirigiu-lhes a palavra .

**- Oramos para que esse momento jamais chegasse, mas ele chegou ... Então está na hora de despertarem ... Sailor Love , Sailor Acqua e ... Neo Tuxedo Mask.**

**-Marine-chan ... Ela nos xingou ! **Surgiu uma pequena gota na testa de Crystal e então ela se levantou batendo o pé com força no chão, como uma criança birrenta.

**- Pois saiba que "Selor Lebo" ou "Selor Akyu" ou... ou ... "Néw Tukshido alguma coisa" é você !!**

Sailor Wind mostrou em seu rosto uma expressão esnobe , e por um momento se perguntou se aquelas pessoas eram realmente quem ela procurava . Marine , atenta as palavras da Sailor , levantou-se também , deu um cascudo em Crystal pela tamanha idiotice que dissera, e logo dirigiu a palavra a outra.

**- Do que está falando ? Por acaso sabe a causa desses acontecimentos estranhos repentinos ??**

**- Sailor Acqua, ou melhor dizendo , Marine Mizuno... Pegue na mochila os dois broches , e então lhes explicarei tudo.**

Marine surpreendeu-se por Wind saber o local onde os broches estavam, e mais ainda, por saber seu nome completo .Não contestou , apenas foi até a mochila no velho sofá e pegou os broches que tinham formatos de coração , um azul e outro cor-de-rosa .

Sailor Chronus ergueu uma de suas mãos e então a ampulheta de seu báculo , por si mesma, flutuando , foi até sua mão e tornou-se uma espécie de holograma , onde se podia ver a paisagem de um reino em uma distante era , todo feito de cristal .

**- Tudo começa em um reino , no século 30 , chamado Tókio de Cristal ... **Disse Sailor Wind .

...

A cidade era coberta pelo tom escuro dos céus, nesse momento ela parecia totalmente preta e branca , as pessoas procuravam refúgios , pequenos cristais negros surgiam do solo causando pequenos tremores , e no alto da torre de Tókio , um príncipe apreciava a visão sentindo a brisa gélida tocar-lhe suavemente o rosto e fazer com que seus cabelos e sua capa movimentarem-se elegantemente com o vento . Em uma de suas mãos, que estava erguida , segurava um de seus brincos de cristal negro como um pêndulo , aquilo era o gerador de todos os outros cristais .

Respirou fundo , sentindo todo o ar que possuía em seus pulmões saírem por suas narinas , era tão agradável sentir-se vivo , e mais ainda , poderoso . Mas não poderia esquecer que estava vivo graças áquela mulher misteriosa, cujo nome era Hematita , iria pesquisar o porquê dela ter trazido não só ele, mas sua família de volta, porém no momento não se preocupava tanto com isso , queria apenas encontrar sua princesa logo e então faze-la sua nova rainha e resgatar a Sailor Moon que havia dentro dela .

Do outro lado da cidade , próximo ao parque , onde os cristais entranhavam-se com as árvores , e até mesmo o solo começava a mover-se sozinho, tremendo , encontrava-se Saphiro com uma faixa branca na testa, para esconder seu emblema da família Black Moon.

O jovem chocou-se ao ver o estado em que a cidade se encontrava , com certeza o cristal negro voltara muito mais poderoso do que foi em sua vida passada , mas sua preocupação era : o que teria trazido-o de volta e porque?

Logo uma voz feminina cortou-lhe o pensamento , olhou para trás e avistou uma jovem que aparentava ter seus 15 anos , cabelos vermelhos cor-de-fogo cacheados nas pontas , olhos verdes , pele branca com as maçãs do rosto rosadas ,vestindo um uniforme ginasial do colégio Juuban ,correndo desajeitada, segurando vários papéis de partituras e livretos nas mãos, deixando alguns deles caírem no chão e abaixando incessantemente para pega-los .

**- Meu Deus !! O que é tudo isso ?? Por favor, alguém me ajude !! **Apelava para as pessoas que passavam correndo , mas eram tão desesperadas que nem a escutavam .

De repente a jovem sentiu o chão rachar embaixo de si e tremer , bem embaixo de seus pés um cristal estava para surgir . Gritou no ápice de seu desespero e cerrou os olhos sentindo que aquilo sugaria toda sua energia vital , até que pôde sentir alguém puxar-lhe bruscamente e de repente o cenário mudar por completo ,quando abriu os olhos notou que da praça foi parar dentro de uma lanchonete deserta , e um belo rapaz segurava-lhe pela cintura . Impulsivamente , o empurrou e se encolheu em uma parede, sentindo seu rosto queimar , de tão avermelhado que deveria estar .

**- Quem é você ?! Como me trouxe até aqui ??**

**- Me chamo Saphiro , salvei sua vida menina . **Ele respondeu em tom sereno ,fitando-a sem demonstrar embaraço algum .

**- Obrigada ...** Mais calma , ela respondeu em tom baixo .

**- O que fazia naquele lugar, no meio de tamanha confusão ? Poderia ter morrido ,sabia ?**

A jovem suspirou e então fitou o chão :

**- Estava na sala de música do colégio , como sempre faço .. Até que surgiu um tremor muito forte e ouvi gritos do lado de fora ... Foi a pior cena que presenciei em minha vida ! Aqueles ... aqueles objetos negros começaram a surgir do nada e então o céu escureceu ... As pessoas corriam sem rumo , sem saber o que fazer, gritavam sem parar , clamavam por Deus ... Parecia o fim do mundo , nem eu sabia para onde devia ir , só sabia que tinha que sair da escola, então corri para a praça ...**

Saphiro notou que a cada palavra que a menina pronunciava, mais o horror ficava claro em seus olhos e no tom trêmulo e choroso de sua voz . Pôde notar também o quão doce ela parecia ser, e que não merecia passar por aquilo. Mais uma vez se via confuso quanto as atitudes de seu irmão .

Ao vê-la tremendo diante do medo , tocou seu ombro e então , com o tom sereno para passar tranqüilidade disse-lhe:

**- Não se preocupe , enquanto eu estiver ao seu lado nada lhe acontecerá .**

...

Crystal arregalou os olhos , tudo aquilo simplesmente parecia mais louco do que os sonhos que ela tinha quando exagerava nos doces antes de dormir .

Sailor Wind acabara de mostrar naquele holograma que ela era uma princesa de uma época futura e distante , cuja a qual foi mandada para essa época devido a um mal pressagio que seu pai, rei Helliot , tivera. E mais , sua amiga Marine era uma guerreira ainda adormecida, que dominaria o elemento água e Damien , o garoto mais implicante que até então conhecera , era um príncipe , e para completar, seu prometido desde antes de nascer .

Tanto Marine , quanto Damien permaneceram em silêncio , como se estivessem em choque , enquanto Crystal andava de um lado para o outro, se contendo para não ir até a parede e ficar batendo a cabeça .

Apesar de tudo isso , Sailor Wind mantinha sua expressão séria, e para completar, após a imagem do holograma desaparecer , falou-lhes:

-** A Rainha Rini pediu-me para lhes tirar a memória e enviar-lhes para essa época , pois seu marido, o Rei , em seus sonhos previu que algo ruim aconteceria . Não demorou muito para que ,depois de enviar-lhes para cá , uma mulher misteriosa tentasse atacar nosso reino em busca da princesa. Mas agora, ela descobriu que nossa princesa, Crystal , está vivendo nessa era , e então veio para cá em sua busca, e do cristal de prata .Precisam despertar agora , e só conseguirão com os broches. Entenderam , Marine e Crystal ? **

Crystal parou de andar , porém permaneceu sem entender absolutamente nada . Marine apenas balançou sutilmente a cabeça como uma afirmativa .

**- E eu ? Príncipe ? Onde me encaixo nisso tudo ?**

**- Sua função é proteger a princesa, sua amada de vidas passadas, acima de tudo .**- Disse Wind.

**-Amada ? Ah, não me faça rir !** – Crystal e Damien foram unânimes ao dizerem ao mesmo tempo em coro e virarem seus rostos para lados opostos .

**-Marine-san , entregue o broche rosa para a princesa, por favor. **–Sailor Chronus falou .

**-Agora entendo ... Então quer dizer que a memória que eu tinha , de que a mãe de Crystal havia me entregado estes broches antes de viajar, era só uma ilusão ? **– Marine contestou Sailor Wind, enquanto colocava o broche nas mãos de Crystal.

**- Pode-se dizer que sim . A rainha realmente lhe disse isso antes de envia-la para cá juntamente da princesa . E então ao retirar sua memória, criou algo semelhante a esta situação em sua mente .**

**- E quando iremos reaver nossas memórias por completo ? **–Damien questionou.

**- No momento e na hora adequada, alteza . Ao senhor, temos algo a entregar também.**

Sailor Wind , após dizer tais palavras, fez um gesto para Sailor Chronus, e esta então ergueu uma mão, onde surgiu um orbe branco que aos poucos foi se tornando uma rosa de cristal ,a qual foi entregue a Damien . Ao toca-la , Damien pôde sentir uma leve descarga elétrica do objeto para sua mão e observou a rosa repentinamente tornar-se uma espada toda feita de cristal e sua roupa atual tornou-se um smoking fino , com uma longa capa negra .

**- Estão insinuando que vou lutar com isso ?**

**-Exatamente . **– Sailor Wind afirmou , enquanto Crystal ficava roxa ao tentar prender o riso.

**- Marine-san e Crystal-Hime , concentrem-se nos broches agora ,precisamos que se transformem para que possamos encontrar a fonte do poder desses cristais negros, e então destruí-los ! **– Sailor Chronus exclamou .

No mesmo momento as duas fecharam seus olhos e seguraram firmemente os broches , então na testa de Crystal uma Lua resplandeceu , e na testa de Marine, o símbolo do planeta Mercúrio .

**- Que Sailor Love e Sailor Acqua finalmente despertem ...**

**...**

E longe dali , a flutuar nos céus turvos e acinzentados, encontrava-se a dama de negro, Hematita , com seus longos fios negros e aveludados de cabelos a flutuar , como finos fios de seda de uma teia de aranha .

**- Logo estará em uma gaiola de ouro a divertir-me, onde é seu lugar ,Sailor Moon reencarnada.**

**CONTINUA ...**

* * *

**Notas da Autora :**

Olá pessoal -

Antes de tudo tenho uma declaração a fazer !

_**Alepura**__** ,**_ muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuitissississiiiissiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimo obrigada por me mandar uma review !! Cara nem to acreditando nisso !! -

Caramba até me emocionei, alguém está lendo esta fic !! Espero que você goste dos próximos episódios e desculpe por ter ficado tanto tempo sem postar capítulos x.x , mas agora vai vir uma chuva de novos capítulos, você vai ver !

Agora, retornando , vocês devem ter notado que eu coloquei um asterisco , ao mencionar o nome da escola em que a menina que o Saphiro salvou ,estudava. Juuban era o nome .

O povo que é viciado em Sailor Moon deve saber que esse era o nome da Escola que a Serena estudou até a fase Stars , mas eu estou explicando aqui, assim mesmo

**Rubens : **Até que enfim uma alma viva postou uma review, não agüentava mais essa pentelha reclamando aqui nos meus ouvidos ! u.ú

**Autora:** Rubenildo!! Quem te chamou aqui ? ¬¬

**Rubens : **Ninguém ! Eu me auto-convidei, já que você , sua ficwriter miserável, não me colocou nem em uma pontinha deste maldito episódio ! o.ó

**Esmeralda : **hunf! E eu ?? Não nasci para fazer pontinhas, nasci para ser superstar!! E também, quem é que vai ter paciência para ler suas 5 paginas de nhe nhe nhé?U.ú

**Autora : **Sejam pacientes !! Vocês aparecerão mais vezes, e eu não sei escrever historias curtinhas com 1 pagina em cada episodio , não vejo graça ¬¬

Ah, Esmeralda ,se quiser ser superstar... vai pro American Idol ! XP

Até um próximo episódio, viu povão ?!

**Rubens e Esmeralda : **Reviews são bem vindas ! ¬¬


	7. Capítulo 6

- Que Sailor Love e Sailor Acqua finalmente despertem

_**Capítulo 6 – O beijo esperado **_

_**- Que Sailor Love e Sailor Acqua finalmente despertem ...**_

...

As duas jovens garotas tocaram os broches ao mesmo tempo concentrando-se no reino que a pouco viram , não demorou muito para que uma aura branca envolvesse as duas , a resplandecente aura da família da Lua Branca.

Era uma energia tão cálida , tão divina , que fazia com que as duas sentissem como se nem estivessem nessa dimensão , seus corpos estavam tão leves que moviam-se por conta própria .

Seus braços , de forma sincronizada erguiam –se para o alto e então belas luvas surgiam em suas mãos , suas pernas delicadamente erguiam-se em direções opostas, como num balé , e as botas iam formando-se nelas , logo um colã acrescentava-se em seus corpos, e num giro , uma bela saia pregueada surgia em suas cinturas, ao inclinarem suas cabeças para trás , uma tiara formava-se como se fosse feita de pó de estrelas na testa de cada uma juntamente com brincos em suas orelhas, e assim terminava a transformação de cada uma .

Ao se depararem com suas vestes, e sentirem de certa forma um estranho poder queimar por dentro de si mesmas , sentiram-se incrivelmente confiantes .

Damien , pela primeira vez, ao ver Crystal transformada em Sailor Love , sentiu seu coração acelerar , respirou fundo e acalmou as batidas de seu coração , por um momento, em sua mente, a viu vestida em um longo vestido branco , radiante , maravilhosa , como uma verdadeira princesa . Se aproximou da jovem e então passou a mão em sua cabeça, sorrindo-lhe .

**- Veja só coelhinha, está até parecendo gente !**

**- Ora seu ... –** Crystal cruzou os braços e virou o rosto para o outro lado , fazendo birra.

Marine apenas observou e então suspirou . Logo a pequena Sailor Chronus bateu levemente o báculo no chão .

**-Temos que correr e começar a destruir esses cristais, antes que eles consumam a cidade !**

**- Venham atrás de mim , eu já tenho idéia de onde está o cristal que é a fonte de todo o resto.** – Sailor Wind falou no mesmo tom seco de sempre.

Os jovens então saíram em passos rápidos do Game Center e correram em direção ao centro da cidade, onde a torre de Tokyo se encontrava.

Não muito longe dali, numa lanchonete abandonada em meio ao caos , um casal se encontrava . Saphiro olhava pela grande janela observando a situação lá fora , e a jovem ruiva permanecia escondida atrás do balcão .

A jovem encolhia-se e fechava os olhos, no intuito de abri-los e perceber que acordava de um pesadelo.

"_Hina , você tem que ser corajosa ... Acredite, você vai sobreviver à isso tudo , vai sim !" _

Ela abriu os olhos e puxou de dentro de sua camisa de escola um cordão , onde havia um broche vermelho em formato de coração pendurado , e então sussurrou :

**- Por favor , me proteja ...**

**-Disse alguma coisa ? **– Saphiro , que antes olhava através do vidro da janela , voltou-se para o balcão e andou até ela em passos lentos.

Ela não esperava que ele falasse alguma coisa , até se assustou , batendo levemente a cabeça no topo do balcão ao sair debaixo dele, colocando desajeitadamente o broche para dentro da roupa novamente.

**- Ah, não foi nada ! Eu estou bem , só estava... eu só ...** – A jovem começou a corar , por estar tão sem jeito , foi tentar se encostar numa cadeira, mas estava tão desajeitada que quase derrubou a cadeira e quase caiu junto .

Saphiro imediatamente segurou seu braço , a jovem virou o rosto e então sem querer seus olhos verdes cruzaram com os belos e serenos olhos azuis dele , então um silêncio predominou no local por alguns segundos .

Ele, sempre calmo, com a mesma expressão despreocupada , séria , mas ao mesmo tempo , mesmo que distante, de certa forma dócil .

Ela, já desajeitada , porém doce, inocente , uma humana delicada e indefesa .Mas ele podia perceber que ela era algo a mais, além disso, existia alguma chama desconhecida naqueles olhos verdes tão profundos , as quais lhe despertava uma curiosidade sem tamanho .

Um terremoto quebrou o silêncio , fazendo com que os dois caíssem no chão, Saphiro imediatamente a protegeu , colocando o rosto dela contra o seu peito , fazendo-a corar ainda mais do que antes, afinal eles estavam quase deitados no chão, um sobre o outro, e tão próximos assim, ela podia até ouvir o coração dele batendo .

**- Este lugar não é mais seguro, preciso tira-la daqui ! **– Olhou-a , encarando-a com a mesma expressão séria , porém falando em um tom mais alto.

Sem nem ao menos dar-lhe tempo para falar qualquer coisa, segurou-a pela mão e a puxou , correndo para fora do local com ela , que não demorou muito para desabar e ficar em ruínas, a pobre menina arregalou os olhos e percebeu que haviam muito mais cristais do que antes , e mais para o centro da cidade , havia um enorme que enroscava-se na torre, um verdadeiro monstro, nesse momento, pelo tamanho pavor, chegou a apertar a mão de Saphiro .

**- Meu Deus!! Para onde vamos ??**

**- Já disse, enquanto estiver comigo, estará a salvo . **– Saphiro disse novamente , no mesmo tom calmo e sereno.

E embaixo da terra, num local escuro e tenebroso , Esmeralda andava de um lado para o outro , impaciente. Enquanto Rubens encostava-se em uma parede , demonstrando estar bastante entediado .

**- Onde está o príncipe Diamante ? Por que está demorando tanto ? Ora, estou com tantas saudades do meu príncipe !** - Esmeralda bufou, abrindo o leque e começando a abanar-se.

**- O pior para mim não é a ausência do Príncipe, mas sim ter que ficar aqui sem fazer nada ouvindo sua voz irritante perguntando por ele , aff!**

**- Ora seu !!**

**- Por falar nisso, por onde anda Saphiro ? Ele também não está aqui . **– Rubens rapidamente mudou de assunto.

**- Agora que você disse, é verdade. Não o vejo a bastante tempo, o que será que ele está fazendo ? Para que ele iria para a cidade ? Ele não possui habilidades para batalhas, apenas para construir monstros e suportes malignos...**

...

Finalmente os jovens Crystal , Damien , Marine, Sailor Wind e Sailor Chronus chegaram ao centro da cidade, e então avistaram o grande cristal negro enroscado na torre , sua aura era tão maligna que provocava arrepios só de chegar perto .

**- Temos que destruir este cristal , para que os outros também sejam destruídos .** –Wind afirmou.

**- Mas como faremos isso ?? É enorme !** – Marine engoliu seco .

**- Não sei como o destruiremos, mas alguém tem que dar o primeiro passo !** – Damien não pensou duas vezes , sacou a espada e avançou contra o enorme objeto.

A espada chegou a fazer um pequeno risco , mas foi só, e logo o rapaz foi repelido para trás , caindo sentado.

**-Damien ! **– Crystal e Marine gritaram em coro e correram até ele , Marine lhe deu uma mão e Crystal a outra, ajudando-o a levantar .

**- Estou bem , não se preocupem ...**

**-Não adianta agir sem pensar , é claro que só com a espada do príncipe não iremos conseguir destruir esse cristal . Temos que unir nossas forças e juntos destruí-lo.** – Wind falou novamente.

Diamante, que estava no topo da torre até ele avistou-os lá em baixo , e então seus olhos encontraram Crystal rapidamente. Uma menina amedrontada , tão delicada , tão frágil , como todas as outras meninas do planeta. Mas havia algo nela que nenhuma outra possuía , os olhos azuis da cor de um profundo oceano mais belos que ele já havia visto . Tocou no brinco em sua orelha , e ele brilhou , no esconderijo , onde Rubens e Esmeralda se encontravam, o brinco de Rubens também resplandeceu , e então ele pôde ouvir a voz do príncipe.

**-" Rubens , tenho uma missão para você".**

**- Certo príncipe , estou a caminho ! **– O homem de cabelos vermelhos da cor do fogo exibiu um sorriso malicioso nos lábios e então, rapidamente tele transportou-se para o local .

Diamante então abriu seu terceiro olho em sua testa , logo a atmosfera do local ficou estranha e então a vista de nossos heróis ficou de certa forma turva .

**- O que é isso ?? ** - Marine caiu de joelhos , assim como todos os outros , menos Crystal.

**- Cuidado, há alguém aqui, e é alguém muito poderoso ! **– Sailor Chronus alertou à todos.

" _Venha até mim , princesa ..."_

Crystal arregalou os olhos ao ouvir tais palavras em sua mente , logo suas pernas andavam por si mesmas ,começavam a correr como se fosse por vontade própria , em direção a um edifício em construção .

**- Sailor Love ! **– Gritou Sailor Chronus.

**- O que essa coelhinha pensa que está fazendo ? **– Com certo esforço , Damien conseguiu se manter de pé apoiado em sua espada.

**- Rápido, vá atrás da princesa !** – Wind falou em um tom mais firme .

Crystal já havia entrado no edifício , Damien então correu para tentar alcança-la.

Quando finalmente o efeito da tele cinese desapareceu e as guerreiras conseguiram ficar de pé , antes que conseguissem dar sequer três passos em direção ao edifício em que Crystal se encontrava , a figura de um homem flutuando surgiu impedindo a passagem. Seus cabelos eram vermelhos como fogo e seu olhar era o mais sádico e malicioso o possível.

**- Olá , minhas queridas Sailors !**

**- Quem é você ? **– Marine gritou.

**- Sou Rubens, aquele que as enviará para o Inferno ! Hahahahaha! **

O edifício estava em obras , cheio de guindastes , estruturas instáveis , porém não era tão alto, tinha mais ou menos quinze andares . Crystal andava se equilibrando nas vigas penduradas , quase caindo algumas vezes , até que seus pés saíram do chão e por algum motivo ela começou a flutuar , lentamente , indo até o ultimo andar do prédio.

**- O que é isso ?? Estou voando !! Socorro! Tenho medo de altura !! **- Ela arregalou os olhos e então corou, segurando a saia , afinal qualquer pessoa que estivesse lá embaixo poderia ter uma bela visão de suas roupas intimas .

**- Aaah ! Eu quero descer !! **– Gritou , então fechando os olhos e tremendo de tanto medo, sem perceber que já havia chegado ao ultimo andar do prédio , e nele havia um belo homem de olhos violetas vestido de branco com uma enorme capa azul marinho a voar com o vento em sincronia com seus cabelos prateados que estava a observa-la .

**- Não tema , minha princesa , jamais a deixaria cair. **– A voz mais serena, mais suave e encantadora que ela poderia ouvir em toda a sua vida soou como um sussurro, e então ela abriu os olhos e avistou o homem mais belo que ela poderia ter visto em toda a sua vida.

O corpo dela flutuou em direção à ele , e então os olhos azuis da cor do oceano encontraram-se com os profundos olhos violetas . Um choque de emoções, de sensações, um novo sentimento poderia estar para despertar .

Ela então abriu os lábios e em baixo tom disse :

**- Quem é você ?**

**- Oh ,que indelicadeza de minha parte ! Sou o príncipe Diamante, governante do planeta Nemesis e da família Black Moon . Estou honrado em conhece-la , minha princesa ... **– Ele pegou a mão dela suavemente, levando-a até seus lábios e então , cordialmente, beijou-a, fazendo a jovem Sailor corar .

Logo ele soltou a mão dela e levou sua mão até o rosto dela , acariciando-lhe a face e sentindo sua pele macia , quente , tão suave . Sentindo que agora estava vivendo esse momento de verdade, não apenas em um holograma , sentindo a respiração quente dela , olhando nos olhos dela , aqueles olhos da sua querida Sailor Moon , a qual ele amou tanto .

**- Finalmente a reencontrei , depois de tantos anos , minha Nova Rainha Serena .Depois de tanto esperar, finalmente realizarei meu maior desejo , a tornarei minha rainha, minha esposa...**

**- Rainha Serena ? Você deve estar se confundindo , não sou essa pessoa ...** – A voz de Crystal falhava , principalmente ao senti-lo segurar seu rosto e perceber que ele estava se aproximando demais , seus olhos pareciam pesar , ela juntou forças para tocar os ombros dele , o que o fez estremecer com um toque tão gentil.

**- Se eu tinha alguma dúvida, minha princesa , ao olhar em seus olhos posso ter certeza , você é a reencarnação da minha Sailor Moon . Agora , vamos , dê um beijo de lealdade ao grande Príncipe Diamante ... **- O rosto dele agora estava tão próximo do dela , que ela podia sentir a respiração dele tocar-lhe o rosto , suas mãos que apertavam levemente os ombros dele na tentativa de aparta-lo de si , caíram , e seus olhos antes arregalados, pareciam querer teimar em fechar , seu coração , de forma incompreensível começava a palpitar acelerado , a medida que o rosto dele ficava mais próximo .

Então os olhos violetas se fecharam lentamente , e a jovem sailor sentiu os lábios macios dele tocarem os seus gentilmente, o que fez com que o príncipe vibrasse , afinal , ele sonhava com aquilo a mais de cem anos , dia e noite , naquele limbo , e hoje esse sonho se tornava realidade .

Segurou os ombros dela puxando-a para mais perto ainda , o que a fez arregalar os olhos novamente, e então corar ainda mais. A respiração dele era pesada, ofegante , quase numa súplica para que ela retribuísse o beijo, ele levou uma das mãos até a nuca dela , abrindo mais os lábios e induzindo-a abrir também .

Porém , naquele momento de grande relutância , onde ela quase se entregava e ao mesmo tempo queria afasta-lo , ela pôde ouvir uma voz familiar de longe.

**-Solte-a agora ! **

Ao ouvir tal voz, rapidamente ela voltou à raciocinar.

"_Damien !"_

Rapidamente ela encontrou força nos braços para afastar Diamante , e este quando olhou para trás avistou um novo Tuxedo Mask saltar contra ele , com uma espada na mão .

Ele desapareceu e então apareceu atrás de Damien , abrindo a mão e formando uma bola de energia azul nesta .

- **Vai pagar por me atrapalhar , seu inútil !**

Damien pegou Crystal no colo, deixando-a sobre uma viga de madeira , a pobre menina estava tão confusa que nada falava , apenas respirava ofegante.

**- Não se preocupe Crystal , vou fazer esse maldito pagar por ter encostado um dedo em você!**

Diamante riu e avançou contra Damien , atirando a bola de energia :

**- Ah vai ? Vamos ver se suas palavras são feitas de verdade , meu caro ! Hahahaha!**

Damien então sacou a espada e avançou contra Diamante, totalmente destemido .

**CONTINUA ...**

**Notas da autora :**

Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee finalmenteeeeeeeee !! solta fogos

Finalmente o encontro !! E de primeira um beijo lindo e fofoooooo !!

**Príncipe Diamante : **Finalmente digo eu ! Quantos milênios eu esperei por este beijo mesmo ? ¬¬

**Autora :** Ah Diamante, não seja exagerado u.ú

Bem gente é isso aí , agora para vocês uma chuva de episódios !! D


	8. Capítulo 7

Crystal parecia uma boneca sentada sobre a viga , permanecia de olhos arregalados , e deixava uma das mãos sobre os lábios ainda úmidos por causa do beijo que lhe fora roubado

_**Capítulo 7 – O poder da princesa . **_

Crystal parecia uma boneca sentada sobre a viga , permanecia de olhos arregalados , e deixava uma das mãos sobre os lábios ainda úmidos por causa do beijo que lhe fora roubado .

Ouviu um ruído de uma espada rangendo em algo , então voltou ao mundo real e ao olhar para cima pôde ver Damien segurando uma espada prateada que se chocava com uma espada feita de cristal negro, nas mãos do príncipe Diamante .

" _Essa não ... Damien !!"_

Príncipe Diamante sorria confiante , nada no mundo fá-lo-ia acreditar que o pobre e medíocre príncipe da Terra poderia vence-lo .

Damien surpreendeu-se com a tamanha agilidade do príncipe da Lua negra , que em poucos segundos conseguiu materializar uma espada com o cristal negro de seu brinco , e ainda por cima a espada sugava energia , ao ocorrer o impacto das lâminas, Damien pôde sentir uma enorme fraqueza ,como se estivesse sendo consumido aos poucos .

**- Quem é você ?! – ** Damien, o Neo Tuxedo Mask, falou em tom alto e impaciente .Devido a fraqueza, quase perdeu o equilíbrio, e cair da altura de um prédio de 15 andares seria fatal .

Diamante riu , afinal , ele estava em grande vantagem , ele podia flutuar, sua espada sugava a energia de Damien e sua querida Sailor Moon reencarnada estava quase em suas mãos, bastava esmagar esse inseto e então ela seria toda sua , e para tornar seu dia mais feliz, ele havia conseguido roubar-lhe um beijo .

**- De que adianta me apresentar , se logo este lugar se tornará seu túmulo, Endymion ? Ha, ha , ha !**

Um olho dourado abriu-se na testa do príncipe da Lua negra , seus olhos eram tomados pelo ódio e a insanidade , preparou-se e avançou com tudo para cima de Damien , poderia ser um golpe fatal para o jovem .

Crystal desesperou-se, ficou de pé e correu sobre as vigas, sem importar-se com a altura ou com o medo , e gritou agoniada .

**- Damien !!**

**- Crystal, não !!**

...

Sailor Acqua foi atirada longe e caiu deitada de bruços sobre o chão de concreto , porém a jovem sempre fora determinada e forte, não foi o suficiente para abate-la .

Ergueu-se com certa dificuldade e fitou Rubens com um olhar desafiador .

**-É tudo o que pode fazer ?**

**- Não o subestime ...** - Sailor Wind tocou-lhe o ombro , tentando acalma-la.

**- Ora, quer mais ? Tudo bem , então minha odiada Sailor , terá o que quer ! – **Rubens uniu suas mãos e nelas formaram-se pequenas esferas de energia maligna , as quais ele destinou ás duas Sailors .

Sailor Chronus tomou a frente e repeliu as esferas com seu báculo, atirando-as de volta à Rubens , este se esquivou com facilidade .

Sailor Wind começou a correr ao redor do homem de cabelos ruivos , começando a formar um tornado ao seu redor . Rubens fechou os olhos e bufou , não dando importância ao ataque da Sailor que, à príncipio lhe parecia inofensivo .

Logo ele já não enxergava mais nada , estava completamente envolvido pelo tornado. Ela era muito rápida, e tal ataque tirava o oxigênio da vítima que estivesse dentro do tornado . O vento era frio e cortante e quase tirava os sentidos dele.

"_Argh! Maldita Sailor, me pagará !"_

**- Como ela é rápida !! –** Sailor Acqua arregalou os olhos admirando o inimigo sendo abatido tão rapidamente.

**-Sailor Wind foi muito bem treinada , ela serve à Rainha Rini a muitos anos ... –** Sailor Chronus comentou também a observar Rubens ser acertado por Sailor Wind .

**-Rainha Rini ... Mãe de Crystal, certo ?**

**- Sim , e antigo alvo da família Black Moon ...**

**- Quer dizer então que esta luta já provém de anos ?**

**- Mais ou menos ...**

Rubens uniu suas forças e tele transportou-se para fora do redemoinho , quase sem equilíbrio deu uma leve cambaleada , porém ele tinha uma carta na manga . Sailor Wind parou rapidamente , ficando de pé enfrente à ele, fitando-o com seriedade e frieza . O jovem Black Moon sorriu , em misto de sadismo e sarcasmo , e então ergueu os braços para cima , rapidamente abaixando-os , num repentino instante esferas negras desciam dos céus e alcançavam o chão bombardeando-o, exatamente naquele local onde as Sailors encontravam-se.

**-Cuidado !! –** Marine jogou-se sobre a pequena Sailor Chronus protegendo-a , exatamente no momento em que elas caíram è esquerda, uma esfera acertou o chão, exatamente no local onde elas estavam antes .

Sailor Wind esquivava-se das esferas com destreza , para ela parecia uma brincadeira, nem sequer suava , e isso irritava profundamente Rubens , ele tele transportava-se no objetivo de surpreende-la por trás , mas era em vão, ela era rápida demais, ele não podia adivinhar para que direção ela seguiria .

Em meio as esquivas , Sailor Wind notou no prédio mais à frente o confronto entre Damien e Diamante , e viu Crystal, em um ato súbito de desespero pular de uma viga na direção do príncipe da família Black Moon .

Ao se preocupar com a princesa acabou distraindo-se, o que deu uma chance a Rubens de acerta-la .

Foi arrebatada por uma esfera que lhe foi acertada pelas costas e foi atirada longe .

Rubens ao vê-la caída no chão sentiu um prazer sem tamanho, andou até ela e então pisou em suas costas como se fossem um tapete , em seguida riu em altos brados .

**- Não passa de uma mulher fraca , não me surpreende ! Ha ha ha ha ha !!**

**- Sailor Wind !! –** Sailor Acqua e Chronus gritaram em coro .

...

Hina não tinha o mesmo ritmo de Saphiro , ao correr acabou tropeçando e ralando o tornozelo .

Saphiro sentiu que algo estranho acontecera , afinal ele segurava a mão dela e de repente algo o puxou para trás e ele ouviu um gemido tímido , quando olhou atrás de si viu a pobre menina com uma das mãos sobre o tornozelo ferido , esta ao perceber que o rapaz a olhava , corou e falou em baixo tom :

**- Desculpe , não foi nada ... Eu posso ficar de pé !**

Saphiro suspirou , nem ele mesmo compreendia o porquê de estar protegendo uma mera terráquea , porém as atitudes dela eram tão doces que de certa forma o amolecia , afinal ele só conhecia a rigidez de seu povo , só houve uma outra mulher que havia sido doce com ele antes , e logo após de um breve momento de acalanto , ele foi morto.

Ao se lembrar disso , o jovem olhou para baixo sentindo uma certa melancolia apertar-lhe o coração , mas foi interrompido por um suave toque de uma mão em seu ombro .

**- ...Por favor não fique zangando , não foi nada ! - ** Hina tocava seu ombro e seus olhos verdes fitavam-no preocupados e inseguros .

**- Não estou zangado , só preocupado . Você está ferida e não pode correr assim ... -** Ele voltou ao normal e olhou-a com o canto dos olhos .

**- Mas ... Mas... **

**- Feche os olhos . –** Ele falou com firmeza e pegou o braço dela, fazendo-a envolver sua nuca .

O rosto de Hina ficou tão rosado que até esquentou , seus olhos esverdeados arregalaram-se e então ela balbuciou :

**- O que ? P-Por quê ?? **

**- Apenas feche .**- Falou no mesmo tom firme, provocando até um arrepio na menina e fazendo-a fechar o par de olhos verdes na mesma hora .

...

O instinto protetor falara mais alto ; Crystal se jogou com tudo o que pôde em cima de Diamante exatamente no momento mais oportuno para que ele exterminasse seu rival de uma só vez .

Quase enlouqueceu de tanta raiva , porém nada fez a ela , afinal , era sua amada . Sua raiva era pelo príncipe terrestre , que lhe tirava do sério .

O salto que Crystal deu em cima de Diamante o balançou , e se ele não tivesse o poder de flutuar ,certamente cairia juntamente à ela .

Crystal estava pendurada em sua capa , o que o fazia perder o equilíbrio , ele virou seu rosto para trás com os olhos arregalados, surpreso com tamanha insanidade.

**- O que pensa que está fazendo ? –** Sua voz foi firme e forte .

**- Não vou deixar que você machuque as pessoas !-** Ela falou ainda mais alto , fitando-o com um olhar misto de medo com determinação.

As mãos dela começaram a escorregar da capa dele ,até que se soltaram e ela começou a cair , gritou desesperada e fechou os olhos , Diamante rapidamente a alcançou no ar e a pegou no colo , retornando ao topo do prédio com ela nos braços . Damien quase enlouquecei ao presenciar a cena , não conseguia compreender o porquê de Diamante ter beijado Crystal , e agora protege-la , tudo o que ele sentia nesse momento era um ciúme terrível e uma vontade enorme de matar Diamante .

**- Maldito ! Ponha-a no chão e lute feito um homem ! – **Damien apontou sua espada para o príncipe.

Diamante cuidadosamente deixou Crystal sentada sobre uma viga e sorriu , passando suavemente e rapidamente uma das mãos pelo rosto dela , a jovem apenas o olhava com os olhos arregalados , e com o rosto levemente corado .

**- Não se preocupe , minha princesa ,logo estará em meus braços novamente .. –** Diamante sorriu e virou-se para Damien.

Damien , enfurecido , levantou a espada para o alto e rapidamente desfere um golpe contra Diamante , este estava distraído ainda a fitar Sailor Love , mal teve tempo de se esquivar , acabou ficando com o braço esquerdo ferido .

**- Ora seu ... –** Os dentes de Diamante quase rangeram de tanto ódio, sua raiva era tanta que ele acabou destruindo a espada de cristal negro com a própria mão e esta mesma mão ele abriu e nela formou-se uma esfera azul de energia e apontou para Damien. –** Este será o seu fim ! –** Falou em alto tom e endereçou a esfera ao Neo Tuxedo Mask.

Crystal levantou-se e engoliu seco , se a disputa continuasse desse jeito , certamente um dos dois morreria, e ela não desejava a morte de nenhum .

Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas e numa súplica ela gritou, tal grito ecoou por todo o local nitidamente e desesperadamente.

**- Parem com isso agora!! **

O seu broche se abriu e o cristal prateado que nele se encontrava brilhou fortemente ofuscando a visão de todos no local , dos príncipes, das guerreiras próximas à torre de Tokyo e do casal ali perto , Saphiro e Hina .

**- Mas o que é isso ?! -** Rubens afastou-se de Sailor Wind com o braço sobre o rosto , tropeçou e caiu sentado .

**- É o poder de nossa princesa . –** Sailor Wind , caída no chão , com o uniforme de marinheiro sujo de pegadas dos pisões de Rubens em suas costas , ergueu levemente o rosto, mesmo sem conseguir enxergar, inclinou o rosto e fitou o Black Moon .

Hina e Saphiro estavam bem próximos ao prédio em que Crystal,Diamante e Damien se encontravam , estavam em um balcão num beco bem ao lado . A luz forte os alcançou também . Saphiro abaixou-se com Hina , que permanecia de olhos fechados desde o momento que ele lhe instruiu , e com a mão por cima dos olhos, apesar de todo o brilho ele conseguiu enxergar a silhueta de Crystal de pé e o cristal a brilhar em seu broche .

**- O que é isso ?? – **A voz de Hina soou trêmula .

**- Não olhe . –** Saphiro vendou os olhos de Hina com sua mão .

Os cristais negros espalhados pela cidade foram destruídos um após o outro, espatifaram-se como vidro , e o grande cristal negro que envolvia a torre virou pó , seus restos choveram sobre a cidade .

Diamante e Damien ficaram em estado de choque ; tudo o que fizeram foi assistir Crystal ser dominada pelo poder glorioso e pela luz cálida do lendário cristal lunar . Os profundos olhos azuis dela estavam opacos diante à tanto brilho .

Lentamente as nuvens negras abriram espaço para o sol , e o brilho foi cessando , os olhos de Crystal fecharam-se e o corpo da jovem caiu sobre a viga, pálido , frio, inconsciente .

Damien no mesmo instante foi até a menina e a colocou em seus braços .

**- Crystal, coelinha ! Fala comigo !!**

Diamante ia aproximar-se da sua Sailor Love também, porém ouviu uma voz conhecida em sua mente sussurrar-lhe .

" _Príncipe , deve voltar para seu esconderijo , no momento está em desvantagem. Mande Rubens voltar ao esconderijo , construam uma base aérea nessa cidade . Mas nesse momento tem que se retirar, está ferido ." _

**- Hunf , tenho que admitir que tem razão Hematita. – **Diamante virou-se de costas , mas antes de partir virou o rosto e olhou mais uma vez para Crystal desacordada nos braços de Damien . Fechou as mãos com força e cerrou os olhos – ** Isso não vai ficar assim, ela é minha ! –** Após isso tele transportou-se para o esconderijo no subsolo .

**- O que ? Retirada ? Certo Príncipe ! –** Rubens ouviu Diamante mandando-o retirar-se pelo comunicador no brinco , e assim também transportou-se para o esconderijo sem nem sequer despedir-se das Sailors.

Sailor Acqua e Chronus foram ajudar , Sailor Wind , porém esta recusou tal socorro e levantou-se sozinha , olhando para o horizonte :

**- Esta foi apenas uma parcela do poder que o cristal de prata possui.**

Saphiro tirou cuidadosamente sua mão dos olhos de Hina , ela abriu os olhos arregalando-os ao ver onde os dois estavam e se deparar com um céu ensolarado , pessoas olhando para o alto com as mãos para o céu , a assistirem a chuva do pó de cristal negro, que mais parecia uma chuva de purpurina , de brilho .

**- O que aconteceu ? Como viemos parar aqui ??**

**- O importante é que agora já está segura , não precisa mais da minha proteção .-** Saphiro ficou de pé , observando a chuva de cristal , e lentamente começou a caminhar em direção ao lado escuro do beco em que se encontravam .

**- Espera ! - ** Hina levantou-se rapidamente , e correu até ele.

**- O que foi ? –** Ele olhou-a com o canto dos olhos .

**- Obrigada.. Não sei como agradecer tudo o que fez por mim hoje.. Se não fosse por você, eu poderia ter morrido , serei grata à você para sempre ... –** Ela olhou para baixo e seu rosto corou novamente . Saphiro fechou os olhos e virou-se para ela .

- ** Feche os olhos .** – Dessa vez falou em um tom suave e ela nem contestou , simplesmente o fez .

Ele olhou o rosto dela , guardando cada traço delicado em sua mente , pois sabia que a probabilidade de vê-la novamente era praticamente nula , então com uma das mãos segurou o rosto dela suavemente, e beijou-lhe a testa .

O local ficou em total silêncio , então ela abriu lentamente os olhos e se deparou com o nada, ele havia partido como um relâmpago . Olhou para o chão e então viu o lenço que ele utilizava na testa caído ; abaixou-se e pegou-o , guardando dentro de sua camisa .

Ouviu vozes vindas de algum local próximo , foi se esgueirando pelas paredes do beco , mancando , até que viu um jovem com uma menina no colo e mais três garotas.

**- Seu corpo não é forte o suficiente para suportar tamanho poder, ela ainda não está preparada. –** Disse Sailor Wind.

**- Ela precisa descansar , Marine vamos leva-la para casa . **– Damien, já com sua roupa normal , falou com Marine , também já destransformada, que assentiu com a cabeça .

Damien com Crystal nos braços, e Marine ao andarem lado a lado em direção a casa , se depararam com Hina , que estava com o tornozelo ensangüentado .

**- Precisa de ajuda ? **- Damien disse.

**- Por favor, estou muito confusa ...**

CONTINUA ...

**Notas da Autora :**

Chuva de episódios ! tentarei postar até o episódio 13 ainda hoje !! \o/

Aqui no pc tenho escrito 13 episódios, o negócio é a preguiça de postar porque o é devagaaaar ... x.x

Nossa, até me deu sono XD


	9. Capítulo 8

-

_**Capítulo 8 – Um plano em desenvolvimento .**_

_**-... Você é a reencarnação da minha Sailor Moon . Agora , vamos , dê um beijo de lealdade ao grande Príncipe Diamante ...**_

...

Crystal abriu os olhos lentamente e se deparou com o teto de seu quarto , cheio de Luas e estrelinhas que à noite brilhavam no escuro . Sentou-se na cama e sentiu uma forte dor de cabeça , aos poucos foi se lembrando do que aconteceu outrora, o momento que mais lhe vinha à mente era o momento em que foi beijada por aquele belo homem de cabelos cor do céu, quase brancos , prateados , olhos violetas , pele branca e alva , vestido como um nobre com uma enorme capa a movimentar-se com o vento . Céus, parecia um príncipe encantado, só lhe faltava o cavalo branco , porém as aparências enganam , ele era o inimigo , aquele a quem ela e suas amigas teriam que enfrentar e derrotar. Mas se é assim, por que ele a beijou ?

" _Príncipe Diamante ..."_

Ao pensar em seu nome e relembrar de sua voz, o coração dela acelerou , seu rosto pareceu esquentar, levou as mãos até ele e fechou os olhos suspirando .

" _Isso está errado , meu primeiro beijo não podia ser com ele!" _

Sentiu-se envergonhada de si mesma quando percebeu que ao relembrar-se do beijo , parecia ter gostado . Jogou-se deitada sobre a cama novamente e afundou seu rosto no travesseiro .

**- Crystal ,você tá ficando maluca !! –** Pensou alto.

**- Você melhorou ? –** Uma menina de cabelos ruivos se aproximou de Crystal ,com uma bandeja de café da manhã na mão .

Crystal fitou a menina apenas com um dos olhos, o outro ainda afundava-se no travesseiro .

**- Quem é você ? – **Após a pergunta olhou a garota de cima a baixo e notou que seu tornozelo estava enfaixado –** Você ta machucada... Como foi isso ? -** Após falar , sentou-se na cama fitando a menina com um olhar curioso.

**- Erh ... Sou Hina Aino, muito prazer... Eu me feri por causa daqueles cristais espalhados pela cidade, mas eu já to bem, alguém me salvou ... Bem , aqui está o seu café da manhã . –** A garota sorriu corada e serviu a bandeja para Crystal, que comeu tudo que havia ali em segundos .

**- Muito prazer Hina –chan ! Gostei de você ! - **Crystal sorriu com a boca toda lambuzada de bolo , fazendo Hina rir.

...

Escuridão ,trevas , silêncio , um trono de cristal negro e um holograma com a imagem de uma bela princesa de longos cabelos louros presos em odangos refletia .

Lá estava ele , a admirar aquela imagem , apontou sua mão direita para a imagem , e então os cabelos louros lisos tornaram-se castanhos e ondulados .

**- Crystal ,este é seu novo nome ... Minha princesa Crystal , minha Sailor Moon. – **Os olhos de Diamante tinham um brilho sereno e apaixonado , sua voz soava rouca e baixa , perdia-se em suas profundas fantasias , até que uma voz aguda e cortante cortou-lhe os pensamentos .

**- Oh , príncipe ! Que bom que está de volta !! –** Esmeralda entrou no salão abanando-se com seu leque e sorrindo demonstrando toda a sua alegria em ver seu príncipe querido ali por perto .

**- Esmeralda , não gosto que interrompam meus pensamentos dessa forma. –** Foi frio e direto , fazendo a jovem de cabelos esverdeados voltar seus olhos para o chão.

**- Perdão , meu príncipe... –** Ela abaixou o tom de voz e fechou o leque , percebeu um brilho vindo do centro da sala , quando olhou para ver o que seria , viu aquela imagem que lhe provocava asco.

" _Sailor Moon... Viva ?"_ - Pensou , e apertou fortemente seu leque pela revolta que sentia .

**- Onde está Saphiro ? –** O príncipe cortou-lhe os pensamentos .

**- ... Chegou a pouco , está em seu quarto desde o momento em que retornou, príncipe.**

**- Chame-o aqui. - **Sua voz era fria como o gelo.

**- Como quiser, meu príncipe . –** Esmeralda fez uma breve reverência e se retirou pelos enormes portões .

A mulher estava gritando por dentro , não podia acreditar que depois de tanto tempo, quando finalmente reencontrara seu príncipe , aquela maldita princesa da Lua branca voltava a atrapalha-la , só podia ser um pesadelo.

Seus passos fortes no piso de cristal vibravam , provocando um ruído incessante pelo piso até chegar enfrente as portas fechadas do quarto de Saphiro .

Ao chegar lá , abriu as portas sem nem sequer bater antes , e num tom alto e agudo disse :

- **Saphiro , príncipe Diamante deseja vê-lo agora ! **

Saphiro estava sentado na cama , ajeitando as luvas em suas mãos , estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que apesar da voz de Esmeralda ser alta e estridente, não lhe afetou. Levantou-se com calma da cama e andou até ela , passando pelo seu lado, e então sem nada dizer apenas caminhou na direção da sala do trono , Esmeralda em seu súbito de irritação e raiva atirou seu leque contra uma das pilastras do corredor negro.

**- Maldita seja Sailor Moon !**

**- Ora ora , vejam só quem é que está uma pilha de nervos hoje . –** Uma voz masculina irônica soou pelas costas de Esmeralda .

**- O que quer Rubens ? Não venha me importunar agora ! –** Virou-se bruscamente de frente para ele e o empurrou para que lhe abrisse passagem .

O homem riu e encostou-se em uma pilastra de braços cruzados :

**- Desista , Esmeralda . O príncipe Diamante não é para você .**

**- Ah, é mesmo ? E o que é para mim ? Você ? –** Quem falava em tom irônico e debochado agora era ela.

Rubens pegou o leque dela que estava jogado no chão e atirou para ela , esta o pegou ainda no ar .

**- Mulheres que costumam abandonar os outros num Óvni prestes a explodir no meio do espaço não fazem meu tipo , querida Esmeralda. –** Apesar do sorriso no rosto dele , era notável em seu tom de voz um resquício de raiva.

**- E homens fracos que não conseguem obter êxito em nenhuma de suas missões certamente não me atraem ,querido Rubens . Ha , ha , ha , ha , ha !! –** Finalizou o discurso e foi embora sem dar a ele chance de retrucar.

Saphiro abriu os grandes portões do salão com calma , podendo ver a silhueta de seu irmão, de costas, a observar a enorme imagem da princesa da Lua , venerando-a como se fosse uma entidade, uma deusa .

**- Mandou me chamar, irmão ? –** Saphiro quebrou o silêncio.

**- Sim , gostaria que me explicasse o que foi fazer na cidade enquanto eu não estava presente . O que foi fazer em Tokyo, Saphiro ? –** Diamante virou o rosto e fitou seu irmão mais novo seriamente , com um tom de reprovação em sua voz.

...

**- Coelinha ! Até que enfim acordou ! - **Damien entrou no quarto e fez cafuné na cabeça de Crystal .

**- Ai , eu já disse que não sou uma coelha ! Para com isso , você é muito chato Damien baka !! –** Crystal resmungou , cruzou os braços e fez bico como uma criança , Damien parou e apenas riu , sentando-se ao seu lado .

**- A torta de morango com chocolate está pronta, aproveitem enquanto ela ainda está quentinha ! - **Marine entrou no quarto sorrindo , chamando os outros.

**- De morango com chocolate ? Minha favorita, Marine-san ! –** Damien sorriu levantando-se e Marine corou levemente, retribuindo o sorriso com outro .

Crystal logo se animou , levantou-se da cama bruscamente porém seu pé enrolou-se no lençol e ela caiu de cara no chão , provocando risadas em todos no quarto , até mesmo Hina riu discretamente .

Passado o momento cômico , todos sentaram-se à mesa e saciaram-se com a deliciosa torta de morango , nem parecia que até a um tempo atrás estavam em uma batalha , correndo perigo .

Hina reparou que Crystal e Marine possuíam broches em forma de coração em suas roupas , lembrou-se de que ela mesma tinha um igualzinho , só que vermelho, o qual carregava em um cordão fino e dourado, por dentro da roupa .

**- Onde conseguiram esses broches ? –** Sua voz soou tímida, quase inaudível.

Crystal e Marine arregalaram os olhos , não sabiam como responder afinal suas identidades tinham que permanecer em segredo . Hina reparou que o clima ficou um pouco esquisito , corou em seguida, considerando sua atitude inconveniente , puxou o broche que estava por dentro da roupa e fitou-o.

**- Desculpem , não quis incomoda-las... Mas é que eu tenho um também ...**

**- Onde conseguiu ele ?? **– Crystal , Damien e Marine falaram em coro.

**- Eu ... É herança de família ... –** A jovem corou ainda mais quando lhe fizeram a pergunta.

Marine e Damien se entreolharam , Crystal coçou a nuca um pouco confusa e Hina olhou para o lado totalmente sem jeito.

" _Ela deve ser uma de nós !" –_ Crystal pensou.

...

**- Não importa o motivo ! Não quero que vá à cidade sem que me peça permissão e me diga o que vai fazer! – **Diamante falou em alto tom e com firmeza.

**- Mas irmão ...** - Saphiro olhou para baixo , porém se conteve, não quis falar nada que pudesse ofender seu irmão.

Diamante respirou fundo e sorriu , em passos lentos se aproximou de seu irmão mais novo , e então tocou o ombro dele .

**- Temo que as Sailors possam feri-lo, e não desejo perder meu irmão mais novo novamente . Me entende,não é , Saphiro ?**

Saphiro até se surpreendeu com o modo sereno de seu irmão , não esperaria tal atitude vinda do príncipe regente de Nemesis , nada falou apenas sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça .

Logo Diamante afastou-se de Saphiro , caminhou até o trono onde sentou-se e então pelos brincos de Cristal negro chamou por Rubens e Esmeralda.

**- Rubens , Esmeralda !**

**- Sim, meu príncipe. –** O casal respondeu em coro, reverenciando-o.

**- Vamos agir mais discretamente dessa vez , como sabem , nesta cidade há pontos de energia positiva concentrada , quero que transformem essa energia positiva em energia maligna . – **Diamante pegou seu cálice de vinho , ao lado de seu trono e tomou um gole .

**- Mas príncipe , no passado fizemos o mesmo e falhamos , Rubens é a prova disso . –** Esmeralda comentou olhando de canto para o indivíduo comentado, fazendo-o ranger os dentes.

**- O maior objetivo de vocês é capturar a princesa e o cristal de prata, destruir esses pontos será apenas um chamariz para as Sailors. Uma vez em que o cristal de prata esteja em nossas mãos, elas perderão seus poderes, e então dizimaremos essa cidade , transformaremos Tokyo de Cristal em uma colônia ! – **Diamante sorriu maliciosamente e ergueu sua taça para o alto . - **Um brinde à destruição desse reino , e à realização de meu maior desejo ! – **Após pronunciar as ultimas palavras o príncipe fitou a imagem da bela mulher em seu holograma .

**- Este é o local que devem atacar . –** A imagem da bela mulher modificou-se para a imagem de um templo no alto de uma colina .

**- Príncipe, permita que eu faça isso sozinha , Rubens é um incompetente. – **Esmeralda falou em tom de deboche, abanando-se com seu leque .

**- Ora sua ... -** Rubens fechou as mãos com força ,fazendo com que os seus braços enrijecessem.

**- Esta missão será uma provação para os dois , para ver se estão capacitados a trabalhar em equipe. –** Diamante sorriu, divertindo-se com a situação .

Esmeralda e Rubens entreolharam-se revoltados, porém não poderiam desacatar uma ordem do príncipe.

**- Amanhã ao meio-dia ataquem o templo , façam alarde, chamem a atenção das Sailors !**

**- Sim, príncipe ! –** Esmeralda e Rubens falaram em coro .

Saphiro nem mesmo pareceu prestar atenção na ordem que seu irmão havia dado a dupla , perdia-se em pensamentos, voltou a si apenas quando seu irmão lhe dirigiu a palavra novamente.

**- Saphiro , você fará dois suportes malignos , um para Rubens e outro para Esmeralda , certifique-se de que eles sejam bem resistentes .**

**- Sim, irmão ...**

**...**

A noite caiu e a cidade inteira iluminou-se , Crystal estava na varanda lembrando-se de tudo o que acontecera , da imagem do enorme reino de cristal, e principalmente, daquele príncipe vestido de branco que a beijou . Fitou a torre de tokyo toda iluminada e suspirou .

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um abrir de porta da varanda .

**- Não acha que está frio aqui fora ? -** Hina veio trazendo um casaco.

**- Oi Hina-chan ! Que estranho né ? – **Crystal sorriu e virou-se para a outra, apoiando-se na grade da varanda.

**- O que é estranho ?**

**- Não sei ... É que eu tenho a sensação de que já te conheço há muito tempo . - **Crystal sorriu e coçou a nuca .

**- É verdade, eu também sinto isso ... –** Hina olhou para baixo, um pouco confusa .

E não muito longe dali , num templo afastado , no alto de uma montanha , uma jovem vestida num kimono de _miko _estava sentada enfrente a uma enorme lareira, a expressão de seu rosto demonstrava concentração , seus olhos fechados mostrava um misto de preocupação e seriedade .

**- Está vindo , posso sentir ... – **Sussurrou .

Ouviu um barulho de galhos de árvores balançando com o vento , e então abriu seus olhos , púrpuras, quase negros e levantou-se , de repente sua expressão séria tornou-se um sorriso seguro e descontraído, a jovem arregassou as mangas do kimono e ergueu uma das mãos para o alto segurando um pergaminho .

**- Que venham ! Reiko não tem medo de nada !**

Após dizer tal coisa virou-se para o lado e fitou uma mesa com um altar cheio de velas , e no centro deste um broche em formato de coração da cor verde se encontrava .

**- É isso aí ! –** Sorriu e piscou um dos olhos .

CONTINUA ...

**Notas da Autora :**

Oi pessoal !! Novamente um asterisco !

Acho que vocês sabem também , mas a gente explica assim mesmo ne ?

Miko significa sacerdotisa em japonês )

Bem , espero que estejam gostando , já que o Rubens e a Esmeralda reclamaram tanto , estou tentando faze –los aparecer mais !

**Leitores : **Sua louca, conversa com os próprios personagens ! ¬¬

**Autora : **Erh ... boa leitura ! Oo''''


	10. Capítulo 9

Segunda-feira , 7:50 AM

_**Capítulo 9 – Segredos e Surpresas .**_

Segunda-feira , 7:50 AM . A vida na cidade voltara ao normal , Marine acordou Crystal aos berros e atirando-lhe travesseiros . Crystal arrumou-se com pressa , quase esqueceu o lanche antes de sair do apartamento , correu feito louca para conseguir pegar o ônibus à tempo , Marine como sempre já estava pronta ao acorda-la e saía antes para não se atrasar .

Crystal chegou na escola depois do sino badalar , teve que esperar no corredor , comeu o lanche, a professora a pegou de surpresa , bateu com a régua em sua cabeça , enfim , tudo voltara à normalidade , como sempre foi . É claro que as pessoas ainda comentavam sobre o ocorrido , mas quase nada, alguns ainda criavam piadas sobre alienígenas, mas sem alarde. O que haviam vivenciado parecia ter sido um sonho , nada mais .

10:00 AM . Badalava o sino indicando a hora do intervalo , os estudantes desciam as escadas felizes e contentes , Crystal hoje não corria pelas escadas para chegar ao refeitório logo, descia com calma , numa lentidão enorme , até que ouviu um som agradável de piano vindo da sala de música, no penúltimo andar da escola .

Resolveu seguir o som e ir até o local de onde vinha o som , parou na porta do salão de música e abriu a porta devagar ,sem provocar ruídos , então notou uma menina de cabelos vermelhos com cachos nas pontas, sentada no piano tocando uma linda melodia .

Nem parecia aquela menina tímida , acanhada , que se escondia das pessoas como podia . Sentada no piano parecia uma rainha , segura e tranqüila , seus dedos batiam nas teclas com suavidade mas com uma paixão sem limites , era romântico, era triste , era bonito demais.

Quando Crystal percebeu , ela mesma já estava cantarolando a melodia em voz baixa , porém Hina ouviu sua voz e imediatamente parou de tocar, fechou o piano e levantou-se bruscamente .

**- Crystal ?? O que faz aqui ?? Por que não foi lanchar ??**

**- Ah , eu .. Comi meu lanche na sala de aula ! He,he... -** Crystal sorriu desajeitada e coçou a nuca , porém logo andou até Hina e pegou suas mãos, balançando-as de forma animada . –** Estou impressionada com o seu talento ! Que música linda ! Que música é ? Nunca tinha ouvido antes ! Até deu vontade de chorar ! **

**- Bem ... Eu que compus... –** Hina fitou o chão ,corando .

**- Nossa ! De verdade ? Você é um gênio , Hina-chan !! –** Crystal se empolgou tanto que até deu alguns pulinhos .

**- Eu chamo essa música de Azul profundo ... –** Hina puxou de dentro de seu uniforme uma faixa branca e fitou-a , sorrindo ainda com o rosto corado.

**- Azul profundo ? O que essa música significa Hina-Chan ?** – Crystal arregalou os olhos, curiosa.

Hina sorriu e então andou até a janela , tocando o vidro desta suavemente com a mão .

**- Era uma vez uma menina indefesa que estava correndo perigo.. Então de repente um lindo rapaz de profundos olhos azuis da cor de safiras reluzentes a salvou, então essa menina ... - **Fez uma breve pausa. - ** Essa menina jurou que lhe seria grata por toda a sua vida , e em troca de seu ato de heroísmo, compôs uma música em sua homenagem ... – **Sorriu docemente e acariciou a faixa suavemente.

**- Que lindo ! Hina –chan está apaixonada pelo rapaz dos olhos azuis ! - ** Os olhos de Crystal brilharam e ela sorriu , em seguida correu até Hina e segurou em seu braço .

**- Crystal , não é nada disso! Eu... Eu ... -** O rosto de Hina ficou vermelho como um morango . -** Por favor ... Isso é um segredo, só você sabe, não conte !**

**- Não contarei , palavra de uma Tsukino ! -** Crystal sorriu levantando a mão , como um juramento fazendo Hina suspirar mais tranqüila e então sorrir novamente .

**-Arigatou ...**

**...**

**- Pensa rápido ! - ** Damien jogou a bola de basquete para Marine , esta a pegou com facilidade e driblou o rapaz com destreza, fazendo uma cesta. **– Ah Marine ! Não dá para competir com você ! - ** Damien sorriu , foi para a arquibancada da quadra e colocou a toalha sobre os ombros , sentando-se à vontade.

**- Não tenho culpa se sou boa demais e te deixo para trás !** – Marine sorriu e sentou –se ao lado dele, pegando na mochila uma garrafa de água e bebendo um gole, em seguida oferecendo-a para o jovem . – **Quer ? **

- **Obrigado .** – Damien sorriu e bebeu um gole enorme de água, quase esgotando a garrafa , e então devolveu-a para Marine .

- **Sabe, estou preocupada com Crystal .**

**- Por quê ? – **Damien fitou a jovem de cabelos louros.

**- Ela anda esquisita desde aquele dia da batalha , penso se é por causa daquele cristal prateado ...**

Damien ficou pensativo por um tempo , lembrando-se de quando subiu naquele prédio em construção naquele dia , e viu aquele homem beijando Crystal, a expressão de seu rosto tornou-se séria com uma leve pitada de raiva .

**- O que houve Damien ? - ** Marine olhou-o preocupada.

**- Nada , não se preocupe .. - ** Damien sorriu tentando amenizar o clima estanho que ele criou .

" _Aquele cara ... O que ele queria com a Crystal ?"_ – Pensou consigo mesmo .

...

_-__**Se não fosse por você, eu poderia ter morrido , serei grata à você para sempre ...**_

Saphiro recordava-se das palavras de Hina, encostado em uma pilastra no corredor,próximo ao salão principal. Olhou para baixo e pôde ver seu reflexo no piso de cristal negro . Olhou para suas mãos , aquelas responsáveis pelo salvamento da vida da jovem de cabelos vermelhos . Fechou os olhos e suspirou.

" _Se soubesse quem sou , à família a qual pertenço , jamais teria sorrido tão gentilmente para mim , jamais me olharia com tanta admiração ..."_

Ele pôs a mão sobre a testa e andou em passos lentos em direção ao grande salão .

" _Raios , não consigo afastar minha mente daquela menina ... Qual era mesmo seu nome ? Ah , sim. Hina ... Hina , tão doce ..." _

Chegou nos portões do salão, estava prestes à abri-lo, porém ouviu a voz de seu irmão e a de uma mulher a qual desconhecia , não abriu, apenas encostou seu ouvido na porta e ficou a ouvir o que falavam lá dentro .

**- E então , meu príncipe ? Está se empenhando para conseguir o cristal de prata ?**

**- Sim, é só uma questão de tempo e ele estará em minhas mãos, então poderei cumprir minha parte em nosso acordo .**

" _Acordo ?" _– Saphiro pensou .

**- Certo , acredito que cumprirá sua palavra , afinal sua vida e as de seus familiares foram concedidas por mim .**

**- Sim, eu seu e sou grato , não precisa me lembrar disso todo o tempo .**

**- Muito bem meu príncipe , voltarei mais tarde para saber como andam os planos da família Black Moon ...**

**- Esperarei sua visita. **

" _Quem é esta mulher que conversa com meu irmão ? Não tenho um bom pressentimento disso !" –_ Saphiro andou em passos rápidos para a direção oposta ao salão , afinal ele havia percebido que nenhum membro da família sabia da existência dessa mulher, seu irmão a mantinha em segredo e isso não lhe cheirava nada bem.

Esmeralda novamente abriu as portas do quarto de Saphiro como costumava fazer, o pobre não possuía privacidade nenhuma.

**- Saphiro ! **– Berrou .

Notou que havia algo coberto por um enorme pano branco , andou em passos lentos até o objeto coberto e tirou o pano , surpreendeu-se ao notar que era uma tela representando a silhueta de uma garota , ainda em fase de desenvolvimento .

**- ...Mas o que é isso ?Temos um artista na família Black Moon ? – **Disse ao observar a obra.

**- Esmeralda , o que faz aqui ?! – **Saphiro apareceu repentinamente no quarto. –** Quem lhe deu o direito de tocar em meus pertences ? Saia já daqui ! - ** Em seu tom de voz estava claro que ele estava alterado .

**- Humpf ! Ao invés de perder tempo fazendo essas pinturas de mal gosto , deveria concentrar-se em fazer os suportes malignos ! - ** Esmeralda abriu o leque e abanou-se , rindo como sempre.

**- Os suportes já estão preparados, e estão com Rubens , agora saia do meu quarto ! – **Saphiro apontou para a porta.

**- Rubens ?? Ora, como queira, não faço questão de ficar neste quarto mórbido e sem graça , é a sua cara mesmo! Hunpf ! –** Esmeralda virou-se de costas e retirou-se .

"_Abusada , como ousa tocar em minha obra de arte ?"_ – Saphiro acariciou a tela e a cobriu novamente .

Rubens adiantou-se , segurava os dois suportes malignos e sobrevoava o templo sorrindo maliciosamente . Já eram 11:50 AM , quase o momento para ativar os suportes e sugar a energia benéfica do local.

A jovem sacerdotisa que cuidava do local estava na varanda do templo a segurar o broche, como se já estivesse preparada para um ataque , Rubens do alto notou que a menina estava ali de tocaia e ficou curioso , pensando consigo mesmo se ela seria uma das sailors.

Em um casarão localizado em um condomínio de luxo , uma menina regava as flores brancas do jardim , em sua roupa possuía um broche dourado que imitava um relógio de bolso . Na varanda da casa uma mulher esbelta de cabelos prateados vestindo uma camisa social branca e uma calça preta estava sentada numa espreguiçadeira lendo um livro .

- **Yumi , está quase na hora . –** A menina menor olhou em seu relógio de pulso, que marcava 11:55 AM .

**- Então vamos ,Sayu - ** A mulher disse , tirando um broche prateado em formato de coração de dentro de sua camisa .

As duas correram em direção à colina e no caminho transformaram –se em Sailor Wind e Sailor Chronus .

12:00 PM , o auge do sol à tocar a cidade, a hora marcada para o ataque .

Rubens sorriu maliciosamente e cravou um dos suportes no chão , este provocou uma rachadura direta ao templo , a jovem Reiko, guardiã do templo, sentiu o estremecer de tudo e foi para fora do templo .

**- É chegada a hora ! Espírito maligno , apareça !! **

Rubens surgiu flutuando e de braços cruzados a rir .

**- Ora, ora o que temos aqui ? Uma garotinha que acredita que sozinha e sem poder algum pode me derrotar ! **

**- Rubens, achou mesmo que me deixaria fora desta missão ? – **Esmeralda surgiu pelas costas de Rubens arqueando uma das sobrancelhas .

" _Meu Deus, eles voam ! Reiko, no que você foi se meter ?!"_

Crystal , Marine ,Hina e Damien voltavam juntos para casa , quando o cristal prateado dentro do broche de Crystal começou a brilhar repentinamente .

**- Hum ? O que é isso ??** - Crystal parou , olhando para o broche.

Hina não compreendeu nada , porém seu broche parecia estar esquentando , e sentia algo queimar dentro dela ao estar próxima do broche de Crystal.

Inconscientemente, Crystal apontou para a direção em que o templo se encontrava , e disse :

**- Há alguém correndo perigo lá.**

**- Então o que estamos esperando ??Vamos ! - ** Marine prontificou-se no mesmo momento e começou a correr na direção indicada , logo todos os outros foram atrás dela .

CONTINUA ... 

**Notas da autora : **

Oieee pessoal !! Nossa, já estamos no nono capítulo ein ! o.o

Nem eu to acreditando XD

Chuva de episódios ! é isso aí !!

P.S : Não reparem, mas eu sou péssima em nomear capítulos, então não se surpreendam com as coisinhas ridículas que podem aparecer por aqui XD

Vamos ao décimo episódio !!

Essa fic ta ficando enorme não é mesmo ??

**Rubens : ** Por que não posta logo a bíblia neste site ? ¬¬

**Autora : **Rubens , na minha próxima fic você vai ser o protagonista, afinal, você adora aparecer ! ¬¬

Até o próximo capítulo pessoal !! D


	11. Capítulo 10

Esmeralda com um simples ato de abanar seu leque criou um redemoinho negro que lançou Reiko longe, contra uma das pilastras de madeira do templo

_**Capítulo 10 – Mais uma guerreira desperta – Sailor Nature !**_

Esmeralda com um simples ato de abanar seu leque criou um redemoinho negro que lançou Reiko longe, contra uma das pilastras de madeira do templo .

Rubens cravou um dos pilares no centro do pátio do templo , o outro permaneceu em suas mãos .

O broche de Reiko estava guardado dentro de seu kimono, ela sentiu uma energia vinda dele , como se a protegesse .

" _Este broche é um amuleto de verdade ?"_

Esmeralda riu em alto e bom som , fazendo com que Rubens e Reiko tapassem os ouvidos ao mesmo momento , e com agilidade pairou à frente de Reiko e ergueu seu braço para o alto abrindo o leque .

**- É o seu fim ! -** Aprontou-se para abaixar a mão com o leque e desferir um golpe mortal , porém algo se chocou com seu braço , o que fez seu leque voar longe . –** Ora, quem se atreve ?! – ** Olhou para o alto e avistou Sailor Chronus com seu báculo na mão , o objeto que acertara seu braço . –** Rubens, faça alguma coisa ! –** Gritou, irritada , mas ao virar-se para olhar Rubens , o viu em posição de ataque, enfrente à Sailor Wind .

**- Então nos encontramos de novo , desagradável Sailor . –** Rubens sorriu maliciosamente e em sua mão direita preparou uma esfera negra.

**- Infelizmente para você, este será o nosso ultimo encontro , porque vai morrer aqui , sobre o solo sagrado deste Templo . –** Sailor Wind falou em um tom rouco e frio , sem demonstrar raiva ou angústia, apenas o amargo desprezo , como se aquele homem à sua frente fosse um simples inseto .

**- É o que veremos ! –** Rubens tele transportou-se, sumindo da vista de Sailor Wind e aparecendo a sobrevoar a uns 10 metros de altura .

De repente o suporte sobre o chão começou a brilhar da cor negra das trevas e o local inteiro começou a tremer , as árvores começaram a perder as folhas e as flores a murchar . O leque voltou para a mão de Esmeralda como um bumerangue e ela riu alto como sempre.

As Sailors e a Reiko sentiram uma enorme fraqueza e caíram sobre o chão , sentindo suas forças esvaindo-se pouco à pouco .

Crystal, Marine , Damien e Hina subiam as escadas correndo feito loucos. Crystal ofegava quase não agüentando mais tanto degrau , Hina apenas os seguia mas não compreendia nada do que estava acontecendo, aquilo tudo a deixava cada vez mais assustada . Damien , que estava na frente, parou e virou-se de frente para Hina .

**- Espere ! Você não pode ir até lá ! –** Segurou os ombros da menina, parando-a. –** É muito perigoso !**

**- Mas ... Eu tenho o broche, como as meninas ! Eu tenho que ajuda-los ! **

**- Hina-chan, Damien-kun está certo ! Mesmo que você tenha o broche , você ainda não sabe como usa-lo !-** Crystal aproximou-se da menina .

**- Nos espere aqui Hina , se algo acontecer poderemos sentir, afinal nossos broches estão interligados ! - ** Marine falou em um tom firme e logo começou a subir os degraus como antes.

- **Não se preocupa Hina-chan , vai ficar tudo bem ! –** Crystal seguiu Marine, sorriu e acenou para a menina , tropeçou em um degrau e bateu de cara no chão .-** Ittai ! **

**- Estou vendo ... –** Surgiu uma pequena gota na testa de Hina .

...

**- O que foi ? Não consegue ficar de pé ? –** Rubens riu e segurou Sailor Wind pelos cabelos , esta, apesar de sentir a dor , nem sequer gemeu, apenas fitou Rubens com o mesmo olhar de desprezo , intrigando o Black Moon, fazendo-o segura-la com mais força ainda. **– Por que não grita ? Chore , urre de dor , quero ouvir o seu sofrimento ! –** Rubens sorriu e aproximou seu rosto do dela, olhando os olhos prateados dela mais de perto , e ela em retribuição cuspiu-lhe no rosto , o que deixou o homem furioso e o fez atira-la longe. -** Maldita ! Vai engolir isto de volta ! –** Após limpar o rosto, Rubens andou até Wind em passos calmos.

-** Rubens , insira o outro suporte no solo ! – **Esmeralda falou em tom de ordem .

**- Idiota , este foi o suficiente para chamar a atenção delas ! Temos que deixar o outro para outra ocasião !**

Uma luz prateada ofuscou a luz negra ali presente , Rubens e Esmeralda viraram seus rostos na direção da luz e avistaram Crystal, a Sailor Love, com o cristal de prata a reluzir no broche cor-de-rosa , no laço vermelho de seu uniforme de marinheiro das golas da cor do broche , rosa claro .

**- Parem, agora ! –** Em seguida , á direita de Sailor Love surgiu Neo Tuxedo Mask, e à esquerda, Sailor Acqua .

Esmeralda rangeu os dentes de raiva e partiu para cima de Crystal , porém Rubens a segurou pelo braço e a atirou para trás .

**- Este prêmio é meu ! –** Ele exclamou .

Reiko , caída no chão , conseguiu entreabrir os olhos e então enxergar uma luz prateada vinda de uma menina de cabelos castanhos, que por um breve instante a fez lembrar de uma princesa de vestido branco , num reino de cristal distante .

" _Princesa Crystal ..."-_ Este pensamento lhe dominou a mente, e então o broche em seu kimono começou a brilhar em resposta ao cristal prateado , fechou os olhos e flashes de memória lhe invadiram a mente . Arregalou os olhos e encontrou forças para se levantar .

Rubens e Esmeralda estavam entretidos em quem iria ganhar o crédito com o príncipe, e então sentiram repentinamente raízes de plantas envolvendo-os .

- **O que é isso ?! – **Exclamaram juntos , e ao olhar para trás avistaram outra Sailor , uma a qual eles nunca haviam visto na vida .

**- Sailor Nature despertou ...** – Sailor Wind falou baixo , levantando-se com a ajuda de Sailor Chronus ..

**- Mais uma guerreira ! – **Crystal, Damien e Marine falaram juntos .

**- Sailor Love, só você pode destruir o objeto causador de transtornos que está ali. –** Sailor Wind foi até o trio , apoiada no ombro da pequena Sailor Chronus . –** Concentre-se no cristal , e então a fonte de energia que você precisa surgirá !**

**- Certo !** – Crystal fechou os olhos e colocou suas mãos envolta do broche, que passou a brilhar ainda mais .repentinamente , de dentro do cristal de prata saiu um báculo prateado com uma Lua toda de cristal em sua ponta. Crystal abriu os olhos e segurou o báculo com as duas mãos , a tiara dourada em sua testa desapareceu e em seu lugar uma Lua crescente brilhou .

**- Cetro prateado da princesa lunar , conceda-me seus poderes ! Pelo poder do reino de cristal , purifique !! –** Sailor Love apontou seu báculo na direção do suporte maligno e a luz prateada em segundos destruiu completamente o suporte , como num toque de mágica as folha s verdes surgiram nas árvores novamente , as flores desabrocharam e quando a luz do cristal prateado desapareceu completamente , asas transparentes podiam ser vistas em Crystal, seus olhos eram serenos , doces, parecia a imagem perfeita de um anjo .

Lentamente seus olhos foram se fechando e ela caiu desacordada, tal como da outra vez , Damien a pegou em seus braços imediatamente .

Esmeralda fechou os punhos , revoltou-se de tal forma que conseguiu até arrebentar as fortes raízes que a prendiam .

" _Maldita réplica da Sailor Moon , vou acabar com você aqui e agora !"_

Levantou a mão para a menina , porém nem conseguiu flutuar, caiu no chão , totalmente fraca . Rubens parecia muito preocupado , afinal agora estavam todos os guerreiros do reino lunar ali , e eles eram apenas dois contra seis . Rubens com muito esforço conseguiu arrebentar as raízes que o seguravam também e então ficou de pé ao lado de Esmeralda , que tentava se levantar .

**- Estão cercados ! Agora digam, quem são vocês ?! –** Sailor Nature , totalmente destemida aproximou-se dos dois .

Crystal abriu os olhos lentamente, ainda fraca , nos braços de Damien . – **Por que atacam nosso mundo ? O que querem ? **

**- Sentimos muito , mas não ficaremos para contar histórias ! –** Rubens manteve a pose, com o mesmo sorriso sarcástico que sempre tomava conta de seu rosto , e pegou Esmeralda nos braços , jogando-a pelos seus ombros como se segurasse um leitão .

**- Ei ! O que está fazendo ?! Idiota ! Ponha-me no chão já ! Solte-me! Solte-me ! –** Esmeralda batia nas costas de Rubens , dava-lhe socos mas ele nem sentia .

Teletransportou-se com ela daquele jeito , os que estavam ali presentes apenas ouviam os gritos histéricos de Esmeralda esvaindo-se .

**- Eles são ... diferentes, né ? – **Sailor Nature falou com uma gota a surgir em sua testa.

**- Você é a sacerdotisa desse templo não é ? -**Sailor Acqua disse .

**- Exato ! –** Sailor Nature sorriu e piscou , aproximando-se mais do grupo .

- **Falta apenas uma Sailor , e então todos os guerreiros da Lua branca estarão reunidos e prontos para se recordar quem realmente são . -** Sailor Wind afirmou.

...

**- Falharam . Era de se esperar . – **Diamante suspirou e cruzou os braços ,sentado ao trono .

**- É tudo culpa do Rubens , meu príncipe ! Ele não sabe fazer nada direito ! –** Esmeralda tomou a frente, apontando para o nariz de Rubens.

**- Meu príncipe , se eu deixasse , Esmeralda iria matar a ... ** - Nem conseguiu terminar a frase , Esmeralda se jogou em cima dele, tampando sua boca com as mãos .

**- Fique quieto, seu estrupício ! –**A mulher dos cabelos esverdeados gritou .

Diamante levantou-se do trono e andou até o holograma , onde via sua amada no colo de outro, do homem que ele mais detestava .

**- Parece que eu mesmo terei que busca-la .**

**- O que ??** - Esmeralda e Rubens exclamaram juntos.

**- Se quer algo bem feito , faça você mesmo . -** Diamante pegou sua taça de vinho e ergueu-a para a imagem de sua princesa , brindando-a , após isso tomou um gole .- **Espere por mim , minha cara Sailor Love, estou a caminho.**

**CONTINUA ...**

**Notas da autora :**

Cara , eu to adorando isso ! o.o

Já estamos no episódio 10 !! isso é demais cara !! D

E me mandaram 2 reviews ! Como eu sou feliz !!

**Hematita : ** Se quer continuar feliz é bom que me faça aparecer mais vezes nesta história. Afinal, sou a super-vilã ou não ? ..

**Autora :** Calma " Titita-chan" , o que é teu ta guardado ! --

Pessoal , se eu receber 5 reviews vou ser a pessoa mais feliz do mundo viu ? Então sejam caridosos comigo !! ..

Até o capítulo 11 !!


	12. Capítulo 11

Passara-se dois dias desde a batalha no templo , tudo andava calmo demais , Príncipe Diamante nada comentava com ninguém, parecia planejar algo em silêncio , não queria ser atrapalhado

_**Capítulo 11 – Um passeio no parque**_

**Notas da autora :**

Esse episódio é em homenagem a minha prima Agulha , já que ela ama o Saphiro de paixão ! Espero que goste perula ! ;D

Se puder mandar uma reviewzinha pra mim não tem problema ... XD

Boa leitura minna-san !

Passara-se dois dias desde a batalha no templo , tudo andava calmo demais , Príncipe Diamante nada comentava com ninguém, parecia planejar algo em silêncio , não queria ser atrapalhado .

Num quarto do outro lado do grande esconderijo, encontrava-se Saphiro, sentado em um banco com um pincel na mão direita , a pintar uma tela que estava quase pronta .

A menina em sua pintura já estava nítida , faltava-lhe poucos detalhes , sua pele era branca com as maçãs do rosto um pouco rosadas , seus olhos eram verdes como as folhas vivas das árvores do jardim do Éden , e seus cabelos eram vermelhos intensos , da cor do fogo , do sangue ... da paixão .

" _Profundo vermelho ..." _ - Ele pensou , admirando seu quadro ,como se pudesse vê-la à sua frente neste exato momento .

Algo lhe dizia que ele tinha que vê-la novamente , até se esquecia de que seu irmão mais velho não aprovava que ele saísse do esconderijo , não agüentava mais ficar preso neste lugar escuro à espera de novas ordens .

Trancou a porta do quarto , para que ninguém desconfiasse que ele não estava lá e então rasgou um pedaço do lençol negro de veludo que cobria sua cama e amarrou na testa como uma faixa , para esconder a Lua Negra.

" _Se eu não demorar, não sentirão a minha falta..."_

Hina e Crystal andavam pela praça , o dia estava claro e ensolarado , até um pouco quente de fato , as duas meninas tomavam sorvetes de casquinha .

**- Nya , que dia lindo e que sorvete de chocolate maravilhoso !! –** Crystal andava saltitante , até que parou enfrente à um laguinho e ficou olhando para os patos e cisnes que haviam nele.

**- É verdade Crystal-chan ... - ** Hina sorriu , acompanhando a menina e ficando de pé ao seu lado .

Crystal suspirou e pensou consigo mesma que o lugar era lindo , o dia estava maravilhoso, só faltava um belo rapaz ao seu lado , e então tudo estaria perfeito . Quando percebeu , a imagem daquele lindo homem de olhos violetas e cabelos prateados lhe veio a mente, e então seu rosto corou e ela sacudiu a cabeça , voltando à realidade .

**- Aconteceu alguma coisa , Crystal- chan ?? - ** Hina cutucou Crystal .

**- Não, não ! Não é nada ... é só que ... eu ... –** Crystal coçou a nuca e depois olhou para Hina -** Hina-chan , você já beijou algum menino ? **

- **Não ... Mas por que está me perguntando isso ?? **- Hina olhou para baixo , com o rosto levemente corado .

**- É que ... Olha , isso é um segredo ta ? E eu só vou te contar porque você me contou um segredo seu ... –**Fez uma breve pausa . - ** Outro dia , um rapaz muito , muito bonito mesmo , me beijou ... Só que eu não devia ter deixado , porque ele é mau, sabe ? Mas eu não consegui impedir ...**

**- Nossa , Crystal-chan ! Ele te forçou a beijar ele ?? –** Hina arregalou os olhos .

**- Forçou ?? Não sei ... –** Crystal olhou para baixo , confusa .

**- Como não sabe ?? Ele não te beijou a força ?? - ** Hina levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

**- Bem ... ele teria me beijado à força, se eu não quisesse , ne ? **

**- Que eu saiba , forçar alguém a uma coisa , é induzi-la a fazer contra sua própria vontade ... –** Surgiu uma gota na testa de Hina .

**- Então ... Quer dizer que se eu tivesse gostado , não teria sido à força ? **

**- Você gostou ?? –** Hina alterou o tom de voz e deu até um pequeno salto.

**- Não !! Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer !!** – Crystal se enrolou e balançou a cabeça , movendo as mãos de forma negativa, tentando contornar a situação.

**- Crystal –chan está apaixonada ... –** Hina corou e levou as mãos até o rosto.

**- Não !! Eu não posso me apaixonar por ele , você ta enganada Hina –chan !! – **Crystal foi dando passos para trás , acabou tropeçando no limo que havia em uma pedra na beira do lago e caiu sentada na parte rasa do lago .

Hina arregalou os olhos e apesar de por dentro sentir uma enorme vontade de rir , foi ajudar a amiga a se levantar , muitas pessoas as rodearam , risos aleatórios podiam ser ouvidos, e como se não bastasse, uma legião de patos vieram bicar Crystal .

**- Vamos sair daqui Hina !! **– Crystal puxou Hina pelo braço e saiu correndo com ela dali a quase 80 km por hora .

De tanto correr , foram parar num canto mais calmo do parque , onde havia um lago menor , com uma ponte vermelha , ao lado algumas árvores flores de cerejeira , na ponte havia um rapaz de cabelos azuis escuros , o que atraiu a atenção de Hina .

Crystal, ao olhar para Hina percebeu que o olhar da menina ia direto até o rapaz da ponte , e que seu rosto estava levemente corado .

**- É ele , Hina ? –** Crystal falou baixinho em seu ouvido .

**- E-eu acho que sim ... - ** Hina até estremeceu .

**- O que você ta esperando ?? Vai lá falar com ele !! –** Crystal deu um empurrão no ombro de Hina .

**- Não, não !! -** Hina sussurrou desesperada , seu rosto estava corado como um morango outra vez , porém Crystal colocou as mãos em seus ombros e foi empurrando-a até ponte como se estivessem fazendo um trenzinho .

Saphiro ouviu um movimento vindo por trás de si e então virou o rosto para ver o que se passava , e então viu as duas meninas , Hina e Crystal encharcada, parecendo um pinto molhado.

Hina arregalou os olhos e sentiu seu rosto ficar quente , temeu que o jovem conseguisse ouvir seu coração palpitar , Crystal notou que Hina não conseguiria falar nada então ela mesma resolveu quebrar o silêncio .

**- Olá ! Então você é o garoto de cabelo azul que a Hina-chan tanto fala ?? Muito prazer , sou Crystal Tsukino , amiga dela ! - ** Crystal falava em tom empolgado e alegre, inclusive saltitando levemente , numa animação só . Até que foi interrompida por um leve cascudo de Hina , que estava para morrer de tanta vergonha que sentia. –** Ai ! Eu disse algo errado ?? **

Saphiro reconheceu Crystal no primeiro momento que a viu , era a paixão de seu irmão , aquela que ele queria tanto para si . E admirou-se ao ver a garota que deveria ser uma princesa , encharcada dos pés à cabeça, mas o que o surpreendeu mais ainda foi saber que a menina a quem ele havia conhecido outro dia , era sua amiga.

**- Sou Saphiro ,prazer em conhece-la . –** Foi tudo o que ele disse , e então voltou seus olhos para Hina , e inconscientemente, sorriu .

Uma música alta pôde ser ouvida , logo Crystal deu um pulo e puxou um celular de dentro do bolso da saia que usava , que mesmo encharcado do jeito que estava, milagrosamente funcionava.

**- Alô ! O que ?? Ah, oi Marine-chan ! Ai meu Deus , eu esqueci os biscoitos no forno !! Ta não grita eu já estou indo para casa !! – **Desligou o celular e olhou para o casal - ** Gente tenho que ir , a Marine tá uma fera , ela vai me assar junto com os biscoitos !! – **Crystal saiu correndo , e no meio do caminho gritou de longe : -** Prazer em conhece-lo, Saphiro –kun! Cuida da Hina !!**

Depois que Crystal sumiu ao longe deu para ouvir o barulho de alguém caindo no chão e derrubando uma porção de coisas . Uma gota surgiu na testa de Hina e na de Saphiro , e então os dois se entreolharam , quando Hina cruzou o olhar com Saphiro , imediatamente fitou a àgua do lago , olhando para o seu próprio reflexo nele .

Saphiro ficou a observa-la em silêncio durante um tempo , apenas admirando suas mechas vermelhas balançarem-se com o vento .

**- Estou feliz em vê-lo ... - ** Com um certo esforço , ela conseguiu soar estas palavras com sua voz doce e suave, quase sussurrando.

**- Obrigado . Devo dizer-lhe que meu maior motivo em estar aqui, é vê-la ... –** Ele também olhou para o lago , e apoiou seus braços na ponte. Tais palavras fizeram Hina delirar de tanta timidez .

**- Eu... eu ... -** Hina nem mesmo conseguia falar .

**- Eu gostaria de conhecer melhor este lugar ... Pode me mostrar ? –** Saphiro fitou-a novamente , com o mesmo olhar calmo e sereno de sempre .

**- Está bem ..** – Hina sorriu , ainda muito corada e então começou a andar, e Saphiro foi acompanhando-a , com as mãos nos bolsos de sua calça branca .

...

Crystal, já em casa , estava limpando a cozinha , a qual estava imunda de farinha e cheirando a queimado . Sentou no chão e suspirou , passando suavemente a mão pelos lábios e fechando os olhos .

" _Não foi a força ... Porque eu gostei , e quase retribuí ..." _

Seu rosto corou e então ela foi abrindo os olhos lentamente , quando levou um susto e caiu para trás . Damien estava ajoelhado a sua frente, olhando-a de olhos arregalados .

**- Coelinha, mas que bagunça foi essa aqui ein ?? **

Marine entrou na cozinha , pisando com força no chão, segurando uma vassoura, um pano e um balde , os quais ela jogou em cima da pobre Crystal .

**- Nem vem ! Você sujou , você que vai limpar !! -** Ela falou em alto e bom som , então cruzou os braços e virou o rosto.

- **Calma Marine-chan ! Estresse causa rugas ! –** Reiko entrou logo após na cozinha sorrindo e piscando para Crystal .

-** É que eu não agüento tanta infantilidade !!** - Marine bufou .

**- Já disse que não sou criança ! **- Crystal fechou as mãos e se preparou para encher a Marine de cascudo , mas Damien as separou rindo .

...

**- Curioso este doce ... –** Saphiro disse, sentado num banco ao lado de Hina , segurando um algodão-doce cor-de-rosa em uma das mãos .

**- Prove, é gostoso ! - ** Hina sorriu , deliciando-se com um algodão-doce azul claro .

Saphiro ainda analisou o doce antes mais vezes , até que tocou seus lábios nele e tirou um pedaço bem pequeno , apenas melando um pouco sua boca e então discretamente passou a língua nela sentindo o gosto doce e suave .

**- Tem razão , é gostoso mesmo . -** Ele sorriu e continuou a comer .

Hina sorriu com o rosto levemente melado com alguns farelos de algodão-doce . Saphiro ao fita-la ao sorrir , percebeu que aquela cena também daria um bom quadro.Observou que o rosto da menina estava sujo de algodão doce , então ele tirou a luva de sua mão direita , deixando sua mão exposta, e cuidadosamente levou a mesma mão até o rosto dela , limpando-o suavemente , podendo sentir que a pele suave e delicada dela ao ficar rosada esquentava , e reparando que os belos olhos verdes arregalavam-se surpresos , na verdade, ele mesmo estava surpreso com suas próprias atitudes .

**- Perdão , estava melado de ... Como é mesmo o nome disso ? – **Saphiro ficou sem jeito e recolheu sua mão , colocando a luva de volta e então olhando para o doce.

**- Algodão –doce.. - ** Ela sorriu e então ficou um pouco menos corada, porém seu coração ainda batia acelerado .

Saphiro ao olhar para o céu , percebeu que o sol já estava se pondo , que havia se passado tempo demais desde que ele havia saído do esconderijo dos Black Moon , levantou-se do banco e voltou a ficar sério .

**- Tenho que partir .-** Falou em um tom mais sério .

**- .. Já ? - ** Hina se levantou rápido, ficando de pé ao lado dele .

Saphiro virou-se de frente para ela e olhou-a , os olhos verdes pareciam tristes por ele ter que ir embora.

"_Que seus olhos sempre me olhem com carinho, como neste momento ..."_

**- Eu voltarei à vê-la , muito em breve . –** Os profundos olhos azuis olharam no fundo dos olhos verdes .

**- Eu vou espera-lo ... - ** A voz dela falhou ao soar , de tanta timidez . Então ele beijou-lhe a testa e virou-se em direção ao norte e foi andando em passos lentos , sumindo em meio aos raios do sol poente.

" _Que você nunca descubra a que família pertenço ,que eu sempre tenha um bom significado para você , minha obra de arte ..."_

CONTINUA ...


	13. Capítulo 12

A noite caiu em Tókio

_**Capítulo 12 – O rapto da princesa .**_

A noite caiu em Tókio . Crystal estava sentada na cama , apoiando seus braços na janela e fitando a Lua .

As cortinas brancas balançavam-se com o vento , a menina estava vestindo o seu pijama cor-de-rosa de sempre , seus cabelos castanhos estavam soltos ,seu olhar parecia mais distante do que a Lua era da Terra .

Crystal , fechou os olhos e suspirou , deitando seu rosto na janela sobre seus braços , a noite começava a ficar mais fria e úmida , ela respirou fundo e estava quase adormecendo naquela posição , quando de repente algo impediu a luz do luar de tocar-lhe a face, ela sentiu um vulto à sua frente e abriu os olhos . Era ele , flutuando de braços cruzados a fita-la . Antes que ela pudesse gritar ele abaixou e colocou o dedo indicador nos lábios dela .

Crystal arregalou os olhos e sentiu como se lhe tirassem o ar , estava ofegante , assustada , apavorada . Ele quebrou o silêncio , falando num tom bem baixo e suave :

**- Eu vim busca-la, minha princesa ... **

Crystal gritou bem alto , ela estava caída no chão , fitando o teto . Levantou-se bruscamente olhando para os lados e não havia ninguém , apenas ela naquele quarto , a cortina continuava a balançar e a Lua a brilhar , mas não havia nenhum príncipe , nenhum homem , apenas uma garota loura furiosa na porta do quarto .

**- Crystal , você pirou de vez ? São duas da manhã, vai dormir ! – **Marine estava de braços cruzados e batendo com o pé no chão .

**- Marine-chan ?? O que ta fazendo aqui ??**

**- Como eu conseguiria continuar dormindo depois do seu grito agudo e irritante que ultrapassou a barreira do som ? – **Bufou . - ** O que aconteceu , ein ?**

**- Não foi nada ... Só um pesadelo ... - ** Crystal suspirou e então olhou para a Lua novamente .

...

Diamante estava a sobrevoar o centro da cidade , então tirou seu brinco e o atirou no chão , este fez um enorme rombo local e então um pilar de cristal negro foi se erguendo até o céu .

**- Acho que isso é o suficiente para chamar a atenção . **

...

Crystal sentiu um aperto forte no peito , caiu sentada no chão , perdendo o ar . Marine rapidamente foi até ela e apoiou-a em seu ombro .

**- Marine, estou com um péssimo pressentimento !! **

...

Sailor Wind e Sailor Chronus no mesmo momento surgiram enfrente ao pilar , onde viram Diamante flutuando .

**- Ora, vocês são rápidas , não é mesmo ? Onde está a princesa ? –** Diamante sorriu maliciosamente e então abriu o olho dourado em sua testa , tirando as forças das duas .

**- Está em um lugar seguro , longe de insetos como você . - ** Sailor Wind , apesar da enorme força psíquica de Diamante , conseguia permanecer de pé, mesmo com o esforço .

...

Marine ao olhar pela janela , avistou o enorme pilar , o céu trovejava energia maligna .

**- Crystal , dessa vez você fica !**

Marine pegou o broche, transformou-se em Sailor Acqua e saiu correndo em direção ao local onde estava o pilar , Crystal sentou-se na cama e olhou para o broche cor-de rosa em sua mesa de cabeceira , suspirou angustiada e ligou para a casa de Hina .

**- Alô ... –** Uma voz sonolenta atendeu o telefone .

**- Hina ! Aqui é a Crystal , olhe pela janela !! **

Hina se sentou na enorme cama luxuosa de seu quarto e olhou pela janela , arregalou os olhos e até deixou o telefone cair de sua mão .

**- Meu Deus ... –** Balbuciou e pegou o telefone novamente -** Crystal-chan , quando vou poder fazer alguma coisa ?? Quando vou conseguir usar o meu broche ??**

**- Venha aqui pra minha casa, traga seu broche ! Vamos descobrir os seus poderes juntas ! **

Hina abriu as portas do seu armário e puxou uma gaveta onde o broche vermelho se encontrava , no momento em que o tocou , sentiu-o queimar . Parecia que ele chamava por ela , no mesmo momento se vestiu e correu até a casa da amiga.

...

Sailor Nature também havia chegado no local , Sailor Wind , Sailor Acqua e Chronus

tentavam inutilmente destruir o pilar, que repelia todos os ataques e as atirava longe ..

- **Sem o cristal de prata , não conseguiremos ! - ** Sailor Chronus falou com dificuldade , pois a energia negativa do pilar começava a drenar a energia vital de todo o local , mesmo Sailor Wind já demonstrava dificuldade em se manter firme.

Sailor Nature tentou erguer raízes do solo , porém planta alguma conseguia sobreviver a tal energia , e não seria água que iria destruir tamanho objeto .

**- Se querem salvar esta cidade , este planeta , entreguem-me Sailor Love! – **Diamante falou em tom autoritário.

**- Jamais encostará um dedo nela novamente ! - ** Uma outra voz masculina foi ouvida nitidamente à esquerda de Diamante , na cobertura de um prédio comercial.

Lá estava Neo Tuxedo Mask com sua capa a balançar-se com o vento, assim como seus cabelos negros , sua espada brilhava refletindo o rosto de Diamante nela .

**- Você outra vez ? Estou cansado de sua existência tão inconveniente ! – **Diamante não pensou duas vezes , formou uma esfera de energia em sua mão direita e a enviou com endereço certo , em direção a Damien.

Damien saltou imediatamente do prédio para um poste sem perder o equilíbrio , a cobertura em que ele estava foi esmagada pela esfera que Diamante havia lhe endereçado . Todos no local ficaram loucos de preocupação .

**- Neo Tuxedo Mask ! –** Sailor Acqua gritou e então voltou seu olhar furioso para o príncipe da Lua negra e o atacou com seu ataque marinho .

Perda de tempo , o príncipe não sofreu um arranhão , seus olhos apenas brilharam em um tom turquesa , o que foi o suficiente para atirar Marine longe .

...

A campainha tocou , Crystal foi correndo abrir a porta , era Hina com o broche em mãos .

**- Hina-chan ! Estou com tanto medo !! - ** Crystal abraçou a amiga , seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas .

**- Crystal – chan , vai ficar tudo bem , você vai ver ... –** Hina falou em tom suave , tentando acalmar a menina , apesar de estar apavorada também . -** Agora , o que preciso fazer para descobrir o poder em meu broche ? **

Crystal respirou fundo e então enxugou os olhos .

**- Você tem que se concentrar em seu broche com todo o coração , e procurar a sua alma nele , o seu verdadeiro eu , e então você vai encontrar o poder que te pertence ... - ** Após falar isso , Crystal foi até o quarto e pegou o seu broche na mesa de cabeceira, então tocou-o e fechou os olhos , imediatamente passaram-se feixes de memórias em sua mente , e a imagem do reino de cristal resplandeceu em todo o seu ser , em seguida ela se viu vestida em um belo e nobre vestido de seda branca .Abriu os olhos rapidamente e virou-se para a janela , percebendo o quanto o céu estava escuro , e então viu a silhueta do homem que a beijara e assombrava seus sonhos . – **Príncipe Diamante ... –** Sussurrou e apertou o broche .

**- Crystal-chan ? - ** Hina fitou-a confusa , segurando o broche vermelho em suas mãos , até que lembrou-se da conversa que teve com a amiga uma vez , e do segredo que lhe foi revelado . **– É ele ?**

Crystal respirou fundo e então sorriu , balançando a cabeça e esticando os braços.

**- Hina-chan ! Temos que nos apressar ! –** Desconversou e então pegou a mão de Hina e a puxou , para juntas saírem do apartamento e correrem em direção ao objeto enorme de cristal negro.

...

Neo Tuxedo Mask era rápido mas Diamante era mais , já estava se tornando mais difícil recuar das investidas do príncipe , Damien já havia sido acertado de raspão no braço por uma esfera , foi o suficiente para que perdesse o movimento deste .

**- Você tem que parar ! Se continuar assim ele vai te matar ! – **Sailor Acqua deu apoio a Damien , porém o rapaz estava transtornado , recusou a ajuda e manteve-se de pé .

**- Não, Sailor Acqua ! Eu tenho que acabar com ele, é uma questão de honra ! –** Damien olhou-a e então tocou o seu ombro .

Marine cerrou os olhos e as mãos , mostrando-se apreensiva , porém ele se manteve em posição de combate . Diamante, flutuando enfrente ao pilar fechou os olhos e sorriu sadicamente , em seguida abriu os olhos lentamente e apontou a mão direita em direção ao rapaz á sua frente .

**- Se despeça deste mundo agora , meu caro Endymion . .. Pois sua hora chegou ! **

Porém , antes que ele pudesse acabar com a batalha , pôde ouvir uma voz familiar vinda mais a frente :

- ** Não !! **

Era ela , era a sua princesa , a sua musa , o anjo de seus sonhos , a Sailor Moon reencarnada em uma menina tão doce e bela com os mesmos olhos azuis da cor do oceano , sinceros e cheios de compaixão , só que neste momento , tristes e apreensivos .

**- Deixe-os em paz !! Deixe este mundo em paz ! –** Ela gritou . Não sabia de onde tirava forças para se manter de pé , suas pernas estavam tremulas de tanto medo que sentia , sua voz com muito esforço soava pela sua garganta. –** Não machuque mais as pessoas , por favor , deixe-os ir embora ! **

Ela estava vestida com uma roupa casual , nem mesmo vestida de guerreira estava , vestia um casaco de inverno branco até os joelhos , quase um sobretudo , e por baixo dele o seu pijama cor-de-rosa , seus cabelos estavam soltos , escorriam pelos seus ombros e ao seu lado havia outra garota , era ruiva e possuía um broche vermelho em suas mãos .

Os pés de Diamante tocaram o chão , e então ele ergueu uma de suas mãos na direção de Crystal em um gesto convidativo .

**- Venha para mim ...** - Disse em um tom suave , abrindo um sorriso de satisfação ao vê-la parada ali .

**- Não escute ele !! –** Sailor Nature gritou .

Damien balançou a cabeça negativamente , porém Crystal começou a andar em passos lentos na direção do príncipe da Lua negra , respirou fundo , parou no meio do caminho e com a voz trêmula disse :

**- Se eu for com você , você vai tirar esse pilar enorme do centro da cidade ?**

**- Sim , dou-lhe minha palavra . – **Diamante respondeu imediatamente. –** Agora, venha .**

Crystal se calou e andou até ele , quando passou ao lado de Damien sentiu-o segurar o seu braço , ela o fitou e sorriu , virou-se para ele segurando-lhe a mão , fazendo Diamante quase mudar de idéia e matar todos do local, e depois num movimento brusco soltou-se de Damien e voltou a andar , até ficar próxima ao grande príncipe da família Black Moon .

Hina percebeu que , realmente , aquele era o homem de quem Crystal falara , Diamante então se deu por satisfeito e repentinamente o pilar negro foi se desfazendo , provocando uma enorme ventania , fazendo com que os guerreiros da Lua branca fossem arrastados para longe . Os olhos de Crystal tremiam lacrimejantes, a mão gélida de Diamante tocou –lhe o rosto, fazendo-a olhar para ele , os olhos dele brilharam em um azul turquesa intenso , fazendo-a sentir uma forte sonolência e suas pálpebras fecharem-se vagarosamente , sua ultima visão foi a do homem que lhe deu o primeiro beijo.

Crystal perdeu a consciência e caiu nos braços de Diamante , que a pegou no colo , os dois então sumiram .

**- Crystal !! - ** Damien gritou , porém quando a ventania passou , não havia mais nada ali , nem mesmo o rastro do pilar , muito menos o de Crystal e do príncipe . Damien caiu de joelhos no chão e socou o piso de concreto .

**- Controle-se, ou vai quebra-lo . – **Sailor Wind fitou o rapaz , falando em tom autoritário .

Damien respirou fundo e então abriu sua mão , nela Crystal havia depositado o broche com o Crystal de prata . Marine tocou seu ombro para passar-lhe conforto .

**- Encontraremos uma forma de salva-la , tenha certeza disso !**- Sailor Nature puxou um sorriso de dentro de si e piscou para o jovem .

E num século bem distante daquele , em um outro milênio , uma dama de negro admira a vista de um belo reino de Cristal com uma pedra em suas mãos .

**- Eu sou o coração do cristal negro , sou invencível .. Em breve não existirá mais nada alem de mim em todo o universo , então ... poderei escrever uma nova história , para tudo o que existe ou já existiu , e você, tolo príncipe , me ajudará , entregando-me a única pessoa que seria capaz de me atrapalhar.**

**CONTINUA ...**

**Notas da Autora :**

Oii gente !! Estamos no 12 ein !! D

Gostaria de pedir desculpas por alguns errinhos nos capítulos anteriores , mas esse é meio doido , ele as vezes repete parágrafos , e eu juro que acontece sozinho o.o '

Sem contar que não mostra os asteriscos quando eu quero fazer uma ação aqui no meu espacinho u.u ¬¬

**Saphiro : **Olá Leitores.

**Autora :** Saphiro por aqui ? O que tem a dizer ?

**Saphiro : **Nada, só vim marcar presença. -

**Autora : **Era só o que me faltava ¬¬''

Até o capítulo 13 pessoal !! D


	14. Capítulo 13

Diamante chamou Rubens no salão imperial do esconderijo e ordenou-lhe que preparasse um óvni com todo o luxo que fosse preciso , Rubens simplesmente o reverenciou e após isso saiu do salão

_**Capítulo 13 – Um novo sentimento .**_

Diamante chamou Rubens no salão imperial do esconderijo e ordenou-lhe que preparasse um óvni com todo o luxo que fosse preciso , Rubens simplesmente o reverenciou e após isso saiu do salão .

Passando pelo corredor ,sentiu alguém puxar-lhe pelo braço de trás de uma pilastra , bufou , já sabia quem era , mesmo se estivesse de olhos vedados saberia.

- **Algum problema, Esmeralda ? **– Notava-se o tom de tédio em suas palavras.

**- Onde está ? Onde está ela ? - ** Perguntou impaciente , apertando o braço dele .

**- Esqueça Esmeralda, não perderei o crédito com o príncipe por sua causa, além do mais , adoro te ver com essa carinha desconsolada , não sabe o prazer que me dá . -** Rubens falou em tom de deboche , segurando o queixo da jovem de cabelos esverdeados.

**- Argh! Não me toque ! – **Ela o empurrou e então foi andando para a direção oposta à ele , batendo os pés no chão com força , fazendo barulho , provocando risadas no jovem de cabelos vermelhos .

Saphiro aproveitou que seu irmão ficou sozinho no salão e entrou , pôde observar seu irmão mais velho de pé , bebendo um bom vinho em seu cálice de cristal fino , real , a sorrir com tamanha satisfação que jamais demonstrara em vida , o jovem de cabelos azuis da cor de uma safira caminhou até o irmão e quebrou o silêncio :

**- Irmão ...**

**- Ah , Saphiro ? Você estava aí ? Que falta de atenção a minha, nem havia percebido sua presença . - ** As palavras foram seguidas de uma breve risada , o príncipe estava de bom humor , algo difícil de acontecer .

**- Está preparando o óvni para ela ? – **Saphiro prosseguiu as seguintes palavras um pouco temeroso.

- **Sim. É demais querer um pouco de privacidade ? – **Diamante então fitou Saphiro , com o canto dos olhos .

Saphiro suspirou e manteve-se calado , virou seu rosto para o lado e acabou por olhar para o holograma , neste podia-se ver os guerreiros da Lua Branca , porém algo o surpreendeu , no meio dessas pessoas as quais seu irmão mais velho tanto desprezava estava _ela_ , e _ ela_ segurava um broche vermelho nas mãos.

" _Hina , não ..." _

Saiu do cômodo transtornado , foi para o seu quarto e aproximou-se do quadro coberto com o enorme pano branco , descobrindo-o bruscamente , expondo a pintura , agora terminada , sentou-se enfrente ao retrato perfeito que pintara e passou suavemente sua mão pelo rosto na pintura .

- **Se temia que me odiasse, agora temo mais ainda . Você é um deles , um dia teremos que nos enfrentar, frente a frente, como inimigos . Rezo para que este dia jamais chegue !**

...

**- Pressinto uma energia sinistra, mas ela está muito distante de nós , não conseguiremos alcança –la facilmente . – **Reiko concentrava-se enfrente a lareira do templo , enquanto Marine, Damien e Hina estavam sentados atrás dela .

Um silêncio muito grande tomou conta do local durante um tempo , até que Reiko se pronunciou novamente :

**- Chamas ... Vejo uma energia quente e envolvente, e ela está prestes a se manifestar .**

**- Será que ... –** Marine se pronunciou mas não terminou a frase , apenas voltou seu olhar para Hina, que parecia apreensiva .

- **Tenho que ir , pessoal ! Desculpem ... - **Hina se levantou repentinamente e saiu do local às pressas .

" _Diga que é um pesadelo , por favor, diga que é !!"_

...

_**- Eu vim busca-la ... Venha para mim ... **_

Ouviu tal voz como se fossem sussurrada em seu ouvido , então abriu os olhos lentamente e sua primeira visão foi o reflexo de si mesma , refletida no teto espelhado feito de cristal negro do cômodo .

Sentou-se na cama imediatamente, porém sentiu uma forte dor de cabeça, o que a deixou um pouco tonta , olhou em volta e notou o luxo que a cercava , estava sentada em uma enorme cama de casal , revestida de cristal , sob lençóis brancos de ceda nobre e fina . Usava um vestido branco , rico em detalhes , tecido fino , parecia uma princesa .

Ouviu passos , apertou o lençol e encolheu-se na cabeceira da cama , viu as enormes portas à sua frente abrirem-se e então da escuridão surgiu o homem que assombrava suas noites de sono , ele, o grande príncipe Diamante.

- **Teve bons sonhos, princesa ? – **O tom de sua voz era suave como a brisa marinha .

**- Onde estamos ? - ** A voz dela soou trêmula e cheia de falhas.

Ele se aproximou e então sentou-se à cama , ao lado dela . Os profundos olhos violetas , que antes pareciam hostis , neste momento demonstravam serenidade absoluta, o que de certa forma a tranqüilizava , mesmo que muito pouco .

A mão gélida do príncipe tocou-lhe o rosto , já não estava tão fria , era morninha e macia , Crystal quase fechou os olhos , porém manteve-se firme e fitou-o nos olhos .

**- Quem é você de verdade ? – **Fez uma breve pausa. - ...** O que quer de mim ?**

Ele sorriu , e permaneceu com a mão repousada no rosto dela, a acaricia-lo gentilmente , e até surpreendia-se com o fato dela nem ter tentado afasta-lo , não ter demonstrado asco ou desprezo .

**- Sou o príncipe da Lua das Trevas , do planeta dez , sou o governante da família Black Moon , o futuro soberano deste planeta . – **Seu sorriso esvaiu-se e ele aproximou levemente seu rosto ao dela . - **.. O que quero de você, minha princesa ? É simples . Quero-a ao meu lado , como minha rainha , governaremos todo o universo juntos , seremos inseparáveis , você vai me amar e eu a amarei ... para sempre ! – **Suas ultimas palavras foram praticamente sussurradas , ele fechou a distancia entre os dois rostos sem que ela percebesse, e agora ela até era capaz de sentir o ar quente que saía dos lábios dele , já que estava tão próximo .

Ele a beijaria novamente, ela sabia disso , suas mãos que apertavam os lençóis agora já nem sequer seguravam-se neles , ela tentava manter os olhos abertos mas suas pálpebras teimosas iam fechando-se lentamente . Respirou fundo e buscou forças dentro de si mesma , mesmo sentindo seu corpo inteiro pesar , levantou os braços até alcançar os ombros dele e então o afastou de si , puxou um travesseiro e arrastou-se rapidamente até o outro lado da cama.

- ... ** Não adianta tentar me hipnotizar ! Não vou cair no seu truque !! – **Falou em tom alto e desajeitado , seu rosto estava tão corado , sua atitude era tão infantil que até provocou certa risada no príncipe .

**- Minha querida princesa , admito que utilizo dos meus poderes para obter aquilo o que quero , mas desta vez nada fiz , ainda nem havia pensado em hipnotiza-la , se não me rejeitou antes, foi porque não quis .** – Ele falou no mesmo tom sereno , e de certa forma provocante , reclinou seu corpo sobre a cama , fitando-a nos olhos .

Crystal ficou sem palavras , levantou-se da cama quase tropeçando no próprio vestido e correu até uma janela , quando olhou através desta levou um susto enorme , a vista era a cidade , e muito distante .Deu um passo para trás e então esbarrou no príncipe, que estava de pé, atrás dela .

**- Gosta da paisagem ? - ** Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido , passando as mãos pelos seus ombros e pela nuca , provocando-lhe arrepios .

**- Eu estou sozinha aqui com você ?? - ** Ela tirou as mãos dele de si e encostou –se na parede , seu coração parecia que estava prestes a explodir .

Ele , já um pouco impaciente com este joguinho de pega-pega a puxou pela cintura e com a outra mão segurou-lhe a nuca : -** Sim, somos somente eu e você , minha Sailor Love . –** Ela arregalou os olhos e antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa ou tentar se soltar, ele a beijou , ardentemente , invadindo os lábios dela com a língua , tirando-lhe o ar, e ela novamente sentiu suas pálpebras fecharem-se e seu corpo flutuar, mesmo desta vez estando em terra firme , como da outra vez que ele a beijara , porem agora era mais intenso .

Ela , em um ato desesperado , o empurrou com toda a força que tinha , fazendo-o quase se desequilibrar sobre a cama . Ele simplesmente riu e andou em sua direção , a pobre menina correu até a porta tentando abri-la mas estava trancada . Virou o rosto e olhou para ele , o medo tomava conta de seu olhar .

**- É inútil , ninguém poderá salva-la . Seja uma boa menina e renda-se à mim . – **Ele se aproximou dela e tocou-lhe os cabelos , deslizando os dedos pelos fios castanhos e ondulados . – **Eu não irei machuca-la , verá como posso ser carinhoso e gentil ..**

**- Não .. Eu não posso me entregar para uma pessoa que quer destruir o planeta que eu vivo e as pessoas que eu amo ! –** após tais palavras ela virou o rosto para o lado e olhou para baixo . –** Além disso , eu sou prometida ...**

Neste momento o olhar sereno dele tornou-se raivoso , enfurecido , e ele bateu com força na porta com sua mão direita, fazendo Crystal estremecer .

**- Esqueça Endymion ! Você é minha agora ! - ** Ele gritou .

Ela ficou calada e arregalou os olhos , fitando-o amedrontada . Ao perceber que a assustou , ele respirou fundo e então voltou ao normal , acariciou-lhe o rosto gentilmente e disse :

**- Deixarei que descanse um pouco , à noite virei busca-la para jantarmos juntos , somente nós dois . – **Após tais palavras , ele tele transportou-se para fora do quarto .

Crystal , após a saída dele , caiu de joelhos no chão e então pôs-se a chorar incessantemente , Diamante estava atrás da porta , ouviu os prantos da princesa e suspirou , lembrando-se de sua vida passada , as palavras que Sailor Moon lhe dissera um pouco antes de sua morte .

_**- Diamante, não seja bobo , não se consegue nada a força !**_

" _Ela jamais me amou, será mesmo que dessa vez será diferente ?_

_...Mas o que estou fazendo ?" _

Após um tempo, sentada no chão , do outro lado da porta , Crystal enxugou os olhos e fitou o teto com o rosto marcado de lágrimas .

" _Ele me beijou de novo ... E de novo eu me senti bem , mas o que será que estou sentindo ? Seja o que for , não posso sentir isso! Não posso !" _

Um novo sentimento estava para surgir ...

CONTINUA ...

**Notas da autora : **

Cara ... daqui a pouco esses episódios vão estar tão longos que meus queridos leitores vão dormir no meio do caminho o.

**Rubens : ** Leitores ? Que leitores ? ¬¬

**Autora : ** Ai Rubenildo , você adora me encher a paciência ! u.ú

Pois saiba que agora eu tenho DUAS reviews ta ! DUUUAAAS !! o.ó v

Agora anda , faz o seu trabalho , vai vai vai ! u.ú

**Rubens : ** Ta bom, ta bom !! Lá vou eu fazer a publicidade desta porcaria! Fazer o que , né ? Nasci para ser artista .

Reviews são bem vindas ! ( levanta uma plaquinha e faz pose )


	15. Capítulo 14

Sentimentos

_Sentimentos .._

_Tão misteriosos e tão incompreensíveis ,_

_**Proibidos...**_

_**Capítulo 14 – O Jantar dos sonhos.**_

O dia estava nublado e frio , na televisão passavam-se imagens do estranho ocorrido de alguns dias atrás e do mais recente, o pilar.

Reiko varria o pátio do templo , até que então avistou Damien sentado embaixo de uma árvore ,a refletir de olhos fechados.

Andou até ele calmamente , parou em sua frente e então sorriu-lhe :

**-Seu braço está melhor ?**

O jovem continuou de olhos fechados , permaneceu em silêncio, como se não tivesse ouvido-a. A jovem suspirou , de trás dela veio uma outra voz repreendendo-o :

**- Ficar aí sentado se martirizando não vai adiantar nada ! Reaja ! –** Marine estava de pé e de braços cruzados atrás de Reiko.

" _Vocês não compreendem ..."_

**- Estou pensando em uma forma de descobrir onde está Crystal, vocês bem que poderiam me ajudar! – **Respondeu com uma rigidez que jamais demonstrara antes.

**- Gosta muito dela, não é ? –**Reiko sorriu divertida , arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

**- Não é hora para brincadeiras ! –** Marine repreendeu-a.

**- E-eu .. Vou procura-la por mim mesmo ! –** Damien desconversou e caminhou com pressa para a s escadas do templo , rapidamente descendo-as , pisando tão forte nos degraus que de longe as outras duas meninas podiam escutar.

**- Ai o amor ... Vai entender.. –** Reiko suspirou .

**- É... Mas não podemos ficar paradas aqui sem fazer nada, temos que arrumar uma forma de encontra-la ! – **Marine cortou o assunto , voltando-se para o que seria mais importante.

- **E você pode encontrar seu paradeiro , Sailor Acqua . –** Sailor Wind surgiu misteriosamente e aproximou –se de Marine, surpreendendo-a. – **Aperte o brinco azul que possui em sua orelha direita.**

Marine fez o que lhe foi dito , e então um laptop azul surgiu à sua frente fazendo-a arregalar os olhos . Incrivelmente , parecia que ela sabia como o objeto funcionava naturalmente, mesmo sem ter tocado-o antes , sentia que já o conhecia de ponta-cabeça.

" _Damien , não precisa mais ficar tão apreensivo , encontrarei Crystal!"_

...

O véu escuro de uma noite sombria cobriu a cidade , e o óvni estava a sobrevoa-la . A jovem amedrontada contava os minutos para que alguém a salvasse daquele pesadelo sem fim, porém , quando o seu maior inimigo estava ao seu lado , o pesadelo tornava-se sonho , por mais que ela desejasse o contrário , seu interior gritava quando ele não estava por perto ,um sentimento de culpa inexplicável invadia seu ser , e ela tentava se convencer de que ele provocava isso nela por hipnose , que não sentia isso de verdade, devia ser irreal , havia de ser .

Ouviu o som das portas se abrindo lentamente , e por trás delas o príncipe encantado ou não , surgia andando calmamente em sua direção .

**- Vim busca-la para o jantar , milady . –** Ele parou ao lado da cama , onde ela estava sentada e fez um gesto com o braço, para ela lhe dar o dela.

Crystal suspirou e pensou em renega-lo , gritar , chorar e espernear, porém o sorriso no rosto do belo homem era tão encantador que ela não poderia negar-lhe nada . Em silêncio segurou o braço dele e então juntos , andaram em passos calmos pelos corredores negros do enorme óvni . O local era frio , vazio e arrepiante, o ruído dos pés do casal tocando no piso de cristal era aterrador , Crystal estava tão assustada e com tanto frio que abraçou-se no braço de Diamante .

Este olhou-a e sorriu , soltando seu braço e abraçando-a de lado , cobrindo-a com sua capa :

**- Já lhe disse que estamos a sós neste lugar , não há o que temer . –** Falou suavemente , e então com a outra mão desocupada apontou para uma grande porta que se abriu sozinha .

Do outro lado da porta havia um salão iluminado por velas e candelabros, era a réplica de um salão real de baile, porém no centro dele havia uma bela mesa coberta com uma toalha branca de ceda, e no canto um pequeno palco com instrumentos musicais de orquestra , tais como violino , harpa, violoncelo , flauta e piano. Sua parede era toda espelhada , era assustador , porém maravilhoso .

Crystal arregalou os olhos e soltou-se de Diamante , entrando lentamente no belo cômodo , era enorme , e de alguma forma sentia como se já tivesse estado em um lugar parecido .

**- Gosta ? Mandei que preparassem especialmente para você , minha Sailor Love .. –** Diamante aproximou-se da mesa e puxou uma cadeira para que Crystal sentasse .

Crystal notou que por todos os lugares do salão a decoração era feita com vasos de flores azuis , muitas pétalas estavam espalhadas pelo piso , inclusive sobre a mesa .

**- Obrigada ,é lindo , principalmente as flores ... – **Fitava-o com certo ar de curiosidade , afinal ele não era o homem mau que ela acreditava que fosse , fora tão gentil e delicado para com ela que não havia de ser uma pessoa ruim .

**- Fico feliz que tenha gostado, são as minhas favoritas .**

Diamante sorriu sentou-se à mesa , bateu palmas e então um belo banquete surgiu em seus pratos , parecia-se com frutos do mar ou algo do tipo .

Crystal ficou até sem graça ao ver que ele possuía tamanha educação para servir-se , logo ela que estava acostumada a comer como um porco , agora tinha que comportar-se como uma princesa , mas ela não sabia agir como uma princesa , tentou cortar um pedaço da lagosta , porém quase deixou que caísse .

Diamante não pôde se conter e deixou uma breve risada soar de seus lábios :

**- Deseja que eu mande cortar para você ?**

**- Não me trate como uma criança ! –** Crystal cruzou os braços , deixando os talheres sobre a mesa .

**- De forma alguma minha princesa , jamais me casaria com uma criança ! –** Diamante inclinou-se um pouco , esticando seu braço e alcançando o rosto de Crystal , tocando-o.

Crystal arregalou os olhos e corou, ele era a primeira pessoa que não a via como uma menina boba , infantil , que a via com outros olhos , com os olhos de um homem .

Ela ajeitou os talheres nas mãos e começou a comer , tímida , delicada , doce ...

Ele tirou lentamente a mão do rosto dela e ficou observando-a comer .

**- Tem alguma coisa no meu rosto ?? –** Ela tocou o rosto com as duas mãos corando mais ainda .

Ele riu novamente , realmente era difícil arrancar-lhe tantos risos , apenas ela era capaz disso , balançou a cabeça negativamente , e então começou a comer também .

Jantaram , comeram uma bela sobremesa , até que no fim de tudo Diamante levantou-se e parou enfrente à ela . Neste momento os instrumentos musicais começaram a tocar sozinhos uma doce melodia semelhante à de uma valsa , o príncipe fez uma breve reverência à Crystal :

**- Me daria a honra desta dança, minha princesa ?**

**- O que ?? –** Ela arregalou os olhos - **Mas ... Eu não sei dançar !!**

**- Não importa, posso ensinar-lhe . - ** Ele sorriu, segurando-lhe a mão , puxando-a delicadamente , fazendo-a ficar de pé . – **Ponha seus pés sobre os meus .**

Ela , desajeitada , pôs seus pés por cima dos dele , e ele tocou a nuca dela , fazendo com que o queixo da menina repousasse em seu ombro , em seguida segurou uma das mãos dela , e segurou sua cintura , a outra mão dela o abraçou levemente , e então ele disse :

**- Acompanhe meus passos .**

Ficaram daquele modo por um tempo e pela primeira vez ela sentiu o coração dele batendo , palpitava acelerado , assim como o dela .

Ela sorriu , não demorou muito para que ela conseguisse acompanha-lo e não precisasse mais ficar sobre seus pés , era como se já tivesse dançado daquela forma antes , podia imaginar muitos outros pares dançando naquele salão e por um momento o viu todo branco de mármore com anjos esculpidos nas paredes .

"_Palácio de Cristal ..." _ - Passou em sua mente .

**- Você é abençoada , minha Sailor Love . - ** Ele cortou seu pensamento , fazendo-a olha-lo nos olhos curiosa , afinal deveria ter um porquê dele ter dito tal coisa , e estava certa. Ele continuou : - **Vive em um belo planeta , tem um jardim de flores somente para você . De onde venho o dia é sempre noite , não existe flores , não existe Sol .**

Pela primeira vez ela pôde perceber a melancolia por trás dos olhos violetas que já não lhe amedrontavam mais , sentiu uma enorme compaixão por ele , pôde imaginar o quão triste deveria ser viver num mundo onde não havia a beleza da natureza , o canto dos pássaros ou o aroma das flores .

Ele prosseguiu :

**- Há muito tempo, eu e minha família fomos banidos para este planeta distante chamado Nemesis, desde então cresceu apenas uma única flor em nossa terra , meu irmão apreciou tanto que prometi-lhe um dia que teríamos um campo somente nosso repleto daquelas flores .**

Crystal parou de dançar, fazendo-o parar assim como ela e fitá-la . Segurou as mãos dele e inexplicavelmente, sorriu-lhe, segurando suas mãos .

**- Você não precisa atacar este planeta. Por que não vive aqui conosco ? Assim poderá ter quantas flores desejar, Diamante-kun!**

Diamante-kun ? Foi isso mesmo que ele ouviu ? Aquele sorriso doce e belo era realmente para ele ?

Tão ingênua , não poderia compreender o rancor que ele tinha em seu coração , e também o seu objetivo .

**- Certa vez alguém me falou algo parecido .. Há muitos anos atrás.** – Ele olhou para o lado e lembrou-se de Sailor Moon , porém a imagem da jovem de cabelos dourados ganhava cabelos castanhos agora, deixando-o confuso.

**- E essa pessoa tava certa , você podia ter ouvido ela . –** Ela disse, sorrindo-lhe tão doce quanto um anjo que abençoava seus sonhos.

" _Se eu tivesse escutado ...Quem sabe tudo poderia ter sido diferente ?"_

Estava começando a ficar confuso sobre seus objetivos , na verdade já os desconhecia , começava a duvidar se estava realmente fazendo o que era certo . Pensou em Saphiro , seu irmão mais novo. Se ele discordava de suas atitudes, por que ele continuava agindo de tal forma ?

**- Está tarde , vou leva-la para o seu quarto . –** Ele a abraçou pelo lado e começou a andar na direção do aposento .

Ela o olhava , tentando imaginar como teria sido o passado dele , e sentia dentro de si uma enorme vontade de trazer-lhe felicidade , nesse momento ela percebeu que ele não havia hipnotizado-a , que ela agia por vontade própria .

Deixou-a dentro do quarto , puxou a coberta , e então ela se sentou na cama , ajeitou –se e deitou.

Ele a fitou com serenidade, tocou-lhe a face e afastou-lhe a franja dos olhos , ela , em retribuição sorriu-lhe .

**- Você não é uma pessoa má como todos pensam , Diamante –kun ... **

**- Que bom que pensa assim , minha princesa .. Boa noite, tenha bons sonhos . –** Ele a deixou , saindo do quarto e olhando-a da porta , a sorrir para ele .

"_Não importa se poderia ser diferente, o importante é que você agora está aqui ao meu lado , e ninguém irá tira-la de mim ."_

Longe dali , num apartamento pequeno mas aconchegante , um rapaz de cabelos negros olhava para o céu nublado, estranhando um ponto no céu que não tinha estrelas , quando de repente uma jovem de longos cabelos dourados surge ,trazendo um laptop e posicionando-o sobre uma mesa na varanda onde o jovem estava .

**- Damien ! Descobri o paradeiro de Crystal !**

**- O que ? Onde ela está ,Marine ?? – **Damien fitou seu laptop.

Marine apontou a estranha estrela que era a única a brilhar no céu , filmando-a com a webcam de seu laptop e dando zoom na imagem , onde um objeto não identificado feito de cristal negro ficava nítido.

**- Ele a levou para este lugar !**

**- Certo , vou busca-la e acabar de vez com aquele cretino ! – **Damien aproximou-se da grade da varanda e deu-lhe um soco, entortando-a .

...

As luzes da praça estavam acesas , a noite estava fria e romântica , o local estava cheio de casais apaixonados , Hina passava por ali com uma pasta em mãos cheia de partituras, acabara de assistir suas aulas de piano .Parou enfrente à ponte que havia encontrado Saphiro à uns dias atrás , andou até ela e ficou fitando a água .

_**Eu voltarei a vê-la, muito em breve. **_

Lembrou-se das palavras dele ao se despedir , porém desde então nunca mais havia encontrado-o , passava por aquela praça todos os dias, pela mesma ponte e ele nunca estava lá .

De repente ao lado do seu reflexo na água , estava ele ao seu lado . Levou um susto muito grande, deu um pulo e virou o seu rosto olhando-o e vendo que ele realmente estava ao seu lado .

**-Saphiro ! Q-que bom te ver ! –**Ela sorriu corada, porém a preocupação em seu rosto , pelo sumiço de sua amiga, era evidente .

**- Está preocupada com sua amiga,não é ? - ** Ele disse , fitando-a nos olhos.

**- Como sabe disso ?? – **Ela deu um passo para trás, surpreendendo-se.

**- Se quiser, eu posso leva-la até ela .**

**- O quê ?!**

**...**

**CONTINUA ...**

**...**

**NOTAS DA AUTORA :**

Eu gostei desse episódio ! D

Confesso que adorei ele ! Até agora, acho que foi o meu favorito ! \o/

As vezes tem uns que eu acho chatinhos , nem tenho muita paciência em ficar relendo mas esse eu "adurei" ! DDDDDDD

Nossa , vocês devem estar se perguntando quantos capítulos deve ter essa bendita fanfic , só lhes digo uma coisa :

"Só sei que nada sei"

Ahuiahuaihauiahuiahuiahuiahau XD

Reviews, pliiiiiiis, pliiiiiiiis !! 8B


	16. Capítulo 15

-Saphiro

_**-Saphiro ! Q-que bom te ver ! –**__Ela sorriu corada, porém a preocupação em seu rosto , pelo sumiço de sua amiga, era evidente ._

_**- Está preocupada com sua amiga,não é ? - **__ Ele disse , fitando-a nos olhos._

_**- Como sabe disso ?? – **__Ela deu um passo para trás, surpreendendo-se._

_**- Se quiser, eu posso leva-la até ela .**_

_**- O quê ?!**_

_**...**_

_**Capítulo 15 – Esta é minha canção para você.**_

_**...**_

**- Como sabe o que aconteceu com Crystal ?? –** O tom de voz soou um pouco mais alto .

**- Quer vê-la ou não ? - ** O tom dele soou firme .

" _Não poderia fazer isso jamais , hoje posso estragar toda a gratidão e admiração que sente por mim mas ..."_

Saphiro levou uma de suas mãos até uma faixa que cobria sua testa, revelando então uma Lua Negra invertida que escondia-se por baixo do tecido .

"_Mas eu só quero vê-la sorrindo despreocupada novamente !"_

O olhar de Hina , antes assustado tornou-se pesaroso , e então ela levou suas mãos até seu rosto, virando-se de costas para ele.

**- Não pode ser verdade !! **

Saphiro deu um longo suspiro , sabia que seria assim , mas buscou forças dentro de si e tocou o ombro dela , pronunciando algumas palavras em tom baixo .

**- Mas infelizmente é , sinto muito ...**

Uma brisa gélida passou pelos dois , fazendo com que os cabelos vermelhos da jovem planassem no ar e por um breve momento , os fios sedosos tocaram suavemente no rosto do Black Moon , fazendo com que o jovem pudesse sentir o perfume doce e suave que ela exalava e até mesmo fechasse os olhos suspirando o seu aroma .

_**-**_**...**__**Quer vê-la ou não ?** - Ele repetiu em tom tão baixo , que mal podia ser ouvido.

Hina virou-se de frente para ele, demonstrando toda determinação que possuía .

**- Sim, mais do que tudo ! **

**- Que assim seja , porém só poderei leva-la ao paradeiro da princesa da Lua após às três da manhã, quando meu irmão estiver dormindo . Sendo assim , encontre-me no local ... –** Foi interrompido por pingos de chuva , que começavam a cair do céu .

Hina segurou a mão dele e então puxou-o , fazendo-o andar junto à ela .

**- Venha até minha casa comigo , coloque a faixa novamente na testa ...**

**- O que está dizendo ? Além do mais , a faixa já se foi com o vento , sabe muito bem que não pode me ...**

Hina parou e então de dentro da blusa tirou uma faixa branca e colocou nas mãos dele , sorrindo-lhe logo após .

**- Use isto ...**

**- Esta faixa ... **– Ele fitou o pedaço de pano em suas mãos, em seguida voltou a fitar Hina .

**- Sim , você a usava quando nos conhecemos , mas quando foi embora deixou ela cair ... Eu a guardei , e sempre que olhava para ela , me lembrava de você ... –** Hina olhou para o chão , apesar de seus olhos demonstrarem certa tristeza , seu rosto corava e ela sorria , lembrando-se de seus poucos momentos ao lado do rapaz .

Saphiro sorriu , por mais que não fosse um sorriso muito alegre, era sincero . Levou sua mão até o rosto dela , afastando alguns fios molhados que cobriam parte de seu rosto , fazendo-a corar mais ainda .

**- Não me importa quem você é , você me salvou e eu devo minha vida à você ! Eu ... - ** Ela lutou arduamente contra a timidez para conseguir dizer tais palavras.

**- Obrigado, Hina . –**Ele a cortou , aproximou-se dela e delicadamente tocou seu queixo , levantando-lhe o rosto e então beijou-lhe a testa .

Hina fechou os olhos e apesar de estar corada e sem jeito , desta vez não ficou tão nervosa, foi como se aquele beijo a tranqüilizasse .

" _Ah , como eu queria ficar assim para sempre..." _ - Os dois pensaram no mesmo momento a mesma coisa , em sincronia .

A chuva começou a aumentar, imediatamente Hina segurou a mão de Saphiro novamente e antes que começassem a andar , ela mesma amarrou a faixa na testa dele , após isso correram em direção à casa dela .

...

Esmeralda andava de um lado para o outro agoniada , até que resolveu parar .

Fitou o holograma com a imagem de Sailor Love e levantou a mão , ameaçando destruir a imagem , porém uma mão segurou firme seu punho, até machucando-o .

**- Está estressadinha , querida Esmeralda ?**

**- Rubens , não me amole !! –** Esmeralda gritou . Seu ódio era transparente como a água .

- **Se está com tanta raiva , por que não desconta nessa cidade inútil ? Lembra-se de que restou um suporte maligno **? - O tom dele era malicioso , como sempre.

- **Onde ele está ?! – **Ela se virou de frente para ele, fitando-o com um olhar tão selvagem que parecia até uma fera necessitando de uma corrente.

Rubens riu e então ergueu uma das mãos fazendo o suporte aparecer nela .

**- É todo seu .**

Esmeralda tomou o objeto da mão dele e tele transportou-se em seguida , sua pressa e agonia eram notáveis.

**- Esmeralda idiota , hoje você vai se afogar em seu próprio veneno! –** Seu tom malicioso tornou-se sádico e ele riu após tais palavras cobertas de maldade.

...

Diamante estava no centro do óvni , a observar a cidade pela janela .

Um vulto apareceu por suas costas , o príncipe virou-se bruscamente para ver quem era e então teve a visão da mulher de cabelos negros aveludados que caíam por sobre a face , sombreando seu rosto pálido e fazendo seus olhos prateados frígidos reluzirem .

**- O que faz aqui ?**

**-Vim apenas lembrar-lhe de sua promessa, meu caro príncipe . A princesa , a cidade e toda a glória são suas , porém o cristal prateado é meu ...**

O cristal de prata, é verdade ! Ele até havia se esquecido , não havia visto nem sombra do broche com a jovem desde que havia raptado-a , pensava se ela teria escondido-o , teria que descobrir.

**- Tem minha palavra , Hematita . O cristal de prata logo estará em suas mãos .**

**- Estou feliz eu ouvir tais palavras meu príncipe . Minha alma é generosa , porém até certo ponto, assim como posso dar-lhe benções, posso tirar-lhe .**

**- Isto foi uma ameaça ? –** Seu interior se contorceu , porém ele manteve a calma em sua expressão facial e tom de voz .

**- Não alteza , apenas um aviso ... – **Logo a mulher foi sumindo em meio à escuridão , provocando um suspiro de alívio no príncipe.

Diamante então andou em passos rápidos até o quarto onde Crystal estava , suspirando aliviado novamente ao ver que a sua princesa dormia tão tranquilamente .

Sentou-se na beira da cama , observando-a.

Dormia como um anjo , a expressão calma e serena dela ao dormir o fascinava, a respiração pesada , a delicadeza , ela era a sua boneca de porcelana .

" _Ninguém irá rouba-la de mim, ninguém !"_

Inclinou o seu rosto aproximando-o ao dela , quase colando ambos os lábios , fechou os olhos sentindo sua respiração quente , ela estava adormecida ali tão vulnerável, indefesa , que ele não pôde resistir , enfim colou seus lábios no dela , deixando-o repousados ali um bom tempo , afagando os longos cabelos castanhos espalhados pela cama .

" _Minha . _

_Minha e de mais ninguém ."_

...

Hina bateu à porta do grande apartamento que se encontrava no ultimo andar , uma senhora vestindo um uniforme de governanta abriu a enorme porta de madeira branca estilo européia .

**- Senhorita, está encharcada ! – **A senhora de cabelos grisalhos disse , e então seus olhos encontraram Saphiro. – **Oh, e tem companhia ! Não sabia que traria seu namorado !**

**- Senhora Madallaine !! –** Hina corou e repreendeu a moça em seu tom de voz , fazendo com que Saphiro arqueasse uma das sobrancelhas.

**- Perdão senhorita , vou preparar um chocolate quente para os dois ! Seja bem vindo, rapaz ! - ** Imediatamente a senhora foi para a cozinha .

Hina e Saphiro adentraram a residência , o jovem como bom observador pôde notar o tamanho e o luxo do lugar , paredes revestidas de finos papéis de parede, enfeitada com réplicas caras dos pintores mais prestigiados da França , o piso feito de mármore branco , limpo e encerado , móveis antigos e coloniais , e no centro da sala um enorme piano de cauda negro envernizado com uma partitura aberta sobre ele .

**- Desculpe-me pela Senhora Madallaine , espero que não tenha sido muito inconveniente.. Sabe , ela cuida de mim desde pequena , meus pais viajam muito , tenho ela como uma segunda mãe ... - ** Hina sorriu um pouco tímida .

**- Não se preocupe com isso . – **Saphiro andou até o piano e tocou em seu banco . – **Quem toca este instrumento ? **

Hina ao perceber que o rosto dele virava-se em direção a partitura ali repousada , tirou-a de lá imediatamente, segurando-a nas mãos .

**- Ah... Eu , eu toco !**

**- Mesmo ? E o que é isto em suas mãos ?**

**- Ah é uma coisinha boba que eu compus !!**

**- Oh, você compõe também ? Deixe-me ver . - ** Saphiro mostrou-se interessado e então puxou os papéis das mãos de Hina , fitando então o título da canção.

Hina corou e virou seu rosto para o lado ,não querendo encara-lo.

**- Azul profundo ? – **Ele sorriu e entregou a partitura nas mãos dela . –** Pode tocar para mim ?**

Hina sentiu suas pernas balançarem , em silêncio sentou-se ao piano e com as mãos trêmulas colocou a partitura no lugar , respirou fundo e fechou os olhos concentrando-se , hoje ela teria que tocar como jamais tocara antes , afinal a música foi composta para ele , ela teria que tocar melhor do que todas as vezes que tocara em sua vida.

Abriu os olhos lentamente e então seus dedos encontraram-se com as teclas do piano.

Saphiro sentou-se ao lado dela no banco, observando-a em silêncio , o modo dela de tocar era tão delicado que parecia que seus dedos deslizavam sobre as teclas , a música era tão bela , tão doce e ao mesmo tempo intensa , que era como se ele vivesse naquele momento o momento em que eles se encontraram pela primeira vez , como se pudesse senti-la em seus braços como naquele dia .

Parecia que naquela música , ela havia criado um mundo só para ele e ela , um mundo onde os dois poderiam ficar juntos sem medo ou problemas .

Finalmente a música terminou , e então ela virou o rosto e fitou-o , insegura e preocupada ,a melodia foi feita para ele , se não fosse de seu agrado , ela poderia morrer de tanta frustração .

Saphiro ficou sério e calado , seu olhar parecia tão distante , como se nem prestasse atenção nela . Hina então fitou o teclado do piano desapontada .

" _Ele deve me achar ridícula" _

**- Este momento foi o mais belo de toda a minha vida. –** Ele cortou seus pensamentos. –** Jamais ouvi uma música antes , mas tenho certeza que mesmo que eu escute mais de mil melodias, nenhuma delas irá se comparar ao que ouvi hoje , obrigado por me honrar com tal coisa . –** Ele virou o rosto e fitou-a nos olhos .

**- Saphiro- kun, eu ... – **Os olhos dela estavam trêmulos , assim como seu coração palpitava .

- **Não fale ... –** Ele a cortou novamente , e lentamente aproximou seu rosto ao dela .

"_Esta pode ser a ultima vez que eu a veja..."_

A senhora roliça e grisalha que tomava conta da casa chegava de mansinho à sala carregando uma bandeja nas mãos com duas xícaras de chocolate quente , porém ao ver como os jovens se encontravam parou sem fazer barulho, repousando a bandeja em uma mesa .

Saphiro e Hina fecharam os olhos lentamente ao mesmo tempo , ele tocou uma das mãos dela que estava sobre o piano suavemente e finalmente repousou seus lábios sobre os dela delicadamente , beijando-a .

O sino do relógio badalou uma vez, era uma da manhã ,Madallaine colocou uma das mãos sobre o rosto e suspirou baixinho admirando o casal .

...

Esmeralda sobrevoava a cidade , até que avistou um belo parque iluminado , sorriu maliciosamente e então atirou o suporte maligno no gramado do local , fazendo-o murchar no mesmo momento .

Marine, Damien, Reiko , Sailor Wind e Sailor Chronus estavam reunidos no templo discutindo uma forma de resgatar Crystal e então sentiram seus broches e a rosa de cristal alertar-lhes que havia perigo , imediatamente correram na direção em que os objetos apontavam-lhes.

**- Ha,ha, ha,ha, ha ,ha ,ha ! Hoje vou me distrair destruindo esta cidade tão irritante ! – **Esmeralda vangloriou-se.

...

Diamante já havia deixado Crystal a dormir em seu quarto , e havia voltado para o centro do óvni ,até que repentinamente Rubens apareceu à sua frente, reverenciando-o .

**- Rubens ,o que faz aqui ? Pensei ter dito que queria privacidade !**

**- Perdão príncipe , mas Esmeralda enlouqueceu, está atacando Tókio sem permissão. **

**- O que disse ?!**

**- Se quiser eu mesmo posso castiga-la por isso príncipe.**

**- Não ! Deixe que eu mesmo me resolverei com ela ! –** Diamante andou em passos rápidos até a janela e em seguida tele transportou-se.

" He, he .. É minha querida Esmeralda, hoje me vingarei de você ."

**CONTINUA**

**...**

**NOTAS DA AUTORA : **

Nossa , ficou enorme esse o.o

Cara como eu gosto de escrever essa história XD

Aproveitando que estou de férias e tenho bastante tempo para isso.. porque quando começar as aulas , acho que vai demorar para vir mais capítulos i.i'''

Bem , espero que estejam gostando... se é que estão lendo XD

Beijoooooos !!

Até o capítulo 16 D


	17. Capítulo 16

Sua raiva era maior do que a Terra , seus ciúmes eram incontroláveis , tudo o que ela mais queria era tê-lo para si , porém a maldita princesa da Lua apareceu e arruinou seus sonhos

Sua raiva era maior do que a Terra , seus ciúmes eram incontroláveis , tudo o que ela mais queria era tê-lo para si , porém a maldita princesa da Lua apareceu e arruinou seus sonhos .

Esta noite ela iria destruir o lugar que ela mais amava em retribuição , graças áquele suporte maligno .

**...**

_**Capítulo 16 – A frustração de Esmeralda.**_

...

Com seu leque, Esmeralda atacava incessantemente os civis que passeavam pelo parque , o suporte crescia aos poucos , drenava a energia das plantas e das flores que enfeitavam o local.

Ela ria incessantemente , havia perdido a sanidade , só conseguia pensar naquele homem que rejeitava o seu amor e em como poderia escolher uma menina ao invés dela, uma bela mulher .

A chuva tornava-se tempestade , as ruas e os calçamentos estavam alagados, a noite estava fria e sombria , como em um conto de terror.

Numa cobertura luxuosa ,cuja vista dava para a praça e para o mar que neste dia encontrava-se em fúria , um casal cessava um beijo doce e acolhedor naquele exato momento .

O jovem de cabelos azuis abriu os olhos e fitou o belo rosto da jovem ruiva à sua frente , tirou a luva de sua mão direita e repousou esta no rosto da jovem , passando-a suavemente por sua pele e levando seu dedo indicador até os lábios rosados da menina , contornando-os , fazendo-a estremecer .

Ela continuava de olhos fechados e suspirava , saboreando aguçadamente o toque dele em seus lábios . De forma tímida e sutil segurou a mão dele , acariciando-a .

**- Saphiro – kun... –** Sussurrou e então abriu os olhos , fitando-o docemente .

" _Mesmo sabendo quem sou , permite-me estar tão próximo , não teme a mim ou me despreza ... É tão doce ! Como pode ser assim ?"_

Saphiro ouviu um ruído vindo do canto e então olhou para trás de si, podendo ver uma senhora suspirando como se sonhasse acordada, mas esta, ao perceber que havia sido vista imediatamente pegou a bandeja sobre a mesa , quase derrubando os chocolates quentes e então foi servi-los :

**- Oh Meu deus ! Perdão , eu vim apenas servir-lhes , já irei me retirar , por isso sintam-se à vontade !! - ** Deixou as xícaras com o casal e imediatamente retirou-se do aposento , porém ao virar-se de costas para o casal ela sorriu mostrando um enorme contentamento por sua senhorita, Hina ,que nesse momento estava vermelha como um tomate maduro caído da árvore.

Saphiro e Hina tomaram o chocolate quente , aquecendo-se do frio . Novamente,Saphiro deliciava-se com os doces deste planeta , fechou os olhos e saboreou o aroma do achocolatado , Hina sorriu e então repousou seu rosto no ombro dele ,ficando mais próxima .

**- Essas coisas doces daqui são tão deliciosas ... –** Ele falou em baixo tom, sorrindo ao vê-la encostada em seu ombro.

**- Você ainda irá provar muitas coisas deliciosas por aqui , você vai ver Saphiro-kun ... – **Ela sorriu de olhos fechados , descansando no ombro do rapaz .

Saphiro ao ouvir tais palavras , suspirou e olhou pela janela afora em silêncio.

" _Quem dera as coisas pudessem ser assim ...Infelizmente, talvez esta seja a ultima vez que verei seu sorriso..."_

_Ah, Hina ... Sentirei tanto a sua falta !"_

_..._

Sailor Wind partia para cima de Esmeralda , conseguindo acerta-la com o seu tornado . Esmeralda quase perdeu o ar , seu vestido negro ficou cheio de rasgos e ela caiu deitada sobre o chão , porém isso não foi o suficiente para abate-la, rapidamente levantou-se e flutuou sobre Sailor Wind , esta apenas suspirou , demonstrando certo tédio.

**- Até quando vai continuar com isso ? Desça agora para que eu possa terminar logo com esta batalha ridícula. –** Falou em um tom tão seco e natural que irritou profundamente a outra .

**- Não me subestime , sua imprestável ! – **Esmeralda gritou no ápice de seu ódio e com seu leque formou rajadas cortantes de energia maligna, em direção à Sailor Wind.

Sailor Wind fechou os olhos e permaneceu no mesmo local , as rajadas apenas fizeram com que poucos fios prateados do cabelo da Sailor caíssem sobre o gramado , misturando-se com o verde . A mulher abriu os olhos lentamente , mostrando a mesma frieza e indiferença em seu olhar , e sua pele branca continuou intacta , sem nem sequer um corte .

Neo Tuxedo Mask e as outras apareceram quando Sailor Wind preparava-se para deferir um golpe contra a mulher de longos cabelos verdes , o rapaz segurou o braço da guerreira , impedindo-a .

**- Espere, Sailor Wind ! –** Após isso, fitou Esmeralda á sua frente . – **Você, me diga ! Como está Sailor Love ? O que fizeram com ela ?**

Esmeralda segurava um de seus ombros que estava ferido , ao ouvir as palavras do jovem fechou os olhos e riu desdenhando do que havia lhe sido dito .

**- Aquela fedelha ?? As horas dela estão contadas , não vai durar muito !**

**- Ora sua ... –** Ele disse, mas Sailor Nature o interrompeu .

**- Está se confundindo , minha amiga ! As suas horas estão contadas ! -** Sailor Nature ergueu seus braços e então enormes raízes cobertas de espinhos surgiram do solo como tentáculos , debatiam-se na direção da Black Moon, e esta esquivava-se como podia .

...

Hina teve um mal pressentimento , abriu os olhos e então saiu da posição em que se encontrava , sentada repousando seu rosto no ombro de Saphiro , levantou-se e foi até a janela que dava de encontro com a praça , percebendo que esta estava envolta por uma energia maligna .

Saphiro levantou-se logo depois , se perguntando o porquê dela ter se levantado tão bruscamente , em passos longos ele foi até ela e ficou ao seu lado , podendo observar o mesmo cenário obscuro .

Hina nada disse , apenas fitou-o com os olhos arregalados , o jovem suspirou e fitou o chão , mostrando-se pesaroso e de certa forma , sentindo-se culpado .

**- Saphiro –kun, não posso ficar parada aqui assistindo isso !**

**- Então o que está esperando ? Vá ...**

**- Mas... E Crystal ? **

Saphiro de repente arregalou os olhos fitando o céu e segurou o braço de Hina, impedindo-a de ir embora .

**- Espere ! – **Ele sentiu uma presença , alguém muito ligado á ele estava próximo à aquela praça, estava prestes à aparecer.

**- O quê ?**

**...**

Esmeralda estava em total desvantagem , e como se não bastasse , pelas suas costas , Sailor Acqua acertou-a com um ataque marinho, quase afogando-a , e então em seguida os tentáculos acertaram-na em sincronia .

Seu vestido quase virou pó , ela procurou forças para se levantar, porém não conseguia ficar de pé , seu orgulho não permitiria que ela retornasse à base se não acabasse com aquelas Sailors.

" _Acabou ,é o meu fim!_

_... Príncipe Diamante !"_

Repentinamente , ela sentiu seu corpo flutuar sozinho, porém este poder não era o dela , era o de outra pessoa , quando inclinou seu rosto para o alto, para ver quem era , surpreendeu-se. Era ele, seu príncipe ao qual ela era tão devotada , estava a flutuar de braços cruzados e seu olhar lhe causava arrepios, parecia estar muito zangado , e ela sabia o porquê , sabia que ela era a causa .

**- Esmeralda, o que pensa que está fazendo ? **

Damien quase enlouqueceu , sacou sua espada de cristal no mesmo momento , porém Marine o impediu de avançar .

**- Príncipe Diamante , eu só queria derrotar estes imprestáveis ..**

**-Não percebe que não tem poder para isso ? Gastou um suporte maligno a toa !**

**- Mas príncipe ... Por favor , me perdoe ! **

Damien afastou Marine de si e com a espada sacada , a apontou para Diamante e interrompeu a discussão .

**- Seu miserável ! O que fez com Sailor Love ??**

Diamante desviou seu olhar para o guerreiro e então lhe sorriu irônico.

**- Esqueça-a , agora ela pertence a mim !**

**...**

**- Saphiro- kun , por que está me segurando ?? –** Hina fitou-o confusa , porém quando olhou pela janela novamente pôde ver , mesmo que distante, aquele homem de branco que raptou sua amiga.

**- Aquele é ... Meu irmão . –** Ele comentou .

**- O que ?? - ** Hina alterou o tom de voz, surpreendendo-se .

"_Meu Deus , aquele homem é irmão dele !!"_

**-Devemos aproveitar este momento em que ele abandonou o óvni , para irmos até sua amiga...**

Hina não pensou duas vezes , pegou as mãos de Saphiro, e então disse-lhe :

**- Por favor, me leve até ela !**

Saphiro ficou em silêncio e abraçou-a com firmeza , deixando-a confusa .

**-Segure-se firme em mim . –** Ele disse, fechando os olhos .

Ela afirmou com a cabeça , mesmo sem entender o que acontecia , envolveu-o num abraço também e então quando os dois estavam bem próximos um ao outro , Saphiro tele transportou os dois em segundos , para um local totalmente escuro e frio , o centro do óvni de Diamante .

Hina olhou ao seu redor muito confusa, tentando entender como eles haviam parado em tal lugar assombroso . Saphiro a soltou e então começou a andar em direção a um corredor sombrio , Hina imediatamente correu até ele , segurando seu braço, mantendo-se bem perto à ele .

**- Não se preocupe , vai ver sua amiga , prometo que nada vai lhe acontecer . Não confia mais em mim ? **

**- Mas é claro que confio ! É só que ... Esse lugar me causa calafrios ... –** Ela falou bem baixinho, arregalando os olhos , olhando para os lados .

Chegaram ao fim do corredor onde havia uma enorme porta , Saphiro fechou os olhos e com seus poderes tele cinéticos abriu-a , Hina adentrou o cômodo as pressas e então avistou sua amiga adormecida sobre uma enorme cama vestindo um enorme e lindo vestido branco .

**- Crystal-chan !!**

Crystal abriu os olhos lentamente e enxergou a menina de cabelos vermelhos , arregalando os olhos e sentando sobre a cama , abrindo um enorme sorriso .

**- Hina – chan ! O que faz aqui ?? –** Olhou para o lado e viu Saphiro logo atrás de Hina , enfrente à porta. –** O " Azul Profundo" também !! Que bom ver vocês !**

Crystal abraçou Hina , mostrando uma felicidade sem tamanho em poder encontra-la , Hina retribuiu o abraço apertado , aliviada em ver a amiga sã e salva.

**- Ele te machucou ,Crystal-chan ?**

**- De jeito nenhum !! Ele me tratou muito bem , foi muito educado, muito carinhoso ... –** Crystal, ao lembrar-se do príncipe suspirou e fitou o teto sorrindo . –** Ele não é mau, Hina-chan , ele é bom ... é gentil ... –** O olhar dela ficou tão distante ao falar nele que parecia que ela já nem fazia parte deste mundo .

- **Crystal-chan ... Você ... - ** Hina fitou a amiga ,surpresa .

Saphiro ouviu tudo da porta e surpreendeu-se também . Seria possível que a princesa da Lua Branca estivesse apaixonada pelo seu irmão ? O destino haveria mudado ?

_CONTINUA ..._

...

**NOTAS DA AUTORA :**

Meu deeeeus eu sofri tentando ajeitar a fanfic no site com a minha prima x.x

Esse fanfiction. net não gosta de mim mesmo ...

**Rubens : ** E quem é que gosta ? ¬¬

**Autora :** Ah, saiba que muita gente me adora ta !? u.ú

**Rubens : **Exemplo ? u.u

**Autora : **Ah... oo Tem o ... Tem a ... aaaah pô ! Você me pegou desprevenida , mas tem muita gente ! u.ú

**Príncipe Diamante : ** Estou finalmente gostando dessa história!

**Autora : ** Claro né ! Já deu uns pega na Crystal , se não gostasse eu ia te bater ! ;D

**Rubens : **Pff... o.ô

**Príncipe Diamante : **Tem amor pela sua vida, ficwriter querida ? u.ú

**Autora : **Erh ... o.o Enfim gente, por favor, se estiverem lendo, mandem-me reviews ! -

( P.S : Não sei porque insisto em colocar emoticons nas minhas notificações, a maioria deles o corta ou não aparece ¬¬ é macumba pra cima de mim, não é possível ! )


	18. Capítulo 17

- Ele te machucou ,Crystal-chan

_**- Ele te machucou ,Crystal-chan ?**_

_**- De jeito nenhum !! Ele me tratou muito bem , foi muito educado, muito carinhoso ... –**__ Crystal, ao lembrar-se do príncipe suspirou e fitou o teto sorrindo . –__** Ele não é mau, Hina-chan , ele é bom ... é gentil ... –**__ O olhar dela ficou tão distante ao falar nele que parecia que ela já nem fazia parte deste mundo ._

_- __**Crystal-chan ... Você ... - **__ Hina fitou a amiga ,surpresa ._

_Saphiro ouviu tudo da porta e surpreendeu-se também . Seria possível que a princesa da Lua Branca estivesse apaixonada pelo seu irmão ? O destino haveria mudado ?_

_**...**_

_**Capítulo 17 – O dilema do príncipe**_

_**...**_

Crystal sorriu e desviou seu olhar para Saphiro , notando que ele também possuía a insígnia da Lua negra na testa . Hina notou que sua amiga ficara surpresa e então sorriu naturalmente e disse :

-** Saphiro – kun é irmão daquele homem que te trouxe para cá .. Ele que me trouxe aqui para te ver Crystal-chan , e bem ... ele é muito gentil também ! –** Os olhos verdes da menina possuíam um brilho diferente ,não só havia doçura em suas palavras mas também um sentimento se escondia no fundo delas , Saphiro pela primeira vez sentiu-se levemente embaraçado ao ouvi-la menciona-lo de forma tão meiga , Crystal sorriu e pegou uma das mãos da amiga .

**- Vocês se gostam muito , ne Hina –chan e Saphiro-kun ? **

Saphiro e Hina se olharam e juntos coraram , sem saber o que dizer , cada um olhou para o lado oposto ao outro e secretamente seus corações aceleraram .

**...**

**- Esmeralda, volte para a base. Você não está em condições de lutar. –** Diamante falou tais palavras em um tom amargo , sem sequer fitar a jovem , seus olhos estavam atentos ao ser que ele mais desprezava, Neo Tuxedo Mask.

**- Mas príncipe Diamante... **- A voz dela soou em baixo tom, demonstrando toda a sua vergonha e seu medo de perder a confiança dele.

**- Obedeça!**

A jovem não contestou , o tom dele até lhe causou arrepios , imediatamente se tele transportou para a base , desaparecendo do local . Diamante , que flutuava de braços cruzados não se deu o trabalho de descer .

**- Poderia mata-lo aqui e agora, meu caro Endymion . Porém fiz uma promessa à minha princesa , a qual irei cumprir . Sinto muito , mas infelizmente terei que deixa-lo vivo ... Por enquanto !**

**- Sua princesa ?? Não me faça rir ! Não fuja, covarde !! –** Damien gritou , exigindo que Diamante ficasse, queria mata-lo , trucidá-lo , queria transformar seus ossos em pó.Porém a resposta que obteve foi uma gargalhada do príncipe .

Diamante não se deu o trabalho de falar sequer outra frase, simplesmente tele transportou-se , sumindo de lá , fazendo com que o jovem Damien acertasse sua espada no chão com tamanha força que o fez rachar .

**- Eu ainda mato esse cara ! – **Damien gritou, caindo de joelhos .

**- Controle-se ! Guarde suas forças para a próxima batalha ! –** Marine ajoelhou-se em frente a Damien e deu-lhe uma bofetada no rosto , como se tentasse faze-lo acordar de sua ira com o choque .

Damien sentiu seu rosto esquentar e então ficou em silêncio fitando o chão ,como se consentisse com as palavras da outra, sua espada voltou para dentro da rosa de cristal e o jovem fechou os olhos .

" _Aquele dia , ele a beijou ... Agora que está sozinho com ela, o que mais ele deve ter feito ?"_

_**...**_

Saphiro estava começando a ficar preocupado , tinha certeza que seu irmão não demoraria a voltar, e se visse os dois naquele quarto com Crystal , certamente ficaria furioso .

**- Hina, não temos muito tempo ! – **Seu tom foi firme, e de certa forma autoritário também.

**-Tá bem ,Saphiro –kun! **– Hina fitou o jovem a sorrir, em seguida voltou a fitar a amiga, segurando-lhe as mãos firmemente . **– Crystal-chan , podemos tira-la daqui , podemos levá-la de volta para casa ! Venha conosco !**

**- Não posso . - ** Crystal disse prontamente, surpreendendo os dois ali no local .

Saphiro até desencostou-se da porta, fitando a jovem sentada à cama . Hina soltou as mãos da menina e até deu um pulo .

**- Mas Crystal-chan ... –** A jovem ruiva até alterou o tom de sua voz .

**- Hina –chan , o príncipe Diamante não é uma pessoa ruim , eu tenho certeza que ele abrirá seu coração para mim , e assim poderei entende-lo melhor .. E então ... Então quando conversar com ele , farei com que enxergue que esta batalha não precisa continuar ! – **A compaixão e a determinação em suas palavras estavam claras como a água pura e transparente, porém mais que isso , era notável que a jovem princesa sentia algo a mais pelo príncipe da Lua negra .

" _Achava que ela arruinaria meu irmão , mas pelo que vejo neste exato momento, ela pode ser sua salvação !" - _ Saphiro pensou consigo mesmo , sentindo que no fundo de seu coração uma esperança, antes adormecida , agora reluzia , mostrando-lhe que talvez fosse possível que a família Black Moon um dia pudesse viver na Terra , junto com os humanos .

Passos vindos do corredor podiam ser ouvidos, Príncipe Diamante já se encontrava no óvni e andava na direção do quarto de Crystal . Saphiro logo percebeu a presença de seu irmão mais velho , rapidamente foi até Hina e a puxou para junto de si .

**- Vamos , ela já fez sua escolha !**

**- Não, espera ! Crystal-chan você sabe mesmo o que está fazendo ?! - ** Hina ainda não conseguia acreditar nas palavras de sua amiga , tornou a segurar sua mão, não querendo solta-la .

**- Hina-chan , vocês precisam ir embora !!Depressa , ele está vindo !! – **Crystal tocou a mão da amiga com sua outra mão, tentando faze-la soltar-se , mas a menina ruiva temia pela outra , não queria deixa-la lá .

O som dos passos começavam a ficar mais nítidos, mais próximos . Saphiro não teve escolha , ele mesmo teve que apartar as mãos das duas e tomar Hina em seus braços . Abraçou-a forte , segurando-a para que não tentasse tomar a mão de Crystal novamente , porém a menina continuou com o braço esticado na direção da amiga .

**- Ela ficará bem, você a verá novamente ! **

**- Crystal-chan ! **

Foram as ultimas palavras que Crystal ouviu dos dois , lentamente foram desaparecendo , a ultima imagem que conseguiu ver de sua amiga foram seus olhos verdes preocupados e inseguros , suspirou e então fitou o tecido dos lençóis da cama, passando levemente a mão direita por ele .

" _Hina-chan ,desculpa ..."_

Diamante adentrou o quarto em que Crystal estava , o olhar dele parecia zangado , porém ao olha-la imediatamente sorriu satisfeito por vê-la ali , em seus domínios .

A menina parou de olhar os lençóis que cobriam a cama , ergueu o rosto e então cruzou seu olhar com o dele , abrindo um pequeno sorriso de boas vindas .

O príncipe sentou ao lado dela na cama , sua mão por coincidência esbarrou na mão pequena e delicada de sua princesa , aproveitou o acontecimento para repousar a mão por sobre a dela .

Aproximou seus lábios do ouvido de sua amada , tocando-os na pele macia e quente dela , provocando-lhe um leve arrepio .

**- Sentiu minha falta ? –** Sussurrou, beijando-lhe suavemente a orelha.

Crystal sentiu um arrepio muito estranho percorrer-lhe o corpo , apertou os lençóis da cama , arregalou os olhos sentindo o rosto corar e seu coração acelerar incessantemente, imediatamente afastou-se e levantou da cama .

**- Sim , senti !! Onde você estava, Diamante-kun ?! - ** O tom de voz dela foi alto porém trêmulo , estava tão sem jeito que mal conseguia mover o corpo , ficou de pé como se estivesse em posição de soltado, de tão dura que estava.

**- Ora , ora ... Está tão interessada assim ? Pois bem , fui resolver uns problemas e acabei por me encontrar com seus amigos , minha princesa.-** Disse em um tom irônico ,como se estivesse a provoca-la . – **Estavam na praça , queriam me derrotar . - ** Ao dizer a ultima frase , deu um breve riso .

Ao ouvir as palavras dele , Crystal sentiu seu corpo estremecer , então andou até a janela de seu quarto , que dava para a vista da cidade , tocou sua mão no vidro observando-a e a saudade tomou conta de seu ser , começou a recordar do rosto das pessoas queridas através daquele vidro .

**- Você não os feriu, não é ? Você prometeu que se eu viesse com você os deixaria em paz !! **

Ele se levantou da cama , com cuidado tirou sua capa e a deixou sobre os lençóis , ficando mais a vontade , logo após isso andou até ela calmamente , parando atrás dela e envolvendo-a sutilmente com seus braços , porém com firmeza o suficiente para não permitir que escapasse .

**- Não toquei em um fio de cabelo de nenhum deles , princesa ... - ** Falou em baixo tom , em seguida tocou suavemente seus lábios na pele macia e quente do pescoço dela , podendo sentir seu perfume e suspirar com seu doce aroma , provocando-lhe arrepios.

Crystal cerrou os olhos e segurou os braços dele , apertando-os ,tentando fazer com que a soltassem . Seu coração parecia querer ganhar vida própria e sair de dentro de seu corpo de tão acelerado que estava , sentiu um calor invadir seu corpo e suas pernas balançarem .

**- Para com isso , está me deixando sem jeito !- ** Esforçou-se para que sua voz conseguisse ressoar por seus lábios .

- **Se deseja tanto , faça-me parar ,princesa . - ** Sussurrou e então permaneceu a roçar seus lábios sob a pele do pescoço dela, subindo lentamente até sua orelha .

Crystal mordeu levemente o lábio inferior ,tentando resistir como podia , apertou com força o tecido das mangas da camisa dele , segurando seus braços , tentando afastá-lo. Porém ele era muito forte e determinado. Se a queria em seus braços, a teria .

Ela virou o rosto e sem querer fez com que o seu rosto ficasse realmente próximo ao dele, quase esbarrando sua boca na dele , fazendo-o sorrir maliciosamente .

Ele tentou beijar-lhe, mas ela virou levemente a face, fazendo com que ele alcançasse apenas o canto de seus lábios rosados .

" _Eu não posso me entregar nos braços dele ... Meu Deus, me ajude a ser forte , eu não posso deseja-lo, eu deveria amar a outro , mas meus pensamentos são todos por ele ... Por quê ?"_

**- Por que ainda tenta resistir ? Por que ainda teima em me rejeitar ? –** Os olhos violetas a fitavam impacientes , apesar da voz calma .

**- Eu sou a princesa de Tókio de Cristal , meu destino desde antes de nascer é proteger esse reino ... E você ... –** Ela respirou fundo buscando o ar , virando seus olhos para o lado . - ** Você está aqui , destruindo aquilo o que tenho que proteger ... Eu lhe peço , pare com isso !**

Ele bufou e então soltou-a virando-se de costas.

**- Novamente este assunto desagradável ! **

**- Pare com essa guerra , venha viver na Terra ! - ** Crystal virou-se para ele , fitando-o de costas, quase suplicando-lhe.

Diamante virou o rosto e fitou-a com o canto dos olhos .

**- Ah , princesa ... - **Ele caminho até a cama e sentou-se sobre ela . – **É impossível ...**

Crystal , em passos lentos , foi até a cama também e sentou-se ao lado dele , ele olhava para o nada , perdido em pensamentos , para ser mais exato , em memórias de longa data .

Seus pensamentos foram cortados quando ele sentiu uma mão pequena , quente e delicada tocar seu rosto com todo o carinho que ele jamais havia sentido , voltou seus olhos para ela , os olhos violetas estavam surpresos e fascinados por aquele belo par de olhos azuis tão meigos e cheios de compaixão .

A mão dela percorreu seu rosto cuidadosamente, afastando os fios prateados de sua testa , descobrindo a insígnia da Lua negra , ela se ajoelhou sobre a cama , ficando um pouco mais alta que ele e então o abraçou suavemente , colocando a cabeça do príncipe em seu colo , e então afagou seus cabelos .

Era um abraço tão acolhedor , tão protetor ! Em um certo momento ele até pôde sentir a aura quente e envolvente que ela possuía , tomar conta de seu ser , viu-se novamente tomado pela dúvida , voltava a questionar seus próprios atos , até que a voz doce e cheia de bondade que ela possuía soou em seus ouvidos como uma melodia angelical do paraíso perdido :

**- Nada é impossível , Diamante-kun ...Eu sei que dentro de você existe um coração humano, assim como existe um dentro de mim ...**

Ele inclinou seu rosto e então pôde ver o rosto dela , seu sorriso iluminava aquele quarto escuro , sua presença aquecia aquele lugar frio . Pela primeira vez não a via como a Sailor Moon , mas sim como Crystal , a princesa mais doce que ele conhecera em sua vida inteira .

**- Todas essas batalhas não tem tido sentido, por que não acabamos com esses acontecimentos tristes e então vivemos juntos nesse planeta tão maravilhoso ?**

**- Crystal ... - ** Ele sussurrou seu nome , fitando-a nos olhos .

Longe dali , num reino distante , exatamente em Tókio de Cristal , a mulher de longos cabelos negros e pele branca como a neve gélida do mais frio inverno assistia os dois pelo cristal que carregava em sua mão .

**- Este fraco vai acabar cedendo aos encantos dela ... Idiota , terei que faze-la odiá-lo de alguma forma ... Pois bem , que assim seja!**

**CONTINUA ...**

**...**

**NOTAS DA AUTORA :**

Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii leitores mais lindos desse mundo !! -

**Rubens : **Puxa-saco ! ¬¬

**Autora : **Erh ... esse episódio foi meio quente ne gente ? D

Mas eu até gostei , espero que estejam gostando também

**Príncipe Diamante : **Se me transformar em galã pornô vou querer um redobramento de cachê u.ú/

**Autora :** Olha só Diamante, se ficar me torrando a paciência você vai é pra Gmagazine ! ... E o Rubens também ! o.ó

**Rubens : **Epa ! Epa ! Me mete nisso não ! o.ó

**Esmeralda : **Príncipe Diamante na Gmagazine ?? que sonho !!

**Autora : ...**E o Saphiro também !! o.o

**Saphiro : **Sempre sobra pra mim ..

**Esmeralda : ** Eu compro a revista !! \o/

**Autora :** Eu também ...o.o erh , digo.. cof cof ! Que dia bonito ! ( ta de noite)

Que fic linda !! Que reviews maravilhosas ! ( duas )

Continuem lendo leitores lindos e dêem suas opiniões !! Aceito críticas também, mas peguem leve !! 8D

Lembrando sempre que ... Com vocês , família Black Moon !!

**Diamante , Rubens, Esmeralda e Saphiro : **REVIEWS SÃO BEM VINDAS ! ..


	19. Capítulo 18

...

_Ele inclinou seu rosto e então pôde ver o rosto dela , seu sorriso iluminava aquele quarto escuro , sua presença aquecia aquele lugar frio . Pela primeira vez não a via como a Sailor Moon , mas sim como Crystal , a princesa mais doce que ele conhecera em sua vida inteira ._

_**- Todas essas batalhas não tem tido sentido, por que não acabamos com esses acontecimentos tristes e então vivemos juntos nesse planeta tão maravilhoso ?**_

_**- Crystal ... - **__ Ele sussurrou seu nome , fitando-a nos olhos ._

_Longe dali , num reino distante , exatamente em Tókio de Cristal , a mulher de longos cabelos negros e pele branca como a neve gélida do mais frio inverno assistia os dois pelo cristal que carregava em sua mão ._

_**- Este fraco vai acabar cedendo aos encantos dela ... Idiota , terei que faze-la odiá-lo de alguma forma ... Pois bem , que assim seja!**_

...

_**Capítulo 18 – Tempestade - A tristeza está por vir .**_

_**...**_

Esmeralda havia retornado à base , seu corpo possuía alguns hematomas e seu vestido negro estava aos trapos , seus cabelos esverdeados estavam bagunçados , alguns fios escorriam sobre seus olhos e o seu olhar era tomado pela raiva , pela frustração e pela vergonha .

Andou em passos apressados para o seu quarto , quando abriu as portas do cômodo quase enlouqueceu , viu a pessoa cuja a qual menos desejava ver neste momento , sentada em sua cama com um sorriso de satisfação estampado em sua face .

**- Rubens, seu cretino ! Você fez com que eu fosse a cidade de propósito não é ?? Queria me fazer perder o crédito com o príncipe não é ?! Miserável , vai me pagar !!- ** Esmeralda gritou e abriu seu leque , em seguida , apesar de ferida , esforçou-se e em dois saltos parou enfrente a ele , erguendo seu braço para o alto com o leque em mão , pronta para acerta-lo.

Rubens sorriu de canto e sem esforço algum segurou os punhos dela , puxando-a bruscamente e fazendo-a cair deitada sob a cama , rolando por cima dela e deixando-a sem conseguir mover seu corpo .

A pressão de sua mão a segurar os punhos da mulher , acabou por faze-la soltar o leque .

Esmeralda arregalou os olhos devido a tamanha inconveniência do outro , que estava sobre seu corpo , numa posição bastante provocante e constrangedora .

Rubens permaneceu com o mesmo sorriso e inclinou-se sobre o corpo dela sem demonstrar preocupação ou esforço ao segura-la ,aproximou lentamente seu rosto ao dela fazendo-a engolir seco e tencionar todo o seu corpo .

**- Te olhando de perto , até que você não é de se jogar fora , Esmeralda ... – **O tom irônico dele causava-lhe arrepios , os olhos cheios de malícia percorriam-lhe o corpo de cima a baixo , o sorriso sarcástico dele fazia-a delirar de tanta raiva .

**- Nojento , asqueroso ! Tire suas mãos de mim !! - ** Seu grito ressoou por todo o cômodo feito de cristal negro .

Rubens esticou os braços dela, unindo-os e segurando seus punhos apenas com uma mão , sua mão desocupada deslizou pelas madeixas verdes , até o pescoço da mulher , subindo pelo canto de seu rosto e então afastando seus cabelos revoltos deste, colocando-os para trás da orelha. Em seguida , aproximou seus lábios ao ouvido da mesma , pronunciando-lhe algumas palavras em baixo tom :

**- Adoraria ver o príncipe te desprezando , te humilhando ... - ** Fez uma breve pausa e suspirou próximo a pele alva da nuca dela , sentindo a fragrância forte e adocicada que o perfume dela possuía , após isso , continuou em tom mais baixo ainda . - ** Quero vê-la ajoelhada aos meus pés , implorando para que salve sua vida! **

Esmeralda virou o rosto para o lado oposto e cerrou os olhos com força ,de repente o peso de Rubens sobre seu corpo desapareceu , ela abriu os olhos e impulsionou seu corpo para frente, sentando-se na cama e então vendo o outro já de pé , à sua frente .

Rubens fitou a jovem e apenas riu , em sua gargalhada o sadismo , o prazer em tortura-la era claro como os raios do sol . Esmeralda não conseguiu dizer uma palavra sequer , seu corpo estava trêmulo por dentro , balançado , suas pernas encontravam-se dormentes e ela , apesar de se esforçar para dizer alguma coisa , palavra alguma saía de seus lábios . Seus olhos acompanharam o homem de cabelos vermelhos deixar o quarto , quando este fechou a porta , o corpo dela automáticamente caiu deitado sobre a cama e então Esmeralda abraçou a si mesma ,quase rasgando seus próprios braços devido ao asco que estava sentindo .

" _Nenhum homem que não seja o príncipe Diamante tem o direito de ter tamanha proximidade comigo _!_Preciso me lavar agora mesmo !!"_

...

Saphiro tele transportou-se com Hina , chegando enfrente ao apartamento dela .

A menina continuava de olhos arregalados , como se ainda visse sua amiga à sua frente , porém viu-se de frente para a avenida onde os carros passavam e seus faróis ofuscavam a visão .

A chuva ainda não havia cessado , quase levou um banho de um carro que passava em alta velocidade pela pista alagada , porém foi puxada pelo braço firme daquele que cuidava dela desde o dia que havia conhecido-a .

Virou seu rosto e teve a bela visão do rapaz de cabelos azuis tão profundos encharcados com a água da chuva , seus olhos a fitavam de forma serena e acolhedora , só de olhar naqueles olhos da cor safiras ela podia se perder dentro deles .

Imediatamente , os olhos esverdeados como as belas árvores dos jardins babilônicos estremeceram e fecharam-se , num ato desesperado , a jovem afundou seu rosto no tecido azul do paletó dele , confortando-se ali .

Ele notava o quanto ela estava assustada , o quão vulnerável àquela situação ela se encontrava , então a abraçou e afagou seus cabelos vermelhos .

**- Hina , enquanto eu existir , nada irá lhe acontecer , ninguém irá tocar em um fio de seu cabelo, por isso , não tema !**

**- Saphiro –kun ... Não é isso... - ** A voz dela falhou .

**- O que é ,então ? **

**- Eu não sei... estou sentindo um aperto muito grande , como se algo de ruim estivesse prestes à acontecer ... Entende ? – **Ela levantou seu rosto e fitou Saphiro.

Saphiro ficou em silêncio e encostou o rosto dela em seu peito novamente , passando seus dedos delicadamente pelos cabelos dela . Desviou seu olhar para a avenida onde os carros passavam .

Ele sabia que muitas coisas ruins estavam para acontecer , sabia quantas desgraças ocorreram no passado e quantas poderiam ocorrer no presente , com seu retorno . Dentro de si , tinha a sensação de que este momento junto à ela não lhe pertencia , que era contra a natureza , e que mais cedo ou mais tarde isso teria um fim trágico e deixaria feridas que jamais iriam cicatrizar .

**- Se continuarmos aqui , você pode adoecer . – **Ele cortou o silêncio , e então tocou os ombros dela . A menina lhe sorriu e então os dois entraram juntos no grande e luxuoso edifício .

E no céu nublado, as pessoas olhavam das janelas de suas casas uma única estrela , que na verdade era o óvni do Príncipe Diamante .

Eram 3:50 AM , quase 4:00 AM .

Diamante permanecia perdido nos braços de sua princesa , quisera ele ficar ali para sempre e esquecer-se das Sailors , do cristal de prata e de todo o resto . Porém um ruído estranho vindo exatamente do estômago de sua amada o acordou para a realidade .

Fitou-a arqueando uma das sobrancelhas , esta parou de abraça-lo e corou , imediatamente sorriu um pouco sem jeito e coçou a nuca .

**- He, he, he ... Que coisa não ?? – **Ela disse em um tom divertido , porém o príncipe continuava confuso , sem entender o que havia acontecido . - **... Estou com fome ... –** Ela falou um pouco mais baixo , ficando ainda mais sem graça .

**- Mas a esta hora , princesa ?! –** Ele arregalou os olhos fitando-a com um ar de surpresa, deixando-a mais sem graça ainda .

Ela olhou para o lado e permaneceu a coçar a nuca , fez um biquinho e olhou-o de canto , com olhar de cachorro pidão .

**- Só um docinho vai ... **

Diamante não se conteve , riu bastante à vontade , após isso fitou-a com um olhar sedutor e aproximou seu rosto ao dela , segurando-lhe o queixo suavemente .

**- Terá o seu doce , mas com uma condição ...**

**- Q-que condição ?! - ** O rosto dela corou imediatamente e ela arregalou os olhos.

**- Terá que me beijar primeiro . – **Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas novamente, como se estivesse desafiando-a .

O coração dela palpitou , não acreditava que ele estava lhe pedindo isso . Apesar de todos os acontecimentos ela ainda não havia se esquecido de que era noiva , e se o beijasse poderia então considerar-se uma traidora .

Mas então recordou-se do primeiro beijo que ele lhe roubou , e dos outros que também foram roubados , lembrou do quanto havia gostado , mesmo que não quisesse admitir , sabia que desejava mais .

**- .. Fecha os olhos ! -** Ela pediu .

Ele fechou lentamente o par de olhos violetas e entreabriu os lábios , ao observar aqueles lábios semi-abertos e umedecidos a jovem corou mais ainda , aproximou seu rosto um pouco mais , sentindo a respiração quente dele tocar-lhe o rosto , apoiou suas mãos nos ombros dele delicadamente e então encostou suavemente seus lábios nos dele , dando-lhe um selinho . Imediatamente fechou os olhos e prolongou aquele selinho durante um tempo .

" _É só por causa do doce ! É só por causa do doce !" - _ Ela tentava se convencer por dentro .

Apesar do beijo ser superficial , infantil , só o fato de poder sentir a pele macia e quente dela tocar a sua fez com que Diamante delirasse. Aproveitou para degusta-la , dando-lhe uma leve mordida no lábio inferior.

Logo após isso , a menina rapidamente se afastou , permanecendo sentada sobre a cama , fitando o lado oposto ao príncipe .

**- Pronto !!**

Ele sorriu ,divertindo-se com o fato de que ela ficara sem graça , mas mais que isso , pela imensa felicidade que era tê-la ali naquele momento .Parecia até que todos aqueles anos no limbo teriam valido à pena , só pelo fato de ter encontrado-a naquela rampa e ter esbarrado-se com ela .

Neste momento ele podia perceber o quanto a vida era bela , assim como um simples beijo tão puro e inocente .

Não , ele não pensava na guerra, não pensava em vingança , mas apenas naquele sorriso meigo e desajeitado, naquele olhar profundamente doce .

Nada importava , acontecesse o que acontecer , a noite poderia durar para sempre , contanto que o sorriso dela nunca se esvaísse , vê-la sorrindo era a razão de sua vida .

A felicidade dela era o seu objetivo nesse momento, faria tudo para que aquele sorriso permanecesse intacto .

Então isso era amor de verdade ?

Ele não a forçou a acolhe-lo como fizera a alguns minutos atrás , ela o fez espontaneamente . Está certo que ele fez um acordo com ela , prometeu poupar seus amigos se ela viesse com ele , mas sua doçura ele não havia exigido.

Se fosse Sailor Moon , certamente o desprezaria , mas não , ela não o desprezou em momento algum, tratou-o de igual para igual, jamais o tratara feito um monstro.

Não , ela não era somente a Sailor Moon encarnada , ela era um anjo, mais do que isso , ela era sua deusa, sua religião , sua vida , sua morte ...

Ela era tudo , tudo o que sempre quis , tudo o que para sempre iria desejar .

" _Céus , como eu a amo ..."_

Ele se levantou da cama, mas antes de retirar-se do quarto,fitou-a novamente , tocando seu rosto cuidadosamente como se fosse feito de uma porcelana frágil .

Fitou o sorriso cujo qual era sagrado para ele e apreciou o toque daquelas mãos pequeninas e macias sobre a sua que repousava no rosto dela .

**- Adoro quando Diamante- kun sorri ... –** A voz dela soou baixo e sereno, como uma doce canção de ninar .

Um sorriso de alegria esboçou-se no rosto do príncipe e então ele ,delicadamente recolheu sua mão e caminhou para a enorme porta do quarto .

**- Não me demorarei , princesa ...**

Em seguida fechou cuidadosamente a porta , e caminhou até o centro do óvni , ao chegar lá teve a desagradável surpresa de encontrar aquela mulher de cabelos negros até o chão , virada para uma enorme janela, à admirar a vista da cidade de Tókio.

**- Você de novo ? - ** O tom do príncipe pareceu impaciente.

**- Sabe meu caro príncipe , estou começando a me arrepender ...**

**- Como assim se arrepender ?**

**- Ora, eu lhe trago de volta, de brinde lhe devolvo toda a sua família e você é incapaz de me dar um simples cristal prateado em troca ... Que decepção ... **

**- Não me pressione , o cristal será seu ! – **Diamante alterou o tom de voz .

A mulher virou o rosto fiando-o de canto , seus olhos brilharam em um tom prateado e repentinamente o príncipe sentiu uma dor aguda em seu abdômen que o fez cair de joelhos sobre o chão .

Urrou de dor , colocando sua mão sobre o local que doía , sentindo que estava melado retirou sua mão de lá e fitou-a . Arregalou os olhos em choque quando viu sua mão encharcada com o seu próprio sangue .

Sua vista foi ficando turva , suas pálpebras teimaram em fechar-se . Viu a imagem do ultimo sorriso que Crystal lhe deu e tentou pronunciar seu nome , porém sua boca não o obedeceu e ele caiu sobre o piso gélido , desfalecido .

Silêncio , escuridão e tudo aquilo o que ele já havia visto no limbo, quando havia morrido , este era o cenário em que se encontrava . Porém , não conseguia se mexer, seu corpo parecia não querer obedece-lo , sua voz não soava , por mais que tentasse.

Não ... Após momentos tão lindos , ele não poderia morrer dessa forma, sem nem sequer despedir-se dela , dizer-lhe seus sentimentos puros e verdadeiros .

Uma voz ecoou na imensidão das trevas em que ele se encontrava :

**- Se quiser continuar vivo , encontre-me em Tókio de Cristal no século 30 , e traga-me o cristal de prata o mais rápido o possível !**

" _Faço tudo o que quiser , entrego-lhe o cristal , o reino , porém devolva-me a vida para que eu possa ver minha princesa novamente !!" _

Ele abriu os olhos e sentou-se sobre o piso . Suspirou aliviado ao fitar seu abdômen e não encontrar sangue , estava novamente no óvni , o que se passara parecia ter sido um sonho ruim e nada mais .

Levantou-se passando sua mão por sua roupa , limpando-a e imediatamente foi ao quarto onde Crystal se encontrava , apesar do sorriso doce dela sempre o amolecer , desta vez o príncipe estava alterado demais .

**- Onde está o cristal de prata ? – **Falou em um tom seco .

**- O quê ?? –** Ela se surpreendeu com o seu tom .

**- Me diga ! Onde ele está ??**

**- Não posso ...**

**- Onde está ?! Onde o escondeu ?! Me diga ,agora !! - ** Ele foi até ela e a balançou pelos ombros , quase gritando com ela .

Crystal cerrou os olhos e virou o rosto para o lado , estava tão assustada que lágrimas escorreram pelos seus olhos. Ao vê-la aos prantos ele suspirou voltando a si e soltou seus ombros .

**- Me entregue o cristal, preciso dele . –** Ele disse em tom mais calmo , porém ainda demonstrava secura .

**- Por que está fazendo isso ? –** Ela fitou-o nos olhos com um olhar assustado. Suas mãos tremiam , e ele podia notar o nervosismo dela pela voz que quase não soava.

Ele olhou para o lado e se conteve , não poderia dizer-lhe o que aconteceu ainda a pouco . Repentinamente uma imagem veio á sua mente , lembrou-se do dia em que a raptou , antes dela seguir com ele para o óvni ,segurou a mão de Neo Tuxedo Mask , de repente tudo fazia sentido para ele .

**- Está com ele não é ? – **Virou-se de costas para ela e mencionou as palavras.

Crystal arregalou os olhos e manteve-se calada , apertou os lençóis da cama , apreensiva .

**- Humpf ! Achou mesmo que eu não descobriria ? **

Após tais palavras, o príncipe saiu do quarto alterado , deixando Crystal sozinha naquele quarto frio e sombrio .

" _Eu cheguei a achar que ele estava mudando .._

_Crystal como pode ser tão boba ??" _

...

Diamante tele transportou-se para a base , e encontrou apenas Rubens no salão principal .

**- Rubens , onde estão todos ? – **A irritação era notável em seu tom .

**- Olá sua alteza , Esmeralda está trancada no quarto e Saphiro eu não sei onde se encontra...**

**- Ótimo ! Então a ordem é para você ! Vá à cidade , se disfarce de humano , encontre Neo Tuxedo Mask e tire dele o cristal de prata ! **

**- Certo, meu príncipe ! –** Rubens fez uma breve reverência e imediatamente se foi .

"_Tókio de Cristal , muito em breve a família Black Moon irá lhe fazer uma visita!"_ – Diamante sentou-se no trono e ficou a observar o holograma que agora mostrava a imagem do belo reino de cristal.

...

CONTINUA...

...

**NOTAS DA AUTORA : **

Hoje a autora está com preguiça de falar besteira D

Até o próximo episódio !! /o/


	20. Capítulo 19

...

Um novo dia amanheceu na cidade de Tókio , o céu estava cinzento , o tempo continuava frio , parecia que o inverno chegava mais cedo este ano .

Reiko , a sacerdotisa do templo Hikawa , seguia sua rotina , acordava as 5:00 da manhã , orava , tomava seu banho aquecido à lenha , varria o templo e arrumava-se para ir para a escola .

Em seu uniforme depositava o broche verde , calçava seus sapatos apenas do lado de fora do templo , então descia os degraus quase infindáveis do lugar , esta era sua rotina , porém hoje , algo lhe perturbava e ela não fazia idéia do que poderia ser .

Quando estava quase nos últimos degraus , avistou um homem subindo a escada. Possuía cabelos vermelhos rebeldes, vestia uma camisa verde escura camuflada imitando uniforme do exército com os primeiros botões e as mangas dobradas até os cotovelos e uma calça negra larga na boca . com botas de soldados por cima . O mesmo usava um cordão prateado e óculos escuros da melhor qualidade , este ao olha-la tirou os óculos e sorriu-lhe , carregava uma mochila verde musgo e desta tirou uma fotografia estilo polaroid.

**- Bom dia , por um acaso você é a sacerdotisa deste templo ? **

Os olhos de Reiko brilharam ao ver um homem tão bonito e com tanto estilo .

**- Sim , eu mesma , em pessoa !! Por quê ?! **

**- Conhece este rapaz ? - ** Mostrou-lhe a fotografia que estava em suas mãos , nesta encontrava-se Damien com o uniforme de educação física jogando basquete .

**- Sim, por quê ? - ** Ela fitou o belo homem com ar de curiosidade.

**- Assisti a um jogo de basquete que ele participou , o rapaz tem talento , gostaria de oferecer a ele uma vaga para um time de verdade . Será que você poderia me ajudar ? – **Rubens fitou-a diretamente nos olhos fazendo-a suspirar .

" _Ai que gato ! Não acredito que ele me pediu ajuda ! Essa é a minha maior chance de tirar o pai da forca !! _

**- Mas é CLARO que sim ! Eu e Damien somos super ,super, super** **amigos !! **- Exclamou a menina , provocando um sorriso maldoso no belo homem à sua frente .

" _Ela caiu como uma pombinha ..."_

_..._

_**Capítulo 19 – O disfarce de Rubens , o delírio de Reiko.**_

A hora do intervalo parecia tediosa e indiferente para um jovem que se encontrava sentado na arquibancada da enorme quadra que ficava no pátio do colégio .

" _Como conseguirei chegar no esconderijo daquele canalha ?"_

**- Se ficar sem comer nada , não vai ter forças para enfrentar o príncipe Diamante . –** Uma voz feminina interrompeu seus pensamentos .

**- Como sabe o nome dele ? –** Ele virou seu rosto e pôde ver Marine de pé ao seu lado , vestindo o uniforme de educação física , com os cabelos encharcados .

**- Não sei se prestou atenção , mas foi desta forma que aquela mulher o chamou . –** Ela sentou ao lado dele ,fitando-o com aquele sorriso confiante rotineiro . – **Eu fui dar um mergulho na piscina , você bem que poderia ir de vez em quando , para relaxar ... **

**- Como pode ficar tão tranqüila ? Enquanto Crystal está lá , a mercê daquele crápula , você está aí , apenas importando-se em relaxar na piscina , em dar um mergulho ... Acho que nem sente falta dela ! – **Ele alterou o tom de voz , fazendo com que outras pessoas na arquibancada voltassem seus olhares para eles . Marine arregalou os olhos ficou em silêncio, surpresa com tal atitude do jovem .

Ele suspirou e fechou os olhos , tentando se acalmar .

**- Desculpe Marine , ignore o que eu disse...**

**- .. Desde que ela se foi , sacrificando sua felicidade pelas nossas vidas , eu não tenho tido que chamar a atenção de ninguém , não tenho mais que consertar despertadores , não tenho em quem dar bronca ... Não tenho mais me irritado com nada ... - ** Ela parou de falar e olhou para baixo colocando as mãos sobre os joelhos.

Damien abriu os olhos e então fitou-a , em silêncio, apenas observando-a.

**- ... Mas desde que ela foi levada , parece que arrancaram um pedaço de mim , eu não consigo dormir de noite pensando no que será que devem fazer com ela , em como ela está sem os meus cuidados , a minha vida inteira me dediquei à ela como se fosse minha irmã mais nova , mesmo sem saber nossas verdadeiras identidades , este instinto me consumia sempre . Certa vez , quando éramos crianças , ela caiu e ralou o joelho ... Chorou tanto , não conseguia parar de chorar , então eu rasguei a manga do meu casaco e enfaixei a perna dela toda , mas antes disso soprei seu joelho e disse ... - ** Fez uma breve pausa e respirou fundo , como se engolisse o choro. - ** .. " Este é o sopro da cura , seu joelho nunca mais vai doer !" **

**- Marine-san ... – **Ele sussurrou seu nome, fitando-a .

**- Eu tenho feito tudo que pude para não me abater com o que aconteceu , pois tenho esperanças de que conseguiremos resgata-la , e não vou desistir de salvar Crystal , não importa onde ela esteja . Ficar chorando , me lamentando de nada vai adiantar , e tenho certeza que ela não gostaria de me ver triste por causa dela , por isso não vou ficar sentada aqui me lamentando, vou tomar uma atitude ! - ** Marine repousou suas mãos sobre a de Damien , fitando-o novamente . –** E você , se gosta tanto dela , deveria fazer o mesmo !**

Damien naquele momento suspirou , sentindo as palavras de Marine tocarem no fundo de sua alma . Toda sua preocupação com Crystal sempre fora incompreensível para ele , ele sempre adorou implicar com ela , adorava vê-la zangada e arrumava pretextos só para se aproximar e vê-la irritada , sempre achou que fosse apenas uma brincadeira ,porém quando a viu transformar-se em Sailor Love pela primeira vez , nunca mais foi o mesmo , foi como se aquilo lhe trouxesse um sentimento há muito tempo adormecido o qual ele mantinha no fundo de seu âmago , a hibernar .

Tocou sua outra mão por cima das mãos da jovem de cabelos dourados e sorriu-lhe , fazendo-a corar sutilmente e retribuir o sorriso . Estava agradecido pela força que ela lhe dera , acabara de abrir seus olhos e fez com que ele percebesse o quão fraco estava sendo , amiga como aquela sabia que jamais encontraria .

O momento foi cortado pela voz de outra menina , que estava acompanhada de um homem alto e esbelto .

**-Damien- san ! Tem um cara aqui querendo falar com você !! – **Reiko disse .

Damien e Marine olharam para o homem ao mesmo tempo , ambos curiosos para saber quem seria o dito cujo .

**- Então seu nome é Damien,muito prazer ...Me chamo Rubens , tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer .- ** O homem sorriu de canto .

**- Proposta ? Que proposta ?? – **Damien arqueou uma das sobrancelhas .

...

Crystal andava de um lado para o outro naquele quarto , até que parou enfrente à porta e enpurrou-a . Surpreendentemente esta não estava trancada , abriu-se com facilidade revelando o corredor escuro e assombroso.

A menina, em passos lentos , andou pelo enorme corredor escorando-se nas pilastras , até que se viu de frente a um portão enorme . Relutante , pôs suas mãos sobre as maçanetas e ficou parada por alguns segundos refletindo se deveria abri-lo.Respirou fundo e empurrou-o , dando-se de encontro a um salão enorme e em seu centro , um enorme cristal negro que possuía uma aura negra a sua volta .

Com certeza aquilo era a fonte de energia do óvni , só de chegar perto daquilo sentia-se fraca , como se drenasse suas energias .

**- Não deveria vir neste lugar , não é aconselhável para um ser humano frágil como você , minha princesa ... – **Aquela voz lhe era familiar , só podia ser quem ela pensava que fosse.

Virou o rosto e o encontrou parado enfrente ao portão . Ele jogou sua capa para trás e andou calmamente até ela , parando à sua frente . Seu olhar havia mudado , já não parecia sereno , mas sim tenso , frio ... Seu tom de voz era firme e seco , por trás de suas palavras a angústia se escondia , desde aquela noite quando ele a deixou no quarto para buscar-lhe um doce, que por sinal ela não recebeu no fim de tudo .

**- O que aconteceu com você ? – **Ela respirou fundo e então fitou-o nos olhos e deu um passo à frente , aproximando-se um pouco mais dele .

**- Ora, nada aconteceu comigo ! – **Ele exaltou o tom de voz , parecendo irritado e olhou para o lado. –** Você deveria estar em seu quarto , aqui não é seguro !**

**- Mas não estamos só nós dois nesse lugar ? **

**- Não me questione ! –** Seu tom de voz podia expor todo o seu nervosismo . Cerrou os olhos e os punhos , parecia que ia explodir , as palavras de Hematita não saíam de sua mente.

Crystal se calou e deu um passo para trás . Observou as feições do rosto dele , tensas , preocupadas . A jovem respirou fundo e num ato de coragem e inocência , deu dois passos à frente ficando próxima a ele novamente e o abraçou delicadamente .

**- O que te deixa tão agoniado ? Fala pra mim ... - ** O tom doce e o abraço caloroso dela o amoleceu no mesmo momento , fazendo-o abrir as mãos e relaxar um pouco seu corpo.

Arregalou os olhos ao senti-la envolve-lo naquele abraço . Como ela conseguia olhar através de sua alma e perceber seus receios ? Como ela conseguia ser tão doce mesmo diante de tanta rigidez ?

_**Não importa o quão frio seja o vento e a chuva**_

_**Eu estarei lá , para amenizar a sua dor ...**_

Diamante suspirou e então voltou a fechar os olhos . Não respondeu sua pergunta, ficou em silêncio e apenas a abraçou forte, apoiando o queixo dela em seu ombro e afagando-lhe os cabelos da nuca , levando as madeixas até seu rosto , suspirando seu perfume .

_**Para sempre o lobo em mim **_

_**Desejará a ovelha em você ...**_

" _Não foi Hematita que me devolveu a vida princesa , mas sim você , quando sorriu para mim pela primeira vez ..._

_Jamais vou permitir que me deixe !"_

_..._

**- Desculpe, mas não estou interessado ! –** Após várias investidas de Rubens, a resposta de Damien foi sempre a mesma .

**- Mas Damienzinho do meu coração , o homem está implorando !! –** Reiko insistiu .

**- Não , tudo bem ... Deixe-o refletir um pouco , quem sabe não mude de idéia . – **Rubens falou e então colocou os óculos escuros de volta.

Reiko suspirou e em poucos minutos o intervalo terminou , todos os alunos voltaram para suas classes , porém ela ficou o resto das aulas imaginando aquele homem maravilhoso ao seu lado , à sua disposição .

" _Lindo , lindo, lindo, lindo !!" _

Os olhos dela brilharam , algum moleque que sentava no fundo da sala jogou um aviãozinho de papel que enterrou-se nos cabelos negros da jovem e ela nem mesmo sentiu .

Algumas horas se passaram , o sino do horário de saída soou , todos os alunos do colégio arrumaram seu material e retiraram-se das salas de aula. Alguns encaminharam-se para as atividades complementares , entre estes se encontrava Marine, que foi para o vestuário vestir seu maiô esportivo azul-marinho .

Hoje Reiko voltaria para o templo , iria terminar as atividades de limpeza do local e pendurar alguns pergaminhos de proteção nas árvores.

Andou normalmente , pegou um ônibus , subiu os intermináveis degraus e finalmente chegou enfrente à sua casa , ao chegar lá surpreendeu-se ao ver aquele homem MA-RA-VI-LHO-SO , como diria ela , parado enfrente ao seu lar , com as mãos no bolso da casa , como se a esperasse.

**- Rubens- sama !! – **Os olhos dela brilharam novamente e ela andou em passos rápidos até o homem .

**- Boa tarde , Reiko . - ** Ele sorriu e levou uma de suas mãos aos seus cabelos, jogando-os para trás .

" _Ai que charme !!" - _ Ela quase desmaiou .

Ele se encostou em uma pilastra de madeira , fitando a jovem .

**- Sabe , fiquei realmente triste por Damien não ter aceitado minha proposta ... – **Ele suspirou.

**- Puxa, se ao menos eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa ... – **Reiko colocou a mão no queixo, pensativa.

Rubens sorriu de canto e então levou uma de suas mãos até os cabelos negros da jovem , entrelaçando seus dedos neste e então tirando uma folha de árvore que encontrava-se enrolada nos fios , fazendo a menina delirar .Em seguida aproximou seu rosto ao dela , quase lhe provocando um surto .

" _Ai meu Deus , eu vou morrer !!" – _Sua mente gritava por dentro e seus olhos brilhavam claramente , fazendo com que Rubens se divertisse.

**- Você pode ... Quem sabe se me levasse à casa dele , eu daria um jeito de convence-lo ...**

**- Mas , será que isso é certo ?**

**- Confie em mim, a carreira dele é promissora !**

**- Está certo ! – **Ela sorriu .

" _Se este cristal estiver mesmo na casa desse homem , certamente vou encontra-lo !" – _Rubens sorriu maliciosamente e em seguida Reiko segurou-se em seu braço , andando ao lado dele em rumo ao apartamento de Damien.

...

_**CONTINUA ...**_

_**...**_

**NOTAS DA AUTORA : **

Oiiiii povooooooooooooo

Primeiramente, antes de tudo , gostaria de chamar a atenção para uma coisa 8D

Vocês devem ter notado que eu coloquei dois trechos em _itálico e __**negrito **_ao mesmo tempo, ne ?

Bem , são trechos do finalzinho da música Beauty and Beast , da banda finlandesa NightWish 8P

Mais para frente vou colocar mais coisinhas assim , por que acho super bonitinho !!

**Rubens : **Mais pra frente ainda ?? Quantos episódios esta fic vai ter ? 326526721356752316731253675132671567512732 mais especias ? ¬¬''

**Autora : ** Ai minha santa paciência uu ...

Bem pessoal , pra variar ...

Reviews are wellcome ! 


	21. Capítulo 20

" Se este cristal estiver mesmo na casa desse homem , certamente vou encontra-lo

" _Se este cristal estiver mesmo na casa desse homem , certamente vou encontra-lo !" – Rubens sorriu maliciosamente e em seguida Reiko segurou-se em seu braço , andando ao lado dele em rumo ao apartamento de Damien._

...

_**Capítulo 20 – O cristal de prata roubado !**_

A pequena Sayu encontrava-se em seu quarto , na grande mansão em que vivia com Yumi, a Sailor Wind . O cômodo mais parecia um antiquário de relógios de todos os tipos e todas as épocas .A menina estava sentada em uma cadeira enfrente à uma escrivaninha , consertando um relógio de pulso feito de cristal com detalhes em prata .

**- Acho que finalmente estou conseguindo ...**

Após alguns pequenos ajustes , o relógio foi tomado por uma luz branca e de seus ponteiros surgiu um pequeno holograma mostrando a imagem de uma bela mulher de longos cabelos cor-de-rosa presos em odangos vestindo um longo vestido branco .Sayu arregalou os olhos e um sorriso expandiu-se em seu rosto , imediatamente levantou-se da cadeira e curvou-se diante do pequeno relógio .

**- Majestade !! **

**- Pequena Sayu , conte-me , como estão as coisas nesta época ?? – **A voz da bela mulher soou pelo holograma .

**- Sua alteza , a princesa foi raptada pelo príncipe que possui a insígnia da Lua Negra invertida na testa .. Estamos desesperados ! Não sabemos o que fazer !**

**- Eu já sei de tudo , pequena Sayu . Meu marido, o rei Helliot , teve um mal presságio. Muito em breve todas as guerreiras terão de vir ao futuro para impedir a destruição de nosso reino !**

**- Mas majestade, ainda há uma guerreira que não despertou ! **

**- Confie em mim , pequena Sayu , ela está quase pronta . Agora , vá até Sailor Wind , e peça-lhe que entregue suas mãos "aquilo" ... - ** Após tais palavras , a imagem no holograma desapareceu .

Sayu imediatamente saiu de seu quarto e correu até o ultimo quarto do corredor , cuja a porta encontrava-se fechada com uma plaqueta de " Não perturbe" na maçaneta . Escancarou a porta e então gritou por Yumi , que se encontrava no banheiro da suíte a tomar uma ducha , esta ao ouvir a voz da outra , enrolou-se em uma toalha branca e imediatamente saiu do banheiro .

**- O que há ,Sayu ?**

**- Yumi-san , finalmente consegui ! A rainha falou comigo !! – **Sayu estava aos pulos de tão animada que estava .

**- O que ? – **O tom de voz de Yumi aumentou , pela primeira vez mostrando alguma exaltação ou resquício de emoção. –** O que a rainha disse , Sayu ?! **

**- Ela pediu que você me entregasse "aquilo" ! Quer que reunamos todas as guerreiras , para que possamos partir para o futuro ! **

Yumi , logo após de ouvir tais palavras de Sayu , imediatamente abaixou-se sobre o piso , levantando uma madeira que estava solta , por baixo desta uma caixa azul clara se encontrava . A mulher abriu a tampa e dentro da caixinha se encontrava uma chave dourada , cuja a qual se encontrava num pingente .

" _A chave do tempo ... Somente a princesa pode utilizar seus poderes , temos que recupera-la e rápido !" _

...

Hina estava a sair do colégio ,carregando suas partituras como sempre fazia ,espirrava constantemente , havia se resfriado após ter ficado em baixo de chuva com Saphiro .

Saphiro ... Só de lembrar de seu nome , o seu coração aquecia-se , confortando-se na imensidão azul dos cabelos dele .

Fechou os olhos e então recordou de seus momentos junto à ele naquela noite, antes de ir embora.

...

_Entraram pela portaria e subiram juntos de elevador até o ultimo andar , onde ela morava . Ele notou que a menina tremia de frio, porém ela sorria disfarçando, para que ele não se preocupasse ._

_Abraçou-a carinhosamente ,passando suas mãos pelos braços delicados dela , aquecendo-a até que chegaram ao seu destino ._

_Antes que ela tocasse à campainha , o jovem segurou seu braço delicadamente e disse-lhe :_

_**- Tenho que ir embora ...**_

_Não , outra despedida novamente. Cada vez que ele tinha que ir embora era como se levasse um pedaço de seu coração consigo , cada vez que se encontravam parecia ser a ultima de todas suas vidas ._

_**- Quando o verei novamente, Saphiro-kun ?**_

_**- Hina , algumas perguntas ,infelizmente ,não possuem respostas ... – **__Ele respirou fundo , pegou a faixa branca a qual havia guardado em sua camisa , que encontrava-se encharcada ,e colocou nas mãos da menina , fitando-a nos olhos ._

_Os dois ficaram em silêncio e abraçaram-se forte , como se após tal abraço o mundo fosse desabar e tudo se tornaria escuro e sem vida , o que de certa forma era real , pois para ela , um mundo sem o Azul onde ela pudesse mergulhar profundamente , não possuía sentido ._

_Lentamente o jovem foi afastando-se, finalizando o abraço , após isso um sorriso sereno e doce surgiu no belo rosto dele ._

_**-Saphiro-kun, por favor , venha me visitar , você já sabe onde eu moro ... – **__Ela segurou as mãos dele , seus olhos pareciam suplicar-lhe ._

_O rapaz suspirou e aproximou seu rosto ao dela , segurou delicadamente seu rosto com as duas mãos , afastando os fios vermelhos molhados de seu rosto para assim deixar seus belos olhos mais visíveis ._

_**-Hina, jamais senti por alguém o que sinto por você ...Não sei o que é , só sei que é mais forte do que qualquer sentimento que tenha brotado dentro de mim até então , o que eu puder fazer para vê-la e estar ao seu lado ,tenha certeza que farei ! **_

_Quando terminou de falar , ele a beijou profundamente , de uma forma que ela jamais imaginaria ser beijada . Seus pés quase abandonaram o chão , o som ofegante da respiração dele fazia-a amolecer , tal beijo poderia ser eternizado , jamais ter que acabar em algum momento . A luz automática do corredor até se apagou , não podia vê-lo, apenas senti-lo ._

_O beijo foi cessando lentamente , até que ele se afastou dela e o silêncio permaneceu no local .Hina ficou de olhos fechados algum tempo esperando que lhe dissesse alguma coisa , porém nada ouviu além de sua própria respiração . _

_Abriu os olhos e deu um passo a frente ._

_- __**Saphiro?**__ - A luz do corredor acendeu-se ao captar seu movimento , porém não havia nada nem ninguém ali além dela._

_Ele havia partido ..._

_..._

Abriu os olhos e voltou ao presente , quase sendo atropelada por um ciclista , afinal estava parada no meio da multidão . Olhou para o seu lado e de repente avistou Reiko acompanhada de um homem boa pinta , porém com um jeito de malandro estampado em seu sorriso .

" _Será que aquele é o namorado dela ?"_

Rubens divertia-se com o fato de que Reiko estava toda derretida abraçada ao seu braço. A menina era tão tola que nem questionou sua conversa , estava na cara que o ponto fraco dela era garotos bonitos .

Finalmente pararam enfrente ao edifício onde Damien vivia , Reiko puxou Rubens pelo braço , identificando-se na portaria .

Subiam de elevador até o andar onde o rapaz morava , o sorriso repleto de malícia quase estampava-se no rosto de Rubens .

**- Você tem namorada ? - ** Reiko estava quase pulando de ansiedade na expectativa que a resposta fosse "não" .

" _Ha,ha,ha,ha ! Essa é boa !!" –_ Ele pensou , quase soltando uma gargalhada dentro do elevador.

Ela podia ser tudo , menos discreta . Sim ela não era uma garota feia , era até bonita , porém o único interesse dele neste caso era conseguir o cristal lunar , e se ela estivesse caidinha por ele seria mais fácil ainda .

**- Não , infelizmente não surgiu nenhuma mulher que me interessasse...- **Fitou-a nos olhos e a abraçou de lado. – **Até hoje...**

Reiko quase morreu , seus olhos brilharam como dois cristais expostos à luz do sol , ao olhar nos olhos de Rubens era capaz até de imaginar aquela cena romântica em que um corria até o outro, vestidos de branco , num campo de girassóis .

O elevador chegou no andar desejado . Rubens caminhou na frente , entrando no hall de apartamentos , Reiko continuou um tempo parada , sonhando acordada, até que as portas do elevador iam se fechar e a jovem saiu de dentro deste desesperadamente , voltando a andar ao lado de Rubens .

Tocaram à campainha , quem abriu a porta foi Marine para espanto de Reiko .

**- Marine-chan , o que faz aqui ??**

**- Eu e Damien estamos resolvendo um assunto muito sério . Eu é que pergunto, o que ELE faz aqui ? - ** Marine desviou seu olhar desconfiado para Rubens .

**- Vim conversar com Damien Chiba . –** Rubens disse.

**- Acho que já ouvi tudo o que tinha para me dizer . –** Damien veio da varanda , segurando o laptop de Marine fechado em suas mãos.

**-Deixe- o entrar , quem sabe você não muda de idéia, Damien-san ! – **Reiko insistiu .

Muito contrariado , Damien acabou por permitir a entrada do outro em sua residência . Marine havia preparado uns biscoitos de aveia , serviu-os à mesa . Rubens sentou-se ao lado de Reiko no sofá , passando seu braço por trás dela, envolvendo-a , somente para deixar-la mais caída ainda por ele .

Sem querer , ao desviar o olhar para o quarto de Damien , que estava com a porta encostada , pôde ver o relance de uma prateleira cheia de medalhas e troféus e também um criado-mudo com um broche cor-de-rosa sobre ele. Lembrou-se imediatamente do dia em que enfrentou os guerreiros da Lua no templo de Reiko e da aparição de Sailor Love com o cristal de prata a reluzir , não tinha dúvidas , só podia ser ele .

**- É um jogador muito bom , imagino que tenha ganhado muitos prêmios .Onde estão seus troféus ? – **Rubens disse.

**- Em meu quarto . –** Damien afirmou, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

**- Pode me mostrar ? – **Rubens sorriu de canto.

Damien levantou-se e foi , acompanhado de Rubens e logo atrás Marine e Reiko , até seu quarto . Ao entrar , apontou a prateleira onde seus prêmios se encontravam , mas ao olhar para o homem ao seu lado percebeu os olhos deste vidrados no broche de Crystal com um sorriso perverso estampado em seu rosto .

Rapidamente ,Rubens pegou o broche e suas roupas mudaram para suas vestes casuais que utilizava , a Lua negra reluziu em sua testa e antes que Damien pudesse fazer alguma coisa foi repelido por uma forte energia maligna .

Rubens saltou sobre a cama e parou sobre a grade da varanda com o broche em mãos .

Marine e Reiko arregalaram os olhos simultaneamente , a sacerdotisa então quase desabou .

"_Era bom de mais para ser verdade !!"_

**-Eu sabia que tinha algo de errado com você, sabia que não era de confiança ! –** Damien puxou a rosa de cristal debaixo de seu travesseiro e imediatamente transformou-se em Neo Tuxedo Mask, sacando então sua espada.

**-Tarde demais para se lamentar , o cristal de prata agora é nosso !! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha !! – **Após a gargalhada , Rubens sumiu sem deixar vestígios .

**- Damien , ele levou o cristal !! Agora estamos a mercê deles !! - ** Marine desesperou-se .

**- Ai meu Deus, eu sou a culpada ! – **Reiko colocou as mãos no rosto , permanecendo de olhos arregalados.

**- Não é hora de pensar em quem é o culpado , temos que fazer alguma coisa ! –**Marine afirmou.

...

Esmeralda assistiu Rubens roubar o cristal de prata pelo holograma , quase urrou de tanto ódio . Atirou seu leque na imagem , e repentinamente a cena mudou , agora ela via seu príncipe abraçado à princesa tão odiada para ela , no óvni .

Rangeu os dentes e virou-se de costas ao holograma , abaixou-se e pegou o leque com as duas mãos , apertando-o e quase partindo-o ao meio .

Aquele tal de Damien era apaixonado pela princesa , se ele conseguisse tira-la de lá, seu príncipe não poderia mais abraçar aquela asquerosa Sailor ou beija-la , se Neo Tuxedo Mask conseguisse de alguma forma se tele transportar ...

"_É isso !" _- Ela pensou.

Ela poderia ajuda-lo secretamente , assim ele teria o que desejava e ela também . Não era má idéia . Estava decidido !

...

O entardecer era nublado e repleto de névoa , nem ao menos se via o sol se por .

Damien estava só em seu apartamento , Marine e Reiko já haviam partido , o jovem estava na varanda , angustiado , sentindo-se um inútil por não conseguir salvar Crystal e ainda perder o Cristal de Prata que ela havia lhe confiado .

Notou um vulto ao seu lado , ao virar-se pôde ver uma mulher vestindo um capuz negro à sua frente . Imediatamente se posicionou como se fosse entrar em uma batalha , porém as palavras vindas dos lábios da mulher a seguir , o deixaram apenas na defensiva :

**- Você quer salvar Sailor Love , não é ? Mas não tem poderes para chegar até o óvni do príncipe , pois bem ... Podemos fazer um acordo .**

**-Quem é você ? Por que eu deveria confiar em suas palavras ?**

**- Porque eu desejo o mesmo que você . Desejo que o príncipe Diamante fique longe da princesa da Lua !**

Damien permaneceu a fitar a mulher desconhecida a sua frente e pensou sobre o que ela havia dito .

**- Pode levar-me até ela ? – **Ele disse.

Marine chegou no apartamento no exato momento , abrindo sua porta com a chave reserva , ao adentrar o recinto deu-se com a cena do rapaz a fitar um ser de capuz negro o qual o rosto não era possível ser visto .

**- Posso leva-lo até sua princesa neste exato momento se desejar , mas o príncipe não deve me ver, ou serei acusada de traição .**

Marine ao se aproximar sutilmente da porta da varanda pode ouvir tais palavras vindas da pessoa desconhecida , imediatamente adentrou a varanda e disse :

**- Se levará Damien , vai me levar também !!**

**- Ótimo , encontrem-me na rua 10 , na rampa em direção ao colégio Juuban , lá abrirei o portal que os levará até o Óvni do príncipe , mas atenção , o portal é temporário , seu tempo de duração é uma hora, após isso ele se fecha , vocês só terão este tempo para tira-la de lá . Se falharem ...O príncipe tirará suas vidas sem piedade !**

Os dois assentiram com suas cabeças na mesma hora , e no mesmo momento , correram lado à lado em direção ao local indicado .

" _Crystal , não se preocupe, estou a caminho !" - _ Damien estava determinado em salva-la , era só nisso que ele pensava .

...

CONTINUA

...

**NOTAS DA AUTORA : **

Nossa ! Foi um caos escrever esse capítulo x.x meu priminho ficava me pedindo para desenhar os personagens de Pokemon para ele o tempo inteiro ! Mas até que foi divertido xD

Espero que estejam gostando povo , mandem-me reviews por favooooooooooooooor !! TT

Kissuuus !!


	22. Capítulo 21

**NOTAS DA AUTORA :**

Oi povo !!! Hoje decidi começar com as notinhas, e não colocá-las no final ^_^  
Primeiramente, quero agradecer IMENSAMENTE a Ana-Ookami-Chan pelas Reviews !!!! ^-^  
Eu me senti uma criança feliz lendo todas elas ,e graças a elas estou postando mais um capítulo !!!! *-*

Muito obrigada ,estou muito feliz, você é a melhoooooooooooooooooor pessoa do mundo, aaaaiiii e você me entende... achei isso tão legal!!!!! Fora que morri de rir quando você falou mal da Esmeralda e do Rubenildo ahiahiuahiauhauihauiahiau

XD Te amo,cara!!!!*----------*

**Rubens :** Puxa-saco ¬¬

**Autora:** Aff , lá vem esse rubenildo encher minha paciência com os ataques de periquito dele XDD  
Enfim, eu também não gostava dele... mas aprendi a gostar do tempo , sabe como é ne XDDD ahuiahuaihauiahuiahauia

Mas o meu amorzinho é o príncipe Diamante !!!! *.*

**Príncipe Diamante :** Era só o que me faltava ... .-.

**Autora :** Cof,cof... enfim , muito obrigada Ana-Ookami-Chan , eu AMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEI as suas reviews e fiquei super contente por você gostar da Crystalzinha ^_^ , espero que você continue lendo a fic e gostando dela ^_^

Esse episódio ficou meio grande , gente... mas espero que vocês tenham paciência para ler ne ^^''

**Saphiro :** Meio ? Que modesta ... u-u

**Autora:** Oka, vamos ao capítulo! ¬¬

...

Tokyo de Cristal, século XXX.

O reino mais belo e seguro que já existira em toda a existência da Terra , protegido pelo poder das guardiãs ,do rei, da rainha , e principalmente , pelo poder do lendário cristal de prata .

Se o cristal cair em mãos erradas , o reino belo e encantado pode ser devastado e todos que nele vivem , desvanecer-se.

Cristal de prata - a jóia purificadora , que dá vida , acalanta a alma , reluz o amor e a justiça.

Cristal negro - a jóia corrompida , que mata, destrói , que drena a energia benigna , que estraçalha as esperanças e causa intrigas , reproduz o sangue e o ó o belo reino for tomado por esta pedra maldita , todas as flores murcharão , todas as árvores perderão suas folhas , todos os rios e lagos irão secar e nada mais restará além de um belo deserto esculpido de cristais , sem uma alma viva para chorar à sua perda .

...

_**Capítulo 21 – O resgate da princesa .**_

Crystal fraquejou , aquele cristal negro no centro do óvni parecia drenar suas energias . Diamante ao olhá-la , notou que seu rosto parecia pálido , apesar de seu olhar meigo direcionar-se à ele em todos os momentos .

Ele já estava acostumado com aquela energia avassaladora , afinal , era esta energia que alimentava seu poder , na verdade era como se o possuísse lentamente .

**- Vamos voltar para o seu quarto , não deve ficar aqui neste lugar.**

Diamante , com todo o cuidado , pegou-a em seu colo e andou em passos calmos, carregando-a em seus braços .

Aquele momento, para ela , parecia com os contos de fadas que ela costumava ler quando era pequena , seus pensamentos agora voltavam-se para o príncipe da Lua Negra , cada vez ficava mais claro para ela o quanto gostava dele , o quanto apreciava estar próxima à ele .

Apesar de saber que era noiva , que era prometida desde antes de nascer , parecia que nada disso lhe importava neste exato momento , já não existia confusão em seu coração .

**- Diamante-kun, eu ... – **Ela começou , porém não terminou a frase .

**- O que foi? - ** Ele a olhou , curioso .

**- .. Esqueci o que ia dizer ! – **Ela sorriu um pouco sem jeito , fazendo-o sorrir em retribuição .

"_... estou apaixonada por você ." – _Completou em seus pensamentos.

...

Os primeiros respingos de chuva tocavam o chão de concreto da maior cidade comercial do Japão, parecia que os céus estavam a lamentar as tragédias que estariam por vir.

Dois jovens iam de encontro à um destino desconhecido. Mesmo sabendo que suas vidas estariam em risco, estavam decididos a defender aquilo que consideravam ser a coisa mais importante.

**- Estamos quase lá , agora ... Me pergunto se realmente podemos confiar naquela mulher ! –** A jovem loura , corajosa e decidida , corria na mesma rapidez ou até com um pouco mais de velocidade que o rapaz de cabelos negros.

**-Não me interessa se é de confiança ou não , tudo o que quero nesse momento é salvar Crystal daquele canalha ! –** Convicção e determinação maiores do que as de Damien pareciam difíceis de existir,os olhos azuis do rapaz ardiam em chamas .

Repentinamente , ele deixou de ouvir os passos da jovem dos cabelos dourados. Intrigado, virou seu rosto para trás e com o canto dos olhos pôde enxergar a garota parada , a fitar o chão, cujo possuía algumas gotas d'água. Seu olhar era distante, pensativo .

**- Sailor Acqua , qual é o problema ?**

**-Você a ama muito, não é ? -** Ela foi direta, na verdade parece que atirou a questão, como se fosse ao vento , porém antes respirou tão fundo que parecia tomar coragem para fazer tal pergunta.

**- Não é hora para isso , Crystal precisa de nós... –** Ele começou a frase , já retomando os passos , mas então ela o indagou novamente.

**- Desde quando este sentimento se manifestou em você ? –** Agora a jovem levantava o rosto , fitando-o diretamente, sem demonstrar temor ou insegurança, porém suas pernas tremiam inexplicavelmente.

**- Marine, temos pouco tempo ! Depois continuamos essa conversa ! –** Ele alterou seu tom de voz e continuou a correr em direção à rampa , ignorando completamente as palavras ouvidas , e as que possivelmente poderiam soar dos lábios da garota.

Marine por sua vez , apenas suspirou e continuou a corrida , sem muito esforço alcançou Damien, e enfim chegaram ao seu destino , a rampa da rua número 10.

Lá estava a mulher misteriosa, escondida por debaixo daquele capuz negro, encostada no muro feito de concreto pintado de branco . Damien, por precaução, puxou sua espada cuja a lâmina era feita de cristal prateado , e num tom ameaçador , se manifestou :

**- Muito bem , estamos aqui !Agora mostre-nos o caminho para chegarmos até a princesa ! **

**- Tenha calma, meu belo cavaleiro .. É apenas uma questão de tempo para que ela seja totalmente sua , sem mais delongas ... Mas lembrem-se, no momento em que o portal for aberto, vocês terão apenas uma hora para tira-la de lá... Se falharem , já sabem o que o destino reservará para vocês...**

**- Não falharemos !** – Marine cortou Esmeralda, dando um passo a frente e mostrando-se preparada para o que quer que fosse acontecer .

...

Hina sentiu-se desconfiada desde o momento em que vira Reiko a passear com aquele homem suspeito .Lembrou-se que a jovem andava em direção ao apartamento de Damien , sem pensar em mais nada apressou o passo até o local , subiu de elevador até o andar desejado e surpreendeu-se ao encontrar , enfrente à porta do apartamento , Sailor Wind e Sailor Chronus , sendo que a segunda segurava um envelope em mãos.

**- O que ... aconteceu aqui ? -** Hina , deveras temerosa , questionou com a voz trêmula, enquanto dava um passo para trás , já prejulgando que a presença das duas não significaria boa coisa .

As duas em frente à porta mantiveram-se em silêncio, porém Sailor Wind , com seu ar sempre sério e misterioso , andou calmamente até a menina ruiva e fitou o broche vermelho em formato de coração que jazia no laço de seu uniforme escolar, deixando a menina sem graça e fazendo o rosto desta ruborizar.

**- Neo Tuxedo Mask e Sailor Acqua adiantaram-se e foram buscar a princesa por conta própria . –** Foi tão direta quanto ríspida, fazendo o corpo da menina estremecer dos pés à cabeça.

" _Saphiro-kun..."_ - Foi a primeira coisa a vir em sua mente, não sabia o que poderia acontecer caso os dois guerreiros da Lua branca se deparassem com o seu amor secreto , e muito menos o que o jovem Black Moon faria se os encontrasse. Levou as duas mãos ao rosto e arregalou os olhos, os orbes esverdeados fitavam o nada , na realidade parecia que ela nem pertencia a este mundo .

Sailor Wind por sua vez , simplesmente andou até a escada de emergência, já partindo sem sequer despedir-se , típico de sua personalidade frígida . A pequena Chronus, ao notar que sua parceira já estava consideravelmente distante, começando a descer os degraus rapidamente , apressou o passo para alcança-la, porém , ao passar ao lado de Hina, depositou em suas mãos o envelope, e fitou-a rapidamente com um meio sorriso tímido em seus lábios.

**- Quando irá despertar ? Precisamos tanto de você ... –** Tais palavras foram pronunciadas apressadamente pelos lábios da menina, e serviram como um despertador para Hina , que surpreendeu-se com o que fora ouvido . Sem demora, ambas as guerreiras desapareceram , e tudo o que restou no local foi aquele bilhete , e claro, o silêncio fúnebre .

Hina baixou o olhar lentamente , até alcançar as letras escritas naquela folha de caderno amassada que se encontrava dentro do envelope branco.

_**Reiko,**_

_**Encontramos um meio de resgatar Crystal , uma pessoa não muito confiável propôs nos levar até ela .**_

_**Sabemos que é perigoso e que não deveríamos seguir este alguém logo de cara, mas devido as circunstâncias, não tínhamos muita escolha.**_

_**Daqui a uma hora, quando a noite estiver a cair, encontre-nos naquela rampa que fica na rua 10 sem falta , não esqueça de levar o seu broche caso algo dê errado .**_

_**Atenciosamente, **_

_**Damien e Marine.**_

Hina , confusa e ao mesmo tempo apavorada, sabia que só tinha uma única coisa a fazer , tinha que entregar este bilhete para Reiko o mais depressa o possível , e assim o fez . Ao sentir que o elevador demoraria demais para alcançar seu andar, desceu correndo pelas escadas, assim como Wind e Chronus fizeram, na esquina do prédio , fez sinal para um táxi pois sabia que um ônibus demoraria demais a passar, e encaminhou-se ao Templo Hikawa , onde a sacerdotisa morava.

...

Rubens não poderia sentir-se mais satisfeito , andava pelos corredores esculpidos pelo cristal negro com o broche de Crystal em sua mão direita a joga-lo para o alto como se este fosse uma bolinha de tennis . Ria , divertia-se com o fato de que ele teria conseguido o que nenhum outro de seu clã conseguiu . Pensamentos obscuros vinham-lhe à mente, perguntava-se se realmente devia entregar o cristal para o príncipe, de repente se ficasse com ele , poderia se tornar o mais poderoso Black Moon e então, tornar-se o príncipe !

Mas então a mulher de cabelos esverdeados tomou conta de seus pensamentos e provocou-lhe um sorriso completamente malicioso e cruel , chegou a apertar o broche em sua mão , apenas cogitando a idéia de faze-la ajoelhar-se perante à ele , e implorar por seu amor e misericórdia .

**- Ah , Esmeralda ... –** Pronunciou o nome dela em meio a um suspiro , nem havia se dado conta de que o seu desejo por vingança havia se tornado uma fantasia , que uma obsessão crescia secretamente dentro de si , mas o que não sabia distinguir era se tal obsessão era simplesmente por vingança ou se algo a mais encontrava-se camuflado por trás disso.

**- Rubens, o que está fazendo ?** – Uma voz serena , porém forte, cortou seus pensamentos. Era o príncipe Diamante , acabara de deixar a princesa da Lua branca descansando no Óvni , e retornara à base , simplesmente para buscar o que havia encomendado . **- Conseguiu cumprir sua missão ?**

Rubens colocou as mãos para trás, pensando em esconder o broche , mas os olhos violetas a encara-lo com seriedade e autoridade desarmaram-no por completo , temia que aqueles olhos frios lhe tirassem a vida num simples piscar por qualquer motivo de desobediência. Ajoelhou-se perante o seu superior , e lentamente tirou sua mão de suas costas, abriu-a e revelou aquele broche cor-de-rosa , onde dentro jazia um cristal delicado e prateado,ofuscado pela escuridão do poder negro .

**- Aqui está, majestade.** – Rubens abaixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos, mostrando-se totalmente omisso .

Diamante então, esboçou um enorme sorriso de satisfação em seus lábios. Pegou o cristal com as duas mãos e então riu , tal risada era tão macabra e sombria que até mesmo Rubens que poderia ser considerado um cretino, um covarde, arrepiou-se diante de tanta obscuridade.

Saphiro , que andava por aquelas redondezas escutou o riso de seu irmão ecoar pelo enorme salão . Cerrou os olhos e punhos , encostando-se em uma pilastra , como se tal gargalhada o desesperasse te tanto desgosto.

" _Irmão , sinto que este cristal irá destruí-lo... Que você será consumido e derrotado pela sua própria ganância... novamente !"_

...

O quarto escuro já não a assustava mais , podia ver o reflexo de seu olhar confuso em todas as paredes espelhadas pelo cristal negro.

Prolongou um suspiro profundo e deixou seus olhos se fecharem . Só de lembrar o gosto dos lábios daquele príncipe e de seu sorriso , sentia seu coração acelerar estranhamente , sentia sua alma aquecer-se. Se antes desconhecia tal sentimento , agora ele ficava claro cada vez mais, se ainda existia dúvida em si , esta era tão pequena que não faltava muito para desvanecer-se por completo.

Virou seu corpo na cama , ficando de bruços e assim abraçou um dos enormes travesseiros , fechando os olhos e imaginando o seu príncipe em seus braços , mas aquele travesseiro não poderia suprir o calor que Diamante lhe proporcionava .

**- Diamante –kun ...volte logo ... -** Sussurrou, já quase se rendendo à sonolência, até que ouviu passos se aproximando rapidamente do cômodo em que se encontrava. Rapidamente sentou-se na cama e abriu um sorriso de ansiedade e alegria, já podendo ver o rosto de seu amado príncipe por trás daquelas enormes portas.

Para sua surpresa, as portas foram arrombadas por uma luz prateada . Por trás de tal brilho , a silhueta de um homem e uma mulher pôde ser vista e sem muita demora , seus rostos puderam ser reconhecidos .

**- Damien ?? Marine ?? - ** Crystal arregalou os olhos, incrédula do que via. Eles vieram resgatar-lhe... Mas por que ela não se sentia feliz com isso ?

**- Coelinha , você nos preocupou tanto !! Rápido ,venha conosco ! Precisamos sair daqui !! –** Damien não esperou que ela dissesse mais alguma coisa , simplesmente a pegou no colo como se fosse uma criança que precisasse de cuidados e então , correu para a porta onde Marine se encontrava , sorrindo aliviada por ver que sua irmã caçula de consideração não estava ferida ou maltratada.

Crystal não conseguiu pronunciar uma palavra sequer, e nem poderia. Seria egoísta e injusta se dissesse seus verdadeiros sentimentos para aqueles que se esforçaram tanto para resgata-la, não tinha o direito de fazer tal coisa . Mas o pensamento de não querer retornar, de querer permanecer lá , apesar de todo o esforço que seus amigos devem ter tido para resgata-la , apertava seu coração e quase arrancava-lhe o ar .

" _Isso não pode estar acontecendo !! Só pode ser um pesadelo !!"_

Já não agüentaria segurar tal sentimento , Marine e Damien com ela nos braços corriam por um infindável corredor , a cada passo que eles davam , mais ela se sentia distante de seu príncipe. Cerrou os olhos , e numa atitude impulsiva , gritou :

**- Não !!!!!**

Diamante , que até então concentrava-se em seu trunfo , repentinamente arregalou os olhos , sentindo que algo de errado estava acontecendo . Sem pensar em mais nada, deu as costas para Rubens, e antes que este tivesse tempo para questionar-lhe alguma coisa, disse em tom áspero :

**- Agora, irei ver como minha princesa está. E você Rubens , recuperou o meu crédito , parabéns.** –Após tais palavras , o príncipe tele transportou-se, deixando Rubens ajoelhado no chão e como os olhos arregalados durante um bom tempo , com aquela expressão facial famosa, a qual chamamos de "cara de paisagem" .

Quando Crystal deu aquele grito desesperado , o trio estava a poucos passos do enorme portal que os levaria de volta à cidade. Porém , tal atitude da menina fez com que Damien parasse e Marine também .

**- Crystal, o que há com você ?** – Damien questionou-a , confuso com tal atitude .

**-Não temos tempo para isso agora ! Temos que tirar Crystal daqui !** – Marine , que estava apenas dois passos à frente do casal , virou o rosto fitando-os e falando-lhes num tom alto , mostrando assim o seu nervosismo e ansiedade.

**- E por acaso vocês pensam que conseguirão tira-la de mim , assim ?** – Aquela voz ecoou por todo o local , para o desespero dos guerreiros da Lua, mas estranhamente , para o alívio de Crystal , tal sensação fazia-a condenar-se por dentro.

Ele estava a flutuar sobre as cabeças do trio , próximo ao teto feito de cristal negro espelhado , de braços cruzados a sorrir confiante . No mesmo momento , Damien caiu de joelhos e Marine também , sem forças. Crystal, antes no colo de Damien , começava a flutuar em direção ao Príncipe da Lua negra, seus olhos azuis ao encontrarem-se com os violetas , pareceram-se hipnotizar-se por sua grandeza, todavia, o príncipe não utilizava hipnose para provocar tal admiração nela , finalmente ela compreendia . Ela o amava ...

Antes que Diamante pudesse te-la em seus braços novamente , Damien , numa medida de emergência , atirou uma rosa feita de cristal no príncipe, atingindo –o no braço e por um breve momento ,cortando o seu poder psíquico .

**-Desgraçado ! –**Diamante resmungou ,fitando o "novo" Endymion com um olhar frustrado e repleto de ódio.

**- Sailor Acqua, tire Crystal daqui !** – Neo Tuxedo Mask, aproveitando que Diamante havia se dispersado , levantou-se e preparou-se para a luta com sua espada . – **Deixe este cretino comigo ! –** Após tais palavras , sorriu confiante e completou **: - Hoje acabo com você, seu miserável!**

Crystal tomada pelo pânico , ao ver os dois frente à frente, ainda levantou sua mão em direção a Diamante , seu maior temor era que este , de alguma forma se ferisse . Uma lágrima escorreu pelo canto de um de seus olhos, e então Sailor Acqua a argueu , praticamente arrastando-a pelo braço, enquanto ela relutava , com o olhar fixado em Diamante , apenas conseguindo gritar em meio aos soluços lamentáveis de seu pranto .

**- Não !! Por favor, não !!! Diaman....** – Seus gritos agonizantes foram cortados , quando esta finalmente passou pelo portal ,arrastada por Sailor Acqua .

Diamante , ainda de braços cruzados e agora de olhos fechados, desceu ao piso cristalizado , emanando a sua aura maligna e quase arremessando Damien para longe , entreabriu os lábios e em um tom baixo, porém firme , se pronunciou :

**- Assim que eu acabar com você, recuperarei a minha princesa.. E a levarei para o altar. -** A tranqüilidade e segurança em suas palavras faziam com que Damien vibrasse de ódio .

**- Você nunca mais tocará um dedo em Crystal , nunca mais a forçará a nada ! –** Damien gritou no ápice de sua raiva e então , em posição de batalha, correu até Diamante , preparando-se para degola-lo sem piedade, e este nem ao menos se esforçou para sair do lugar , apenas sorriu sarcasticamente e finalmente, abriu seus olhos lentamente, fitando o jovem à sua frente.

**- E quem disse que eu a forço ? –** Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas , tal frase soou como uma provocação , e que de certa forma atingiu em cheio o príncipe da Lua branca, parando-o no mesmo momento , e quase fazendo-o largar a espada.

**- O que... quer dizer com isso ? –**Damien arregalou os olhos e diminuiu o tom na mesma hora, arrancando uma risada de Diamante.

Crystal , já do outro lado com Marine, num ato de desespero empurrou a garota e correu em direção ao portal .

**- Crystal , o que pensa que ... –** Marine se levantou, pronta para impedi-la, mas antes que o fizesse, Sailor Wind barrou Crystal enfrente ao portal , fazendo-a petrificar-se simplesmente com sua presença.

**-Princesa, você fica. –** Falou em um tom autoritário .

**- De jeito nenhum ! Eles irão se matar !!! **

**- Me perdoe . –** Foram as ultimas palavras que Crystal ouviu soar dos lábios daquela mulher, em seguida foi atingida em cheio por um murro no estômago, sua vista ficou embaçada e lentamente escureceu .

**- Sua louca !! –** Marine gritou com Sailor WInd, pegando Crystal,agora desacordada nos braços .

Hina e Sailor Nature chegaram uma ao lado da outra , arregalando os olhos ao depararem-se com a cena .

**- Não temos tempo para isso , Neo Tuxedo Mask precisa de nós ! -** Sailor Wind encarou a todas que ali estavam presentes , e então fitou o portal , como se indicasse a elas o que deveriam fazer .

Sem mais delongas, todas se prepararam para adentrar o portal , inclusive Hina, mas então , Sailor Chronus , que se encontrava de pé sobre o muro chamou-lhe a atenção.

**-Você fica e cuida da princesa . **

**-Mas eu ... Mas eu quero ajudar ! –** Hina deu um passo à frente , claro que estava com medo , mas sentia que tinha de fazer algo .

**- Você ainda não está preparada ! –** Sailor Chronus saltou do muro , parando enfrente à menina dos cabelos vermelhos.

**- Vamos, só nos resta trinta minutos . –**Sailor Wind , já de costas para as outras e a um palmo do portal se manifestou.

Hina permaneceu em silêncio, compreendeu o que deveria ser feito. Ajoelhou-se diante de Crystal , caída no chão de concreto e apoiou sua cabeça em seu colo .

Sailor Wind,Sailor Chronus e Sailor Nature adentraram o portal , Sailor Acqua encaminhou-se para este, mas antes de seguir o rumo de suas companheiras , fitou a jovem Hina e pediu-lhe :

**- Quando ela acordar, por favor, não permita que ela nos siga ! –** Hina concordou apenas com o olhar , deixando a jovem guardiã da água tranqüila , e então esta seguiu o seu rumo.

Finalmente sozinha com a amiga ali , o que lhe restava era esperar pelos outros que se encontravam ali dentro daquele portal , numa batalha de vida ou morte. Mas o que ela não sabia , é que no alto de uma árvore, do outro lado do muro , uma mulher coberta por um capuz negro sombrio como a morte se escondia . Sua frustração por um amor não correspondido era tão grande , que era capaz de matar quem fosse preciso para ter o seu amado só para si , e nos braços de Hina, jazia a pessoa mais odiada para esta mulher... A pessoa que roubou o seu amor.

"_Enfim , sós ... Princesinha maldita...Você não passa desta noite !"_ – Tal pensamento sombrio só poderia pertencer a uma pessoa, e esta era ninguém menos do que ... Esmeralda !

...

_**CONTINUA ...**_


	23. Capítulo 22

Aeeeeeeeeeeeeeê !!!

Milênios depois , ela ressurge das cinzas !!!!

**Rubens :** Doente mental .

**Saphiro :** Definitivamente.

**Príncipe Diamante :** Totalmente comprovado .

**Autora :** Ô , como eu amo esse jeitinho carinhoso que só eles tem ... *---*

Erh gente , primeiramente perdoem a demora de postar !! É que tinha meio que , me dado um "block" sabe ?? Na verdade, eu tinha aqui no meu computador esse capítulo escrito até o meio mais ou menos , mas tinha diversas idéias diferentes para ele e não sabia qual caíria melhor, aí pimba ! Bloqueei .

**Príncipe Diamante :** "Pimba" ? ._.

**Rubens :** Deve ser o nome do meio dela . ¬¬

**Autora :** Continuando ... ¬¬

Erh , mas também , agora que postei , se preparem porque o capítulo está ENORME e , cara ... Espero que tenham paciência pra ler ! XD

Bem, é isso ne ... Vamos à FIC ! \o/

* * *

"_Enfim , sós ... Princesinha maldita...Você não passa desta noite !" – Tal pensamento sombrio só poderia pertencer a uma pessoa, e esta era ninguém menos do que ... Esmeralda !_

...

_**Capítulo 22 – O despertar das chamas – Sailor Fire !**_

Crystal foi recobrando a consciência lentamente, a primeira coisa que sentiu foram os respingos gélidos da chuva fina tocarem seu rosto, em seguida viu o rosto de Hina a fita-la preocupadamente , até que enfim recordou-se dos acontecimentos recentes, e num súbito de desespero, sentou-se num impulso e olhou para os lados desesperada . Sua voz soou trêmula, mas não de frio e sim de medo :

**- Hina-chan , preciso voltar para o portal !! Diamante-kun está lá ! Os outros também estão lá , preciso impedi-los antes que alguém acabe... perdendo a vida !!** – As palavras pareciam atropelar umas as outras de tão rápido de Crystal falava. A menina ofegava , segurava as mãos da amiga e olhava-a nos olhos com o olhar tão assustado quanto vulnerável.

_**Quando ela acordar, por favor, não permita que ela nos siga !**_ – Hina se lembrou das palavras de Marine, e então seu olhar fugiu , fitando o chã triste pela amiga, pois ela era a única que já sabia de seus sentimentos pelo príncipe da Lua Negra, e também seria a única a compreender e não julga-la por isso . Mas , mais do que tudo , nesse momento, queria protege-la, e assim o faria . Afinal , ela possuía aquele broche, mas até hoje poder nenhum se manifestara nele , sentia-se até mesmo uma inútil, por tanto desejar ajudar e nada poder fazer. Se prometeu que cuidaria de Crystal, cumpriria sua palavra, ao menos isso ela tinha que fazer para se sentir forte , para se sentir útil .

**- Desculpe , Crystal-chan ... mas não posso deixar você ir ... –** Hina enfim conseguiu voltar a olhar para Crystal, seu olhar mostrava-se pesaroso , sua voz também, mas em sua mente estava convencida de que aquilo era o certo a se fazer , então tocou os ombros da amiga para conforta-la e tentar convence-la de que não seria bom voltar para aquele óvni em busca de Diamante.

Antes que Crystal manifestasse-se novamente , um vulto negro passou pelas duas garotas, assustando-as e fazendo-as se encolher. Olharam a frente e então puderam ver uma pessoa misteriosa , cuja a face não se podia ver, escondia-se por trás de um capuz negro e sombrio . A brisa gélida a balançar a capa escura e surrada do sujeito e dois trovões a ecoar seu ruído agonizante tornaram aquele ser ali presente ainda mais tenebroso .

Mas imediatamente puderam reconhecer a tal pessoa, quando esta riu , aquela gargalhada fatalmente ensurdecedora só poderia pertencer à uma única mulher . Hina e Crystal taparam os ouvidos no mesmo momento , e em coro disseram em um tom de espanto :

**- Essa não, é a ...**

**- Esmeralda ! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! – **A mulher interrompeu-as , abaixando o capuz , assim permitindo que seus cabelos da cor verde-limão voassem ao vento, como se os fios esverdeados estivessem à dançar . – **Vim aqui para finalmente acabar com um obstáculo que vem me irritando há muito tempo ! – **Após tais palavras, a mulher voltou seu olhar maligno e assustador para Crystal.

Mas Crystal, dispersa e infantil como sempre, apenas arregalou os olhos e os piscou ligeiramente . Uma pequena gota escorreu pelo canto de seu rosto e como se não bastasse, para a irritação maior de Esmeralda , fez a seguinte pergunta :

**- Obstáculo? Que obstáculo ?**

Hina já havia se dado conta de que Esmeralda não estava ali para brincadeiras, ou se estivesse, a brincadeira não seria nada divertida. Levantou-se e num ato impulsivo , o qual a fez surpreender-se consigo mesma , ficou enfrente à Crystal e abriu os braços :

**- Deixe Crystal-chan em paz ! Não vou deixar que a machuque !** - Apesar de sua voz ter soado trêmula e até mesmo a falhar, seu olhar mostrava-se determinado . Porém , por mais que sua atitude tenha sido nobre, a mulher à sua frente apenas riu descontroladamente, e em resposta , puxou o seu leque e finalmente livrou-se daquela capa totalmente.

**- Hina-chan !! -** Crystal se levantou , fitando sua amiga com um olhar de surpresa, e ao mesmo tempo assustada , pois neste momento as duas pareciam dois cordeiros indefesos à mercê de um lobo faminto.

Enquanto isso , dentro daquele portal o tempo passava , por mais que Diamante estivesse só , não encontrava dificuldade em lutar contra os guerreiros da Lua Branca, até porque aquele era seu território , ali o cristal negro era a fonte de energia , ele era Deus e os outros, meros insetos.

Sequer teve de descruzar os braços , o cristal de prata estava em uma de suas mãos e nenhuma das Sailors ou Neo Tuxedo Mask havia se dado conta .

Sailor Acqua tentava inutilmente acerta-lo com seu ataque aquático , mas tal poder parecia bater contra um espelho e retornar para a jovem, lançando-a contra a parede.

Neo Tuxedo Mask por sua vez , investia com sua espada para cima do príncipe , e este, ágil como um falcão , sumia e aparecia por trás do outro, com um simples piscar de olhos fazia com que seu rival fosse atirado longe .

Tal luta tornava-se até mesmo tediosa , não havia desafio, era ridículo demais, e isto apenas o irritava . Bufou e fechou os olhos por um segundo , quase bocejou , até que sentiu algo acertar-lhe pelas costas e quase derruba-lo . Arregalou os olhos , irado e curioso para saber quem era a pobre criatura que em breve gostaria de torna-la um cadáver , e se deparou com Sailor Wind , a olha-lo com frieza e desprezo . Tal tipo de olhar o deixava mais raivoso ainda , num súbito de ódio fez com que o olho dourado em sua testa se abrisse , logo a gravidade local pareceu esmagadora para todos ali presentes, menos para ele .

Finalmente descruzou os braços , permitindo desta maneira que todos os guerreiros lunares avistassem o cristal de prata em sua mão e estremecessem .

**- Seu canalha , você o roubou de nós ! -** Damien apoiava-se em sua espada, esforçando-se para não cair de joelhos no chão .

**- Sim , e em breve roubarei a princesa também !** **Logo , tudo o que eu quero será meu, tudo !! –** Diamante parecia possuído por uma força maligna , parecia fora de si .

**- Jamais roubará o coração dela,jamais terá o amor dela !** – Marine retrucou , mesmo sem forças conseguia gritar vorazmente.

**- Hunf! Quer apostar ? –** Diamante sorriu maliciosamente e arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, fazendo com que Damien quase enlouquecesse.

**- Nós não precisamos apostar , pois nunca mais permitiremos que se aproxime dela ! -** Foi a vez de Sailor Nature retrucar , apesar de estar fraca também .

**- Isto nós veremos , minha cara ... – **Ele manteve um sorriso confiante e ergueu para o alto a mão onde o cristal de prata se encontrava **. - Enquanto isto estiver em minhas mãos , vocês não podem fazer absolutamente nada !**

...

Hina e Crystal corriam feito loucas , Crystal desesperava-se ao perceber o quão distante já estava do portal , seu coração doía profundamente ao sentir-se afastado do príncipe , mas não havia tempo para se lamentar, Esmeralda saltava de árvore em árvore, quando finalmente , em uma de suas investidas , acertou o tornozelo de Crystal,fazendo-a cair deitada no chão e gritar de agonia .

**- Crystal !!!!** - Hina , que continuava correndo, parou e retornou , ajoelhando-se ao lado da amiga , que contorcia-se de dor . Entrou em pânico ao ver Esmeralda mais à frente, andando até as duas em passos lentos, sem pressa, o seu sorriso parecia ser a manchete de uma tragédia , o que causava arrepios em Hina.

Hina se lembrou do dia em que conheceu Saphiro , coincidentemente ela também se ferira no tornozelo, e ele a auxiliou todo o tempo . Sem pensar duas vezes, fez com Crystal o mesmo que Saphiro fizera consigo. Apoiou-a em seu ombro e com certo custo , levantou-se junto à ela. A menina , apesar de magra, era consideravelmente pesada . Seria difícil correr daquela forma , mas ela tentaria , não importava o que acontecesse. Ao ver Esmeralda dar outro passo à frente, ela mesma deu um passo para trás , ainda pensando no que fazer.

Olhou à sua volta, notou que o cenário que as cercava era uma construção de um prédio deserta . Tal construção lhe era familiar...

Era o mesmo local onde Crystal ganhara seu primeiro beijo , e também onde Hina se despedira de Saphiro pela primeira vez. Tal memória pareceu lhe dar forças, sentiu algo arder dentro de si, mas não sabia explicar o que era .

**- Não adianta menina , posso ser boazinha com você e presentea-la com uma morte rápida e indolor... Mas essa aí.... Essa eu faço questão de torturar ,arrancar cada fio de cabelo ! Ha ,ha,ha,ha,ha !!!!** – Esmeralda continuou a aproximar-se, cada vez mais seu tom de voz tornava-se medonho e suas expressões faciais... mais ainda .

Hina surpreendentemente conseguiu correr com Crystal até um banco de areia , lá, com uma de suas mãos pegou uma porção de terra e atirou nos olhos de Esmeralda, deixando-a desnorteada. Imediatamente continuou a correr , até que desequilibrou-se , não mais agüentando o peso de Crystal , caindo juntamente à amiga .

**- Hina –chan, me deixa aqui... Você precisa fugir !**

**- Nunca, Crystal –chan ! Somos amigas, não somos ? –** Hina fitou Crystal ,demonstrando determinação e coragem jamais vistas antes.

**- Sim ...**

**- Então ficaremos juntas até o fim !** – Hina sorriu ao terminar de dizer tal frase e ergueu a mão para sua amiga, mostrando-lhe o dedo mindinho , tal gesto significaria uma promessa.

**- ... Até o fim ! - **Crystal sorriu e então , ergueu sua mão também, entrelaçando o seu dedo mindinho ao de Hina .

Tal gesto tão belo, foi interrompido por uma rajada de energia maligna que lançou as duas meninas longe .Crystal foi parar em um lado e Hina em outro, totalmente opostos e distantes.

A jovem princesa da Lua viu-se encurralada por Esmeralda, e nem sinal de sua amiga tinha . Olhou para os lados , pensando no que poderia ser feito para tentar escapar, mas a risada estridente de Esmeralda a fez cerrar os olhos e não conseguir pensar em mais nada .

**- Mas será que você tem que rir de tudo ?!** – Ela colocou as mãos no ouvido e torceu o nariz .

**- Não se preocupe, daqui a um tempo você só ouvirá as harpas dos anjos ... Mas é claro que antes de ir para o paraíso, você sofrerá bastante , clonezinho da Sailor Moon! - **Enquanto dizia palavras nada gentis , Esmeralda erguia seu leque mais uma vez , preparando-se para finalmente executar a sua rival , e livrar-se dela de uma vez por todas .

Hina aos poucos se levantava e limpava-se do pó de terra que havia sujado-a quando foi atirada longe , quando olhou mais a frente , avistou a mulher com o leque na mão , pronta para desferir o "golpe de misericórdia" , nesse momento seus olhos verdes arregalaram-se , e com as duas mãos tocou o broche vermelho no laço de seu uniforme escolar firmemente .

_"Preciso fazer alguma coisa , não posso deixar que Crystal-chan morra !"_

Naquele momento , como se uma luz tivesse atingido sua mente , uma lembrança a despertou :

_**Você tem que se concentrar em seu broche com todo o coração , e procurar a sua alma nele , o seu verdadeiro eu , e então você vai encontrar o poder que te pertence ...**_

Tais palavras foram ditas pela sua amiga que agora estava em perigo , no dia em que fora levada pelo tal príncipe Diamante .

Ainda segurando o broche , Hina respirou fundo e então fechou os olhos , tentando concentrar-se , como havia sido orientada , e na constante busca pela sua força e por quem era , várias lembranças passaram pela sua mente como feixes de luz , passava a lembrar-se de todos os momentos em que fora protegida pelas pessoas importantes para ela , e que até o momento nada havia feito , sentia-se apenas um figurante dentro de um filme de guerra . Isso tinha que mudar , e essa era a hora dela provar que servia para alguma coisa !

Aos poucos , uma aura quente a envolveu , uma luz forte como a de pequenos raios de Sol a envolveu , fazendo a atenção de Esmeralda e Crystal voltarem-se para ela .

**- Ora , quer dizer que existe mais uma de vocês ? –** Esmeralda segurou o leque com as duas mãos firmemente , irritada . **– Não importa , irei eliminá-la !**

**- Ei , bruxa verde !** – O grito de Crystal , acompanhado com um pontapé na canela , fizeram com que a integrante da família Black Moon se desconcentrasse de Hina **- A pessoa que você quer matar sou eu , lembra ?**

**- Você ... Me chamou de quê !? – **A mulher quase enlouqueceu de fúria **– Prepare-se , projetinho de Sailor Moon ! –** Novamente apontou seu leque fechado para Crystal .

Crystal , apesar de estar diante da pessoa que desejava vê-la morta parecia sentir-se estranhamente confiante , na verdade o que a deixava assim era a intensa luz que emanava de sua amiga .

_" O momento se aproxima ..."_ – Uma voz falava em sua mente , e ela sorria .

Hina abriu subitamente os olhos , que pareciam arder em chamas , e então a luz que se concentrava nela , expandiu-se até o céu cinzento abrindo uma fenda entre as nuvens .Diante de seus olhos podia ver nítidamente um reino belíssimo todo esculpido em cristais reluzentes , e ao ver tal lugar que parecia existir apenas em seus sonhos , sentiu-se em casa .

_**Hina ...**_ - Ouviu uma voz masculina , a qual reconhecia facilmente , era a voz daquele que ela tanto amava . – _**Você pode ... **_

**- Sim , eu posso ! - **Gritou confiante , e então abriu os braços , permitindo que aquele poder todo fosse liberado, uma luz dourada e quente se apoderou de todo o local , fazendo com que a inimiga e a amiga não enxergassem nada .

**- Maldita ! –** Esmeralda falou entre dentes , cobrindo os olhos com os braços e curvando seu corpo , como se tal poder lhe tirasse as forças .

No mesmo momento em que naquela parte da cidade tamanha luz se espalhava , naquele lugar escuro do outro lado do muro na rampa da rua dez , o broche onde jazia o cristal prateado também brilhava incessantemente na mão do príncipe , causando espanto não só nele , mas em todos ali presentes .

" _Mas o quê ?"_ – Ele arregalava os olhos , sentindo-se enfraquecido .

**- Finalmente . –** Sailor Wind , de todos era a única que mantinha a mesma postura desprovida de espanto ou emoções .

Os outros guerreiros simplesmente a olharam de olhos arregalados e confusos .

Saphiro , sentado em sua cama diante do quadro que pintara a observá-lo , pareceu ver nos olhos da pintura duas pequenas chamas . Confuso , levantou-se e em passos largos andou até o centro da base , onde Rubens se encontrava diante do holograma , e a cena assistida era o confronto entre Esmeralda e as duas meninas .

Antes que falasse algo ao homem de cabelos vermelhos sua voz ficou presa na garganta quando seus olhos viram a imagem no holograma .

Quando a luz dourada como chamas místicas cessava , a imagem de uma guerreira surgia , sua veste de marinheiro tinha a saia e a gola vermelhas e o laço onde o broche jazia era vinho escuro . Envolta de seus braços cobertos pelas luvas brancas até os cotovelos , chamas alaranjadas se formavam .

**- Quem é você ? –** Esmeralda perguntou , espantada .

**- Sou a guardiã das chamas , Sailor Fire ! –** A menina respondeu de prontidão .

**- Hina –chan ... –** Crystal sussurrou , de olhos arregalados .

" _Hina !"_ – Saphiro , também de olhos arregalados pensou ao olhá-la pelo holograma .

**- Como fica assistindo à isso e não faz nada ? –** Perguntou ao Rubens , indignado .

**- O quê ? Saphiro , por que está aqui ?? –** Pego de surpresa , Rubens que até então estava de costas para Saphiro virou-se de frente para ele desconsertado .

**- Certamente ,Esmeralda não recebeu ordens para atacar a cidade ! O que ela está fazendo lá ?** – Saphiro questionou .

**- Esmeralda é louca , foi para matar a tal Sailor Love , não está vendo Saphiro ?** – Rubens deu de ombros , sem conseguir esconder um sutil sorriso sarcástico .

**- E você deixou ? Por que não a impediu , Rubens ? -** Nunca falara tão firmemente em toda a sua vida .

**- Não tenho nada a ver com isso , Esmeralda foi por conta própria .** – Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas mantendo o sorriso . O circo estava armado para pegar fogo , e ele estava adorando o fato .

Sem falar mais absolutamente nada , Saphiro simplesmente desapareceu , deixando Rubens às gargalhadas .

**- É , Esmeralda ... As coisas não estão nada boas para você . - **O homem disse , tornando a cruzar os braços e a fitar o holograma . Em seus olhos , uma chama também brilhava , mais diferentemente de qualquer outro tipo de chama , esta era sombria e cruel .

**- Ah ! -** Esmeralda gritava ao ser lançada longe pelo calor do fogo que surgia das mãos da guerreira recém despertada .

**- Deixe Crystal-chan em paz !** – Sailor Fire gritou , preparando-se para atacá-la novamente .

Não era do feitio de Hina ferir pessoas , suas pernas estavam trêmulas , sentia-se culpada ao acertar Esmeralda com seus ataques , mas sabia que não tinha escolha se não lutar . Crystal estava atrás dela , tão apreensiva quanto a garota .

Esmeralda se levantou com certa dificuldade , ainda com o leque em mãos , mesmo sabendo que estava em desvantagem diante dos poderes da garota , sorria , já não se importava se venceria ou não aquela batalha , sabia muito bem que mesmo se vencesse , talvez seu príncipe nunca a perdoasse .

**- Já chega , Esmeralda ! –** Aquela voz ecoou dos escombros do prédio em obras .

Os olhos de Sailor Fire estremeceram quando tal voz pôde ser ouvida .

**- Saphiro-kun ... –** Ela sussurrou .

Ele surgiu , enfrente à mulher de cabelos verdes , não permitindo que ela avançasse .

**- Saphiro , o que faz aqui ? –** A mulher perguntou , surpresa .

**- Volte para a base imediatamente ! –** Ele ordenou .

**- Ora , quem pensa que é para ... –** Ela começou .

**- Se retornar , tem minha palavra que meu irmão não saberá deste ataque ! -** Disse ,cortando-a .

A mulher se calou , sabia que se o príncipe descobrisse o que fizera jamais a perdoaria , e claro ela perderia todo o crédito com ele , assim todas as chances que teria de conquistá-lo se esvairiam por completo .

**- Vá , Esmeralda ! –** Ordenou novamente .

Mesmo contrariada , ela se calou e simplesmente desapareceu . Quando teve total certeza de que o perigo que a mulher representava para as duas garotas se fora , Saphiro virou-se de frente para elas , ao fitar a Sailor despertada , seu olhar tornou-se pesaroso .

**- Saphiro-kun ... –** Sailor Fire , ou melhor , Hina disse em baixo tom , sentindo uma breve pontada em seu coração ao notar o olhar que ele lhe direcionava . Em passos lentos aproximava-se dele , enquanto ele permanecia parado no mesmo lugar , olhando-a da mesma forma .

Crystal sentiu um forte aperto em seu coração ao vê-los , identificava-se com eles . O tempo que passara com Diamante pode não ter sido muito , mas fora o suficiente para que se apaixonasse perdidamente por ele . Mas assim como Hina e Saphiro , ela e Diamante permaneciam a famílias inimigas de longa data , e como se não bastasse , era prometida à outro . Levantou o rosto e fitou o céu , suspirando e entrelaçando os dedos das mãos , como se estivesse orando .

Em passos lentos , Hina finalmente alcançou Saphiro , sentia suas pernas pesarem e tremerem diante da insegurança . Será que a partir de agora ele a odiaria por ser quem era ? Será que ele viera para dizer que não poderiam mais se ver ? Quando finalmente ficou próxima dele o suficiente , numa atitude impensada e desesperadas , se atirou nos braços dele e se rendeu ao pranto .

**- Eu queria tanto te ver !** – Sua voz soou trêmula , como se engasgada estivesse .

Em silêncio , ele simplesmente a abraçou forte e cerrou os olhos , como se o medo que ela sentia pudesse ser compartilhado com ele , ambos corações apertados , aceleravam como se em coro gritassem tudo aquilo que as bocas desejavam falar e não conseguiam .

**....**

Após o brilho que parecia incessante do cristal finalmente desaparecer , a batalha entre os guerreiros e o príncipe da Lua Negra continuava , depois do despertar de Sailor Fire , todos os outros pareciam mais fortes e resistentes também, tornara-se mais difícil para Diamante utilizar sua habilidade psíquica neles , passavam a atingi-lo com seus golpes , o que de certo o irritava completamente .

Mas o tempo era escasso , faltava menos de cinco minutos para o portal aberto se fechar , e se isso acontecesse , ficariam trancados naquele lugar para sempre .

**- Não temos muito tempo ! –** Sailor Chronus afirmou para todos .

**- É a nossa chance de acabar com ele ! –** Neo Tuxedo Mask mantinha seu olhar fixado no príncipe da Lua das Trevas .

**- Mas não temos tempo o suficiente ! -** Chronus disse outra vez , mostrando para Damien a ampulheta em seu báculo , onde a areia da parte superior já estava quase no fim .

**- Pretendem bater em retirada ? –** Diamante abriu um meio sorriso , fitando a todos . – Não sejam ridículos se acreditam que ...

" _Deixe que partam ..." -_ A voz de Hematita soou como um sussurro em sua mente .

**- Mas esta é a minha chance de acabar com estes inúteis ...**

" _Eles não são o mais importante agora . Venha para Tóquio de Cristal e traga-me o cristal de prata . Aqui , acabaremos com todos de uma só vez e você , finalmente , se tornará o soberano , meu príncipe !" _

Os olhos dele brilharam ao imaginar-se sentado em um trono , ao lado de sua princesa , como o rei de Tóquio de Cristal . Um pequeno sorriso de satisfação se abriu em seus lábios , mais uma vez fitou os guerreiros da Lua , os quais olhavam-no como se fosse um insano que fala consigo mesmo , e disse :

**- Este não é o momento propício para acabar com vocês . **

**- Vai fugir , covarde ? –** Neo Tuxedo Mask apontou a espada para Diamante .

**- Encontrem-me em Tóquio de Cristal , se puderem ! –** Seguido de uma gargalhada macabra , ele desapareceu .

**- Maldito ! –** O grito de Neo Tuxedo Mask ecoou por todo o cômodo , e como se não bastasse, fincou sua espada no chão para dispersar a raiva .

**- Deixe para surtar mais tarde , agora precisamos sair daqui ! -** Sailor Acqua repreendeu-o e segurou seu braço , puxando-o .

**- Venham rápido , antes que fiquemos presos aqui !** – Sailor Nature , já ao lado do portal , chamava à todos .

**.......**

As mãos trêmulas de Sailor Fire apertavam o tecido azul da farda de Saphiro , enquanto o abraçava forte , para que naquele abraço pudesse libertar-se de toda a saudade que a atormentava quando ele não estava presente . Parecia que se ela se soltasse dele , ele partiria , daquela forma acreditava que ele não poderia deixá-la , jamais .

Ele tocou seu rosto e com o dedo indicador enxugou as lágrimas marcadas em sua pele , seus olhos azuis apesar de pesarosos , demonstravam uma serenidade que aos poucos a tranquilizava .

**- Não se preocupe , vocês já estão seguras , Esmeralda não vai mais incomodá-las . –** Ele disse , afagando seus cabelos e repousando sua cabeça no peito dele .

Hina suspirou e fechou os olhos , já mais calma . Crystal aproximou-se dos dois , aproveitando que Saphiro estava ali , talvez pudesse lhe fazer algumas perguntas .

**- Por que ela queria tanto me ver morta ? **

**- Esmeralda é apaixonada pelo meu irmão desde a vida passada . –** Ele disse .

**- Vida passada ? –** Crystal perguntou , confusa **.**

**- Sim , todos nós morremos há muito tempo atrás , nessa mesma guerra . Mas de alguma forma retornamos , graças ao desejo de meu irmão pela rainha daquele belo reino chamado Tóquio de Cristal , e você é a reencarnação daquela mulher . –** Saphiro fitou Crystal ao falar .

**- ... Reencarnação ? –** A menina estava ainda mais confusa .

**.........**

Num futuro distante , onde um belo reino parecia assombrado pela enorme quantidade de cristais negros espalhados como ervas daninhas pelos seus bosques e pequenas cidades , apenas os domínios do palácio permaneciam intactos pelo poder de uma barreira transparente feita pela junção das forças das Sailors daquela época , num gigante óvini que tornava o céu escuro sem Sol , Lua ou estrelas , uma mulher observava a vista daquele lugar com seus olhos prateados e frios .

**- Falta pouco para que meus planos finalmente se realizem ... **

.......

_CONTINUA ..._

* * *

Nuss , espero que ninguém tenha dormido ou desistido até chegar ao final ... XD

Bem , vamos aos agradecimentos !!!

**Rubens :** E lá vai a puxa-saco ... :P

**Autora :** Fica na tua , Rubens ... você tá nervosinho só por causa da fic em que te fiz apaixonadinho pela Esmeralda ¬¬

**Rubens :** Na verdade , digamos que estou um pouco ofendido por você ter me MATADO nela '-'

**Autora :** Ih , te matei uma ova ! Se tem que reclamar com alguém é com a sra . Naoko Takeuchi , eu só segui o roteiro dela adcionando algumas coisinhas , bonitão BP ( Ah , a propósito ... O nome da fic dele é Hellfire , gente ! Leiam e me mandem reviews , please ! *-*)

**Rubens :** Sempre dá um jeito de fazer propaganda , impressionante ... ¬¬

**Autora :** Eu transformo a criatura num astro e é assim que ele agradece, ingrato ! uú

Bem , vamos ao que interessa ... Às reviews !!!!

Ana Shadow Wolf : Aaaaaaaaaah , caraaa !!! Você foi a maior motivação pra eu finalmente finalizar esse capítulo e postar !!! *-* ( também ,depois das exigências nas reviews da outra fic , não podia ser diferente XD /nãomebatepô)

Hahahahahahaha , da próxima vez ponho a Esmeralda pra rodar bolsinhas na Presidente Vargas em uma nova fic ! XD

**Esmeralda :** Um dia , ainda matarei as duas por tal comentário infeliz ! o.ó

**Autora :** Cala a boca , Esmeralda ! u.ú

Nyaaaa , obrigada Ana-chan ! Prometo que tentarei postar nessa fic com mais frequência , mas eu quero que você poste na fic do Freddyzinho também ! i.i

Loveblack Cullen : Oiiiiiiii , moooça !!! MUITO OBRIGADA pela review !! Depois de milênios , eu a vi ! *--*

Eu sei que provavelmente você já tenha esquecido essa fic , já que a ficwritter desnaturada ficou um tempão sem atualizar , mas mesmo assim , vou respondê-la porque fiquei muito feliz ao ler sua review ! ^_^

Eu também acho o Didi e o Phiphiro lindos demais , por isso , tinha que ter uma fic deles aqui ! *-*

O Damien é chatinho mesmo , a intenção é que o pessoal goste do Diamante e não dele XD ( Nem do Darien eu gosto , mas vamos deixar quieto XD )

Quanto às reencarnações , bem ... Logo ficará claro , quando todos forem para o futuro , não posso falar muito mais do que isso senão revelo alguns segredinhos x.x'''

Mas posso dizer que as que você disse , são essas mesmo ! ^_^

Bem , muito obrigada pela review ... até a próxima ! \o/

É isso aí ,pessoal !

Hey , queridos ... agora é a vez de vocês ! Onde estão ? =D

**Diamante, Saphiro, Rubens e Esmeralda :** Reviews são bem vindas ! ¬¬


	24. Capítulo 23

**AVISO** : Nesse capítulo , teremos algumas cenas "quentes" ... Depois não digam que eu não avisei ! XD

**Rubens :** Eu te odeio . '-'

**Autora :** Vamos a fanfic ! XD

* * *

**_Capítulo 23 - Vinganças e viagens._**

Um por um , os guerreiros da Lua branca saíam de dentro do portal enquanto este se fechava lentamente . O último a passar , com certa dificuldade , foi Neo Tuxedo Mask , sua perna quase se prendeu no muro de concreto , mas agilmente a puxou antes da passagem fechar-se completamente.

**- Não estão aqui . –** Sailor Wind disse ao olhar para os lados e não avistar as duas meninas .

**- Como assim não estão aqui ?? –** Sailor Acqua exclamou .

**- Alguma coisa aconteceu naquela hora que o cristal de prata brilhou intensamente ... –** Sailor Nature apoiou o queixo no dedo indicador , pensativa a falar .

**- Ela finalmente despertou , ne Wind ? –** A pequena Chronus sorria ao falar .

**- O que quer dizer com isso ? –** Neo Tuxedo Mask perguntou um pouco confuso .

**- Estão falando de Hina , não é mesmo ? -** Sailor Acqua fitou Wind com o semblante sério **– Ela era a última que faltava , correto ? Como você disse , agora estamos preparados para lembrar quem realmente somos ... **

**- Correto , Sailor Acqua . Porém , sem o cristal de prata em mãos não há possibilidade de fazê-las lembrar . **

**-** **Esse não é o momento de discutirmos esse assunto , temos que procurar as duas !** – Neo Tuxedo Mask cortou a conversa .

Sem demora , elas se calaram e assentiram às palavras dele num gesticular de suas cabeças em afirmação . Assim , ambos correram em direções opostas , espalhando-se pela cidade em busca de Crystal e Hina .

**.........**

**- Quer dizer que eu sou a reencarnação da Sailor Moon mesmo ... –** Crystal baixou o olhar e fitou o chão de concreto .

**- Sim , meu irmão deu a vida por você no passado ... –** Saphiro pausou a fala , como se não conseguisse digerir o assunto o qual mencionava **– E voltou a vida por você , agora . –** A encarou ao falar a ultima frase .

**- ... Mas eu não sou Sailor Moon , sou Crystal Tsukino ! –** Ela se exaltou ao dizer , mostrando certa revolta em seu tom de voz .

Saphiro se calou , pois ele mesmo estava confuso com os últimos acontecimentos . Para ele , os sentimentos de seu irmão também eram uma incógnita já que sempre fora obcecado pela rainha Serena desde sua vida passada . Não sabia dizer se toda aquela adoração à menina era só pelo simples fato dela possuir dentro de si a alma de Sailor Moon .

Hina também não dizia nada , ainda tentava se acalmar pela experiência traumática que passara . Seu rosto permanecia afogado no tecido azul da farda de Saphiro , o qual gentilmente ainda a envolvia em seus braços , como se precisasse daquele abraço tanto quanto ela .

**- Você ama meu irmão ? –** Saphiro perguntou , quebrando o silêncio .

Crystal arregalou os olhos e engoliu seco . Ela já não tinha dúvidas do que sentia pelo príncipe da Lua negra , e isso realmente a assustava . Aquele pouco tempo que passou com ele naquele lugar sombrio e longe de tudo fez com que seu coração aos poucos fosse cativado pelo príncipe , mas sua mente ainda dizia incessantemente que era errado , que não devia . Ela tinha um noivo , tinha uma família e amigos , todos contavam com ela , e sabia a decepção que causaria a essa gente quando seus sentimentos fossem revelados .

**- Eu ... –** Sua voz soou trêmula , amedrontada .

**- Crystal-chan ? –** Sailor Fire finalmente concentrou-se na conversa , desencostou seu rosto do peito de Saphiro e fitou a amiga .

Os olhos azuis da jovenzinha pareceram distantes , na verdade, perdidos . Os lábios dela tremiam e sem perceber , suas mãos apertavam o tecido fino da saia do vestido branco que usava , vestido que lhe fora dado pelo príncipe enquanto estavam no óvni . Sua cabeça , até então baixa , ergueu-se , e seu olhar antes perdido pareceu se encontrar .

**- Sim ! –** Afirmou , sem titubear **- Eu amo ... Eu amo o príncipe Diamante ! –** As ultimas palavras soaram de sua boca em alto e bom som .

Enquanto Hina arregalava os olhos surpresa , um pequeno sorriso de satisfação se formava nos lábios de Saphiro .

" _Ela é a esperança de salvação para meu irmão ..."_

**- Crystal !!! Hina !!! -** Vozes podiam ser ouvidas , assim como passos a se aproximarem .

**- Preciso ir . –** Saphiro disse , apartando cuidadosamente o corpo de Hina do seu .

**- Mas Saphiro-kun , quando o verei outra vez ? –** Hina segurou o braço dele , não permitindo que partisse de imediato .

Já quase de costas para as duas quando seu braço foi puxado , virou o rosto e fitou Hina novamente , ainda naquelas roupas de marinheiro típica das Sailors . Quanta ironia do destino apaixonar-se por uma inimiga , em sua outra vida enraivecia quando ouvia seu irmão a falar de sua amada rainha Serena , acreditava que aquele desejo apenas atrapalhava o verdadeiro interesse da família Black Moon , mas agora não só o compreendia , como desejava que ele conseguisse obter o amor de sua rainha , e ao saber que já conseguira , ficava realmente feliz .

E Hina .... Ah sim , Hina ! Tornara-se sagrada para ele , jamais se perdoaria se algo acontecesse à ela , protegeria-a sempre , mesmo que tivesse que afastar-se dela , sufocar-se em saudades para salvá-la .

**- Crystal !!! Hina !!!** – Uma das vozes , masculina , soava mais próxima ainda do local , cortando os pensamentos do Black Moon .

**- Hina , preciso ir de verdade. Do contrário , se nos virem juntos , poderei lhes causar problemas com seus amigos . –** Saphiro a fitava enquanto segurava sua mão que estava sobre o braço dele .

**- Mas ... Quando o verei de novo ? Por que tem que ser sempre assim ? –** Ela perguntou , ainda a segurá-lo .

**- Agora não temos tempo , Hina ! –** Ele a repreendeu .

Se algum de seus amigos vissem Saphiro , com certeza não o veria com bons olhos e provavelmente tentaria matá-lo em uma luta . Por mais que seu coração estivesse apertado ao saber que ele teria que partir outra vez, sua mão que segurava firmemente o braço dele deixou de apertá-lo , seu olhar baixou e em baixo tom , ela disse :

**- Você ta certo , Saphiro-kun ...**

Crystal assistia a despedida deles calada e pesarosa , tal cena lhe lembrava que nem tivera tempo para despedir-se de Diamante , e mais , que nem sabia se um dia poderia ficar ao lado dele novamente .

Saphiro respirou fundo , como se buscasse forças para não debulhar-se em suas emoções , para manter-se firme diante dela . Tocou o rosto delicado da Sailor , levantando-o e fazendo-a olhá-lo novamente . Em silêncio , trocaram olhares e suas respirações pesaram , sem palavras a serem ditas , como se em um súbito o ar parasse de ser bombeado em seus pulmões , um atirou-se nos braços do outro e beijaram-se profundamente , como se aquele beijo fosse a única forma de trazer-lhes o oxigênio de volta .

Crystal abriu um pequeno sorriso , feliz por sua amiga , mas mais que isso , confortada pela lembrança dos beijos que o príncipe Diamante lhe roubara .

" _Quando nos virmos novamente , quem vai beijá-lo sou eu !" –_ Desejava mentalmente , mesmo sabendo que não era certo .

Finalmente , o casal apartou-se ofegante . Ambos sorriam ainda olhando-se nos olhos , suas mãos estavam unidas com os dedos entrelaçados .

**- Agora é definitivo , preciso realmente partir ... –** Ainda ofegante , ele disse .

**- Tudo bem , vou te esperar Saphiro-kun ... –** Esboçando um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios , seu rosto corou e ela disse .

Saphiro levaria Crystal consigo para o seu irmão novamente , mas antes que tivesse tempo para lhe sugerir isso , a silhueta de um homem a correr , não muito longe , surgia .

**- Crystal , coelhinha !!! –** Ele gritava .

Saphiro soltou as mãos de Hina devagar , respondeu a ultima afirmativa da menina com um sorriso de gratidão aos seus sentimentos tão puros . Em seguida, como um toque de mágica , seu corpo desapareceu , teletrasportou-se .

**- Crystal ! -** Finalmente , ele apareceu , ofegante , transpirando de tanto correr , quando finalmente seus olhos a alcançaram , foi até ela , fincou sua espada no chão e apoiou-se nela , recuperando o ar .

**- Damien ... –** Ela sussurrou ao vê-lo diante de si , mas só de olhá-lo , sua mente e coração eram dominados por uma inexplicável sensação de culpa .

**- Crystal , coelhinha , ainda bem que você ... –** Pausava para respirar **- ... Ainda bem que você está aqui ! – **fitava o tornozelo da garota e via que estava ensangüentado **- Mas está ferida !**

**- Ah , não é nada ! –** Ela afirmou .

**- Crystal-chan vai ficar bem ! –** Sailor Fire se aproximou , esboçando um sorriso discreto .

**- Hina ? -** Damien fitou a garota , reparando seus trajes . **- Então era verdade , você finalmente descobriu seu poder ! – **Alegrou-se .

A jovenzinha respondeu a afirmativa empolgada do rapaz com um sorriso tímido e satisfeito .

**.......**

Diamante estava em seu quarto o tempo todo , contemplando o cristal de prata em suas mãos e arquitetando uma forma de reaver Crystal , para que pudesse partir para o futuro .

Enquanto isso , no salão principal da base , duas pessoas pareciam discutir :

**- O quê ?? Quem pensa que é para me chantagear ?! Seu ... seu ...**

**- Acalme-se , Esmeralda. Me insultar não te ajudará em nada . -** Ele dizia , sem nem ao menos disfarçar o sadismo em seu sorriso .

**- Jamais me submeterei à você , Rubens ! –** Esmeralda parecia trincar os dentes ao respondê-lo , de tamanha raiva que sentia .

**- Então , parece que terei que revelar ao príncipe a sua tentativa de assassinar a amada princesinha dele ... Que pena ! -** Não só o seu tom , mas também as feições de seu rosto , ambos transpareciam o deboche .

**- Ora , o que quer de mim , idiota ?? – **No auge do desespero , ela cerrou os punhos e bateu fortemente um dos pés no piso de cristal .

**- O que eu quero ? -** A obscuridade absoluta apoderou-se de seu olhar direcionado para a mulher , e então , para completar a sua postura arrepiante , em passos lentos aproximou-se dela , encarando-a da mesma forma .

Esmeralda deu dois passos para trás, até que suas costas bateram numa fria e dura pilastra e ela ficou encurralada . Como se não bastasse, para não permitir que escapasse, Rubens colocou uma das mãos ao lado do rosto dela a apoiar-se naquela pilastra , não permitindo que ela ao menos tentasse se afastar .

Sentiu um forte arrepio percorrer toda a sua espinha quando notou a proximidade de seus corpos , quase a menos de um palmo de distância , e seus rostos então ... Os narizes quase se encostavam de tão perto que um estava do outro .

**- Onde foi parar sua sanidade Rubens ? O que pretende ? O que quer de mim ? –** A voz dela soava baixo , como se tal proximidade com o homem lhe drenasse as energias .

Ele não respondeu de prontidão , o que a deixou ainda mais tensa . Mantendo o sorriso macabro , Rubens passou lentamente a ponta da língua nos próprios lábios umedecendo-os . Esmeralda , desesperada , socou seus ombros e colocou a mão sobre seu peito , em um esforço descomunal tentava empurrá-lo , mas o tocar de suas palmas no peito dele parecia estimulá-lo a continuar aquele "joguinho" detestável e até lhe arrancava uma risada .

Repentinamente , o sorriso antes formado naquela boca como uma meia-lua e molhados se fechou e o semblante dele ficou sério , se sorrindo a sua figura mostrava-se hostil , com a ausência da curva nos lábios tornava-se ainda mais bizarro .

A mão firme segurou a nuca da mulher com força , causando-lhe uma dor incômoda já que alguns fios de cabelo enrolavam-se naqueles dedos que lhe seguravam de forma tão agressiva .Não podia virar o rosto , sequer conseguia desviar o olhar , seus olhos castanhos avermelhados arregalavam-se em pânico , seu coração parecia entrar em taquicardia de tão acelerado que estava , e suas pernas tremiam incessantemente . Segurou o braço dele com uma das mãos , apertando-o ,tentando desvencilhar-se dele .

A única vez em que estiveram tão próximos foi no dia em que ele lhe pregara uma peça , lhe dera o suporte maligno e lhe usara como um fantoche para atacar a cidade , tirando sua credibilidade com o príncipe .Lembrava-se como se tivesse acontecido a minutos atrás do corpo dele pesando sobre o seu em sua própria cama . Que nojo !

**- Se quiser manter o que fez hoje em segredo -** Ele dizia cada palavra misturada à sua respiração pesada **– Terá que obedecer todas as minhas ordens . –** Sua mão tremia , como se uma fera quisesse dominar seu corpo e ele até o momento lutasse arduamente contra . **– Terá que ser ... – **Aproximou seus lábios do ouvido dela , quase colando-os à sua pele . **– Minha escrava .**

Os olhos da mulher , até então arregalados quase esbugalharam-se , de tamanho terror e asco . Seus lábios vermelhos ao tentar responder tremeram e apenas balbuciaram , emitindo sons que não possuíam significado algum . Estava nas mãos dele o seu futuro , para se livrar daquele homem teria que matá-lo , mas evidentemente não tinha forças para isso . Não acreditava que ele pudesse chegar tão longe , sempre o subestimara e agora estava a mercê de suas vontades .

Antes que pudesse gritar a sua resposta negativa , foi surpreendida pela atitude mais selvagem que ele poderia tomar . A língua descontrolada dele invadiu a sua boca , quase engasgando-a, sufocando-a . A pressão dos lábios dele sobre os seus era até mesmo dolorosa , mas não tão ruim de fato . Seus olhos reviraram-se enquanto a outra mão dele , até então apoiada na pilastra , segurou a sua cintura fina e a apertou , trazendo o corpo dela até o seu , colando-os , pressionando um contra o outro . As mãos dela , uma no braço dele e a outra em seu peito , quase rasgavam o tecido de sua roupa e também sua pele , ao apertá-lo de forma tão agressiva .

Ele desceu sua mão que estava sobre a cintura dela até a sua coxa e a segurou com firmeza, apertando-a , induzindo-a a envolvê-lo com sua perna , e como se fosse uma serva obediente , sem muita resistência ela o fez , na verdade já parecia corresponder à insanidade dele quase na mesma intensidade quando passos vindos do corredor puderam ser ouvidos .

Nem mesmo ela fez esforço para empurrá-lo , Rubens afastou-se por si só , largando-a . Sem equilíbrio algum em suas pernas completamente bambas , Esmeralda acabou por cair de joelhos com o corpo totalmente trêmulo , ainda zonza pelo acontecido .

Rubens passou a mão na boca , limpando-se do batom vermelho sangue da mulher , e claro , deixou que uma breve risada triunfante ecoasse pelo salão .

**- Rubens , Esmeralda ? O que estão fazendo ? –** Saphiro surgiu pela porta , encontrando uma Esmeralda de joelhos no chão , além de totalmente descabelada , ofegante e um Rubens sorrindo satisfeito .

**- Ora , se não é Saphiro ! –** Rubens falou novamente em um tom debochado .

Saphiro , nada satisfeito com o tom que Rubens utilizava , voltou seu olhar para Esmeralda , ainda desnorteada .

**- O que aconteceu aqui ? -** Perguntou .

**- Saphiro , o Rubens ... Ele ... –** Ainda alterada , sua voz soou tremida .

**- Eu simplesmente mostrei à ela seu lugar –** Ele a cortou **– Assim como lhe mostrarei o seu , príncipe caçula . **

**- Como disse ? –** Saphiro arqueou uma das sobrancelhas , começando a irritar-se com o outro .

Rubens apontou para o holograma , e nele a imagem de Hina , ainda transformada em Sailor Fire , apareceu . Saphiro estremeceu por completo ao observar aquela cena .

**- Eu assisti tudo . –** Seguido da frase , uma risada maliciosa ecoou .

**- Rubens , seu canalha ... – **Saphiro sussurrou , ainda incrédulo . **– O que quer ?**

**- Há muito tempo atrás , vocês todos me descartaram como se eu fosse uma peça inutilizada . Me subestimaram , riram às minhas custas ... –** Enquanto falava , andava pelo grande salão . **– Mas agora , a situação inverteu , não é mesmo ? Além de ter conseguido o cristal de prata com minhas próprias mãos , descobri o podre dos dois , e se o príncipe Diamante souber , estarão em maus lençóis ! – **Enquanto mencionava-os em seu discurso , apontava seu dedo indicador para ambos . **– Esmeralda em seu ataque de ciúme , tentou matar a queridinha de nosso príncipe , e você Saphiro , está caídinho por uma das Sailors odiadas pelo nosso líder. Quem diria ? – **Fez uma breve pausa para rir **– Se quiserem manter seus segredinhos à salvo , terão que me servir .**

**- Ora seu , nós nunca ... –** Esmeralda começou .

**- Espere , Esmeralda . –** Mas Saphiro a interrompeu **- O que quer de nós , Rubens ?**

**- De Esmeralda , a sua submissão é o suficiente . Terá que acatar a qualquer tipo de ordem que lhe der , quero que saiba o seu verdadeiro lugar , ou seja , aos meus pés . E você Saphiro , quero que me dê poder , construa suportes malignos e **_**youmas**_** para mim , você é o único de nosso clã que tem esse poder .**

**- E se negarmos ? –** Saphiro perguntou .

**- O seu segredo já não estará mais seguro . **

**- Só isso ? –** Saphiro perguntou .

**- Se isso não for o suficiente , então talvez a vida daquela garota seja . –** Apontou para o holograma , onde a imagem de Hina se refletia .

" _Maldição !" –_ Saphiro remoeu-se em pensamentos .

**.......**

Diamante , até então absorvido em seus pensamentos e nas lembranças dos momentos que passara com Crystal , foi alertado por uma voz a ecoar em seus ouvidos

"_**O cristal de prata já está em suas mãos ?"**_

Aquela voz era inconfundível , só podia ser aquela "assombração" . Até então acreditara em sua história de "fada madrinha" , mas da forma como as coisas foram evoluindo , e depois das conversas que tivera com Crystal , seu real objetivo já não era tão claro , e a sua crença nas "boas intenções" daquela mulher já haviam desaparecido .

**- Sim , assim que reaver minha princesa , irei ao futuro e o entregarei em suas mãos .**

"_**Não há tempo ! Tem que trazê-lo agora !"**_

**- Mas a minha ...**

_**"Eu lhe dei tudo o que precisava , não terá dificuldades em reaver a sua princesa mais tarde , mas tem que me trazer a pedra já , ou do contrário , colocará todo o seu futuro promissor a perder . É isso o que quer ?"**_

**- Não ... –** Foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer .

" _**Então venha imediatamente , aproveite que o reino de cristal está vulnerável e sem guardiões o suficiente para protegê-lo ."**_

**- Certo . -** Odiava ter que receber ordens , mas na condição em que se encontrava , não tinha muita escolha .

A voz desaparecera finalmente , ele ainda esperou que ela falasse alguma coisa , mas como um vento ligeiro a soprar ela se esvaiu , assim como aquela presença sombria também .

Em passos rápidos , caminhou até o salão principal , onde encontrou Rubens , Esmeralda e Saphiro a encararem-se como três cães raivosos , mas ignorou o fato e apenas deu a ordem :

**- Preparem o óvni , ainda nesta noite partiremos para o século XXX !**

Em um silêncio mortal , os três apenas fizeram uma reverência e então dispersaram-se para cantos opostos , para fazer os preparativos .

" _Terei que deixar o seu resgate para depois , minha princesa ..." –_ Olhou para a imagem no holograma , que neste momento era a de Crystal trajando um belo vestido branco e nobre .

**.......**

Estavam todos no Templo Hikawa , sentados sobre um tatami enfrente à uma pequena mesa de madeira , onde uma bandeja de cookies se encontrava . Estranhamente , Crystal não comera sequer um único biscoito , e ela costumava sempre ser a primeira a atacá-los quando Marine fazia .

**- O que ele te fez , coelhinha ? –** Damien perguntou , tocando o ombro dela .

Crystal olhava para baixo , não conseguia sequer encarar seus amigos , e mesmo depois da pergunta que lhe fora feita , nada conseguiu dizer , a única coisa que fez foi tirar delicadamente a mão de Damien de seu ombro .

**- Ela parece traumatizada ... –** Reiko disse de olhos arregalados .

**- Não importa o que tenha acontecido , faremos aquele homem pagar com a própria vida . –** Yumi , pela primeira vez se mostrando para todos sem estar transformada , disse em seu tom frígido de sempre .

Nesse momento , Crystal levantou-se bruscamente e com os punhos cerrados , correu para um cômodo no templo , fechando a porta e ficando em sua frente , para que ninguém entrasse . Finalmente a sós naquele quarto , sentou-se ainda encostada a porta e colocou as mãos na cabeça tentando livrar-se da confusão que a abatia .

**- Crystal , o que há com você ? –** Marine dizia do outro lado da porta .

**- Coelhinha , fale conosco ? O que aquele canalha te fez ?? –** A voz revoltada de Damien soava .

" _Canalha ? Isso não é verdade !" –_ Em seus pensamentos , Crystal afirmava.

**- ME DEIXEM EM PAZ ! –** Em um impulso ela gritou , enquanto as lágrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto .

Surpreendidos pelo comportamento agressivo e incomum dela , Marine e Damien calaram-se e entreolharam-se assustados .

**- Deixa ... –** Uma voz doce chamou a atenção dos dois **– Eu falo com Crystal-chan . –** Era Hina , afirmando timidamente .

Marine e Damien consentiram que naquele momento era o melhor a fazer e afastaram-se , retornando ao cômodo onde todos os outros estavam .

**- Agora não temos mais que nos preocupar em encontrar a Sailor que faltava , mas sim em reaver o cristal de prata o quanto antes . – **Yumi afirmava .

**- Sim , tem razão . E qual é o plano ? –** Damien , ainda a entrar na sala , perguntava .

Antes que Yumi sequer pudesse responder à sua pergunta , um enorme clarão adentrando as janelas do Templo os dispersou do assunto . Imediatamente , todos dentro daquele tempo correram para as janelas para ver o que se passava , e depararam-se com um enorme óvni sendo lançado lentamente para os céus .

**- Deus , o que é aquilo ? –** Reiko perguntou , admirada **- Invasão alienígena !**

Crystal também correu para a janela , a única imagem que lhe vinha a mente ao avistar tal objeto voador era Diamante .

Aproveitando que não havia mais peso sobre a porta de correr , Hina a abriu , deparando-se com Crystal na janela diante de uma luz atordoante , em passos largos adentrou o cômodo e ficou ao lado da amiga .

**- É ele , Hina-chan ! É ele !! –** Crystal afirmou .

Em poucos segundos , em um feixe de luz , numa velocidade incrível , o óvni pareceu desaparecer dentro de um enorme portal que se formava nas nuvens , como se fosse uma explosão de estrela , quando aquele portal se fechou , a poeira cósmica que se espalhou no espaço pareceu uma enorme constelação de astros brilhantes .

**- Mas o que foi aquilo ? O que eles pretendem agora ? –** Marine questionou .

Damien , ao lembrar-se da batalha dentro da base dos inimigos afirmou .

**- Eles partiram para o futuro .**

**- O que disse ? –** Marine perguntou .

**- Eles foram para o futuro ! Foi isso que ele disse aquele dia , lembra ? **– Damien respondeu.

**- "Encontrem-me em Tóquio de Cristal , se puderem !" –** Yumi relembrou as palavras do príncipe da Lua Negra.

**- E agora , o que faremos ?? –** Reiko perguntou , confusa .

Yumi puxou , do bolso de sua camisa social branca uma chave dourada pendurada em um cordão também de ouro e disse :

**- Vamos atrás deles . **

Damien , Marine e Reiko fitavam a mulher de cabelos prateados curiosos com o objeto que ela segurava , enquanto isso , a pequena Sayu aproximava-se esboçando um sorriso inocente .

**- Crystal-Hime nos levará para o século XXX !**

Agora o cenário aparentemente mudaria , uma guerra teria o seu início num reino esculpido em cristais . A família da Lua Branca contra a família da Lua Negra , mas o que ninguém , ou melhor , quase ninguém sabia , era que a princesa da Lua Branca e o príncipe da Lua Negra estavam perdida e irreversivelmente apaixonados .

**........**

_CONTINUA ..._

* * *

Geeenteee , nem acredito no que fiz com o Rubens nesse capítulo ! O_O

Espero que vocês não o odeiem por isso XD

**Rubens :** Meu ódio por você é maior do que qualquer outro tipo de ódio que possa existir no Universo . u.ú

**Príncipe Diamante** : Devo agradecê-la por me livrar daquela escandalosa . Rubens que a aguente .

**Saphiro :** É bom que ele compre rolhas para o ouvido ... '-'

**Esmeralda :** Como podem ser tão injustos comigo ? A minha risada é só um pouco alta ... Qual o problema nisso ?i.i

**Autora :** Erhh ... Antes que eles resolvam fazer o programa do ratinho na minha fic , deixa eu responder a review da Ana-chan '-'

Ana Shadow Wolf : Nyaaaaaa , acredite Ana-chan , jamais abandonaria meu amado príncipe Diamante ! Ele é um dos meus amores de infância *-*

E você também foi um grande estímulo para que eu continuasse a fic ! \o/ Arigatou !!! (Agora , dei uma parada na fic do Naraku ,a inspiração veio pra essa daqui , ademais , não consigo fazer duas coisas ao mesmo tempo i.i )

Quanto à "Esmerilda" ( como diz minha prima XD), também não suporto , apesar de achar que Rubens e ela formam um parzinho sexy ( Jura ? Ninguém percebeu . '-' )

Oooooh , se não é a Hell e o Freddy !!!! *-*

Pois é ne , Ana-chan ... Você podia seguir meu exemplo e continuar a fanfic do Freddy e de quebra , começar a de Sailor Moon !! =P

Quando me brindará com esse prazer ? /caradogatodebotasdoshrek

Hhauhaahuaauahhahauahaah !!

Aconselho que faça isso , senão os personagens vão te enlouquecer , acredite .... '-'

**Príncipe Diamante, Saphiro ,Rubens e Esmeralda :** Isso foi uma indireta ?

**Naraku :** Acredito que foi uma bela direta mesmo , hu hu hu !

**Autora:** "Budaguibariu" ! Até tu , Brutus ? '-'

Nyaaaaaa , brigada pela review Ana-chan !! Fico muito feliz que você ainda acompanhe essa fic e que tenha gostado do último capítulo que escrevi !! Eu tava super enrolada com ele , e particularmente o odiando também , até que depois de bater cabeça eu consegui arrumá-lo x.x'

Agora , o título desse aqui que ficou podre , mas ... é a vida XD

Arigatou , Ana-chan !

Kissuuuuus!

Ah ,antes que eu me esqueça ..Queridinhos vamos lá ! Naraku vai entrar na dança também para deixar de se intrometer na fic que não lhe pertence 8D

**Príncipe Diamante, Saphiro , Rubens Esmeralda ..... e Narku :** Reviews são bem vindas !!!!


	25. Capítulo 24

Geeeeente , agora que a inspiração voltou pra essa fic , tô com tudo ein !!! \o/ ( ha ha ha , até parece ._.)

Bem , primeiramente , deixem-me pedir desculpas adiantadas pelo tamanho do capítulo , prometo que tentarei diminuir os capítulos seguintes ...

**Príncipe Diamante :** Duvido muito .

**Autora :** Com licença , eu disse TENTAREI . ¬¬

**Esmeralda :** Desde que não diminua a minha participação , tudo ótimo ! /risadaescandalosa .

**Autora :** Aff, Esmeralda ! Quer que eu faça o Rubens calar a sua boca ?

**Esmeralda :** Não !!!

Autora : Então para de rir ._.'

Errh .... Enfim , chega de maluquice , vamos à fanfic ! XD

**_

* * *

_**

_**- "Encontrem-me em Tóquio de Cristal , se puderem !" –**__ Yumi relembrou as palavras do príncipe da Lua Negra._

_**- E agora , o que faremos ?? –**__ Reiko perguntou , confusa ._

_Yumi puxou , do bolso de sua camisa social branca uma chave dourada pendurada em um cordão também de ouro e disse :_

_**- Vamos atrás deles .**_

_Damien , Marine e Reiko fitavam a mulher de cabelos prateados curiosos com o objeto que ela segurava , enquanto isso , a pequena Sayu aproximava-se esboçando um sorriso inocente ._

_**- Crystal-Hime nos levará para o século XXX !**_

**.....................**

_**Capítulo 24 – A saudade que consome o coração !**_

Damien aproximou-se da mulher de cabelos cor de prata , fitando incessantemente o objeto que ela segurava em uma das mãos pendurado em um pingente .

**- Como uma pequena chave dourada nos enviará para o futuro ? **

**- A única pessoa que tem o poder para utilizá-la é nossa princesa , a rainha a deixou em minha responsabilidade , mas visto os recentes acontecimentos , parece que é chegada a hora de levá-los ao século XXX . – **Yumi respondeu .

**- Para que sejamos enviadas ao grande portal do tempo , o qual minha mãe é a guardiã , Crystal-Hime deve recitar os dizeres ... – **Sayu disse .

**- Que dizeres ? –** Marine perguntou , confusa .

**- É tudo minha culpa ... –** A voz de Reiko soou cabisbaixa do fundo do salão . Ela estava sentada enfrente à pequena mesa onde os biscoitos jaziam em uma bandeja .

**- O que ? –** Marine não compreendeu muito bem o comentário da amiga , andou até onde ela estava e sentou-se ao seu lado **. – Por que isso agora , Reiko ? **

**- Ah , você sabe ... –** A jovem sacerdotisa do templo abriu um pequeno sorriso , tentando disfarçar **– Se não fosse pelo meu fraco por homens bonitos , eu não teria levado aquele cara até o apartamento do Damien , e ele não teria roubado o cristal ...**

**- Ah , para com isso ! Como você poderia saber que ele era um inimigo ? –** Marine tocou o ombro da amiga , tentando consolá-la .

**- Não importa que o cristal tenha sido roubado , conseguiremos recuperá-lo juntos assim como faremos todas aquelas pessoas pagarem pelo mal que tem causado ! –** Damien afirmou a esboçar um sorriso confiante em seu rosto .

O sorriso no rosto de Reiko alargou-se um pouco , embora um certa sombra de culpa ainda a rodeasse , mas certamente não se deixaria abater por isso , e mais , estava disposta a dar uma lição em Rubens quando o reencontrasse .

**- Agora , vamos nos focar em nosso objetivo novamente , ir ao futuro . – **Yumi disse , retomando o assunto que realmente lhe importava . **– Não podemos demorar , cada segundo que perdemos torna-se uma vantagem para o inimigo !**

Enquanto isso , em um outro cômodo do templo , Crystal permanecia na janela a olhar o céu estrelado começar a clarear com o Sol a nascer além da enorme torre da cidade . Depois da grande confusão , nem sequer tivera tempo para dormir , mas mesmo que tentasse não conseguiria , pois sua mente agitada não lhe permitiria descansar embora seu corpo pesasse de tão exausto que estava . Ao seu lado , Hina a fitava apreensiva , mas em silêncio , a coitada não sabia nem mesmo o que dizer para confortá-la , já que no fundo sofria do mesmo mal que ela : Amor proibido .

Crystal deu dois passos para trás , afastando-se da janela , virou seu rosto para a amiga e finalmente quebrou aquele silêncio tão incômodo :

**- Hina-chan , ainda bem que tenho você do meu lado , ne ...**

**- Ah , que isso Crystal-chan ! – **O rosto da jovenzinha corou , mas seus olhos ainda mostravam-se preocupados .

**- É que , você é a única pessoa capaz de me entender ... –** A voz da menina começava a ficar trêmula diante do choro que por mais que tentasse evitar , insistia a dar suas caras **- ... Já que você também está apaixonada por um dos membros da família Black Moon ...**

**- Crystal-chan ... –** Hina falou , pesarosa .

**- O que vai ser desse sentimento , Hina-chan ? Não posso mantê-lo em segredo para sempre ! Mas também , não posso fingir que está tudo bem e aceitar me casar com Damien no futuro , não o amo !!! **

Hina baixou o olhar , por mais que quisesse consolar Crystal , meras palavras jamais seriam o suficiente para amenizar aquele aperto no coração da menina e ela sabia , afinal de contas , apesar de não ser prometida a ninguém , ainda assim era apaixonada por quem não podia .

Assistiu a amiga derrotada pelos próprios sentimentos cair sentada no chão a soluçar , afogando-se em seu pranto . Imediatamente ajoelhou-se ao lado dela e a abraçou de lado , na esperança de que tal carinho pudesse acalentá-la ao menos um pouco .

**- Eu não posso , não consigo mais ficar longe dele , Hina-chan !! E ... E eu sei que quando todos nos encontrarmos com ele , vão querer matá-lo ! Não consigo nem mesmo imaginar o que vai ser de mim , se algo acontecer à ele !!! – **Sua voz soava desesperada , entrecortada pelos soluços chorosos .

**- Calma Crystal-chan , de repente as coisas não sejam tão difíceis assim ... Você tem que acreditar que tudo pode dar certo . Se você se entregar , as chances de conseguir mudar essa situação não existirão , mas se ... Se você resistir e lutar , você pode evitar que o pior aconteça ! - **Nunca soara tão convicta a voz de Hina como nesse momento , parecia que a jovem superara a sua timidez ao menos naquele instante **– Eu vou lutar pelo Saphiro-kun , Crystal-chan ! E você ?**

Crystal de olhos arregalados , engoliu o choro e ergueu o rosto , fitando Hina que ainda a acolhia naquele abraço tão fraternal . Estava surpresa com a sua forma de falar tão segura , diferente de seu temperamento tão recatado , inseguro e tímido . Desde pequena ouvira dizer que o amor dava forças às pessoas e também coragem para fazer até o impossível para manter seus amados à salvo , Hina era a prova viva disso .

Por mais que algumas lágrimas ainda insistissem em rolar pelo canto de seus olhos , a jovenzinha passou suas mãos nos olhos , esfregando-os , enxugando aquelas ultimas gotículas teimosas , e por fim , abriu um pequeno sorriso .

**- Obrigada , Hina-chan ! Você ta certa , temos que defender aqueles que amamos ! **

**- Ah Crystal-chan , eu só ... –** E a Hina tímida retornou . Ao ouvir as palavras mais animadas de Crystal , seu rosto corou e seus olhos voltaram-se para o chão , porém um sorriso de alívio e satisfação se abriu em seus lábios .

Alguém bateu à porta , interrompendo a conversa das duas :

**- Hina , como Crystal está ? –** Marine perguntou **- Já pode entrar ?**

Crystal respirou fundo e passou o braço pelos olhos , enxugando os últimos vestígios de lágrimas existentes em seus olhos . Levantou-se , abrindo um pequeno sorriso ainda de costas para a porta , um pouco depois dela Hina também ficou de pé , observando-a em silêncio . Finalmente , mantendo aquele sorriso em seu rosto abatido , virou-se para a porta , em passos lentos finalmente foi até ela e a abriu , deparando-se com a jovem de cabelos dourados .

**- Oi , Marine-chan ! -** Sua voz soou meio rouca , mas já um pouco animada .

**- Crystal ... Como você está ? -** Os olhos azuis da jovem loura fitavam Crystal preocupados . Como se fosse uma tentativa de conforto , Marine tocou o ombro da menina com uma das mãos .

**- Não se preocupe Marine-chan , vou ficar bem ... -** Crystal respondeu .

Apesar das palavras positivas da menina , Marine era boa observadora , ademais a conhecia muito bem para perceber o quão cansada e abatida estava .

**- Os inimigos partiram para o futuro ... Temos que ir atrás deles , e a única pessoa que tem condições de nos levar até lá é você , através de uma chave dourada que está com Sailor Wind . Mas acho que está muito cansada para fazer isso agora , é melhor irmos para casa , assim você descansa um pouco . **

**- Não , Marine-chan ! Vamos logo !!! –** Crystal exaltou-se ao falar .

**- Baka , olha pra você ! -** Marine começou em tom de bronca **- Está com a perna machucada , está exausta e assustada ... Como terá condições de nos levar ao futuro , desse jeito ? **

É verdade , o seu tornozelo estava ferido , e apesar de já enfaixado e limpo , ainda lhe atrapalharia quando tentasse correr ou dar passos mais largos . Suspirou , tentando aliviar a ansiedade de ver seu príncipe novamente , e então , em tom pesaroso respondeu a outra jovem :

**- Tem razão , Marine-chan ...**

**- Bem , vamos para casa . Você descansa , eu preparo um café da manhã especial para você , e então , quando der mais ou menos meio-dia , todos iremos para a tal Tóquio de Cristal ! –** Marine abriu um pequeno sorriso tentando quebrar um pouco a sua postura sempre tão autoritária .

**- Obrigada , Marine-chan ! –** O sorriso da jovenzinha aumentou ao ouvir as palavrinhas mágicas " café da manhã especial" . Ainda estava abatida , mas bem o suficiente para voltar a pensar em comida .

**- Hina , você vem conosco ? –** Marine perguntou .

**- Ah , não , não ! – **Respondeu como se tivesse sido pega de surpresa , e como sempre , as maçãs de seu rosto estavam rosadas **. – Passarei em casa , a sra . Madallaine deve estar preocupada comigo , obrigada Marine-san ...**

**- Bem , então vamos Crystal . Damien nos deixará em casa . –** Marine finalizou .

" _Damien ... "_ – Droga , não conseguia controlar a sensação de culpa quando ouvia esse nome !

Estava decidido , naquele momento o relógio badalava cinco da manhã , o descanso seria curto , mas o suficiente . Apesar de Yumi não concordar com a idéia de ir para o futuro apenas ao meio-dia e achar uma perda de tempo ir para casa dormir um pouco , não discutiu pois a decisão fora unânime entre eles , e por mais fria que parecesse ser , compreendia a exaustão física e emocional de Crystal .

Damien e Marine ajudaram Crystal a caminhar até as escadarias do templo , ao depararem-se com elas , por mais que a menina tenha exitado , o rapaz a pegou no colo e a carregou todo o percurso . Crystal permanecera com o olhar fixo aos degraus todo o tempo , sequer conseguia encará-lo , e estar em seus braços lhe causava uma sensação realmente desagradável , não conseguia parar de pensar no quanto queria que aquele trecho se acabasse logo para que fosse colocada no chão .

Enfim , caminharam até um ponto de ônibus e táxi não muito longe da entrada do templo e finalmente Crystal conseguiu o que tanto desejava , libertar-se do colo de Damien .

O rapaz não era alienado , notava a diferença no comportamento da garota , até mesmo quando a chamava de "coelhinha" ela não respondia irritada como antigamente fazia , simplesmente não lhe dirigia uma palavra e fugia como podia de um diálogo . Não só ele , mas Marine também havia notado a mudança do comportamento de Crystal , e ambos acreditavam que tal mudança só podia ter a ver com algum tipo de mal-trato que Diamante tivesse exposto-a .

Hina descera com os três , de todos ali era a única que sabia o real motivo do comportamento estranho de Crystal , mas obviamente mantivera-se calada todo o tempo .

Pegaram o táxi todos juntos , assim o preço da corrida seria mais em conta e cada um deles não tinha muito dinheiro no bolso , também , quando você sai de casa rumo à uma batalha a qual nem mesmo sabe se sairá vivo , certamente o dinheiro não é sua principal preocupação .

O silêncio mantido durante o percurso além de incômodo , parecia mortal . Quando o táxi parou enfrente ao prédio em que Hina morava , a jovenzinha ao sair do carro sentiu seu corpo até mais leve ao livrar-se daquele clima tão fúnebre . Despediu-se deles e caminhou para a portaria .

Ao entrar no elevador , lembrou-se da vez em que esteve com Saphiro nele , na verdade poderia imaginá-lo ali ao seu lado perfeitamente , exatamente como estava naquela ocasião . Como uma pessoa pode ser tão séria e gentil ao mesmo tempo ? Somente ele possuía um abraço tão acolhedor à ponto de fazê-la esquecer todos os males do mundo , mesmo em um único segundo . Mergulhando na lembrança daqueles braços envolvendo-a tão carinhosamente , sem perceber , para suprir a sua falta , ela mesma se abraçava e suspirava naquele elevador e em um sussurro dentro de tal suspiro , dizia seu nome :

**- Saphiro-kun ...**

O barulho da porta do elevador a trouxe de volta à realidade . Caminhou até a porta de seu apartamento , claro que já havia saído da transformação de Sailor Fire para não causar espanto em sua governanta . Ao parar diante da porta , abaixou-se e debaixo de um pequeno tapete o qual havia a palavra " Wellcome" em letra cursiva , puxou a chave de sua casa .

Silenciosamente abriu a porta devagar , olhando pela fresta , procurando aquela senhora pelos cantos da sala , sorriu ao avistá-la sentada no grande sofá adormecida.

" Ficou me esperando , tadinha ..." – Pensou enquanto tirava os sapatos para entrar em casa .

Segurando suas sapatilhas em uma das mãos , na ponta dos pés seguiu até seu quarto , quando finalmente o adentrou e fechou a porta , ao virar-se de frente para a cama , deparou-se com um embrulho azul turquesa selado com uma fita prateada sobre seu travesseiro .

Curiosa e ao mesmo tempo estranhando tal presente , sentou-se sobre o colchão fofo de água e segurou o embrulho em suas mãos , fitando-o . Lentamente , puxou a fita prateada desfazendo seu laço , quando finalmente se livrou dela , abriu cuidadosamente o embrulho deparando-se com uma tela de pintura em suas mãos .

Seus olhos arregalaram-se ao depararem-se com a tal pintura . Era praticamente um alto retrato seu , lindamente desenhado e colorido , somente um artista de mão cheia poderia tê-lo feito . Mal acreditou ao ler a assinatura no canto inferior da obra de arte :

_" Saphiro-kun !"_

Virou a tela , em sua parte de trás , havia escrito algumas palavras de seu tão amado Black Moon .

_**Eis um presente de minha autoria para aquela que tem trazido luz e felicidade para a minha vida .**_

_**Espero que aprecie esta humilde prova de minha admiração e afeto , aceite-a como um pedido de desculpas pela minha partida , eu a chamo de "Vermelho Profundo" .**_

_**Sentirei sua falta , mas não posso ficar , meu irmão precisa de mim .**_

_**Espero poder tê-la em meus braços um dia novamente , minha Hina .**_

_**Saphiro .**_

Inevitavelmente , os olhos dela invadiram-se de lágrimas , e antes que ela conseguisse sequer respirar após a leitura , já transbordava em seu choro e abraçava aquele quadro como se nele pudesse encontrar um pedacinho de seu autor . Seu corpo tombou de lado , deitado sobre a cama . Seus braços trêmulos ainda envolviam a pintura , seu coração doía apertado , finalmente só , ela podia desabafar seus medos e tristezas .

**- Saphiro-kun !! –** Dizia e em seguida afundava seu rosto no travesseiro para abafar os possíveis gritos que desejava libertar , mas que não gostaria que ouvissem .

..............

O óvni avançava rapidamente em direção ao século XXX , por não possuir uma chave do tempo para abrir o grande portal , a família Black Moon tinha que tomar outro caminho para chegar ao seu destino , e este era como se fosse um buraco negro , que abria uma fenda no tempo e espaço . Porém , todo o cuidado era pouco para que não fossem arrastados para uma outra dimensão e nelas ficassem presos . Mas isso não era problema , seu óvni possuía tecnologia o suficiente para automaticamente ter o controle sobre isso , faziam sua viagem tranquilamente , o que para eles parecia demorar algumas horas , na verdade não passavam de meros segundos .

O príncipe estava sentado em seu trono ,deliciando-se com um bom vinho tinto em seu cálice de cristal . Aquela bebida terráquea parecia ser o seu consolo para amenizar a falta que sua princesa lhe fazia naquele momento . Desde que entraram naquele óvni , não dera uma palavra sequer aos seus súditos ou ao seu irmão . Nada tinha para dizer , estava irritado , saudoso , a sensação de solidão o enlouquecia . Daria tudo para ter Crystal ao seu lado novamente , jamais alguém o havia abraçado de forma tão acalentadora , na verdade , jamais alguém havia o abraçado na vida .

Em seu planeta , onde se criou desde pequeno , sua "família" não costumava demonstrar afeto , na verdade todos os membros daquele clã eram frios e objetivos , logo ele fora ensinado a ser assim também . Os conceitos de amor , amizade e de qualquer tipo de sentimento humano foram deixados de lado como se fossem motivos de fraqueza , a primeira vez que realmente se deparou com eles fora no dia fatídico em que sacrificara a sua vida por Sailor Moon , mas este dia , pouco a pouco , tornava-se uma memória remota nas profundezas de sua mente . Era como tivesse se deparado realmente com tais sentimentos quando aquela princesa os mostrara através de todo o seu carinho e generosidade .

**- Príncipe Diamante -** A voz de Rubens o tirou de seu momento nostálgico **– Em pouco tempo estaremos em Tóquio de Cristal .**

**- Certo , obrigado por avisar Rubens . Agora , deixe-me a sós –** Diamante respondeu a fitar o nada .

Rubens fez uma breve reverência e teletransportou-se para a sala de comando do Óvni , onde estavam Saphiro e Esmeralda , cada um em um canto e em silêncio .

**- Olá , meus súditos ! -** Saudou-os a esboçar um sorriso triunfante .

**- Ora , cale a boca ! –** Esmeralda disse , enquanto Saphiro manteve-se em silêncio .

**- Veja como me responde , Esmeralda . –** Rubens aproximou-se da mulher e a envolveu firmemente pelas costas , como se fosse sua presa – **Você não está mais em posição de me afrontar , lembra ? – **Encostou os lábios no ouvido dela e sussurrou **- Escrava .**

Esmeralda mordeu o lábio inferior e cerrou os olhos , contendo-se para não dar uma resposta áspera ao homem e colocar tudo a perder . Mas o que mais a irritava não era o fato de estar sobre a chantagem dele e sim a vergonha por ter correspondido ao beijo que ele lhe dera e secretamente desejar mais .

Rubens soltou-a , deixando-a desnorteada , em seguida caminhou até Saphiro , que parecia perdido em seus pensamentos .

**- Deixe-me adivinhar ? Está com saudades daquela Sailor , não é ? Oh , que gracinha ...**

Saphiro respondeu o deboche de Rubens com um olhar sério o suficiente para causar arrepios nos dois ali presentes além dele . Mas ainda assim , tal olhar não fora o suficiente para conter a risada sádica do homem de cabelos cor de fogo .

Esmeralda apertava seu leque , contendo sua raiva , enquanto Saphiro voltava a fitar o nada , fingindo não se importar com a situação , mas no fundo desejava segurar o pescoço de Rubens e estrangulá-lo até que seus ossos todos se quebrassem e virassem pó .

O que o confortava , era pensar na jovem de cabelos cor de fogo e olhos verdes tão doces . Lembrando-se dela , um pensamento melancólico lhe invadia a mente :

_" Não pudemos nos despedir ..."_ – Enquanto pensava , lembrava-se de que tentara vê-la uma ultima vez , mas ela não estava ...

**..........**

_Sabendo que seu irmão pretendia ir ao futuro ainda naquela madrugada , só conseguia pensar em abraçá-la uma ultima vez , e embora soubesse o quão arriscado seria voltar à cidade para procurá-la , não podia evitar de fazê-lo ._

_Em passos rápidos foi até seu quarto , nele a pintura que havia feito dela estava ao lado de sua cama, ao fitá-la , abriu um pequeno sorriso de contentamento , vendo através dos olhos pintados à tinta o verdadeiro olhar tímido e terno da jovem Hina. _

_Cuidadosamente o pegou em suas mãos e então transportou-se para a cidade . Ao chegar no local , deparou-se com uma papelaria onde na vitrine alguns papéis de embrulho eram visíveis . Saphiro fitou os papéis de diversas cores e também a pintura em suas mãos . Como um menino eufórico para ir à doceria e comprar um doce , Saphiro foi até aquela papelaria , animado em conseguir um daqueles embrulhos . _

_O rapaz foi atendido por uma jovenzinha que deveria ter pelo menos uns 17 anos , que ao vê-lo entrar na loja suspirou admirada com sua beleza ._

_**- Com licença , eu gostaria de um papel daqueles azul , como faço para conseguir ? –**__ Ele perguntou no balcão , enquanto apontava o material._

_**- Ah , o senhor pode ir lá olhar , aí quando escolher trás aqui , se quiser eu embalo o presente pra você ! – **__A jovenzinha respondeu entusiasmada . _

_**- Obrigado. Posso deixá-lo em seu balcão enquanto escolho ? -**__ Ele perguntou , enquanto colocava o quadro sobre o balcão ._

_**- Uau ! –**__ A menina arregalou os olhos quando viu a pintura __**– Você que fez ??**_

_**- Sim ... –**__ Respondeu , desconcertado . __**– Eu a pintei , e darei o quadro para ela .**_

_**- Que menina sortuda a da pintura ... –**__ Ela disse a sorrir __**– É sua namorada ?**_

_**- Namorada ? –**__ Ele perguntou confuso ._

_**- Ué , namorada sim ! Você gosta dela , a pintou , e vai dar o quadro pra ela ! Ou você é um conquistador e faz isso para todas ? – **__A garota ao fazer a pergunta colocou a mão nos lábios , rindo maliciosa ._

_**- Erh , eu vou ver os papéis coloridos , tenho pressa ! –**__ Uma pequena gota surgia no canto da testa dele enquanto ele se afastava ._

_Não podia demorar a escolher , afinal de contas ainda teria que passar na casa dela e lhe entregar o presente , e o tempo era escasso . Logo , escolheu um papel azul turquesa , fora o mais belo que encontrara , de quebra , ao caminhar para o balcão com o papel enrolado em mãos , viu em uma prateleira fitas para embrulho , dentre as várias encontrou uma prateada e a pegou . Finalmente ao balcão novamente , colocou as duas coisas que pegara sobre ele , mostrando-as para a vendedora . _

_**- Espera , vou embrulhar para você ! –** A mocinha pegou o quadro em mãos , mas ao olhar atrás deste , arregalou os olhos como se algo terrível tivesse acontecido __**– Oh ! **_

_**- O que foi ? –**__ Ele perguntou , confuso ._

_**- Você esqueceu de escrever uma dedicatória ! Não acredito que entregaria um presente desses sem nenhuma palavra bonita escrita no verso ! – **__Falou em tom de repreensão e pegou uma caneta preta na gaveta do balcão . __**– Toma !**_

_Saphiro segurou a caneta e a olhou , ainda confuso com a postura daquela vendedora . As vezes os terrestres tinham um comportamento meio estranho , espalhafatoso demais , pensava ele . Ia começar a escrever algo na parte de trás da pintura , quando notou que a garota o fitava curiosamente , bisbilhotando o que fazia . Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas fitando-a e pigarreou intencionalmente , para mostrar-lhe que gostaria de um pouco mais de privacidade . A garota , ao notar que estava sendo inconveniente , sorriu desajeitada e virou-se de costas para ele começando a organizar uns materiais , deixando-o mais à vontade ._

_Percebendo que a menina estava focada em outro assunto , finalmente escreveu algumas palavras que , se encontrasse Hina , talvez não tivesse coragem de lhe dizer . Quando terminou , deu o quadro para a vendedora para que ela o embrulhasse . Após o seu presente estar bem fechado e decorado , depositou a sua forma de pagamento sobre o balcão : quinze safiras preciosas . _

_Saiu da loja assustado com os gritos incessantes da vendedora dizendo que estava rica , andando em rumo ao apartamento de Hina jurava poder ouvir a voz da maluca ainda a berrar por conta das safiras . Terrestres ... Quem os entende ?_

_Sem demora , encontrou o prédio onde Hina morava , jamais poderia esquecê-lo , ainda mais depois dos momentos tão doces que passaram juntos . A melodia que ela tocara no piano ainda soava aos seus ouvidos , todas as notas , todos os acordes ..._

_Esperar o elevador seria demorado demais , adiantou-se e teletransportou-se até a porta . Inseguro , antes de tocar a campainha respirou fundo , seu coração acelerou enquanto a porta era aberta calmamente , mas por mais nervoso que estivesse , seu semblante permanecia sério e sua postura formal ._

_Ficou um pouco desapontado quando viu quem abriu a porta , desejava que fosse Hina , mas era a senhora daquele outro dia ._

_**- Oh , veja só quem veio !! É tarde , mas perdoarei por ser um rapaz tão bonito ! –**__ A senhora disse a sorrir . _

_**- Boa noite , Hina está ? –**__ Falou , um pouco sem graça ._

_**- Que pena , infelizmente ela saiu tem algum tempo ... Estou preocupada inclusive , mas estou esperando que ela volte , quer me fazer companhia ? **_

_**- Gostaria , mas não posso ... –**__ Saphiro disse pesaroso __**– Bem , eu gostaria de entregar algo à ela , mas não poderei fazê-lo pessoalmente . A senhora se importa de entregar para mim ? **__– Ele mostrou o embrulho para a mulher idosa ._

_**- Oh , será uma honra menino ! Tenho certeza de que a senhorita Hina ficará muito contente com o presente ! –**__ A senhora segurou o embrulho cuidadosamente em suas duas mãos e manteve o sorriso ._

_**- Obrigado ... –**__ Foi sua ultima palavra antes de partir ..._

**.........**

Agora ele se encontrava naquele óvni sombrio rumo ao reino onde um dia seu clã atacara e tentara dominar . Sentia-se como se estivesse vivenciando um dejavu , mas desejava que as coisas não terminassem como nele .

**- Saphiro , Rubens , Esmeralda ! -** A voz de Diamante ecoou pelo recinto em que os três se encontravam e sem demora , ele mesmo apareceu em pessoa . **– Preparem-se para a aterrissagem , estamos atravessando a atmosfera da Terra do século XXX .**

Imediatamente , todos naquela sala de comando obedeceram as ordens do príncipe , finalmente nas telas e hologramas do óvni podia ser visto o lendário reino da família da Lua Branca , todavia , algo naquela visão surpreendera todos os membros da família , inclusive o príncipe :

O palácio de cristal mantinha-se intacto no centro da cidade , porém o resto da paisagem parecia um enorme labirinto de cristais negros que ofuscavam a beleza daquele lugar . E no alto de uma colina , ao Sul da morada da família da Lua Branca havia um enorme castelo tenebroso , feito do mesmo cristal negro que cobria a cidade .

**- Mas como Tóquio de Cristal foi dominada pelo cristal negro se estávamos todos no século XXI ? –** Saphiro questionou , e sem pensar duas vezes virou-se para Diamante , já na sala de comando com todos , fitando-o com se lhe cobrasse uma explicação . **– Irmão ??**

Diamante , ao mesmo tempo em que parecia confuso , seu olhar demonstrava certa satisfação , ao contrário de todos ali presentes , ele sabia quem era a responsável por toda aquela devastação .

**- Irmão , o que significa tudo isso ?** – Saphiro chamou sua atenção .

**- Hematita . –** Respondeu .

**- Hematita ? - **Saphiro , Rubens e Esmeralda perguntaram em coro .

**- Bem vindos à Tóquio de Cristal , família Black Moon ... –** Uma voz feminina , frígida como o incessante inverno na Antártida ecoou .

Todos exceto Diamante , olharam confusos para todos os lados , tentando distinguir de onde aquela voz sombria podia vir . Até que , quando finalmente o óvni desceu diante do enorme palácio de cristal negro e suas portas se abriram para que os membros do clã descessem , diante de tal monumento , uma mulher de cabelos negros lisos e longos , pálida como a neve branca, cujos olhos brilhavam mais intensamente que a prata , estava parada ali de pé , como se os esperasse .

Diamante tomou a frente ao descerem e pararem diante daquela figura desconhecida que ambos fitavam de olhos arregalados , desconfiados .

**- Conheçam Hematita , a responsável pelo nosso retorno . –** Diamante disse , a fitar a mulher .

Agora fazia sentido a voz que Saphiro ouvira certa vez a falar com seu irmão .Aquela figura estranha a fitá-los com seus olhos frios ,desprovidos de qualquer tipo de emoção o dava calafrios , fazia-o lembrar do sábio que enganara seu irmão e tirara sua vida . Algo lhe dizia que as intenções daquela mulher não se diferiam daquele sábio , ou talvez , fossem até piores .

" _De novo não !" –_ Sua mente gritava .

**................................**

Crystal seguiu o conselho de Marine , vestiu seu pijama costumeiro e jogou-se na cama no intuito de conseguir dormir ao menos umas duas horinhas , mas conforme o tempo passava , ela simplesmente girava na cama e não conseguia pregar os olhos . Finalmente , depois de tanta insistência , o sono veio e finalmente seus olhos se fecharam .

Na varanda do apartamento , observando a vista do amanhecer em Tóquio , estava Damien pensativo sobre o comportamento de Crystal ao seu respeito . Seus cotovelos apoiavam-se na grade da varanda e seu queixo em uma de suas mãos . Seus olhos azuis fixavam-se no céu , no ponto onde aquele óvni havia sumido .

**- Ah , você está aqui ... –** Uma voz feminina cortou seus pensamentos .

**- Oi , Marine . –** Ele abriu um meio sorriso ao olhar para trás e vê-la a segurar uma caneca com chocolate quente e oferecer-lhe .

**- Tome , fiz para você . –** Ela sorriu ao falar .

**- Obrigado . –** Ele segurou a caneca e tomou um gole , deliciando-se – **Está ótimo como sempre , já pode casar ! –** Brincou .

**- Ah , para com isso ! Eu , casar ? –** Ela disse aos risos . **– Até parece ...**

**- Ué , por que ? Você é uma garota bonita , inteligente e com ótimos dotes culinários . Que homem não gostaria de casar com você ?**

Ela esboçou um meio sorriso , apesar de sem jeito com os comentários dele , no fundo , por motivos que ela desconhecia , tais elogios não a deixavam muito feliz .

**- Bem , vim ver como você estava ... Parecia aflito . –** Ela disse , mudando o assunto .

**- Estou preocupado com Crystal . –** Ele disse , retomando o tom sério . **– Ela não é a mesma . Você não reparou Marine ? **

**- Sim , ela está muito mudada ... –** Ela disse .

**- Ela não quer nem olhar pra mim ... –** Damien disse pesaroso , tornando a fitar a vista .

**- Ah , isso passa ! –** Marine disse , tentando consolá-lo **– Ela ainda está assustada com tudo o que aconteceu .**

**- Mas isso é motivo para me evitar ? –** Tornou a fitar Marine ao perguntar .

**- Ela não está num bom momento , Damien ! Eu não sei o que é , ela também não me diz ... –** Marine falou , apreensiva .

**- Eu nunca imaginei que as coisas ficariam desse jeito ... –** Ele fitou a caneca .

**- Que jeito ? –** Marine o olhava ao perguntar .

**- Quando conheci Crystal , só via uma menina desastrada e magrela ... –** sorriu discretamente **– Me divertia com as trapalhadas dela , a apelidei de coelhinha por causa de seu penteado , e de implicância em implicância , acabei me apaixonando por ela ...**

Marine ficou calada ainda à fitá-lo , seu olhar pareceu entristecido por um momento breve demais para o rapaz notar . Depois de tomar a última golada do achocolatado , Damien esticou os braços espreguiçando-se e disse :

**- Bem , eu vou entrar ! **

**- É , eu também vou daqui a pouco ... Tenho que acordar Crystal para que ela se prepare para nos levar para o futuro ... – **Sorriu e disse em voz quase baixa .

Damien sorriu e entrou no apartamento , deixando a jovem só na varanda . Foi sua vez de fitar a vista com o olhar perdido . Uma brisa fresca tocou seu rosto e balançou seus longos cabelos dourados , fechou os olhos sentindo aquele vento ligeiro acariciar seu rosto e respirou fundo , buscando forças dentro de si para seguir em frente , por mais que fizesse pose de durona , também tinha as suas fraquezas , e precisava superá-las para conseguir encarar os inimigos de frente .

.........

**- Príncipe Diamante , senti tanto a sua falta ! –** Crystal dizia , enquanto o abraçava fortemente e confortava-se naquele colo macio .

**- Não se preocupe , minha princesa ... –** Os dedos dele entrelaçavam em seus cabelos castanhos , acariciando-os **– Agora que nos reencontramos , ficaremos unidos para todo o sempre ! – **Os olhos violetas a fitavam com serenidade , sua voz soava tranqüila e terna enquanto uma de suas mãos segurava delicadamente o queixo dela e levantava seu rosto , fazendo-a olhá-lo .

Quando ambos cruzavam seus olhares , o tempo parecia parar e aquele momento em que estavam juntos eternizar-se . A mão que lhe tocava o queixo subiu até a maçã de seu rosto , acariciando-a . Seus olhos fechavam-se e com sua mão pequenina segurava a dele sobre seu rosto , mantendo-a lá . Quando reabria seus olhos para fitá-lo mais uma vez , já quase não havia distância entre seus rostos , podia ver nitidamente os lábios dele entreabertos , também podia senti-los quando roçavam-se nos seus no prelúdio de um beijo ,sentia-os sugando-os de forma lenta e provocante , irresistível .

Esperava-o começar o beijo , mas ficava apenas na expectativa ,enquanto em meio ao roçar e sugar de lábios , ele sussurrava :

**- Você é minha ... **

**- Sim ... –** Ela respondia .

Envolveu a nuca dele delicadamente , sentindo os fios claros e lisos de seus cabelos enroscarem-se em seus dedos . Impaciente , naquela brincadeira de beijo que nunca se iniciava , ela colou sua boca à dele , entreabrindo-a como se o convidasse para entrar , e ele não fez cerimônia alguma , com sua capa a envolveu a abraçar sua cintura e naquele beijo selou aquele momento eternizado no tempo . Quando finalmente conseguiram desvencilhar-se um do outro sem que morressem pela falta , Crystal disse , ainda com os olhos entreabertos :

**- Eu te amo , Diamante-kun ...**

Quando ele iria responder à sua declaração já com um sorriso nos lábios , uma voz distante mas familiar a chamava ao longe :

**- Crystal , está na hora ! **

A imagem do príncipe diante de si desapareceu como uma miragem , mas antes que conseguisse agarrá-la de volta , sentiu uma mão sacudindo seus ombros .

**- Crystal !!! -** A voz estava mais próxima ,alta e estridente .

Abriu os olhos num súbito , deparando-se com Marine com a segurar seus ombros e assim sua ficha caiu .

" _Foi só um sonho ..." –_ A saudade a abateu mais uma vez .

**- Seu café da manhã já está pronto , arrume-se rápido pois temos que estar no porto da cidade ao meio-dia ! –** Marine interrompeu seus pensamentos .

**- Sim , sim , já entendi !!** – Crystal reclamou ao levantar-se da cama .

Marine sorriu ao notar que Crystal já parecia estar quase voltando ao "normal" e saiu do quarto , deixando uma bandeja com uma fatia de bolo de chocolate generosa e uma caneca de chocolate quente em cima da cama para a menina comer . Apesar de desapontada por tudo ter sido apenas um sonho , ao ver aquela bandeja em sua cama , os olhinhos dela brilharam de emoção .

**- Chocolate !! –** Exclamou e " caiu de boca" no café da manhã especial da Marine.

O tempo passou , Crystal tomou o café da manhã como um animal faminto , sem deixar ao menos um único farelo no prato ou uma gota na caneca , para variar . Arrumou-se o mais rápido que pôde , e quando finalmente já estava vestida foi até à sala , onde Marine e Damien a esperavam sentados ao sofá , sendo que Marine como sempre já estava impaciente .

Foram o mais rápido que puderam até o porto , ao chegar lá , todas as Sailors já estavam à sua espera .

**- Puxa , vou te contar viu ! Como vocês demoram !! – **Sailor Nature falou em tom de brincadeira .

**- Que culpa tenho se a boboca da Crystal não sabe o significado de "pontualidade" ? –** Sailor Acqua resmungou .

**- Ei , boboca é a sua avó ! –** Crystal colocou as mãos na cintura , resmungando .

**- Elas nunca mudam ... –** Neo Tuxedo Mask comentou , enquanto uma gota surgia no canto de seu rosto .

Sailor Fire pôs uma das mãos nos lábios para disfarçar um breve riso tímido , enquanto Sailor Nature , sempre espalhafatosa e cara de pau , se acabava de tanto rir . Era bom ter o grupo todo reúnido outra vez .

**- Estão todos prontos ? -** Da ponta do cais do porto , Sailor Wind perguntou .

**- Sim ! –** Ambos assentiram em coro .

Sailor Chronus andou até Crystal e em suas mãos colocou a chave dourada do tempo . Crystal piscou ligeiramente os olhos , fitando o objeto um pouco confusa , em seguida olhou para a pequena Sailor que lhe sorria .

**- O que faço com isso ? –** Perguntou .

**- Repita tudo o que eu disser . –** A menina disse .

Finalmente , todos partiriam juntos para o reino num futuro distante , que na verdade era o seu lar esquecido . Que surpresas os aguardariam ? Finalmente lembrariam de suas origens e reencontrariam suas famílias ? O desejo de ver novamente o príncipe da Lua Negra regia o coração de Crystal e lhe dava coragem para seguir enfrente. Não descansaria enquanto não pudesse olhar em seus olhos e finalmente declarar seu amor por ele .

**.........**

_CONTINUA ..._

* * *

Gente , desculpem pelos capítulos estarem saindo gigantes, de verdade !

Mas também né , olha quantos personagens eu tenho que administrar , e cada um deles tem seus sentimentos , suas histórias , não posso esquecê-los ou simplesmente deixá-los de lado , tem uns que me sinto culpada por aparecerem poucos demais ,até ...

**Sailor Wind :** Obrigada por se lembrar de mim . ¬¬

**Autora : **Ih , caraca ! Você aqui ?? O_O'

**Sailor Wind :** Claro , quase não apareço na fic . ._.

**Autora :** Que culpa eu tenho se você é tão sociável como uma porta ? '-'

**Sailor Wind :** Toda , você me criou . ¬¬

**Autora :** Eh , bem ... Agora que minha moral se foi por completo , deixe-me responder à review ne ... o.o'

Ana Shadow Wolf : Ana-chaaaan , você por aqui ??? *-* ( não me bate , okay ?XD )

Hahahahahahahahahahaha !!! Rubens Safadeeeéeenho , pode crer !!!

**Rubens :** Vocês me amam , admitam . u.ú

**Autora :** Baixa o topete vermelhão aê , "quéridão" . ¬¬

Nyaaaa , puuuuuuxaaaa !!! Mais uma vez , primeiramente e antes de tudo , muuuuuito obrigada pela review ! Ela é realmente um grande incentivo pra essa ficwritter carente aqui ! i.i

Devo confessar que adoro esse jeitinho mal caráter sexy do Rubens , mas como coloquei a censura "T" na fanfic , estou me controlando para não avançar demais em certos pontos , hehehehehehehehe XD

**Rubens :** Não sou ator pornô ! o.ó

**Autora :** Engraçado , já ouvi isso dele , do Naraku , e acho que do Diamante ... só falta o Saphiro . '-' ( tô tendo idéias aqui XD)

**Saphiro : **Ih ... Sobrou pra mim . '-'

**Autora :** Pois é né , daqui a pouco o Rubens vira mais vilão do que a Hematita com essas palhaçadas que ele tá fazendo hauiahuiahuiaha XD

Mas enfim , eu só queria que a história ficasse mais instigante , agora vamos ver que rumo ela vai tomar ao longo dos próximos capítulos ( pelo jeito essa fic vai ser loooooonga XD )

Olha Ana-chan , não fique zangada comigo ... mas eu tô com a Hell e o Freddy , você tem que continuar a fic deles em português !! Eu já vi que em inglês ela já foi até o capítulo 14 tá , mas só que em inglês tem coisas que eu não entendo ( leiga, magina ? ) i.i

E Freddy , coisa linda e fofa (cof cof ) ... Eu também sou apaixonada pelo Príncipe Diamante , fora outros vilões lindos e maravilhosos ( também to sem namorado , mas isso a gente ignora ) ... e sou feliz assim , deixa a Ana ! o.ó /

E sinceramente , eu bem acho que o Naraku andou assistindo Sailor Moon enquanto ninguém prestava atenção sabe ?

**Naraku :** Até parece , acho mais fácil o Sesshoumaru ter assistido . Já viu aquela Lua na testa dele ? Hu, hu, hu =P

**Autora :** Olhando desse ponto , realmente ... É possível . o.o'

Bem , Ana ... Se você puder , ao menos me mande uma sinopse de como será a sua histórinha de Sailor Moon , por favooooor , estou curiooosa , não seja máaaa ! ( visto que o truque do "gato de botas do shrek" deu certo , o utilizarei mais vezes XD )

Obrigada por acompanhar e mandar review nessa fic , eu fico super feliiiiz !!!! *-*

Espero que goste e tenha paciencia de ler esse capítulo , ele rendeu 12 páginas no word x.x'''

Beijoooooos , menineeeeeee ! Até a próxima ! \o/


	26. Capítulo 25

Pessoal ! Enfim, essa fanfic não morreu ! Demorei para postar mas , também , olha o tamanho do capítulo que saiu ! Essa fanfic tem um enredo muito denso , por isso é complicado organizar as ideias de forma que não fique muito confuso XD

Bom, gostaria de dedicar esse capítulo que demorou tanto a sair a Ana-chan ! Obrigada por acompanhar e acreditar na continuidade da fanfic ! XD

**Rubens:** Sessão "Puxa Saco" começando ...

**Autora :** Ah , peraí ! O capítulo já ta enorme e vocês ainda querem monopolizar o meu espaço ? Já não basta eu escrever a fanfic sobre vocês ?

**Rubens:** Sobre a gente ? Sobre o Príncipe Diamante , não ?

**Autora :** E o Saphiro ta virando núcleo também u.ú

**Saphiro:** Estou virando ? Pensei que já fosse. '-'

**Autora:** Ah , mas vocês são impossíveis ! Vamos a fic que estou postando as três da manhã ! XD

Ah, aproveitando para agradecer ao comentário de _Lady Genevieve_ ! Espero que não tenha desistido da fic ! Realmente o Damien é chatinho , mas eu realmente não queria que ninguém se apegasse a ele para que os olhares ficasse voltados ao Diamante XD ~~

* * *

_**- Estão todos prontos ? -**__ Da ponta do cais do porto , Sailor Wind perguntou ._

_**- Sim ! –**__ Ambos assentiram em coro ._

_Sailor Chronus andou até Crystal e em suas mãos colocou a chave dourada do tempo . Crystal piscou ligeiramente os olhos , fitando o objeto um pouco confusa , em seguida olhou para a pequena Sailor que lhe sorria ._

_**- O que faço com isso ? –**__ Perguntou ._

_**- Repita tudo o que eu disser . –**__ A menina disse ._

* * *

_**Capítulo 25 – O que o futuro reserva ?**_

Crystal permaneceu confusa ao fitar aquela pequena chave que agora estava em suas mãos . Ao tocá-la, parecia sentir um aperto no peito, na verdade era uma saudade de algo que ela não conseguia identificar.

**- Princesa, deve se concentrar**. - A voz da jovem Chronus a tirou de seu transe momentâneo. **- Venha até a beira do cais , por favor.**

Sailor Wind deu um passo ao lado , deixando espaço para Crystal mais a frente, apontando com uma das mãos aonde ela deveria ficar. A menina vestida em seu uniforme colegial , trazendo a chave junto ao peito cuidadosamente com as duas mãos, em passos inseguros foi até o local que lhe fora indicado, ficando parada lá , mantendo os olhos azuis sempre arregalados. Quando finalmente encontrava-se na ponta do cais, podendo visualizar a linha do horizonte e inebriar-se com a esplêndida visão do céu de meio-dia refletido nas águas movimentadas, suspirou e virou-se para as amigas e Damien, que a observavam em silêncio, apenas esperando para ver como iriam para o futuro, finalmente.

Sailor Chronus, em passos mais largos e apressados, aproximou-se outra vez da jovem, fitando-a nos olhos com uma seriedade de se estranhar em uma menina tão novinha.

**- Certo, princesa Crystal, você deve recitar as palavras exatamente como eu disser .**

**- Não esqueça de erguer a chave para os céus . - **Sailor Wind acrescentou.

Crystal apenas balançou a cabeça em sinal de afirmativa, suas pernas tremiam discretamente em um misto de temor e ansiedade. Desajeitada, levantou o braço cuja mão continha a chave e fitou o céu claro , sentindo o sol quase ofuscar sua visão.

**- Estou pronta .** - Ainda que trêmula, em sua voz doce e juvenil podia ser encontrado um resquício de firmeza.

A pequena Chronus suspirou, também buscando manter-se calma , mas apertava o cajado em sua mão e com uma leve batucada sobre a madeira na qual todos pisavam, iniciou :

**- Guardião do tempo .**

**- Guardião do tempo … -** Vidrada na imensidão daquele céu azul , repetia como um eco.

**- Rompe o vento . -** Chronus continuava.

**- Rompe o vento …**

**- E abre aquela misteriosa porta do tempo.**

Todos pareciam de certa forma assustados, exceto por Sailor Wind, cujos olhos cor de prata pareciam um eterno céu encoberto de nuvens misteriosas. Jamais os presentes saberiam decifrar por onde sua mente vagava …

" _A hora está chegando, logo poderei estar próxima de você..."_ - Ela pensava.

- … **Nós te invocamos , oh poderoso senhor do tempo … - **A récita de Chronus continuava.

**- Nós … -** Crystal quase engasgou no meio** – te invocamos,oh poderoso senhor do tempo !**

O tom de voz de Crystal tornava-se mais forte na medida em que , ao pronunciar cada verso, sentia uma aura envolvê-la . Aqueles que a observavam até o momento podiam notar uma luz dourada bem amena envolvê-la e não só , mas a mesma luz os envolvia também.

**- Mostre-nos o caminho e protegei-nos –** Ao notar que Crystal realmente estava prestes a conseguir enviá-los ao futuro, Sailor Chronus animou-se e sua voz antes tímida , vibrava mais forte também.

**- Mostre-nos o caminho e protegei-nos ! **

**- Mostre-nos o caminho luminoso ! - **Visto que a récita estava quase a ser findada, a pequena Sailor abriu um sorriso discreto de contentamento .

**- Mostre-nos o caminho luminoso ! -** Um vento forte passava a rondar todos que faziam parte daquele "ritual". Inevitavelmente o coração da guardiã da chave acelerava .

Vendo nos céus claros uma espécie de nuvem se formar , e de dentro dela algo como um raio dourado começar a surgir e se expandir como se fosse abrir um portal . A última frase parecera vir de seu coração e sem que ela percebesse , nem precisou esperar que Sailor Chronus falasse para saber o que deveria ser dito. Coincidentemente, a voz das duas pronunciaram ao mesmo tempo :

**- O caminho da luz para o futuro !**

E foi assim que por um breve instante o tempo parou e aquela luz dourada desceu dos céus como uma rajada de energia , atingindo a todos aqueles que se encontravam no pequeno cais . Eles fecharam seus olhos temendo que a claridade pudesse cegá-los , e quando ela por fim se dissipou, o cais estava deserto, como se aqueles que ali antes estavam nunca tivessem estado.

* * *

Escuridão era a palavra que definia melhor aquele lugar. Até o próprio príncipe da Lua das Trevas sentia-se intimidado naquele cenário . Como Hematita teria conseguido fazer tudo aquilo em tão pouco tempo ? A cidade estava cinza, sem cores , deserta. Os vales quase extintos, as poucas árvores que restaram lutavam arduamente para sobreviver ao caos instalado , as flores sem demora tornar-se-iam lembranças de algo que um dia existira. A paisagem que via através de uma enorme janela de cristal do grande castelo erguido nos céus trazia a recordação de outro lugar muito familiar …

"_Nemesis ..."_ - Ele concluía em seus pensamentos que se as coisas continuassem no rumo em que estavam, aquele reino utópico não se diferenciaria de seu planeta natal.

Girou o olhar por cima dos ombros, fitando o enorme salão em que se encontravam todos os membros de seu clã, inclusive Hematita. No centro , havia a fonte do cristal maligno causador de todos os estragos, e este brilhava intensamente, sua luz mórbida , quase púrpura, era a única iluminação daquele salão. Fitando aquela fonte imensa de poder maravilhado estava Rubens. Seus olhos arregalados e seu meio sorriso o entregavam . Diamante não ficava surpreso, conhecia bem a índole gananciosa de seu subordinado. Distante, desconfiada a fitar cada canto do cômodo estava Esmeralda , e reparando mais a fundo, não era difícil perceber certa dose de medo naqueles olhos castanhos que piscavam incessantemente. Do lado oposto, isolado, estava Saphiro , e ao fitá-lo fora impossível conter um certo aperto no peito, talvez certa frustração. Aceitaria indiferentemente se aquele olhar desgostoso fosse de qualquer outro naquela sala, mas não de seu irmão. Os olhos da cor de safiras preciosas estavam nitidamente entristecidos , mas mais que isso , visivelmente desapontados.

"_Isso não está certo ..."_ - Diamante,por fim, ainda que suas feições demonstrassem uma estabilidade e frieza absoluta ,as profundezas de sua mente estavam repletas de dúvidas e tumultos.

**- Príncipe Diamante … -** A voz do inverno nemesiano ecoou dos confins do salão .

Ao virar-se para fitar a dama de negro , em um relance, como uma miragem, enxergou um velho sábio que carregava consigo uma bola de cristal . Arregalou os olhos e os piscou rapidamente, assim deu-se conta de que fora apenas uma peça que sua própria consciência havia lhe pregado.

**- Agora que finalmente está aqui, acho que já pode cumprir a sua parte de nosso trato .**

Saphiro ergueu as duas sobrancelhas, e obviamente não era o único surpreso ali presente.

**- Hematita, o que significa tudo isso ? Veja como está este lugar ! - **Ele apontou a janela. **- Era assim que pretendia me entregar este reino ? Destruído ? De que me serve ?**

A figura apavorante dos olhos prateados e opacos, com a mesma expressão frígida apenas se aproximou dele , ficando frente a frente.

**- Não era isso o que queria ? Não será difícil colonizar o reino e seu povo com a família real tão debilitada. Quanto à sua princesa, não precisa fazer muito para tê-la.**

**- Deixe-me a sós , preciso refletir . -** Ele disse , virando-se novamente para a visão do caos de Tóquio de Cristal colocando uma de suas mãos sobre a testa, encobrindo a Lua Negra.

**- E o cristal, príncipe ?** - Ela insistiu.

**- Está comigo, não sairá daqui. Deixe-me . -** Ele aumentou o tom de voz acreditando que de alguma forma isso pudesse intimidar aquele "ser" , mas no fundo era ele quem estava intimidado.

**- Como queira, majestade. Mas ainda temos um trato, não se esqueça … - **De acordo com que as palavras iam terminando nas costumeiras reticências, ela sumia gradativamente como fumaça.

**- Mas quem é … - **Rubens , ainda de olhos arregalados, desacreditado, precipitava-se .

**- Vocês não me ouviram ? Saiam. -** Ele ordenou.

Rubens e Esmeralda saíram na frente, Saphiro deu um longo suspiro e virou-se na direção da enorme porta de saída do salão. Mas quando estava já de costas ,dando passos curtos em direção à porta, ouviu a voz de seu irmão :

**- Saphiro, fique.**

Mais um suspiro, baixou a cabeça por um breve momento como se buscasse ar , então a ergueu e disfarçando a melancolia no semblante com a seriedade costumeira, virou-se de frente ao irmão e deu passos largos até ele.

**- Irmão …**

**- Vou lhe contar melhor como as coisas chegaram a esse ponto … -** Diamante disse , voltando seu olhar para o irmão caçula que o observava atentamente.

* * *

**- Mas que lugar é esse ? -** Sailor Acqua indagou, dando passos a frente e girando para olhar melhor ao seu redor.

**- Uau, estamos no céu ? -** Sailor Nature ,mais despojada , abria os braços e sorria .

**- Parece um sonho … - **Os olhos arregalados de Crystal brilhavam ao observar.

Estavam literalmente nas nuvens, sentiam-nas passarem por baixo de seus pés mas ainda assim não perdiam o equilíbrio . Aquela névoa branca e fria os envolvia enquanto caminhavam atrás de Sailor Chronus . Esta erguia o báculo para a frente, e a ampulheta que havia neste reluzia em luz branca. Sem muita demora, por trás da névoa que se dissipava aos poucos surgia uma enorme porta bem talhada , de material nobre , ainda mais bela do que qualquer nuvem que houvesse passado por eles .

**- Mas, o que é isso ? -** Damien , o Neo Tuxedo Mask, fitava curioso aquela enorme porta de cima a baixo.

**- Este é o portal do tempo, a nossa passagem para Tóquio de Cristal. -** Sailor Chronus respondeu, enquanto erguia o báculo ao alto , fazendo com que a porta se abrisse lentamente e de dentro dela uma forte luz reluzisse.

**- Todos, dêem as mãos . -** Sailor Wind ordenou, já se adiantando e puxando a mão de Crystal , que procurou a de Sailor Fire mas Neo Tuxedo Mask se adiantou e a segurou antes , esboçando um sorriso.

A outra mão do rapaz foi aclamada pela de Sailor Acqua que já segurava também a de Sailor Natura, a última, notando que Sailor Fire havia ficado de fora , puxou-a , enfim Sailor Chronus foi para o outro lado de Sailor Wind e segurou-se na mão da companheira.

**- Escutem com atenção, não importa o que aconteça, não devem permitir que suas mãos se soltem. Devem sempre estar unidos a princesa, pois ela é como uma "bússola" para todos. Se por acaso algum se soltar, ficará perdido no tempo e espaço . -** Sailor Wind deu as coordenadas por Chronus.

**- Perdidos ? -** Sailor Fire perguntou ,assustada.

**- Supondo que um de nós acabe se soltando e se perdendo … O que deve ser feito para reencontrar o caminho ? -** Neo Tuxedo Mask questionou.

**- Nada pode ser feito. Ficará perdido para sempre. -** Wind respondeu curta e direta, com o olhar vidrado na grande porta .

Depois dos últimos dizeres, todos foram dominados por um silêncio cortante e mais do que nunca, Crystal sentira um peso cair sobre si , apertou firme as mãos que segurava para não correr o risco de perder nenhum de seus amigos .

* * *

**- Então foi assim, irmão ? Pelo que entendo, essa mulher o trouxe de volta aproveitando-se de seus sentimentos negativos e sua obsessão pela princesa da Lua . -** Saphiro concluiu em voz alta, mesmo sabendo que suas palavras poderiam não agradar Diamante.

**- Saphiro , talvez você esteja certo, eu desconheço as reais intenções dessa mulher … -** Diamante colocava a mão sobre o queixo, fitando o nada.

**- Irmão , por quê ? -** O mais novo perguntava, tentando entender.

**- Saphiro, fui um tolo … Não pensei, apenas agi por impulso . - **Os olhos violetas do príncipe voltaram para o lado oposto, como se estivessem envergonhados , desencorajados de encarar seu único parente de verdade.

O jovem de cabelos e olhos azuis não soube o que dizer , na verdade era inédito ver seu irmão mais velho, o qual era conhecido pela sua postura imponente e intimidadora comportar-se de forma tão … humana. Sim , muitas vezes o homem era tão frio que parecia perder toda a sua essência , era sobre-humano. E naquele momento , o nobre frio e extremamente orgulhoso parecia um homem comum. Os olhos de Saphiro estremeceram, sentia-se inválido naquelas condições, talvez por nunca ter passado por situação parecida com aquele que era sua única família. Mas , por mais que o momento fosse triste, ao mesmo tempo era único, uma vez que em anos jamais se sentira tão próximo de seu irmão mais velho como agora senti .

**- Talvez eu só quisesse uma segunda chance … -** Diamante falou em tom tão baixo que soou quase como um sussurro, na verdade era para ser apenas um pensamento e não uma frase dita. Suas palavras foram seguidas de um breve riso , uma risada de si próprio.

Saphiro respirou fundo e desse respirar puxou um discreto sorriso. Sua mão tocou o ombro de seu irmão , surpreendendo-o .

**- E você a tem, irmão . - **Disse firme .

"_Desde quando inverteram-se os papéis?"_ - Diamante pensou num misto de surpresa e admiração. Sem que percebesse o irmão o qual sentia-se responsável em proteger agora passava-lhe proteção. Só conseguia pensar : desde quando o rapaz adquirira bagagem para isso e como ele não havia notado ?

**- Há algo que lhe motiva e que não o deixará desistir , a princesa. Ela é a sua segunda chance. Vai desistir daquilo que o mantém vivo ?**

**- Saphiro, desde quando concorda com esse meu desejo pela ….**

**- Desde que notei que ela o corresponde. -** Saphiro emendou com a frase.

**- Como ? -** Diamante arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, confuso .

Saphiro não poderia contar como descobriu que Crystal gostava de seu irmão , ou este descobriria que um dia ele e Hina foram tentar libertá-la ,logo ficaria zangado e todo aquele instante de cumplicidade fraternal iria por água abaixo.

**- Algo me diz , irmão, essa princesa o corresponde . -** Disse desconsertado .

Diamante fitava-o ainda desacreditado. Pensava que Saphiro odiava a princesa da Lua Branca com todas as suas forças , era realmente inesperado esse apoio , esse incentivo pela parte dele . Estava tão satisfeito , que não desejava questionar os "porquês" . Finalmente a confiança retornara ao seu olhar e sorriso . Tudo aquilo tinha um propósito, enfim , conquistar aquela a qual desejava que fosse sua companheira no altar e na regência daquele reino. Certamente, não concordava com a forma como Hematita havia rendido a família da Lua Branca, mas talvez pudesse tirar proveito de como tudo ocorrera. Mas, ainda duvidando da índole e das intenções da desconhecida que o havia devolvido a vida, não poderia simplesmente entregar-lhe o cristal de prata . Jamais confiaria totalmente naquela mulher ainda mais depois da experiência que tivera no passado com Grande Sábio. Tivera uma ideia arriscada, mas que tentaria por em prática : Enrolá-la como pudesse, enquanto imaginaria uma forma de manter a família e ele mesmo vivos sem precisarem dos poderes dela .

**- Saphiro. -** Ele disse, enquanto abria a gola de seu traje e de dentro , puxava o broche com o cristal prateado , colocando-o em mãos.** - Encarrego-o de manter este cristal a salvo por enquanto.**

Diamante ergueu a mão para o jovem, indicando que este pegasse o broche que nela estava. Foi a vez de Saphiro surpreender-se, jamais esperara ser o guardião do cristal de prata um dia .

**- Não pretendo entregá-lo a Hematita ainda, não enquanto eu não tiver minha princesa em meus braços. Caso o contrário , como terei garantia de que o trato será cumprido? Por isso, por enquanto, confiarei a você a missão de guardá-lo . Sei que não vai me desapontar. - **Ele abriu um sorriso maior, e finalmente aquelas chamas da autoconfiança e determinação reacenderam em seus olhos.

Saphiro fitou em silêncio o cristal, ainda surpreso e também assustado com o fardo que passaria a carregar. Tornado a ter o semblante sério , guardou dentro de seu traje o objeto.

**- Pouco me importa a família da Lua Branca, jamais fizeram algo por mim ou pensaram em fazer. Hematita que faça o que achar melhor com eles, mas a princesa... Crystal … Será minha. - **E o velho Diamante retornava ao seu devido lugar .

Saphiro, pensativo, silencioso permaneceu. Omitia perfeitamente ao irmão, mas jamais a si mesmo, estava desapontado. No fundo, nada mudara apesar do belo momento fraternal que vivera. Acreditara brevemente que o irmão mudaria de ideia e faria todos aqueles cristais negros desaparecerem daquele reino por ter se dado conta do erro que estariam cometendo. Mas a confusão do mais velho jamais fora pelo mal que estaria causando às pessoas , à natureza que estivesse ao redor , com isso ele jamais se importara no fundo. Parecia não ter consciência da dor alheia mas somente da própria e isso estava realmente tornando-se desgastante. Saphiro sabia que era inútil tentar fazê-lo enxergar o tamanho de seu egoísmo . Se existia alguém capaz de mostrar o tamanho de seu equívoco, este era único .

" _Sailor Love, onde estará que não aparece para salvar meu irmão dele mesmo?"_ -Indagou em pensamentos .

O devaneio do mais novo fora finalmente interrompido quando o grande príncipe já revigorado, com seus poderes telecinéticos abriu a porta do salão para que seus outros companheiros pudessem adentrar novamente o recinto .

**- Príncipe Diamante, há novidades interessantes . -** Rubens já entrou parafraseando

**- Mesmo ? Conte-as . -** Falou , retomando o tom contido e frio que sempre utilizara.

**- As Sailors cruzaram o portal do tempo e neste exato momento estão no corredor , caminhando rumo à Tóquio de Cristal,príncipe ! -** Esmeralda se adiantou, segurando Rubens pelo ombro e passando-o para trás de si.

**- Hmm... -** Ele abriu um pequeno sorriso de satisfação **– Então realmente vieram atrás de mim e do cristal ?**

À sua frente um holograma surgiu mostrando a imagem de todos os integrantes da família da Lua branca, de mãos dadas, a atravessar mais do que a metade do corredor . No meio de todos , estava a indefesa e vulnerável princesa , o seu tão desejado cordeiro frágil e delicado . Em seu pescoço, pendurada em um pingente estava a chave do tempo .

**- Saphiro, Rubens … - **Os olhos dele brilharam –** Vocês serão os encarregados dessa vez **.

**- Mas, príncipe Diamante ! -** Esmeralda surpreendeu-se ao não ser convocada.

**- O que deveremos fazer, príncipe – **Rubens a cortou , abrindo um meio sorriso de deboche para ela.

**- Poderia deixar com que se perdessem eternamente no tempo , no entanto não é este o meu desejo. Quero que aquelas pobres criaturas vejam o que foi feito do reino de contos de fadas que tanto prezam …**

Saphiro mal podia acreditar que o Diamante de agora era o mesmo com quem havia conversado a pouco tempo atrás . O atual parecia desprovido da humanidade que demonstrara em um passado recente .

**- Irmão , de que servirei ? -** Perguntou, nada animado.

**- Quando os guerreiros da Lua branca tiverem chegado e se deparado com o reino em ruínas, Rubens os surpreenderá em um ataque surpresa, forjado de um de seus pilares, é claro. Você aproveitará que aqueles insetos estarão ocupados tentando destruir o pilar e derrotar** **Rubens e trará a princesa para mim .**

**- Parece que trabalharemos em equipe , Saphiro . -** O tom de Rubens era extremamente irritante .

**- Mas príncipe Diamante, e eu ? -** Esmeralda, em um misto de indignação e sensação de impotência questionou .

Antes que Diamante desse mais uma de suas respostas indiferentes , Hematita ressurgiu no meio de todos .

**- Maravilhoso plano, príncipe. Estou ansiosa para que ele se cumpra .**

**- E irá . -** Ele respondeu de prontidão. **- E quando finalmente a princesa estiver sobre meus domínios, o cristal será seu . **

**- O que estamos esperando, Saphiro ? Temos que estar lá esperando por eles ! -** Rubens falou em tom de ordem .

Para evitar uma discussão séria que provavelmente terminaria em sangue derramado , Saphiro calou-se e , antes de Rubens, teletransportou-se . O outro o alcançou um pouco depois .

"_Hina, não era nessas condições que desejaria que fosse o nosso reencontro ..."_ - Pensou, temendo que a sua secreta amada dessa vez passasse a odiá-lo.

* * *

A caminhada parecia não ter fim, e aquele vento forte tentando empurrá-los para trás fazia do percurso ainda mais penoso . Mas ao menos na altura em que estavam, já podiam enxergar a luz no fim daquele túnel , a saída já não tão distante.

**- Falta pouco ! -** Sailor Chronus apontou.

**- Aguente firme, coelhinha ! -** Neo Tuxedo Mask disse, apertando a mão de Crystal com mais firmeza .

"_Príncipe Diamante, cada vez mais estou mais próxima de você!" -_ Este era o pensamento que regia Crystal e dava-lhe forças para dar continuidade aos passos .

Conforme aproximavam-se de seu destino , a chave pendurada no pescoço da princesa brilhava e também, quase imperceptível , uma insígnia de Lua em sua testa , até que quando a jornada parecia não ter mais fim , eles alcançaram aquele ponto de luz que os sugou para dentro de seu destino .

Após uma violenta ventania que os forçara a fechar os olhos, finalmente sentiram os pés encostarem em solo de terra. Apesar do vendaval se esvair , o frio permanecera, intenso por sinal. Abriram os olhos e lentamente soltaram as mãos . A expressão de susto e surpresa foi unânime, mesmo Sailor Wind não pôde disfarçar . Nem mesmo ela imaginaria que encontraria tão belo reino naquele estado – um campo minado de cristais negros recoberto pela cortina cinzenta de nuvens de um céu choroso .

**- Então, essa é Tóquio de Cristal ? -** Crystal ,de olhos arregalados , deu um passo a frente .

**- Cuidado , Crystal ! - **Damien a puxou e não muito depois , um cristal negro que estava próximo reluziu envolvido por raios e explodiu , espalhando seus cacos . O cavaleiro trajado em um smoking negro jogou-se por cima da jovem , protegendo-a enquanto as guerreiras saltaram cada uma para um lado .

Quando a poeira se dissipou , de dentro daquele cristal surgiu um suporte maligno , drenando a energia daqueles que estavam próximos .

**- Essa não ! Eles sabem que estamos aqui ! -** Sailor Acqua, caiu de joelhos , sentindo-se enfraquecida .

**- Oh , então todos nos encontramos mais uma vez ! Devemos celebrar ! -** Eis que Rubens, de braços cruzados, surge a flutuar diante de todos .

- … **Você ? -** Sailor Nature cerrou os punhos , fitando-o .

* * *

Esmeralda caminhava pelos largos corredores negros que pareciam infindáveis , a sua imagem frustrada refletia a cada canto , naquelas paredes esculpidas daquele cristal escuro. Apesar do frio considerável , a mulher se abanava, não por estar com calor , mas sim por estar nervosa .

Eram tantos os pensamentos que lhe invadiam , confundiam . Ora era a imagem perfeita daquele por quem sempre se dedicou em vida, ora era a lembrança do beijo roubado , arrancado de Rubens e suas provocações . Aquilo já a atordoava tanto que não suportou, arremessou seu leque contra uma das colunas que decoravam morbidamente o corredor pelo qual passava, abrindo uma rachadura nesta .

**- Maldição ! Isso não é justo ! Eu que deveria estar lá , acabando com cada uma daquelas Sailors ! Ah, príncipe Diamante … Eu não entendo ? Por que não eu , por que aquela … franzina, magrela ? -** Ela colocava as mãos sobre a cabeça, afundando os dedos pelas madeixas verdes de seu cabelo.

**- Dói … Dói imensamente. Não é ? -** Duas mãos pálidas de dedos longos e frios cobriram seus ombros .

- … **Quem ? -** Esmeralda virou o rosto , deparando-se com a mulher que conhecera recentemente. **- Você … O que quer ?**

**- Pobre criatura … Rejeitada por aquele a quem sempre amou. Tão bela e ainda assim, trocada por uma menina tão mais jovem e sem atrativos … Mas isso não precisa ser assim, eu conheço uma forma de fazer com que o seu amado finalmente a enxergue . -** Ainda que fosse uma tentativa de conforto, seu tom e toque permaneciam comparáveis ao gelo, mas ainda assim tocava o rosto da mulher que passava por um momento de fraqueza numa tentativa de confortá-la para convencê-la.

**- É mesmo ? E por que faria algo desse tipo por mim ? -** Esmeralda retrucou , desacreditada.

**- Porque não é do meu interesse e nem de nenhum dos membros dessa família que quem governe ao lado do príncipe seja justamente a princesa da família inimiga. Você , por direito, sendo a única mulher do clã que dedicou toda a vida a servir o príncipe, deve ser sua esposa.**

Esmeralda baixou o olhar ainda confusa , a verdade é que temia ser usada novamente como fora pelo Grande Sábio, temia por sua vida já que a perdera uma vez de forma semelhante . Mas seu coração impulsivo gritava por uma chance de conquistar o príncipe, ainda que alguma dúvida em seus sentimentos ainda existisse já que Rubens a balançara .

**- Sim, sempre dediquei tudo de mim, desde a minha aparência sempre intacta até a devoção de minha alma … Se ao menos uma vez eu pudesse ter o reconhecimento, o amor do príncipe … -** Disse para si mesma .

**- Você pode , devotada Esmeralda . -** Os olhos metálicos , como espelhos refletiam a imagem da mulher de cabelos esverdeados . **- Sei de uma forma incontestável de fazê-lo notá-la .**

**- E como seria isso ? -** A mulher , com uma fagulha de esperança dentro de si, indagou em curiosidade.

**- Basta fazer de você a própria princesa da Lua . -** Hematita respondeu naturalmente.

**- Mas, isso é impossível ! -** Esmeralda arregalou os olhos e alterou o tom .

**- Acha mesmo ? Se eu a trouxe de volta a vida , duvida que eu posso fazer qualquer outra coisa ? Basta que deseje e então …**

**- Eu quero ! -** Nem esperou a mulher terminar o seu discurso de convencimento .

Um sorriso diferente se expandiu nos lábios vermelhos sangue da mulher , e a frustração em seu olhar tornou-se em uma centelha , uma chama de contentamento.

" _Não importa como , se eu puder ter o Príncipe Diamante para mim, então meu sonho estará realizado !" _

**- Então que assim seja .-** Hematita finalizou, fazendo surgir em uma de suas mãos uma esmeralda , e passando por sobre ela a outra mão em movimentos circulares fazendo com que fios de uma energia negra a encobrisse como uma teia de aranha , os cabelos verdes da mulher iniciaram a mudar de cor , aos poucos tornando-se castanhos . Seu corpo bem delineado tornou-se adolescente e por fim seus olhos castanhos tornaram-se maiores e profundamente azuis .

Terminada a transformação, tocando os ombros da mulher, Hematita direcionou seu corpo , virando-o de frente para a pilastra que refletia a sua imagem . Esmeralda ainda pasma, passou as mãos pelo rosto e abriu um sorriso de indescritível satisfação.

**- Agora vá e seduza o príncipe .**

"_E assim , o cristal finalmente será meu." _- Completou em pensamentos .

_**Continua ...**_

* * *

**Notas da Autora :**

E finalmente, o 25º capítulo saiu ! Espero conseguir terminar essa fanfic antes do 40º !

Peço mais desculpas pela demora da postagem, eu me mudei de estado , consegui um computador meu somente esse ano e ainda assim é difícil conciliar o tempo ... Mas, bem, espero que o capítulo não decepcione !

**Ana Shadow Wolf :** Hey, Ana-chan ! Consegui postar ! Agora é a sua vez ! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo !

No anterior, fiquei viajando enquanto narrava a cena do Saphiro na papelaria comprando embrulho para presente , tentei até imaginar essa cena no anime ! XD

**Saphiro : ** Você adora me ridicularizar '-'

**Príncipe Diamante :** Só você, Saphiro ? '-'

**Rubens :** E vocês reclamam ? Olha o que ela faz comigo ! ¬¬

**Autora :** E lá vem eles com essa mania de se meter em tudo que é lugar ._.

A Marine ainda vai causar dó mais para frente, e se a gente já tem raiva do Damien ( me incluindo descaradamente) , acho que isso só tende a aumentar XDDD

**Damien :** Puxa, não tenho culpa se você odeia o Darien, mas precisava ter me criado tão almofadinha ? '-'

**Autora :** Essa que é a tua graça, abestado ! (desforra a raiva do Tuxedo Mask no pobre do OC )

**Príncipe Diamante:** E eu que me dou bem nessa história P

**Autora:** Pois é ... ¬¬ Então, Ana ... Continuando, e ignorando essa chuva de personagens ... Agora se eu sofro com esses que são "light", imagine você com o Freddy !

falando no diabo ... Diamante , príncipe de meia tigela ? Cê ta com inveja porque ele além de poderoso é bonitão e você é um monstrengo caraquento ! =P /saicorrendo

Só espero que eu não sonhe com essa figura hoje ! XD A Helyse ainda amansa essa fera que eu sei ! Falando nisso , quando sai o novo capítulo Anaaa ? E Sailor Moon CT ?

**Príncipe Diamante :** Uma fanfic é muito pouco para mim , tenho que ser o galã de outra também. (ambicioso)

**Autora:** To dizendo ... u.u Pois é Ana, se você já achava a Hematita o cavalo do cão, ainda tem muita água para rolar e ela pode ser muito pior do que já parecia ser XD ~

Acho que agora a fic engrena ! Mas , infelizmente ou felizmente, dificilmente sairão capítulos menores do que esse. É muita história, se resumir vai ficar um vácuo muito grande ou então só acaba no 100º capítulo 

Espero que tenha gostado ! Até o próximo post ! ^_^


	27. Capítulo 26

Ai gente, como eu ainda tenho a coragem de dar as caras por aqui? Demoro quase ano para postar um capítulo, parece até obra de político! Peço mil desculpas, foi difícil de organizar esse capítulo, e daqui por diante a tendência é piorar, já que são tantos personagens para administrar! Minha nossa, vou ficar louca! Tentarei não demorar tanto com os próximos, mas estou perto do período de provas e terei que ficar um pouco de fora... Mas tenho notícias! Comecei uma fic Molly/Neflite que não será Oneshot, já bolei dois capítulos há um tempo, só não me perguntem porque não postei... Acho que semana que vem estarei postando, enfim, espero que gostem do capítulo de hoje de nossa querida "Uma Nova Chance Para Um Diamante Despedaçado" (eu devia ter dado um nome menor a essa fic...), é pra você Ana-chan!

* * *

_**Capítulo 26 – Trovões e Paixão!**_

**- Ah!** - Sailor Nature gritou quando Rubens, aquela criatura cruel, a jogou contra uma árvore.

**- Isso é tão divertido... Não imagina o quanto!** - desceu finalmente dos ares, seus pés tocaram a grama morta e em passos lentos, começou a se aproximar da jovem que estava caída de lado – **Sabe que você é até bonita, é uma pena... Mas odeio todos aqueles que nasceram nesse lugar!**

**- Maldito seja!** - Sailor Acqua, mesmo fraca, levantou-se, e cambaleante correu até ele, por ter dificuldade em usar seus poderes tentou utilizar da força bruta, não havia se esquecido que era uma esportista, deveria ter potencial para aquilo, acertou-lhe um chute pelas costas.

Rubens surpreendeu-se com a força da garota que parecia ser tão jovem, 16 anos no máximo, o pontapé fora o suficiente para derrubá-lo no chão, claro que só aquilo não era o suficiente para derrotá-lo, ainda assim era surpreendente! Riu em voz alta, sentado no chão, segurou a guerreira pela canela, puxou-a com tamanha força que a derrubou facilmente e levantou-se sem dificuldade alguma, apenas esticou as costas como se estivesse apenas alongando o corpo e por fim apontou suas duas mãos para a Sailor, nas palmas destas pequenas esferas negras se formavam.

**- Deixe-a em paz!** - Crystal gritou, correu de onde estava até aquele momento, sobre proteção de Neo Tuxedo Mask, atracou-se no integrante da família Black Moon, desnorteando-o.

**- Me largue, sua idiota!** - uma das mãos dela estavam sobre seus olhos propositalmente, o outro braço se enroscava no pescoço dele, e as pernas em seu tronco, forçando-o a tombar para trás. - **Saphiro, seu inútil, onde está ?**

"_Saphiro?"_ - Sailor Fire imediatamente se espertou de onde estava até o momento quieta, assustada. Fitou todos os lados até que pôde avistá-lo ao surgir do nada, sobrevoando o pilar que aumentava gradativamente, e sendo boa observadora, notou que outro bem menor jazia em uma das mãos cobertas por luvas azul escuro.

Sailor Wind, parada até pouco tempo sem ninguém saber o porquê também teve motivos para se espertar. Apontou o pilar para Sailor Chronus que apenas assentiu com a cabeça como se compreendesse o que sua companheira queria dizer. As duas correram em direção à aquele objeto, e diferente das outras, pareciam ter guardado energias para que seus poderes não desaparecessem de todo diante à magnitude da aura maligna daquele lugar. Juntas, Wind e sua ventania, Chronus usando os poderes espaçotemporais de seu báculo, atacaram o tal pilar e provocaram grandes rachaduras nele. Neo Tuxedo Mask, notando que as duas garotas precisavam de ajuda, materializou a sua espada de cristal e avançou sobre o objeto. Nunca antes sua arma parecera tão afiada, em um único corte dilacerou o pilar de cristal negro como se fosse mero vidro. Imediatamente, voltou seu olhar ao outro pilar que estava nas mãos do outro adversário, era óbvio que não pensaria duas vezes antes de atacá-lo.

**- Idiota, o que está esperando? Lance o outro suporte!** – movido pela adrenalina, Rubens com apenas um braço atirou Crystal no chão, sem dar-se conta de que uma das pernas da menina estava enfaixada ( lembrança do confronto com Esmeralda).

**- Crystal!** - Sailor Acqua e Nature a ajudaram a se levantar.

**- Não se preocupem, nem dói mais!** - a menina sorriu.

Saphiro não teve escolha, lançou o pilar entre Neo Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Chronus e Sailor Wind, os três pularam para lados opostos. Sailor Fire parecia inerte, o príncipe mais novo da Lua Negra percebia toda a melancolia no olhar da jovem ruiva, sentia as pernas estremecerem. Seria culpa? Não aguentou encará-la nos olhos, virou o rosto para o outro lado fugindo daquele olhar entristecido, que talvez mesmo sem intenção, parecia crucificá-lo. Quando seria atacado pelo rival de seu irmão, teletransportou-se para outro lado, desviava dos ataques do homem vestido de smoking sem nenhum esforço, muito menos demonstrava pretensão em atacá-lo. Rubens por sua vez, tornou a flutuar, assim como Saphiro fazia (e aquele desgraçado de Neo Tuxedo Mask saltava em direção a ele investindo em ataques com a espada), apontava suas mãos para as Sailors, que pareciam tão pequenas lá de cima, e mirava suas esferas de energia maligna em cada uma como se fosse uma brincadeira de "gato e rato", elas desviavam como podiam, mas uma das esferas conseguia atingir de raspão a cintura de Sailor Nature, que caiu de joelhos. Enquanto Sailor Acqua vinha auxiliá-la, o pilar de Saphiro parecia crescer mais rápido do que o outro que havia sido destruído. De forma descomunal, o poder daquele pilar dava forças ao Rubens, o corpo do homem de cabelos vermelhos era envolvido por uma aura assustadora, ele olhava para as próprias mãos e sorria satisfeito.

"_Isso é fantástico, preciso de mais, mais poder!"_ - Em meio ao pensamento e gargalhadas sinistras, ele apenas com o apontar de uma das mãos afastava Crystal de todos com um leve vento criado pelo movimento, a menina caía sentada sobre o chão e fitava todos os seus amigos, em segundos tão rápidos como um feixe de luz, serem envolvidos em cúpulas da cor do vinho e dentro delas eram atacados por raios negros que lhes drenava a energia.

**- Rubens, ela não!** - Saphiro quase se descontrolava ao notar que mesmo Sailor Fire, Rubens não perdoara.

**- Cale a boca e faça como o príncipe ordenou! Sabe muito bem que em momento algum ele disse que poderia poupar a vida de qualquer outro que não fosse a queridinha dele. Estou errado?** - como se divertia ao causar dor para os outros, não importava se fosse até mesmo para um aliado!

**- Rubens, não me provoque...** - os olhos azuis dele pareciam tomados por uma luz diferente. Fúria. Sim, não poderia dar outro nome àquele sentimento, fechou os punhos e preparava-se para lutar contra aquele que estava ao seu lado sem importar-se com consequências futuras.

Crystal levantou-se apoiando-se em uma das mãos, colocou as mãos nos lábios, foi até Sailor Fire, que estava mais próxima dela, tentou bater naquela redoma feita de energia para,quem sabe, quebrá-la, mas foi jogada para o lado. Sentia-se impotente, não tinha forças , nem poderes, absolutamente nada. Levantou-se, olhou para os lados, fechou os punhos ao fitar todos os seus entes queridos sofrendo naquelas bolhas ou sabe-se lá o que eram, e gritou:

**- Não!** - Naquele momento, de olhos cerrados, a Lua que outrora aparecera sutilmente em sua testa dessa vez surgiu mais nítida e luminosa.

Saphiro e Rubens apenas a olharam calados, naquele momento ambos pareceram ter o mesmo dejavu.

**- Coelho...** - sussurraram juntos, lembrando-se da menina de cabelos cor-de-rosa e olhos vermelhos que caçaram no passado.

Aquela luz reagira com o Cristal de Prata guardado no bolso de Saphiro, a pedra reluziu por debaixo de sua farda azul-escuro. Rubens deu-se conta rapidamente de que o rapaz estava com a pedra preciosa e arregalou os olhos.

**- Roubou o Cristal?** - perguntou, surpreso.

**- Não! Eu...** - enrolou-se ao tentar explicar, era segredo que seu irmão o havia encarregado de zelar pelo broche.

Conveniente ou inconvenientemente, de algum lugar ignorado por todos os presentes da cena, um enorme machado de dois gumes foi lançado como um bumerangue e acertou o pilar responsável por tamanho poder, em uma facilidade inexplicável, aquela arma de aço revestida por lâminas de jade exterminou o objeto assim como a energia que envolvia os guerreiros da Lua Branca.

Todos, unanimemente, ficaram tão surpresos que não tiveram reação alguma. Não havia sequer uma pessoa que não estivesse assustada entre amigos e inimigos. Silêncio total – assim descrevia, poderia haver apenas o canto dos pássaros mas nem isso, depois dos ataques da família da Lua Negra todos os animais ou morreram, ou migraram para qualquer canto no mundo onde ainda existisse apenas uma árvore viva.

Finalmente o primeiro som era emitido. Passos pesados, sons metálicos. Eram sons de alguém que estava usando uma armadura pesada. Mas quem? Eis que o sujeito da cena se mostrou para os que lhe esperavam: Era um homem, realmente usava uma armadura, era semelhante à de um Samurai, mas toda lapidada em prata e jade. Seus cabelos eram de um tom alaranjado tão claro que era quase um louro acobreado,os fios grossos e lisos eram longos e presos em uma trança, seus olhos eram verde-água, possuía sobrancelhas grossas e expressivas, apesar de utilizar de uma armadura oriental, tinha o aspecto de um guerreiro nórdico, como aqueles que aparecem em contos escandinavos. Em sua testa, além de uma pequena pedra esverdeada, embaixo, pendurado como uma medalha possuía a Lua Crescente Branca.

Sailor Nature sentiu um enorme aperto no coração sem saber o motivo, sentiu-se como se não possuísse mais o poder pelos movimentos do corpo, apenas o observava passar ao seu lado sem sequer parecer notá-la, e mesmo assim não tinha a capacidade de parar de olhá-lo como se fosse uma divindade.

Sem nenhum esforço, ele se abaixou e pegou aquele machado que parecia tão pesado e colocou sobre os ombros, ainda em silêncio, ergueu o rosto e fixou o olhar nos dois Black Moon que deveria exterminar.

**- Quem é você?** - Rubens, ainda desacreditado, perguntou.

Resposta alguma veio, na verdade apenas uma: O silêncio do homem foi rompido pelo som do vento que se formava ao seu redor quando em uma das mãos girava o seu machado, e por volta dele, trovões se formavam, cujos eram direcionados para os dois homens que ainda flutuavam nos ares.

**- Rubens, fuja!** - Saphiro disse antes de se teletransportar para outro lado, mas assim como era rápido em mudar de lugar daquela forma, os trovões também eram.

Nenhum dos membros da família Black Moon conseguiu sair ileso aos ataques, Rubens foi severamente ferido pelas costas e Saphiro no ombro, os dois caíram pelo chão, onde o sangue de cada um pingava como conta-gotas.

Sailor Fire sentiu o corpo congelar ao presenciar aquele que amava ser atingido, ainda por menos de um segundo imaginou que ele seria morto e só em pensar algo tão grave e irreversível teve que tampar a boca com as mãos para reprimir um grito.

**- Maldito, mas que força!** - Rubens resmungou, certamente aquilo havia doído.

**- Temos que fugir...** - Saphiro se levantou com a mão sobre o braço.

Quando iriam receber mais um ataque que poderia ser o derradeiro, seus corpos desvaneceram-se, fugiram para o seu esconderijo, mas antes Saphiro não conteve um último olhar lançado à guerreira que tanto estimava, um pedido de desculpas foi dito somente em pensamentos e transbordado pelo olhar cabisbaixo do rapaz. A última visão que teve da jovem tímida foi a pobre de joelhos, enfraquecida, ferida por fora e por dentro, e aqueles olhos que em outros dias esbanjavam ternura agora estavam marejados de tristeza, talvez rancor...

" _Adeus Hina, a partir de agora, parece que todos os nossos encontros serão como este. Até o dia em que um de nós terá que morrer pelas mãos do outro..."_

… E sumiram, como poeira de estrelas no espaço. Vagarosamente, todos se levantaram, limparam a sujeira em seus trajes e recompuseram-se, a única que demorou um pouco mais foi Sailor Fire, que mesmo fazendo de tudo para que ninguém notasse, exibia a tristeza em todas as expressões de seu rosto. Crystal imediatamente foi para o seu lado e as duas deram-se as mãos como se esse gesto pudesse confortá-las. Afinal, príncipe Diamante não estava presente, mas não era segredo que ele era o responsável por aquele ataque, as duas compartilhavam sofrimento semelhante.

Sailor Wind, também surpresa, mas não tanto quanto o resto, aproximou-se do estranho em passos calmos, ficando frente a frente com ele deu a primeira palavra:

**- Você é quem estou pensando?**

**- Acredito que sim...** - pela primeira vez, a voz baixa e grave, mas firme, soou. O homem que aparentava ter pelo menos 23 anos olhou para todos os guerreiros e em postura de saudação, apresentou-se –** Sou Thunder Knight, o cavaleiro de Jupiter, meu nome é **_**Donar**_** Kino, é um prazer recebê-los de volta à Tóquio de Cristal. A rainha mandou que eu viesse de meu treinamento em Jupiter para a Terra para ajudá-los na guerra, espero cumprir em excelência meu papel.**

"_Eu o conheço, tenho certeza que não é a primeira vez que nos encontramos!"_ - Sailor Nature pensou, ainda sem conseguir tirar os olhos dele, e quase congelou quando os dele, tão sérios e frios ao mesmo tempo a encararam, entretanto não fugiu, continuou a fitá-lo com o rosto levemente ruborizado.

**- Neo Sailor Pluto!** - ele chamou, e uma mulher de longos cabelos lisos e esverdeados, um tom de verde tão intenso e escuro, surgiu a carregar um báculo ainda maior que o de Sailor Chronus, seus olhos castanhos fitaram a pequena alegremente, assim como a menina, a adulta também era morena de pele, talvez até um pouco mais.

**- Mamãe!** - Chronus abriu um enorme sorriso e correu de encontro à guerreira, abraçando-a.

**- Eu os levarei em segurança para o Palácio de Cristal, agora todos devem dar-se as mãos e juntos seremos transportados até lá sem nenhum perigo de qualquer inimigo nos seguir.**

* * *

" _Esmeralda, coragem!"_ - ela tentava se convencer mentalmente, mas a verdade é que estava morrendo de medo. E se o príncipe descobrisse? Havia passado metade do tempo desde que havia sido transformada apenas olhando-se no espelho, passando as mãos pelo rosto e traços, ainda desacreditada que se transformara na própria princesa da Lua. Já tinha livrado-se de suas roupas e arranjado outras. Não suportava aquele aspecto infantil de sua rival, por isso mesmo naquela aparência de princesinha da Lua queria estar arrumada, maquiou-se, passou ao menos um batom, e já que queria seduzir o príncipe de qualquer forma vestiu roupas mais sensuais: O vestido não era de todo o estilo dela, ainda possuía traços infantis como babados e mangas fofas na altura dos ombros ( não seria burra o suficiente para mudar tão drasticamente o estilo da princesa), sua cor era um tom bem claro de violeta, não tinha um longo comprimento, sua saia rodada caía pela metade das coxas e as rendas brancas de sua camada de baixo – que davam volume - eram parcialmente vistas. O que ela acrescentara naquele traje, que para ela dera todo o charme, foi um espartilho preto que definia mais a finura de sua cintura e fazia com que os seios pequeninos parecessem possuir mais forma. Ajeitava copiosamente aquele cabelo, não suportava aquele penteado, queria desfazer-se dele mas também era um traço tipico da garota que detestava.

"_Esmeralda, não reclame! Ao menos você terá o príncipe!"_ - se convencia.

Ouviu um barulho, virou-se para ver o que era e se deparou com Rubens apoiado em uma das pilastras, fitando-a confuso.

**- Como veio parar aqui ?** - nos olhos castanhos do ruivo, confusão e dor se mesclavam.

Ela não se conteve, permitiu uma de suas gargalhadas estridentes soar, e mesmo que possuísse a voz de Crystal, os traços adultos e maliciosos de seus gestos pareceram não se extinguir.

- … **Esmeralda?** - ele perguntou, mais surpreso ainda.

**- Oh, você é esperto ou eu que tenho que treinar para ficar mais parecida ainda com Sailor Love?** - disse em claro tom de deboche.

**- Eu a conheço bem demais para deixar de reconhecê-la só por causa dessa mudança, sua idiota... E duvido que o príncipe caia nessa também!** - continuaria a menosprezá-la se a dor não o tivesse derrubado. Ao cair sobre o chão, a ferida em suas costas ficou totalmente visível aos olhos azuis da garota à sua frente.

Ela arregalou aqueles olhos azuis de princesa, e por mais que tivesse motivos para odiá-lo e deixá-lo caído no piso frio, pareceu impulsivo ajoelhar-se diante dele para dar-lhe apoio.

**- Meu Deus, Rubens! Quem fez isso? Mas você é mesmo um incompetente!**

Ele apenas deu um breve riso, reparara certa preocupação no semblante da mulher e pensara se aquilo não seria alguma espécie de afeto ou então a aparência da bondosa princesa a afetara. De qualquer forma, quem sabe não pudesse se aproveitar da situação?

* * *

**- Irmão...** - a voz do irmão mais jovem soou no salão.

**- Saphiro?** - Diamante estava de frente ao holograma, admirando a imagem de sua princesa, reencarnação de sua antiga amada que a cada dia mais se convencia de que havia se tornado apenas uma memória, absorto pela imagem, não olhou de imediato para Saphiro.

**- Onde está aquela mulher pálida?** - Saphiro perguntou, fitando cada canto do recinto.

**- Não sei, ela tem uma mania desagradável de sumir e aparecer quando bem entende.** – soou irritado.

**- Melhor assim. Sinto muito, irmão, mas não consegui capturar sua princesa.** - falou, enquanto se aproximava.

**- Ora, Saphiro!** - preparava-se para passar um sermão no irmão caçula pela incompetência, mas quando se virou e enxergou a ferida no braço que chegava a atingir o ombro do rapaz, calou-se. Fitou aquele machucado, assombrado – **Quem fez isso? Aquela cópia irritante de Endymion?** - estava furioso. - **Vamos, tem que cuidar disso!**

**- Não, foi um guerreiro que até hoje nunca havíamos visto, irmão. Ele é realmente forte, devemos ser cuidadosos.**

**- Maravilha!** - Diamante disse em tom de ironia. - **Se fosse tão forte teria impedido Hematita de ter causado quase um holocausto nesse reino, depois paro para me preocupar e me aborrecer com esse tipo de estorvo, agora precisamos cuidar dessa ferida.**

O homem mais jovem, de cabelos azuis mais escuros, até se constrangia com a forma infantil que estava sendo tratado pelo irmão mais velho, e o outro, por sua vez, ria brevemente ao notar um tom levemente rosado tomar conta daquele que precisava de cuidados.

**- O que foi, Saphiro?** - arrumava umas bandagens, surgiam flutuando em frente aos dois, assim como remédios antibactericidas e cicatrizantes.

**- Não, não é nada... Está cuidando de mim?** - piscou os olhos rapidamente, ainda surpreso e até certo ponto, achando a situação engraçada.

**- E qual é a função de um irmão mais velho?** - sorriu, descontraído – **Não quero perder meu** **irmão mais novo nunca mais.**

Saphiro não disse mais nada, apenas sorriu, não queria estragar aquele momento que sabia muito bem, seria breve. Podia visualizar o seu irmão mais velho quando criança, assim como a flor azul a qual observava com ele.

"_Será que um dia ainda teremos aquele jardim cheio de flores?"_

* * *

A risada do homem soou alta no quarto, era um riso totalmente debochado e incontido.

**- Esmeralda, me diga, o que tem nessa sua cabeça? Quer dizer que a tal Hematita deu a você a chance de se fingir de princesa para conquistar o príncipe e você aceitou logo de cara? Não me surpreende a forma como morreu no passado! Tonta, não parou para pensar que ela faria o mesmo que o grande sábio? Era uma possibilidade! É tão cega assim quando se trata do príncipe Diamante?**

**- Ora, não ria de mim! Pelo menos agora poderei realizar o meu sonho de tantos anos! Terei o** **homem que amo, viverei nos braços dele para todo o sempre!** - os olhos da mulher brilharam.

Rubens fechou o sorriso e a encarou, estava sentado sobre a cama dela esperando cuidados. Era humilhante passar por aquela situação diante dela, e ainda ter que aceitar logo aquela criatura como "enfermeira", conhecia a personagem, com toda a certeza o favor seria cobrado depois, mas não se importava, não iria dar descanso a ela, não enquanto ainda estivesse sob seu alcance.

**- Acha mesmo que aquela mulher te deu isso de graça? Só para você ser feliz para sempre ao lado de seu amado e estimado príncipe de meia tigela? Não seja ridícula, deve haver algo por trás disso, assim como a nossa ressurreição não deve ter sido de graça. Não sei você e os outros, mas não tenho bons pressentimentos em relação a isso...** - colocou a mão sobre o queixo, e por alguns instantes se mostrou pensativo.

**- Vamos cuidar desse ferimento, seu desastrado!** - no fundo concordava com ele, mas não iria admitir, ainda mais agora que a oportunidade de ser feliz estava diante de seus olhos e era quase real. - **Você precisa tirar... bem... senão não posso cuidar desse machucado em suas costas!**

Ela estava sem jeito. Rubens arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e abriu um meio sorriso malicioso, sem pressa livrou-se da parte de cima de suas vestes e ficou com o tronco totalmente exposto. O tórax e a barriga bem definidos, ela tinha que admitir, eram atraentes. Mais uma vez sentiu-se confusa, lembrou-se dos beijos surrupiados e quis agredir a si mesma quando, por menor tempo que tenha sido, se pegou desejando-o.

" _Eu só quero o príncipe! Somente ele!"_

Pediu que ele se afastasse um pouco da cabeceira e foi atendida, sentou atrás dele e começou a limpar o ferimento, ouviu algumas resmungadas mas não deu atenção e continuou o que tinha de fazer. Quando o ferimento não tinha mais riscos de inflamar por estar bem desinfetado, Esmeralda o enfaixou.

**- Pronto, minha dívida está paga.**

**- Dívida?** - ele virou o rosto para fitá-la com o canto dos olhos.

**- Você morreu por minha culpa, não? Agora cuidei de suas feridas, não lhe devo mais nada.** - lavou as mãos em uma bacia que estava ao seu lado, e levantou-se.

**- Esmeralda!** - a segurou pelo braço não permitindo que saísse, puxou-a com força o suficiente para jogá-la na cama, rendeu-a quando ficou por cima de seu corpo. Não sentia atração por aquela aparência ridícula de menina, e pensava que ela não precisava daquilo, que era muito melhor quando era Ela. - **Não permitirei que faça isso, se precisar, eu mesma** **a desmascarei ao príncipe! Não pense que se livrará de mim tão facilmente!**

**- Rubens? Perdeu totalmente o juízo? O que está fazendo? Saia de cima de mim!**

**- Não, você ainda é minha escrava, lembra? Sei de coisas muito sérias a seu respeito, posso destruir completamente a sua reputação, você deve fazer tudo aquilo que eu mandar! Acha que porque me ajudou com uma ferida tão insignificante está livre de mim, que devo agradecer? Ora, vamos, isso nem se compara a sensação de morrer queimado em uma explosão! Jamais a perdoarei por aquilo, não importa o que faça!** - colou a testa à dela, os olhos de ambos quase cruzavam-se, parecia que além do azul ele encontrava o antigo castanho.

**- Pois se me odeia tanto, por que está em cima de mim desse jeito? O seu problema é que alimenta uma paixão frustrada por mim, Rubens!** - não poderia se deixar sentir inferior, depois das palavras ásperas a sua gargalhada se libertou.

**- Paixão? Vejamos se é frustrada como diz ser...** - segurou os punhos frágeis da mulher em corpo de menina, e depois de um longo respirar, devorou aquela boca em um beijo insano.

Houve alguns segundos de protestos, mas foram muito menos insistentes do que o esperado. Ao sentir o contato com o tronco desnudo dele, seu corpo falou mais alto que o raciocínio, e em alguns minutos dentro daquele beijo desesperado ela quase jogou tudo para o alto. Rubens concentrou-se tanto naquele ato que largou os punhos de Esmeralda, o que de início foi até satisfatório, já que ela ao invés de empurrá-lo o abraçou com volúpia. Todavia, em uma demora maior do que a esperada, aquelas mãos terríveis cutucaram com todos os dedos a ferida que ele acabara de ganhar em batalha. A sensação de desconforto foi tanta que o Black Moon caiu para o lado, foi o suficiente para a mulher pular da cama e parar longe dele.

**- Sua vadia! Bem que gostou disso, não seja hipócrita!**

**- Idiota, seu beijo jamais será comparável ao que compartilharei com príncipe Diamante, quando encontrá-lo! **- deixou o quarto, mas não antes de dar a última gargalhada.

Rubens não era idiota, sentira-se muito bem correspondido, não desistiria tão fácil, aquela teimosia e arrogância dela apenas o motivavam ainda mais em fazê-la enxergar que ele era superior, que Esmeralda deveria ajoelhar-se aos seus pés e a ele jurar lealdade e servidão, não à Diamante.

Quando se encaminhava à porta, no intuito de impedir que Esmeralda encontrasse o príncipe, a figura mórbida e sinistra apareceu em sua frente.

**- Hematita?** - deu um passo para trás ao encontrar-se diretamente aqueles olhos prateados e sem vida, que refletiam-no como espelhos, e que pareciam por trás de sua imagem enxergar o medo que o homem sentia.

**- Não atrapalhe.** - a ordem da voz fúnebre foi o suficiente para pará-lo.

* * *

Depois de darem-se as mãos, uma aura prateada os envolveu, e como em passe de mágica, seus corpos foram guiados em uma velocidade incrível à frente do enorme palácio. A visão daquele monumento parecia transcendental, não havia um daqueles que o olhasse sem ter a sensação de que lembravam-se de algo, só não saberiam dizer do quê. Imaginavam perfeitamente quantas lembranças de belos momentos da infâncias deveriam ter compartilhado ali. Crystal, em um piscar de olhos, conseguiu avistar em sua mente os belos jardins que no passado adornavam aquele lugar, mas mesmo com o céu cinzento e todas as plantas mortas, a beleza daquele palácio não se apagara.

**- Esse é o nosso lar, queridos guerreiros, o palácio de cristal.** - Neo Sailor Pluto deu alguns passos a frente, parou alguns passos antes da enorme porta.

A Sailor se ajoelhou perante àquela porta, Wind fez o mesmo assim como Thunder Knight e Chronus, os outros não compreenderam muito bem, apenas olharam desnorteados a tal porta se abrir lentamente, quando finalmente abriu-se de todo, duas pessoas surgiram: Uma bela mulher de longos cabelos da cor de um rosa bem vivo, presos em odangos, olhos vermelhos expressivos, trajando um vestido branco que lhe cobria os pés, no decote havia alguns detalhes em ouro e pérolas, e ao seu lado um homem também vestido de branco, seus cabelos eram de um tom azul tão claro que pareciam quase brancos, na testa possuía um chifre de unicórnio dourado, seus olhos possuíam cor semelhante, um dourado admirável, sublime.

**- Sejam bem vindos de volta –** a mulher os recebia sorrindo, em sua cabeça, uma delicada coroa talhada a ouro e rubis resplandecia. - **Que saudades senti...** - os olhos da cor de sangue encontraram os de Crystal – **Minha querida filha!**

**- Eles são … meus pais! **- Crystal arregalou os olhos, deslumbrada.

Sailor Wind levantou-se, virou-se de frente aos que ainda sentiam-se desnorteados e fez as devidas apresentações:

**- Saúdam os reis de nosso reino, rainha Rini e rei Hellios!**

Dando-se conta, os que ainda não haviam se curvado finalmente curvaram-se, apenas Crystal permaneceu na mesma posição, ainda admirada pela visão de seus queridos pais que há tanto tempo não via.

**- Querida, venha nos dar um abraço!** - rei Hellios sorriu e abriu os braços, convidando-a, e não houve resistência, a menina deu passos largos entre seus companheiros, e quando terminou de passar por cada um deles, correu para dentro daquele abraço

Agora, diante deles, dentro daquele abraço familiar, fechou os olhos e deu-se conta do quanto sentia a falta de seus pais.

* * *

**- Aquela criaturinha...** - a voz do inverno nemesiano dizia, enquanto andava pelo local onde acontecera a batalha e se deparava com uma pequena flor branca que havia desabrochado naquele chão que nem mais grama possuía, era impressionante – **Mesmo sem o cristal, apenas com o poder herdado pela sua insígnia, conseguiu fazer isso ?**

Ajoelhou-se diante à pequena flor, aproximou sua mão das pétalas e foi arrancando uma por uma, cada pétala branca que tocava tornava-se seca, marrom, e sem vida. Quando toda a corola da flor foi retirada, a mulher arrancou o seu talo seu piedade, transformou-o em pó sem dificuldade.

**- Agora que o tolo daquele príncipe se deparará com a princesa que criei, posso enfim desfazer-me da verdadeira, e quando essa sair de meu caminho, todo o reino de Tóquio de Cristal sucumbirá à minha vontade, assim como o poder do cristal de prata... Enfim poderei realizar o meu maior e único desejo, livrar-me-ei de qualquer existência, qualquer tipo de vida que exista nos confins do Universo!**

_Continua..._

* * *

**NOTAS DA AUTORA:**

Cara, nem acredito que deu nove páginas, isso! Tô perdida!

**Esmeralda:** Está mesmo, ainda mais que boa parte dessas páginas é o maldito Rubens protagonizando uma ceninha de romance COMIGO! Já não basta ter que aturar a aparência dessa princesa magrela? Ainda tenho que ser quase estuprada por aquele energumeno?

**Rubens:** Estuprada? Você tava gostando!

**Esmeralda:** Eu? Nunca! Ela que escreve dessa forma, essa criatura doente acha bonitinho nós dois juntos, mas querido, sabemos que a realidade é BEM DIFERENTE disso! /gargalhada.

**Autora:** Então gente... Perceberam que coloquei o nome "Donar" em itálico? Bem, retirei esse nome da mitologia germânica, é o mesmo que "Thor", só que mudei o martelo por um machado para não ficar tão "cópia" ( por incrível que pareça, eu já tinha tido essa ideia faz tempo, mas justo esse ano lançaram o filme Thor e pode soar como "ah, é por causa do filme!", mas é a vida... Na verdade a única dúvida que eu tinha antes era sobre a aparência do personagem mesmo, mas um súbito de inspiração me bateu e resolvi desenhá-lo, deu nisso aí, pena que tô sem scanner... x.x), adoro mitologia nórdica, celta, druída, não sei se já mencionei a minha paixão por Brumas de Avalon aqui XD

Gostaram dele? Particularmente, acho-o um personagem interessante, mais pra frente conhecerão os detalhes da história dele (dedo coça para mandar um spoiler)...

**Saphiro e Rubens:** Odiamos. '-'

**Autora:** Ah, não reclamem, nem matei vocês! Essa fic tava precisando de um pouquinho de sangue! ( credo, sou doente)

Aaaah, Ana-chan! Eu também adoro essas cenas familiares, achei tão lindo uma vez que o Diamante tava conversando com o Saphiro e ajeitou a franja dele, eles tem um elo tão forte, ta certo que o Didi é esquentadinho, abusa as vezes, mas ele ama o irmão, convenhamos! E agora ele virou até o "curador de dodói", que gracinha!

**Príncipe Diamante:** Vocês gostam de nos ridicularizar, é impressionante.

**Saphiro:** Mas dessa parte até que gostei. '-'

**Autora:** Olha aí! Ao menos uma a dentro eu dei com um deles! Mas fui má com o Saphiro quanto à Hina... ( e com a pobrezinha, pior ainda) Mas eu tinha que fazer um drama, não dá, não vivo sem isso. D

**Rubens:** E avise para a sua amiga loba, que caso ela não saiba, sou muito jovem para ter uma filha! E uma filha Sailor seria digna de morrer realmente, seria a vergonha da família!

**Autora:** Ai Ana-chan... E lá vamos nós com aquela história de richas, famílias inimigas, isso ta parecendo até Romeu e Julieta! Diamante Montecchio e Crystal Capuleto, até que soa romântico... *-*

**Marine**: Doente mental, concordo com a Sekino, ele é apenas um egoísta e se pudesse, acabaria com aquela criatura com minhas próprias mãos!

**Damien:** Eu que o diga! Não serve para nada, só para atrapalhar a minha vida!

**Autora:** Quem manda ser a cópia do Darien, sua besta? Nasceu pra se ferrar, porque eu odeio o Darien , ahá '-'  
Nossa, dava para ser mais infantil do que isso? Se vingando de um personagem numa fanfic... Também fiquei com um pouco de pena da Esmeralda, acho que no fundo já to aprendendo a gostar dela ( se aprendi a gostar do Rubens, nada é impossível)... Seria uma boa arrancar os órgãos da Hematita mas... OOOOOPS! SPOILER! Não pode, não pode, não pode! Mas tenha certeza, no fim o bem sempre vence ( ou não D) !

Saphiro: Eu não entendo porquê vocês me tratam como um "sortudo" por arranjar namorada, parece tão impossível assim? '-'

**Príncipe Diamante:** O seu problema, caro irmão, é a falta de atitude... Tem que ser mais dominante com sua mulher, fazê-la entender que pertence somente à você, tem que segurar o queixo dela e beijá-la, e se ela mostrar resistência, utilize seus poderes telepáticos como os meus e faça-a aceitar o beijo, acabará gostando.

**Autora:** E esse foi o conselho de um cara que ENTENDE TUDO sobre o amor, pegada, amassos... Os próximos a gente pode até cobrar pra ver se descola uma grana, ne? ¬¬

**Esmeralda:** Ouvi bem? Fui chamada de imprestável?

**Rubens:** FOMOS chamados de imprestável, mas a verdade é que pelo menos dessa fic, somos a verdadeira graça!

**Autora:** Ai caramba! É, com certeza Rubens! Senão, com que outros personagens faríamos as piadinhas? u.u  
Pois é Ana, antes que eles acabem com a minha noite de sono, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, sei que demorou "um pouquinho" para sair, mas também ficou enorme, e eu não sei o que fazer para diminuir os próximos... Não vai dar, tem que ficar grande mesmo, haja paciência... x.x Mas agora é que o bicho vai pegar! Espero que tenha curtido o Thunder Knight, pena que não dá para te mostrar o desenho ainda... Um pouco sobre a Hematita se revelou nesse finalzinho, mas ainda tem toda uma história que estou arquitetando ( na verdade, aprimorando), estou doida para começar a escrever o próximo capítulo, finalmente eles estão no palácio ! *_* (sempre quis chegar nessa cena)  
Bem agora que estou com um pouquinho de moral ... CADÊ Sailor Moon CT? i.i POOOSTE PELO AMOR DE DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUS ! Eu preciso ver esse lado Dark do Didi em ação (é, eu adoro quando ele é cruel, como quando ele tenta forçar a Serena a beijá-lo, nunca me esqueço da frase clássica " Um beijo de lealdade ao grande príncipe Diamante", nessa hora eu olhava pra TV e respondia " todos os que você quiser!" XD), eu preciso ver como vai ser o encontro dele com Sekino e como vai se apaixonar por ela ! Preciso muito ver o Saphiro e seu futuro par, assim como descobrir o papel, nem que seja pontinha ou participação especial, que dará ao Rubenildo e a "Esmerilda" ( como apelidou minha prima) i.i  
Nos vemos no próximo capítulo, vou esperar ansiosamente pelo capítulo de SMCT e também, quem sabe Dark Feelings ! E EU PRECISO ler a continuação de BDL, ainda mais agora que Freddy e Hell estão tão chegadinhos ! *_*

Beijoooooos !


End file.
